You Can Go Home Again
by elin2002
Summary: The line that said ‘You can never go home again’ obviously never had been to this home, sure there was more drama than one person could take on alone, but this family had been through it all. And they had been through it all together
1. Chapter 1

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was two weeks to Thanksgiving and he was returning home, home to who he had no idea. He had spoken to his mother and she hadn't told him who was going to be there. He had a feeling his brother would be there since they had long since made up and his friend would probably be there but other than those people he was nervous about going home to his home town, he felt awkward he and his brother had played high school basketball there, and they had a legacy to live up to, neither one fully embraced it they just tried to have fun if they won a few games or hell if they had gone undefeated, that was good enough for them.

He had lived in Boston for four months and everyday was a struggle to not see her face, or see her in his dreams. It had been the longest four months he ever had lived. As he left his dorm room he glance at a photo that he had recently placed back on his night stand, it was a picture of her and him taken by his brother without their knowledge at a party before they had all left for college. He had given up trying to get her out of his mind, she was just one of those people you couldn't, it didn't help he lived with a constant reminder of her everyday he saw it. He left his dorm room ready to face his past. A past of regret, joy, sorrow, and family issues that dated back to before he was even born.

In an apartment on the UNC campus a man was getting anxious. He waited for his wife of two years to finish packing to go home to their hometown. They had lived at UNC for 4 months, they were nervous when they left that place, worried if the relationships they had formed would survive such a separation, one went to school in Boston, they went to Chapel Hill, three had gone to Seattle, and one to New York. So far the relationships had survived but it was still a shock to their systems when they realized that each one wasn't down the hall, or next door, or you couldn't just walk into those houses anymore with out ringing the door bell that sense of security was gone. They had lived like that for so long and all of a sudden in one week it was gone.

She left New York in her favorite set of comfortable clothes and pair of jeans and a gray hoody that she used as a security blanket of sorts. Sure she had pictures and other items he actually given her, but nothing meant more to her than that hoody, she had barrowed it at the beach one night before they left and _accidentally _kept it, at least that's what she told him when he asked her about it. Every once in a while she found her self spraying his cologne on it just to get that smell there after she washed it. This thanksgiving she was sure was going to be a good one, she was going to the place, and the only place she really felt apart of a family, with him and his parents.

The small family left Seattle just as quietly as they had come in those months before, but now they knew that was their home, the home where they were busy raising a child, together they were going to raise their family to be strong, brave, and to always stay true to yourself no matter what life threw at you. The young family had already been through more than what older families had gone through, but they had come out in the end stronger than ever, now they would go home to the place where it all started.

These young people had something in common; they were all going home to Tree Hill, North Carolina. To a large extended family of parents, friends, grandparents and honorary grandparent. The line that said 'You can never go home again' obviously never had been to this home, sure there was more drama than one person could take on alone, but this family had been through it all. And they had been through it all together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys

Here is the second chapter… I'd like to thank the two reviewers I've had on this story so far, clemsontigerschic and OTHforever03. Your guys' reviews got me to write this chapter right now instead of this weekend.

Love ya,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

(6 weeks before Thanksgiving, Boston)

"Hello?" Said a young man answering his cell phone.

"Hey, long time no hears kid." Said an older man into a phone in North Carolina.

"Who is this and do you know what time it is?" said the younger man.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed at 10:30 in the morning on a Friday, don't you have a class?" said the older man.

"Don't you have a life, get a calendar, it's Saturday, so if you don't mind I'm hanging up on you and I will call you never." Said the younger man as he pressed the end button on his phone.

"Well, at least he told me he was hanging up." Said the older man, surprised at his nephew.

(Same Day, Tree Hill, North Carolina)

Keith Scott stared at his phone, which up until a few seconds ago had his girlfriend's son Lucas on the other end. Keith walked into the kitchen of the house he shared with Lucas' mother Karen Roe. Karen and Keith had been living together since July. Karen and Keith had realized how quiet it had been without the kids around, Lucas who was Karen's son from a previous relationship, was also Keith's oldest nephew. The house always seemed busy, what with Lucas' younger brother Nathan and his wife Haley, who was Lucas' best friend for as long as they could all remember, coming and going, as well as Lucas' ex-girlfriends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke had actually lived with Lucas and Karen during their junior year in high school.

"You know your son is not a morning person." Said Keith.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Karen.

"Well he hung up on me." Said Keith with a laugh.

"Well it's Saturday and he had a late practice last night." Said Karen.

"And where was this information 5 minutes ago." Said Keith as he hugged Karen from behind.

"You didn't ask." Said Karen.

"So we should start thinking about Thanksgiving, I think." Said Keith.

"Well I was thinking, since everyone usually goes around from house to house on that day, especially the kids, why don't we invite everyone here, you know us, Deb, Larry, Jake's parents, and if I can get a hold of Haley's parents, everyone can bring a little something… what do you think?" Asked Karen

"Question, what would you say if we invited my parents also, I'm sure they'd love to see the boys and Haley, and just think it will be a lot quieter." Said Keith thinking of his brother Dan who had died in an office fire at his dealership over a year ago.

"I think between Deb and I we can handle your parents."

"You think you can huh?"

"Yes, I think we really can. What are you thinking about?"

"I think we should also invite Whitey, we might need another person that Luke and Nate will listen to, besides Haley." Said Keith laughing.

"I think that's a good idea."

As the weeks passed everyone had agreed to enjoy the holiday at Keith and Karen's, as a surprise for the kids none of the parents told them that the others were coming in for dinner there, although they all had talked no one actually knew they were actually having dinner together. The guys had planned to meet at the river court after desert to play a game, like they used to.

All the parents took on their children's travel arrangements and Nathan and Haley decided since they lived so close they would drive down to Tree Hill. Karen also took it upon herself to take care of Brooke's arrangements, even though Brooke assured her that she could make it there on her own Karen insisted. Little did Brooke know Karen had something in store for Lucas and Brooke.

Karen had arranged for Lucas to fly from Boston to New York for a short layover. And then on to Tree Hill. She also made a mental note to ask Nathan to stop at the airport to pick them up on his way down there.

(Tree Hill High, Whitey's office)

"Hey Old man." Said Keith

"Keith." Said Whitey as he got the two mugs out of his desk drawer.

"No thanks old man, I'll stick with my coffee." Said Keith.

"Okay, more for me then." Said Whitey as he poured himself a cup.

"So all the kids are coming back from school, in a couple weeks."

"What kids?" Asked Whitey joking around.

"Oh, none other than you three favorite brooding basketball players, three of my favorite cheerleaders, and an adorable 2 year old baby girl who is babbling up a storm." Said Keith.

"Those kids, when are they all coming back?"

"Uh, Brooke, Haley, and my two pain in the ass nephews are coming in on the 16th and Peyton, Jake, and Jenny will be in on the 17th."

"What did Lucas and Nathan do this time?" Asked Whitey.

"Well Lucas hung up on me the other day, when I called him before noon, and Nathan said there was no way he was cooking anything for thanksgiving, which from what I heard from Haley he can cook a little."

Keith and Whitey left his office and each went home, when Keith walked into the house Karen was on the phone with someone.

"Haley, put him on the phone." Said Karen.

"Nathan Lee Scott, you are contributing to this dinner whether you like it or not, I know how competitive you are with your brother so I will just say this Lucas is making something what I have no idea, but can you live with the fact that your older brother will beat at something other than basketball, that's what I thought Nathan, okay I'll talk to you soon. Tell Haley I love her. Bye." Said Karen as she hung up the phone.

"Well, well, well, what is it that I just walked in on, blackmailing my nephew to cook, but using your own son as bait." Said Keith laughing.

"What you cannot be around this family for over 20 years and not learn a few things." Said Karen proud of her for getting through to Nathan.

After Nathan hung up the phone with Karen still shocked at what just happened he dialed his brother's number to tell him what happened.

"Hello?"

"Your mother scared me just now." Said Nathan as Lucas answered the phone.

"Why, what happened?" Said Lucas worried.

"I think she just blackmailed me." Said Nathan laughing.

"How did my mom blackmail you?" Said a shocked Lucas.

"She used our competitiveness to get me to cook something for thanksgiving." Said Nathan.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she picked up more from Dan than she let on, man." Said Nathan.

"Well Nate, think about it she's been around our family for over 20 years, she had to have picked up something.

"That's true."

"Are you still talking to Karen?" Asked Haley as she walked back into the room.

"No, I'm talking to Luke."

"Oh, ask him how Brooke or whatever bar skank he picked up this week is?"

"Tell your wife to stay out of my love life, and I haven't spoken to Brooke in over a month."

"He says, stay out of his love life and he hasn't talked to Brooke in over a month, really you haven't talked to her for that long?" Said Nathan.

"Jeez, your worse than Haley." Said Lucas.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I've been busy, she's been busy."

"With what?"

"Oh I don't know school, basketball, getting tortured by my little brother talking about my love life."

"Alright I get the picture, I'll talk to you later man."

"Yeah, and tell Haley not to call Brooke, nothing happened we just keep missing each other."

"What ever you say man, bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys

I'm baaack, so I just wanted to again thank naturalnin, clemonstigerchic, and OTHforever03 for your great reviews, naturalnin sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter I didn't see the review until after I posted it… If anyone has read my other stories you'll notice I don't name my chapters other than Chapter One, Chapter Two, ect… I just can't think of names for them. Anyway Happy Reading…

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

"So what did he say?" Asked Haley as Nathan hung up the phone.

"Nothing he just said they keep missing each other, cause their both busy." Said Nathan.

"Give me the phone." Said Haley.

"What are you doing? Lucas also said not to call Brooke nothing is wrong."

"Since when do I listen to Lucas, I'm just casually calling a good friend of mine to see what she is doing for the holiday." Said Haley rationalizing her sudden urge to call Brooke.

"Hello?" Said a young female voice.

"Hey Brooke, what's going on?" Asked Haley.

"TutorGirl, nothing much just going to school and hanging out that's all, why?"

"Well are coming home for the holidays?"

"Um, yeah, I'll be and Karen and Keith's on the 16th, why?"

"Oh, no reason, so have you talked to anyone else lately?" Asked Haley trying to test the waters.

"I talked to Peyton last week, and no I haven't talked to Lucas in a while." Said Brooke now understanding the phone call.

"Lucas, I didn't ask if you talked to Lucas, I was just wondering what was going on in my best friend's life that's all."

"Haley I know you, and for your information nothing happened, we just have been playing phone tag for the last month or so." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I happen to know that if you call someone's dorm right now you might just be able to catch him." Said Haley.

"And how would you have stumbled upon this information?"

"Well see I have this connection to him it's called the person that I'm married to, also know as his brother who just talked to him."

"TutorGirl, thank you for the info and I will be sure to use it." Said Brooke looking at the person next to her in the bed who was laughing.

"Okay, I'll talk to you next week, bye Brooke."

"Bye TutorGirl." Responded Brooke.

"So what did she say?" Asked Nathan.

"She said the same thing Luke said they've been playing phone tag for the last month."

"Well at least their attempting to talk to each other that's better than the last break up they had." Said Nathan

"I guess, I mean I know they still love each other, they only broke up because of the distance between Boston and New York." Responded Haley

"Yeah, that's true, okay let's stop analyzing the complicated relationship that is known as Brooke and Lucas, because other wise we'll still be talking about them tomorrow." Said Nathan.

"Okay, let's go to bed, you know Lucas is going to be mad you called Brooke."

"He'll get over it." Said Haley.

(Seattle, sometime that day)

"So Thanksgiving should be interesting this year." Said Jake as he played with Jenny on the floor of the living room.

"Oh, I wish I could be there to see the looks on Brooke and Lucas' faces when they realize that they have to eat together." Said Peyton.

"You think it will be that bad?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know, when I talked to Brooke last week she said they hadn't spoken in about a month, you don't think they got in a fight do you?" Said Peyton who had joined Jake and Jenny on the floor.

"No, why did Brooke say something?"

"No, maybe Hales knows something, I'm going to call her."

(Chapel Hill, North Carolina)

"Hello?"

"Nathan, it's Peyton, where's Hales?"

"Nice to hear from you too Peyton, how am I, you ask I'm fine. How are Jake and Jenny?"

"Hi Nate, Jake and Jenny are fine, now get your wife on the phone before I make her a widow." Said Peyton.

"Okay, Haley! Phone its Peyton."

"Got it, hey Peyton. What's going on?"

"Have you talked to Brooke or Lucas lately?"

"Um, I talked to Brooke last night and Nathan talked to Luke right before, why?"

"I was just wondering cause when I talked to Brooke last time she said she hadn't talked to him in a month. I didn't know if they got in a fight and how interesting thanksgiving will be this year if they did." Said Peyton.

"Well I thought the same thing, but when I talked to her last night she said they just were just playing phone tag." Said Haley.

"Okay, I was just worried you know they get when they argue." Said Peyton.

"Yeah, I do. But from what I got out of Nate, Lucas pretty must said the same thing that Brooke did, so I stopped worrying."

"Okay, I just thought Brooke's response was a little vague, that's all. So enough about them, what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing just hanging out, school, work. Nothing to exciting although Karen did blackmail Nathan last night."

"What, how'd she do that?"

"She played on his competitiveness with Lucas to get him to contribute something for dinner or something like that, I didn't hear the entire conversation."

"Way to go Karen."

"Yeah, when Nathan told me I almost fell off the chair, from laughing."

"I would have."

"Well I have to go start dinner for the family that are staring at me, so if you hear anything about the mystery of 2006 let me know?"

"Of course, same goes for you?"

"Absolutely, and if nothing happens before the end of thanksgiving weekend we'll do something about it." Said Peyton sounding devious.

"You got it, bye."

"Bye."

(Seattle)

"So what did Hales say?" Asked Jake

"She said she and Nathan spoke with both of them separately and they said they've been playing phone tag."

"Well they are both busy, so it is possible." Said Jake.

"Yeah, I just think there's more to it than that, but I can't know for sure until I see Brooke face to face." Said Peyton.

"Don't worry they'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys

Well I would think you guys would have gotten sick of me, but the way you are posting reviews you have left me speechless, which if you know me out side of this site, is pretty hard thing to do. And again as I have done with every chapter of this story so far… I have to thank you guys for taking the time to type out your thoughts, pitaqueen, jeytonlover, OTHforever03, naturalnin, Tiffany Rae, clemsontigerschic… You guys have astounded me with the amount of reviews for just 3 chapters we are up to 11 reviews. Thank you again… and now I present for your reading pleasure (maybe) Chapter 4

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

(Three Weeks Later, Tree Hill, North Carolina)

Karen had just finished putting the final touches on her plan, she had told Lucas he was taking a non-stop flight from Boston, she just didn't tell him it wasn't a non-stop to North Carolina. Keith had been calling her evil since she started planning this little get together. The kids were going to be home in a little over 2 weeks and now she was getting into frenzy, making sure everything was going right and according to plan. She had talked to Nathan about picking Lucas up at the airport since he and Haley would already be driving down. Karen had talked to Lucas the night before and had given up asking him if he had been out with anyone lately, to which he would just laugh and tell that he wouldn't tell her that information no matter how many times she asked.

The two weeks since the plans were finished passed by quickly and the parents couldn't wait to see the kids, although they would have to wait an entire day for the whole family to be back together since Peyton, Jake, and Jenny would be in a day later. Today was the day Karen, Deb, and Keith had anticipated since the week Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley had left for their new lives. The mothers were worried that they wouldn't recognize their boys, but Keith assured them that the boys couldn't have changed that much.

(Boston)

Lucas sighed as he glanced around his dorm room and made sure he had pack everything he had wanted to take with him, he decided to leave the picture of him and Brooke on the night stand since he would more than likely be seeing her in person in a couple of days. He walked out of the room and locked his door, walked outside and hailed a cab to the airport to catch his flight home.

(New York City)

Brooke packed light surprisingly, she figured if she needed something she could get it there. As she looked around the room one more time she realized as long as she had her security blanket she would be fine on the plane, she knew she wasn't one of the best flyers, so she made it a point to stay up late the night before a flight so she would be able to sleep on the plane. Last night she had made one of her friends stay on the phone and online with her until at least 3am so she would be able to sleep peacefully.

(Chapel Hill)

Nathan and Haley didn't have to worry about much as long as they were at the airport in enough time to get Lucas they could stay in bed for as long as they wanted to. Nathan figured it would take them roughly 3 hours to get to the airport and Lucas wasn't getting in until 3pm so as long as they left by 11am they would be fine.

(Boston to Somewhere)

Lucas had found out that the flight his mother booked him on was a non-stop to New York, where he had a layover for about an hour. Then he would be on his way home. His mother was right it was a non-stop just to the wrong place. The flight to New York was uneventful and boring, but as he boarded his flight that would take him home he notice something on the flight.

(New York)

Brooke had gotten to the airport early and called Karen to tell her that she had made it there on time. Much to the surprise of Brooke traffic into the airport was extremely light, so the ride was quick from her dorm at NYU. Her wait was boring as she was fighting to stay awake. When she was finally able to board the flight she did with gusto, that was until she had trouble storing her carryon in the upper bin, she cursed at her self for not being taller. With her back towards the front of the plane she didn't realize there weren't' that many people on the flight just the ones that said excuse me and would squeeze by on their way to the seats, behind her. That was all but one passenger who was shocked to see something so familiar on what he thought was going to be a boring flight.

"Well, well, well that's where my sweatshirt disappeared to."

"What are you doing here, I thought I wasn't going to see you until I got home tonight."

"Give me your bag, I'll put it up for you."

"Thanks, so wait you're on this flight too."

"I guess so, and your purse is on my seat."

"Do think your mother planned this?"

"Well, it's one hell of a coincidence if she didn't."

"She is good, I'll give her that." Said Brooke as she sat down in her seat.

"Yeah, so you tired?" Asked Lucas.

"No why would I be?" Said Brooke with a yawn.

"Well after we talked until 3 this morning, I figured you would sleep the whole way there."

"What I don't get is how come you didn't tell me you were flying to New York to get home?"

"My mom didn't send me the email with the information on it until this morning, wait why didn't you give me your information?"

"I didn't get the info until this morning either. All Karen told me was what time to be at the airport by, I had to get my ticket at the counter when I got here."

"She did the same thing to me."

"Well all I have to say is Karen-1, Brucas- zip." Said Brooke as she by habit leaned into Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys

As usual I've been thinking what to write for the story and how to once again thank you for your undying support on this story, so while I have to thank the recurring players, clemonstigerschic, jeytonlover, naturalnin, OTHforever03, pitaqueen, and Tiffany Rae. I would also like to thank shanasmrcina. So thank you guys. And on with the chapter…

Love,

Emily

(New York to Tree Hill)

"Hey Broody?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but this really annoying brunette poking me in the rib cage with her elbow did." Said Lucas joking around.

"Okay, you know I just have this feeling that this week is going to be about more than Thanksgiving." Said Brooke

"Well judging from what has already happened today, I have no doubt that this is going to become a 'Let's see if we can get Brooke and Lucas back together' mission."

"Do you think anyone suspects anything?"

"No, knowing our family someone would have said something, although Haley might have a suspicion."

"Why did she say something?"

"No, not really but remember when I talked to her a few weeks ago and told her we hadn't talked in a while, I told her not to call you, but not even 5 seconds later your phone rang."

Brooke remembered that weekend vividly. She and Lucas had decided a week and a half into their breakup that they didn't want it anymore and decided that Brooke would come to Boston since Lucas couldn't leave due to the practices he had on Friday and Sunday. They had woken to the sound of Lucas' cell phone ringing at 10:30 Saturday. Brooke barely understood the mumbles coming from the other side of the bed, but knew it was a family member; just by the way Lucas hung up.

"_Hello?" Said Lucas answering his cell phone._

"_Hey, long time no hears kid." Said an older man into a phone in North Carolina._

"_Who is this and do you know what time it is?" said the younger man._

"_What the hell are you still doing in bed at 10:30 in the morning on a Friday, don't you have a class?" said the older man._

"_Don't you have a life, get a calendar, it's Saturday, so if you don't mind I'm hanging up on you and I will call you never." Said Lucas as he pressed the end button on his phone, and rolled back over and hugged Brooke closer to him and fell back to sleep._

_Later that night Nathan had called telling him that Karen had just blackmailed him into contributing something for thanksgiving dinner, while Lucas was on the phone Brooke heard the whole conversation and was trying to hold back laughter when Lucas had told him he hadn't talked to her in over a month, Lucas shot her a look that said 'I love you, but shut up now' but the laughter had gotten the best of her a she had to get out of the room fast. She came back in just as Lucas was telling Nathan to tell Haley not to call her._

"Haley will be calling you in 5…4…3…2…1." Said Lucas as he counted not only out loud but also on his fingers. And as if on cue Brooke's cell phone rang and she and Haley talked before Haley told her that if she called him right then she would catch him. Little did Haley know Brooke had already caught him. After the conversations between them Brooke and Lucas went back to watching their movie in bed with the take out that had been delivered. The rest of their weekend had been uneventful except for Lucas' basketball practice which brought back memories for both of them only this time Brooke wasn't on the sidelines in cheerleading practice, she was in the stands cheering him on much to the coach's dismay.

After their walk down memory lane, Brooke and Lucas got ready to land still unsure who was picking them up and how to explain the closeness they had. Mainly, because they didn't tell anyone they were back together, and the closeness and cheesiness they were exhibiting wasn't the result of being stuck on a short flight from New York.

(Nathan and Haley's Car)

"So does Luke know we're picking him up, or is this a surprise?" Asked Haley.

"I'm not sure, I'll figure that one out when we see him."

"I hope him and Brooke get along, I don't think I could take death glares from either of them this week." Said Haley worried about their family.

"Well, they better because Karen will ground them both if they don't." Said Nathan.

"True."

They arrived at the airport earlier than they thought and looked around to see if they could spot any one when they heard the announcement that the flight had just landed.

"Attention, please Flight 851 from New York has just arrived." Said the announcer.

"Well at least we're not late." Said Nathan sitting down for a second.

"How long do you think it will take him to get down here?"

"Well, he probably has to go to baggage claim, so why don't we see if we can catch up to him there." Said Nathan sensing his wife's urgency to see his brother.

It took them a couple minutes to reach the baggage claim area, when Nathan spotted the familiar sweatshirt only it wasn't the person he thought it was when he saw that the person in the shirt was brunette instead of the blond he expected.

"Nathan, did Lucas say anything about bringing someone home with him for Thanksgiving?"

"No, did he say anything to you?"

"No, all I have to say is… Brooke!" said Haley astonished when the brunette turned around.

"And Lucas." Said Nathan

"TutorGirl, what are you doing here?" Asked Brooke

"Karen asked us to pick up Lucas." Said Haley.

"Just so you know I was about to kick your ass for bringing a date home." Said Nathan good heartedly to his brother.

"What made you think I brought home a date?"

"Well, I saw the hoody and noticed it wasn't you wearing it, but a girl was, I guess I thought you moved on."

"Just so you know, I haven't worn that hoody in four months."

"Why?"

"Because Cheery over here stole it on me."

"I did not, you gave it to me."

"Bull, I let you borrow it cause you were cold, and you never gave it back, that means you stole it, I win."

"Your mean, Broody."

Haley and Nathan glanced at the two people arguing and then at each other when they heard the nicknames come out.

"Well the car is out this way, and I told your mom that we would meet them at the café." Said Nathan wondering what was going on between Brooke and Lucas.

"We should probably tell them, otherwise this is going to be a very long week." Said Brooke quietly to Lucas.

"You want to tell them now?" He asked.

"Well I think we should tell them here with witnesses so they can't kill us for not telling them sooner."

"Good idea. Hey Guys before we get to the car we have something to tell you." Said Lucas stepping closer to Brooke if that was even possible.

"Okay." Said Haley.

"Lucas and I got back together."

"On the plane?" Asked Nathan.

"No before that, way before that." Said Brooke.

"Like, how much before that?" Asked now a curious Haley.

"Like, a week and half after we broke up." Answered Brooke.

"You guys were have been together for over 3 months and didn't tell anyone?" Asked Nathan.

"Wait do Peyton and Jake know?"

"Nobody but you guys know okay." Said Lucas.

"Okay, wait a couple weeks ago you both said you hadn't talked in over a month." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, about that after you two hung up, and then Haley called me and told me if I called Luke right then I could catch him…"

"Yeah." Said Nathan.

"I was in the bed next to him."

"Okay a visual I didn't need just now." Said Haley.

"We were fully clothed." Said Lucas.

"So how are you going to break this to your mom that all her hard work was for nothing." Said Haley.

"I think when she sees us sleeping in the same bed, it will confirm it for her." Said Brooke

"That is if she lets you two sleep in the same room." Responded Haley.

The four friends walked to Nathan and Haley's car and the boys sat in the front while the girls giggled in the back.

"You know since we're probably going to be bored sometime this week we should really work on the sound system in here." Said Lucas.

"What makes you think we'll be bored?" Asked Nathan.

"Okay, our moms, those two and Peyton, means Us, Jake, and Keith will be tossed aside at least one day maybe two if we're lucky." Said Lucas laying out his logic.

"Oh, your mom didn't tell you the grandparents are coming in also." Said Nathan.

"Really, this whole week just got a little more interesting." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, so maybe during one of the days we get tossed aside as you put it, we could go check out the team and show them up a little."

"Sounds like a plan, to me." Said Lucas as Nathan pulled up outside the café.

"Ready to face the past guys." Said Haley.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys

I just wanted to let you know that Thanksgiving dinner will be coming soon I just have to figure it out first. While I know where our Tree Hill friends are going, I have no idea where I am yet, all I know is that for the first time in 3 years I don't have to work…yay me! As for the reviewers I thank you all and the new reviewers that join us, PaulineJ and Qt4EvA1108 thank you all for your words of encouragement. Now once again on with the chapter…

Love,

Emily

This disclaimer covers both Chapter 5 and Chapter 6… sorry for the confusion.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan got out of the car and walked down the street to the café. They all took the chance during the walk that nothing in the town had changed.

"You know, you'd think that with our moms owning the café we'd have a parking space reserved for us, so we didn't have to walk to the place after we parked." Said Nathan complaining about how far back he had to park.

"You'd think that they would but they didn't." Responded Lucas.

They arrived at the front of the café and contemplated who should go in first, but the suggestion of one person going in alone was quickly nixed, so finally it was decided that they would all walk in as a family, a little odd family but a family nonetheless. When they walked into the café the familiar ringing of the bell brought back memories of how much time was actually spent here in this place.

"Just take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you." Said the brunette behind the counter a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Over here." Said Lucas leading everyone to the table.

"So what can I get you?" Said the same brunette as she walked over to the table.

"You know Karen, I mean I know you lost your best waitresses and bust boys all in one week, but how long is it going to take you to realize that your children are home." Said Brooke.

"Oh my god, when did you guys get here?" Asked Karen pulling Brooke and Haley into hugs.

"Right before you told us to take a seat anywhere." Said Nathan as he hugged Karen.

"And you couldn't say 'Hey Mom, we're here'?"

"Hey Mom, we're here." Said Lucas finally being able to give his mom a hug.

"Deb, the kids are here." Said Karen into the back after she smacked Lucas in the arm for being a smartass.

"Well talk about your little plot later." Said Lucas as he gave Karen another hug.

"Oh, you guys I can't believe you're here. Ladies you look gorgeous as always. But Karen are you sure these are our boys?" Said Deb as she hugged her son and stepson.

"Yeah, I think they are." Responded Karen.

"So you must be hungry after your flight and drive."

"Um, I'll just have a burger and fries." Said Lucas.

"I'll have the same." Said Brooke.

"So does that mean I get my fries all to myself, today?" Asked Lucas.

"Not a chance in hell, haven't you learned yet your fries are my fries and you are never getting your sweatshirt back." Said Brooke.

"Okay you two knock it off, I'll have a turkey club." Said Haley.

"And Nate what about you?" Asked Karen.

"Um, I'll just have a burger and fries." Said Nathan laughing at how immature his brother and Brooke were being.

"Okay, and to drink?"

"Coffee." Said everyone in unison.

"So I guess that's a coffee for everyone." Said Karen laughing at how everyone answered at the same time.

While at the café Deb, Karen, and the kids all caught up about school and things that were happening in Tree Hill. Karen was trying to read into Brooke and Lucas' friendliness with each other. But she couldn't pick up on anything yet she figured she would just have to give it some time.

The kids decided after having lunch at the café it was time to get settled into the houses they were staying in during their trip. Brooke and Lucas were staying at Karen and Keith's, while Nate and Haley were staying with Deb at her house.

"Okay, did any one else notice that Karen kept staring at Lucas and I in there?" Said Brooke when they were finally in the car.

"I did, but she was just probably trying to figure out if her mission to get you two back together worked or not." Said Haley.

"Luke, we got to tell her, tonight." Said Brooke realizing that it wasn't fair to anyone that they keep their relationship a secret.

"I know, we'll tell her when Keith gets home." Said Lucas having the same revelation that Brooke had just had.

Keith had opened his garage again after Dan died. Lucas and Nathan had actually planned on doing some work for him during their stay as well as working on Nate and Haley's car.

Nathan and Haley dropped Luke and Brooke off at the house and when they got inside they were met with a note saying to put everything in Lucas' room and they would discuss the sleeping arrangements when Karen and Keith got home.

"How much you want to bet that one of us is going to be on the couch, namely me." Said Lucas.

"You never know your mother might actually allow us sleep in the same room if she thinks her plan worked." Said Brooke as she stepped closer to Lucas and kissed him.

"Don't start anything you don't plan on finishing." Said Lucas as he kissed her back.

"You're right."

About 20 minutes after Brooke and Lucas got there, Keith walked in seeing Brooke and Lucas lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Well, well, well this is different, usually if you two are left alone and I come in you're either arguing about something or I almost have to get the hose." Said Keith commenting at the scene before him.

"Keith how are you, man." Said Lucas getting up from his position on the couch and giving him a manly hug.

"Good, can't complain, Brooke, honey how are you?" Asked Keith as he hugged Brooke.

"I'm good Uncle Keith." Brooke said knowing Keith liked it when she referred to him as her uncle too.

"So were you in on Mom's plan, or did she pull it off on her own." Asked Lucas.

"All your mother." Said Keith as he laughed.

"What was all me?" Asked Karen as she walked into the house.

"The evil plan you concocted to get Brooke and I back together."

"What are you talking about there was no plan." Said Karen jokingly astonished by her son's accusations.

"Yes, there was, and you are too late Mom, because Brooke and I already decided what we were going to do." Said Lucas happily stringing his mom along.

"Well what did you two decide?" Asked Keith now wondering what was going on.

"We decided that about a week into our break-up we didn't want it anymore and got back together in September." Said Lucas holding Brooke's hand.

"I guess you guys are stuck with me." Said Brooke joking.

"Oh, honey we were never stuck with you, although Lucas is stuck to you most of the time." Said Keith hugging Brooke reassuringly.

"So let me get this straight you guys got back together in September and didn't call me to tell me that you had." Said Karen still trying to understand.

"Mom, we didn't tell any one, no one knew. Not Nate, Haley, Peyton, or Jake. We just decided to keep it to ourselves for a little while so we could figure out how to make a long distance relationship work."

"Karen we didn't do it to make you feel left out of our lives we just figured if we couldn't do it than it wouldn't hurt anyone else or have people disappointed in us for not trying hard enough." Said Brooke.

"I know that sweetheart, it's just I had this plan of how to get you both to go out at the same time in hopes that you could work everything out." Said Karen with a laugh.

"Yeah, well we started to figure out the plan when we got on the same plane this morning. Good plan Mom. I don't know how you are ever going to top that one." Said Lucas.

"So about the sleeping arrangements, since you two are together and are now in college I guess I don't see much point in banishing Lucas to the couch, so as long as you two promise there will be no inappropriate actions, I will allow you to sleep in the same room." Said Karen.

"Okay, I promise there will be no action going on with Brooke while we are here." Said Lucas.

"I promise too, Karen nothing will happen while we are here." Said Brooke.

"Okay, why don't you guys go get settled and we'll start dinner." Said Keith.

" Okay." Said Brooke.

Lucas and Brooke walk into the bedroom and both sighed in relief that them telling Keith and Karen about their relationship had gone so well.

"So did you really mean, what you said out there about the no action." Asked Brooke.

"No, you?" Asked Lucas with a laugh.

"I had my fingers mentally crossed when I agreed to that." Said Brooke.

"We just have to be really careful about what we do at night and when we start making out lock the doors because that's usually how we get caught if you remember." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well I should go see if I can help your mom with dinner."

"You know she won't let you."

"I know but I still want to ask."

"Okay, go ahead but when she says no don't come pouting to me." Said Lucas

Brooke walk out to the kitchen and saw something she wasn't expecting so she quickly turned around and ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Oh my god."

"I told you she'd turn you down."

"I didn't even ask her, I was about to but her and Keith were making out so I didn't want to interrupt any thing."

"Are you serious?" Asked Lucas smiling.

"Yes, if you don't believe me come see for yourself."

Brooke led Lucas down the hallway to the kitchen where they saw Karen and Keith still making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Do think we should say anything?" Said Brooke laughing quietly.

"Let's bust them like they always do to us, think of it as payback for Mom." Said Lucas laughing.

"Ahem." Said Lucas clearing his throat in the doorway.

"Lucas, Brooke how long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to realize maybe we need to extend that rule about no action, I mean if I can't make out with my girlfriend Keith, you shouldn't be able to make out with yours." Said Lucas with the Scott smirk on his face and holding Brooke from behind.

"Lucas it was an innocent kiss, that's all." Said Karen.

"No, see I know an innocent kiss when I see one, come here." Said Lucas as he gave Brooke a quick kiss on the lips.

"That is an innocent kiss, what you two were doing was exactly what you guys have caught us doing many times, which was full on making out." Said Lucas fully enjoying the view of his mother and uncle squirm and try to justify their 'action'.

"What are you saying kids?" Asked Keith trying to figure out where his nephew and Brooke were going.

"I think what Lucas is trying to say that if it's okay for you guys to do what you were doing, it's only fair that we can, I mean we're all adults here." Added Brooke.

"Okay, you guys have a point the ban is lifted just be careful okay." Said Karen.

"Okay." Said Brooke turning around to go and get something in the room.

"Hey Keith can I see you for a moment?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, sure." Said Keith as he followed Lucas into the living room.

"You know speaking of being careful, here." Said Lucas pulling a condom out of his wallet and walking away.

"Lucas!" Said Keith as he walked up behind Lucas and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Said Lucas laughing knowing full well what it was for.

"God I have been waiting 18 years to do that."

"Well, I just figured that the way you and Mom were going at it, you would need it more than me, besides Brooke has them in her purse."

"I don't even want to know how you found that out." Said Keith.

Dinner was quiet no one brought up the events of earlier and then the two couple settled down and watched a movie, after it was over Brooke and Lucas realized how tired they were and went to bed fully clothed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter, if you have any questions you can leave them either in your reviews or send me a private email at and I will answer them as soon as I get them.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The next morning Lucas woke up to an almost banging on the door, he reluctantly got out of bed and answered it wearing only his boxers, so he wouldn't wake Brooke. He opened the door to find his younger brother standing with two coffees and wearing a warm-up suit.

"There better be a good reason of why you are knocking on my door at 6:30 in the morning." Said Lucas quietly.

"Did I wake you?" Said Nathan smiling.

"Yes you did, and you are so lucky I answered and not Brooke." Said Lucas

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to go for a run real fast." Said Nathan.

"What I would like to do is get back into bed with my girlfriend and go back to sleep, but I won't, cause I know you won't leave."

"Your right I won't I'll just keep knocking and that will wake up Brooke." Said Nathan smiling as Lucas changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt.

Lucas wrote a note to Brooke and kissed her on the forehead and left with Nathan.

"So are we actually going to jog or just walk around the town?" Asked Lucas hoping this wasn't the reason Nathan dragged him out of bed.

"We're going to jog I was just waiting until we both finished our coffees." Said Nathan.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"So how was telling Karen and Keith about you and Brooke?"

"It went good, you know my mother was planning on trying to get us back together this week."

"Really, well that'll save Karen some time." Said Nathan.

"Yes, it will."

Nathan and Lucas got back to Lucas' house and when Lucas opened the door he noticed Brooke was still asleep.

"Man, I'd invite you in but Brooke is still sleeping so I'll see ya later." Said Lucas.

"Yeah no problem, I left Hales asleep at my mom's too so do you know what time Seattle is coming in?" Asked Nathan

"Um, I think the flight gets in at around noon, I don't know, Brooke knows but right now she's unreachable."

"Who's picking them up?"

"Um, I think Jake's parents and Larry." Said Lucas.

"Cool, we'll see them later I'm sure." Nathan.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go in and take a shower, since I'm up." Said Lucas joking around.

"Yeah, man I'll see you." Said Nathan as he walked to the car.

Lucas went in and took a quick shower and then got back into bed.

"You took a shower?" Said Brooke.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm actually surprised Nathan didn't. We went for a run and I didn't want to get back into bed all sweaty."

"Okay, back to sleep." Said Brooke as she cuddled back up to Lucas.

It was 10am when Brooke and Lucas made an appearance out of the room.

"Well good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah, the second time around." Said Lucas.

"Do we even want to know?" Asked Keith.

"He went for a run with Nathan earlier." Said Brooke clarifying Lucas' statement.

"Oh." Said Keith.

"So Jake, Peyton, and Jenny's flight will be in today do you guys have any plans?" Asked Karen.

"Um, they're just going to come find us after they get settled, but no solid plans." Said Brooke as she got coffee.

"Where are they staying?"

"They are crashing at Larry's." Said Lucas.

"So I have an idea, how about after Jake and Peyton find you guys, you and Nathan meet me at the shop so we can get cracking on that sound system."

"Yeah, if you don't mind I want to change the oil in the Bug and check out the breaks." Said Lucas.

"Yeah it could probably use a tune up also." Said Keith.

"Lucas, the breaks are fine, you just changed them before we left."

"Brooke, I haven't worked on the car since before graduation so it is getting looked at." Said Lucas kissing Brooke to make her quiet.

"So quick question if you guys have both cars what are Haley and I supposed to do all day, until Peyton gets here?"

"I could use some help at the café today, and then you can take off when Peyton gets here." Said Karen.

"There, you have something to do, now I will see you later, I have to go get Nate and his car. Love you." Said Lucas as he and Keith walked out the door.

"Bye, love you." Said Keith as he followed Lucas.

"Why is it when they get around cars it's like they don't hear you anymore." Said Brooke.

"I have no idea." Said Karen with a laugh.

"I'm going to call Haley and warn her of the incoming flood of testosterone coming her way." Said Brooke dialing Deb's number.

"Hello?" Said Deb.

"Hi Nate, it's Brooke, is Haley around?"

"Sure hang on Brooke, Haley for you."

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Nothing much, just calling to warn you of a wave of testosterone is coming your way to kidnap Nathan."

"Who's coming?"

"Luke, and Keith they are coming to kidnap your husband and car, something about a new sound system for yours and mine is getting an oil change and breaks, or something I wasn't really listening." Said Brooke.

"So if they have the cars what are we going to do until Peyton gets here?"

"Karen needs us at the café and when Peyton finds us we can take off." Said Brooke.

"Okay."

"Great, we'll pick you up." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone.

"Did you warn Haley?"

"Yup, they haven't gotten there yet."

Thanks to Brooke's warning the guys kidnapping Nathan for the day was quiet and peaceful. Karen and Brooke picked up Haley and went to the café where the girls were immediately put to work.

Meanwhile Peyton, Jake, and Jenny left Seattle without any problems and arrived in Tree Hill at around noontime as planned they were met at the airport by Larry, and Jake's Parents.

"Hey Guys, who are you waiting for?" Asked Peyton as she was walking up to the family with Jenny.

"Well we were waiting for you that's who." Said Mrs. Jagielski as she hugged Peyton and Jenny.

"Well here we are." Said Peyton as she handed Jenny to Mr. Jagielski so she could hug her dad.

"Where's Jake?" Asked Mr. Jagielski as he tickled Jenny.

"I sent him to hell."

"What?" Asked Larry.

"I sent him to baggage claim so we can meet him there it'll save some time."

"Well that's good." Said Mrs. Jagielski as they walked down to baggage claim to not only claim their bags but also the last piece to their puzzle, Jake.

"Okay when we get back to Seattle you are going to baggage claim." Said Jake as he carried their suitcases over to the group.

"Jake, sweetheart how are you?" Said his mom as she hugged him.

"I'm good Mom, Dad I see you made a new friend." Said Jake as he greeted his parents.

"Jake, how's school going?" Asked Larry as he gave Jake a manly hug.

"Good, you know freshman year is all the pre-requisites and then I think next year it will sink in."

"Well Peyton, how about you how's school?" Asked Jake's mom

"Good, they let me draw for the college paper, kind of what I did here at THUD." Answered Peyton.

"So did everyone else get here safe?" Asked Jake.

"Um, yeah Rake Boy and Brooke flew in yesterday and then Haley and Nathan picked them up, and they drove into town together." Said Larry.

"Dad, you really have to stop calling Lucas 'Rake Boy' that was over two years ago." Said Peyton.

"Okay, I will refrain from calling him 'Rake Boy' for just this week."

The drive to Larry's house was quiet except for Jenny babbling a mile a minute trying to say people's names to which the adults were finding funny. They arrived at Larry's house to unload Jake and Peyton's luggage and Jake's parents decided that since they hadn't seen Jenny in a while that after Jake and Peyton took her to see their friends they would take her for the night to give them a night off since they were seeing their friends for the first time in many months. Peyton and Jake hung out with their parents for a couple hours and finally the parents said that there would be enough time to catch up and they should go and find the other kids.

Peyton tried calling Brooke and Haley's phone but all she got was the voicemails.

"Jake, maybe you should try to call Luke's phone because Brooke isn't picking up."

"Okay." Said Jake as he dialed Lucas' cell phone.

"Hello?" Said Lucas as he answered his phone.

"Hey Lucas, it's Jake, where are you?"

"Hey Jake, uh, Nate and I are at Keith's garage, and tell Peyton the Brooke and Hales are at the café working. So drop Peyt there and come over here and help Nathan and I put a new sound system in his car."

"You got it man I'll be there soon."

"Alright see ya when you get here." Said Lucas as he was putting Brooke's car on the lift.

"So where is everybody?" Asked Peyton.

"Brooke and Haley are at the café, and Nate and Lucas are at the garage working on Nate's car."

"Well, let's go cause I really want to see our friends."

"Okay, get Jenny ready and we'll go." Said Jake.

Jake and Peyton got into his parents' car that they were going to borrow for the week they were there, and drove to the café.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys

I'm glad everyone likes the story so far, cause you know how much I love writing for you guys. As I do before every chapter I want to thank you for the reviews. So on with the story.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny arrive at the café a couple of minutes later and went inside to greet half their friends.

"Hey you think we could get a table in this place?" Said Peyton as she walked in.

"Peyton!" Squealed Brooke as she ran over to hug Peyton.

"Hey ho how are you?" Said Peyton.

"I'm good P. Sawyer. How are you?" Answered Brooke.

"I'm good, you really need start answering your cell phone." Said Peyton.

"You know what's funny I left it at home." Said Brooke.

"You left your phone in New York?" Asked Peyton.

"No, I charged it last night and forgot to grab it this morning."

"Oh, so how did that go, you and Lucas under the same roof?" Asked Peyton as she sat down with Jenny at the counter.

"Fine, and before you ask nothing happened last night." Answered Brooke.

"Okay, well since this just turned into girl talk I'm going to go join the guys at the garage." Said Jake.

"Sorry Jake we forgot you were here." Said Haley.

"Thanks Hales, I feel so loved."

"Don't worry you are, by someone somewhere." Said Peyton.

"I'm gone." Said Jake as he walked out the door and to the car.

"I'll be right back." Said Brooke as she grabbed the phone and went to the back room.

"Keith's" Answered Keith.

"Hi Keith, it's Brooke where is he?" Said Brooke.

"Hang on sweetie, Luke phone!"

"Thanks." Said Brooke as she waited for Lucas to get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey so Jake's on his way, are you done playing with my car?"

"I am not playing with your car Cheery, I am fixing it there is a difference." Said Lucas.

"Well Broody are you done fixing my car then?"

"Almost I am putting the last break pad on and then I will bring it back to you." Said Lucas.

"Okay, oh wait Jake just left with the car seat in his car, what if we want to go somewhere."

"I'll have Jake put Jenny's car seat in yours before I bring it to you."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Now tell me you love me." Said Brooke just to embarrass Lucas in front of the guys.

"I…can't say it Brooke, Jake just walked in, bye." Said Lucas hanging up.

"Men." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone. "Okay I have a question for you guys?"

"Shoot." Said Peyton playing with Jenny's hands.

"Why is it that guys can't say I love you around there male friends, but they can say any other time." Asked Brooke as she joined the girls at the counter.

"What did he do this time?" Asked Haley forgetting that Peyton didn't know about Brooke and Lucas.

"He was around the guys and didn't say I love you when we were hanging up." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, are dating someone now?" Asked Peyton wondering how she didn't know this.

"Yeah, Brooke who are you seeing now?" Asked Haley already knowing the answer.

"No one, I'm not seeing anyone… (Coughing)… I need a drink." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, are you fake coughing me?" Asked Peyton

"No, I'm not fake coughing you." Said Brooke.

"So what's his name and where did you meet him?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, Brooke where did you meet him?"

"Well, Tutor Girl why don't you tell her." Said Brooke.

"Fine, I will. He's tall, blonde, handsome, and he is Nathan's brother." Said Haley.

"You and Lucas are back together."

"Yes, we are."

"Since when, what last night?"

"No." Said Brooke.

"Well, when did you two get back together?" Asked Peyton.

"September." Said Brooke paying more attention to Jenny than the conversation at hand.

"Brooke I've talked to you at least once a week since then and you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't tell anyone, I swear. Haley and Nathan found out yesterday at the airport and Karen and Keith found out last night after we told her we knew of her plan."

"What plan?" Asked Peyton thoroughly confused.

"Karen had a plan to get Luke and I back together this week."

"It would have worked too, if they hadn't deceived us all." Said Karen as she and Deb came back from a lunch meeting.

"Uh-huh." Said Brooke as she smiled at Karen.

"Well, this can't be Jenny she's too big to be Jenny." Said Karen.

"Here, Jenny go to Grandma Karen." Said Peyton.

"Doesn't this make you want to have more children." Asked Deb as she held Jenny after Karen.

"No, I just got to the point where I enjoy the silence." Said Karen jokingly.

"Yeah, like Lucas made so much noise reading and brooding all the time." Said Haley.

"Who said I was talking about Lucas, I was referring to my girls." Said Karen looking at Brooke and Haley.

"What us, never." Said Haley.

"No you must have us confused with some other girls." Said Brooke.

"Oh I must, silly me." Said Karen.

Meanwhile at the garage the men were talking about sports and cars then the subject of Lucas' love life somehow made it into the conversation.

"So Luke any new girlfriends that we should avoid the subject of in front of Brooke?" Asked Jake as Keith and Nathan cracked up.

"Nope, no new ones." Said Lucas ignoring Nate and Keith.

"What am I missing?"

"Well my brother doesn't have a new girlfriend, he's been with someone for quite awhile now, haven't you Luke." Said Nathan.

"Really, who do I know her?"

"Oh, you know her Jake, and I'll give you a hint she's about 5'3", 5'4", brunette and drives the car that Lucas is currently under." Said Keith.

"Your back with Brooke, how long has this been going on?"

"A couple weeks." Said Lucas downplaying the situation.

"Buzz, wrong answer try again, bro." Said Nathan.

"Okay a couple months." Said Lucas hoping to finish with the break soon.

"Really, cause Peyton didn't say anything." Said Jake.

"That's cause Peyton didn't know, no one did until we got here." Said Lucas as he tightened the lug nut on the hubcap.

"So if it wasn't for Thanksgiving how long would the secret gone on?" Asked Keith.

"I don't know my obituary stating Brooke as my widow." Answered Lucas sarcastically as he lowered the car. "Or until Christmas at least, Jake can you put Jenny's car seat in the back in case the girls want to do something after I bring the car back."

"Yeah." Said Jake.

"So how do you plan on bringing Brooke's car to her and still be able to get back here for the sound system with us."

"Well, you see there's this vehicle called a tow truck and Keith just happens to have one so I'm going to hitch the car to it and tow it to the café and then drive the truck back here to help you guys with the stereo." Said Lucas.

"Okay, tell Hales I'll talk to her later." Said Nathan as Lucas' cell rang.

"Hey Cheery I was just on my way to bring you the car."

"Good but I need to stop at home first and grab my phone I think I left it on the nightstand."

"Okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I love you."

"I'm guessing the guys are out of earshot."

"How'd you guess?"

"Cause you didn't say it before." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I just got to the house I'll be there as soon as I find your phone."

"Bye Broody."

"Bye."

Lucas found Brooke's cell phone and drove to the café where he saw Peyton and Jenny.

"Did you tell her?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes, I did, did you tell Jake."

"Nate kind of did it for me in a round about way."

"What did my husband do?"

"Helped me tell Jake about me and Brooke."

"Oh, well that's okay I told Peyt." Said Haley.

The girls decided to go shopping after Lucas left the café and took Jenny with them. While Lucas went back to the garage and helped install the sound system in Nathan and Haley's car. At around 6 the guys packed up and went home to change with plans to go out for dinner that night with the girls.

The girls' shopping trip was just as eventful as they always were lingerie, shoes, clothes were bought by all three girls and then Haley got a call from Nathan saying that they were done for the day but they wanted to go out to dinner since Jake's parents were taking Jenny. The girls agreed and left the mall, they dropped off Jenny and the car seat at Jake's parents, and then Brooke dropped off Peyton and then Haley before going home to see Lucas.

"Hey Broody." Said Brooke as she walked into their room and saw Lucas looking for a shirt, still wearing his work clothes.

"Hi Cheery, I'd hug you but you'll get dirty." Said Lucas.

"That's okay I'll let you shower first." Said Brooke starting to unpack all her shopping bags trying to decide what to wear.

"So do you know where you girls want to go?" Said Lucas.

"Um, no not yet I figure we can decide when everyone gets here."

"Did you buy anything special?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see, especially since I'm taking a shower first." Said Brooke as she ran out of the room.

"No, Brooke come on let me in, please?" Said Lucas.

"What happened?" Asked Keith as he walked by Lucas knocking on the door.

"Nothing just Brooke being childish." Said Lucas half to Keith and half to Brooke.

"What did you say I can't hear you?" Said Brooke.

"Sure, just wait until tonight, Brooke, you won't be saying 'I can't hear you'." Said Lucas joking.

"You won't do anything, I'll be out in a second. Quit brooding."

"A second my foot, twenty minutes later." Said Lucas.

Lucas was finally able to take a shower and they met up with the rest of the group at Deb's house and decided where to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys

Well here we are another day, another chapter, and I don't know if you guys are getting sick of the thank-you's I make before every chapter but I know it makes me feel special when someone takes the time to say thanks for reviews, so once again Thank-you to all the usual reviewers you know who you are and to some newbies Team Frank and Mrs. Carly Corinthos. All you guys make my day.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The entire group met at Deb's house where they decided to call a cab because no one really wanted to drive. The kids had decided to go to a Chinese restaurant for dinner and then they decided to try to get into Blue Post, which would be easier said than done.

At dinner Brooke proposed to add a new game into their repertoire. The game was called 'In Bed'.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Asked Haley.

"What we do is open the fortune cookies and read them out loud and no matter what it says everyone adds the phrase 'In Bed' to it." Explained Brooke.

"Okay, Brooke you go first." Said Lucas as he took a sip of his soda.

"Okay, 'You can only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.'"

"In Bed" said everyone.

"Nice, Nate your up." Said Jake.

"Alright, oh man. 'Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage.'"

"In Bed." Said everyone while laughing.

"Hales your up." Said Nathan.

"Oh this is good, 'It's easier to fight for one's principles than to live up to them.'"

"In Bed." Responded everyone enjoying the game.

"Whose next?" Asked Brooke anticipating Lucas'.

"Peyton." Said Jake.

"Why so I always get the philosophical ones. 'the nice thing about standards, is that there are so many to choose from'."

"In Bed." Said everyone.

"You know what Brooke I think I got yours." Said Peyton with a laugh.

"Luke or Jake, who wants to go next?" Asked Haley.

"I will, 'Whoever has any authority over you, no matter how small, will attempt to use it.'"

"In Bed."

"Really, Peyton." Said Nate.

"Shut up Nathan."

"And finally, Lucas it's your turn." Said Brooke as she smiled at him.

"Fine, I was hoping you guys would forget."

"Not a chance." Said Brooke.

"Okay, 'It is impossible to make anything foolproof because fools are so ingenious.'"

"In Bed." Said everyone as they finished their drinks.

"Brooke where did you learn that game?" Asked Haley as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I was home and flipping through the channels and I found an episode of '90210' and they were playing it. I thought it was more interesting than 'I never…' cause you can't anticipate what the fortunes are going to say." Said Brooke.

"That was defiantly better than 'I never…' it's too hard to play that game when you know so much about the people your playing with." Said Peyton.

The group of friends left the Chinese restaurant and made their way down to Blue Post to see if they could get some drinks before going home.

"Oh wait, does everyone have their ID's?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes, I do Gretchen." Said Lucas using Brooke's ID name.

"Okay, Henry, what about you Trudy Gill." Said Brooke to Haley.

"Right here, hey Boyd Toid, you got yours still." Said Haley to Nathan who was talking to Jake about something.

"Yeah, I got mine, Brooke we really need to do some thing with the name on mine though."

"I don't think so." Said Brooke.

"What about you, Peyt?" Said Haley.

"Just call me Candy Dandy."

"Jakey, do you have yours?" Said Brooke.

"Yes, my name is Jet Jones." Said Jake reading his ID.

"Haley, when did you get your ID?" Asked Lucas.

"Um, my bachelorette party."

"Ah." Said Lucas.

They finally made it to the bar and found a table and the guys made their way to the bar for drinks.

"So what made you and Lucas decide to get back together?" Asked Peyton.

"We just realized we were better together than apart." Answered Brooke.

"Here are your drinks ladies." Said Jake as he put a couple drinks down on the table.

"What happened to Luke and Nathan?" Asked Haley.

"They're getting the other drinks and some munchies." Said Jake.

"Okay, Cheery, here's your drink." Said Lucas as he arrived back at the table with Nathan and the munchies from the bar.

"I'm having a great time tonight, I just wish we could do it more often." Said Haley.

"I do, too." Said Brooke.

"Well, we have the rest of the week and we have Christmas break to enjoy." Said Lucas trying to be helpful.

"That's true." Said Peyton.

It was now well after midnight when they left the bar after a few games of pool and a few more drinks, no one was really drunk but they defiantly had buzzes.

"So I say we call some cabs and then meet at my mom's in the morning to get the cars." Said Nathan.

"I agree." Said Lucas pulling out his cell phone and dialing the cab company.

"Tree Hill cab?" Said a voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I need three cabs to the Blue Post." Said Lucas.

"Three?"

"Yeah, we're going to three different houses and there are 6 of us." Said Lucas.

"You got it, they'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks." Said Lucas as he hung up the phone.

"How long?" Asked Brooke as she leaned on Lucas.

"Twenty minutes, why you tired?"

"No, I was just wondering." Said Brooke.

"So I say we make an agreement, no one calls anyone's phones until well after noon tomorrow." Said Jake anticipating small hangovers.

"I second that." Said Nathan.

"Agreed." Said Brooke.

The cabs showed up and the group parted Nathan and Haley got into their cab and realized that they knew the driver.

"Tim?"

"Nathan, how are you man?" Said Tim who had stayed behind to go to Tree Hill Community College.

"Good, how's school going for you?"

"Okay, can't complain, so where are you two going?"

"To my mom's."

"Okay, so question, Haley you talk to Brooke right?"

"Yeah, Tim I do and she's not available anymore." Said Haley.

"She's with someone, who?" Said Tim getting protective.

"She's with Lucas man, off limits." Said Nathan.

"Really, I thought they broke it off after Graduation."

"Yeah then they got back together a week later." Said Haley hoping this would shut Tim up.

"Oh, that's cool. So here we are man." Said Tim.

"Here, thanks man for doing this." Said Nathan as he handed Tim a twenty.

"No problem, I'll probably see you around."

"Yeah, listen after everyone eats, Jagielski, Luke and I are going to go down to the River Court on Thursday, if you want to join us." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, what time?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet, call here on Wednesday and I'll have a better idea." Said Nathan.

"Cool, well I got other calls, I'll talk to you on Wednesday." Said Tim.

"See ya man."

Tim pulled away from Deb's house and Nathan and Haley walked into the house.

"What's up you got quiet." Said Haley.

"Just the shock that Tim is a cab driver." Said Haley.

"Yeah, I know but he's still Dim, come on he practically hit on Brooke and she wasn't even in the car." Said Nathan.

"True." Said Haley as she and Nathan quietly walked up to their room.

"So Mr. Toid what would you like to do."

"Well, Miss Gill, you of course." Said Nathan as he and Haley started to make out, which led to clothes flying and pretty soon there was nothing covering the two of them but the sheets.

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas didn't have as an eventful car ride home as Nathan and Haley but they did talk along the way.

"So have you decided on what you wanted to do yet?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I have."

"So what did you decide?"

"I'm going to do it, I mean I can study interior design anywhere, and the scholarship that BU is offering is more than the one I have at NYU, which means I will have won't have to depend on my parents as much for the extra cash for tuition." Said Brooke.

"So your going to do it, no changing your mind, you can leave New York just like that?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm all by myself in New York, and I think I'll feel safer knowing you're in the same city."

"I'm glad your doing it I'll feel better knowing your safe and close every night, besides have they given you an idea of what dorm you'll be in?"

"No, why?"

"Cause I'm sure if you talk to house they can probably put you in my dorm, I wish in my room, but there's got to be room somewhere."

"It couldn't hurt to ask, but can we just not tell anyone yet until I officially get everything in order." Asked Brooke.

"Of course, I'm just happy you're going to do this." Said Lucas as the cab pulled up to the house.

"Well it doesn't look like anyone's awake, so what do you say if we're quiet we celebrate the fact that in two months I'll be moving to Boston."

"Hmm… I think I can handle it question is can you?" Said Lucas as he gave Brooke a piggyback ride after paying the driver.

"Yes, I can." Said Brooke as Lucas started to kiss her after they got into the room.

"Good, cause I have missed you."

"I missed you, too." Said Brooke as she took off Lucas' shirt, and started kissing him back.

Brooke and Lucas spent the night enjoying each other's company both physically and silently as they slept.

Jake and Peyton got home around the same time Larry did from his date with a mystery woman.

"Why did you guys take a cab home, if needed a ride you should have called me." Said Larry.

"Dad, we planned this that way no one had to drive. The cars are all at Nathan's mom's house." Said Peyton.

"Well that was a good idea, so where is everyone else?"

"Home, by now we all took separate cabs, cause we couldn't all fit in one." Said Jake.

"So what did you guys end up doing tonight?" Asked Larry.

"Um, we just went to dinner and then we went to a club." Said Peyton.

"Well at least you had a good time."

"We did, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Said Peyton as she started to walk up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, we had a long night so I'm going to head up too, Night."

"Night Jake." Said Larry.

Jake and Peyton were barely in the room when they started to make out.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go to sleep?" Asked Jake in between kisses.

"No, I just said that so my dad wouldn't keep us down there any longer." Said Peyton.

"Okay." Said Jake now understanding why Peyton all of a sudden was tired.

Jake and Peyton took things slowly that night, both of them expecting Jenny to call out to them over the baby monitor, but then they realized that they didn't have Jenny that night but still took their time. Soon it was around 2 am and both Peyton and Jake were out for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys

So can you believe we made it to Chapter 10 already, I feel like I just started writing this yesterday instead of last week. I haven't decided if I'm going to post tomorrow, I probably will if I don't there will be a double chapter session on Friday. My main reason for not posting tomorrow is it's my 22nd birthday and I'm still not sure what is going on. So finally I would like to Thank PaulaJ and jeytonlover for their reviews on the last chapter. Thanks for reading guys.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was the next afternoon by the time any of the kids made appearances any where out side of the rooms. Brooke and Lucas woke up to find the entire house empty. Karen went shopping for the huge thanksgiving dinner she was planning.

"Oh my god, we can't ever do that again." Said Brooke as she tried to hide further into Lucas and the covers.

"I agree, wait, what can't we do again?" Said Lucas curiously

"Drink with Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton." Said Brooke

"Why you don't feel well?" Said Lucas already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Asked Brooke.

"Well, I think we both feel like crap, which I'm surprised that you are. Are you going lightweight on me?"

"I haven't really drunk like that since Graduation."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really have anyone to go out with." Said Brooke.

"That's good to know."

"Lucas, honey I love you, but shut up your voice is giving me a headache, where are you going?" Said Brooke as she put clothes on and as Lucas got out of bed.

"To find aspirin." Responded Lucas as he put some sweats on.

"Okay, can you get me some juice too, please Broody."

"Of course, Cheery I'll be right back." Said Lucas as he walked out of the door carefully closing it because he was hung over too. As Lucas walked out into the kitchen there was someone knocking on the door.

"Okay, I'll only answer the door if who is ever on the other side stops making so much noise." Said Lucas through the door.

"Lucas Eugene Scott open the door, right now." Said Karen getting annoyed with her son.

"Oh, sorry Mom I thought you were someone else."

"Like who?"

"Anyone that doesn't live in this town." Said Lucas as he sat at the table.

"You feel okay?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah, just tired do we have any aspirin anywhere in the house?" Asked Lucas.

"Here we ran out last week, but when I noticed what time you guys got home last night or should I say this morning, I went to get some. How's Brooke feeling?"

"About the same, she's probably gone back to sleep. Which is where I'm going, thanks Mom." Said Lucas as he got up and made his way back to his room with Brooke's juice and the bottle of aspirin.

"Hey, wake up." Said Lucas as he carefully sat on the bed.

"What took you so long?" Asked Brooke as she downed two aspirin and drank her juice.

"I had to open the door for Mom, and wait until she found the bottle, she heard us come in last night." Said Lucas.

"Oh my god, shoot me now, please." Said Brooke as she lay back down.

"Come here, I don't think we're moving from this spot for the day." Said Lucas as Brooke put her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

Over at Deb's house Nathan woke up and found that Haley was gone.

"Hales?" Said Nathan as he looked around the room for her. When he realized that she wasn't there he got up and threw a warm up suit on and went in search of two things, his wife and the world's largest bottle of aspirin. He found Haley on the couch in the den asleep, he laughed at the fact that she was there and noticed that she had found the second thing on his list.

"Nathan." Said Deb quietly knowing how her son must have been feeling, she also had the idea since she had gotten off the phone with Karen and heard how Lucas and Brooke were doing.

"Hey Mom, how long has she been there?" Said Nathan as he walked out of the room.

"A couple hours, when she came down she said she couldn't go back up because your snoring was giving her a headache, aside from the one she acquired from last night, what did you guys do last night?" Asked Deb jokingly.

"Went out for dinner and then we went to Blue Post for a little while, but we were home by midnight."

"Well you all left your cars here so how did everyone get home?"

"We took cabs, and amazingly the one we got into Tim was driving." Said Nathan.

"Well, I'm glad you all got home safe, although I wouldn't call your brother anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Well, I just talked to Karen and she said he came out of the room for about 10 minutes got some juice and aspirin and went back to bed and she hasn't seen him or Brooke since."

"And you know what the funny thing is, Mom none of us had that much to drink. We're just not used to going out like that with each other anymore, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton out drank Luke, Jake and I."

"Well maybe this will teach the six of you not to drink until you all turn 21, by the way how did you guys get served?"

"The girls put their flirting skills to good use." Said Nathan not telling his mother about the fake ID's that they all had.

"Be careful okay." Said Deb.

"I will Mom, I promise, and I don't snore."

"That's what Dan used to say, too. And we both know the truth to that one." Said Deb remembering one of the few good things of her husband.

"Yeah." Said Nathan as he made it the other side of the couch and laid down on the opposite side from Haley.

While the moms were helping their children Larry decided to vacuum right outside Peyton and Jake's room. He had just gotten off the phone with Deb who had told him of the night before. He and Deb had started dating in October without their children's knowledge.

"So I just talked to Nathan and he said all three girls out drank him, Lucas, and Jake, but they are all feeling the pain." Said Deb on the phone with Larry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to Karen and she said she hasn't see or heard Lucas and Brooke since this morning when Lucas came looking for aspirin."

"Should we torture them?"

"I think from what I heard from Karen and what I'm seeing on my couch, by ways of my son and daughter-in-law the hang over are more than enough torture for them."

"I think I'll step it up a notch just in case." Said Larry laughing.

"If you must, so have you told Peyton and Jake that we're all going to Karen and Keith's for Thanksgiving."

"Not yet, did you tell your two?"

"Nope I'll tell them when they're not so hung over." Said Deb.

"Well I'll talk to you later I'm going to torture the kids right now." Said Larry.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the café and then I have to tell Nathan that his grandparents are also coming into the dinner, that won't make you uncomfortable right?" Asked Deb.

"No, their Nathan and Lucas' grandparents why would I be uncomfortable?" Asked Larry.

"Because their Dan's parents."

"Yeah, but their also Keith's so they can't be all bad." Said Larry.

"Okay, so go torture the kids and we'll finish this discussion later." Said Deb.

Larry ultimately decided he should vacuum the upstairs in front of Peyton's room.

"Oh my god what is he doing?" Said Peyton as she woke up with the headache feeling sick to her stomach.

"Are you serious, you think he knows we were buzzed last night?"

"He must, because my father doesn't vacuum usually." Said Peyton.

"Tell him to stop please I'd rather be running suicides in the gym with Whitey blowing the whistle every ten seconds." Said Jake.

"I'm going." Said Peyton as she got dressed to go confront her dad, she opened the door and saw he was right there.

"Morning honey, I didn't realize you guys were still asleep, the vacuum didn't wake you did it?"

"Dad, you know Jake and I went out last night you saw us when we came in, so stop torturing us. Mission accomplished!" Said Peyton as she walked back to her room and shut the door quietly.

"Done." Said Peyton as she got back into bed.

"Oh man I have to go get Jenny and my parents' car is at Nate's mom's." Said Jake.

"Okay, well we might as well call Brooke and Lucas too cause they have to get Brooke's car from there too." Said Peyton.

"What was the agreement last night?" Said Lucas into the phone.

"Not to call before noon and I held up my end of the bargain because it's 2pm so get your ass out of bed because we have to go get Jenny and the cars." Said Peyton as she ignored Lucas' snapping.

"Fine, here's Brooke tell Jake I'll meet him at Nate's." Said Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Hey ho, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I did this morning."

"That's good, I wonder how Haley is."

"Probably the same as us, answer me this why did we try to out drink the boys again?"

"Brooke you didn't try to out drink us you guys did." Said Lucas.

"Shut up, what did I tell you about talking this morning?" Said Brooke.

"Bye." Said Lucas as he walked out of the house.

"What happened this morning?" Asked Peyton.

"Oh, I told Broody that his voice was giving me a headache, the boys are going to get the cars and I need food so I'm going to go."

"Okay, see ya." Said Peyton as she hung up to Jake already gone.

Brooke got out of bed and went into the kitchen to find Keith and Karen talking about thanksgiving dinner.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't our very own 'Sleeping Beauty'" Said Keith.

"Hi, is there any coffee, Karen?" Said Brooke.

"Yup, right here, honey." Said Karen.

"So where's Luke?" Said Keith.

"He went to go get my car from Deb's." Answered Brooke as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, how's he feeling?"

"Don't worry I didn't get him tattooed again, but he seems fine. I know he has a headache but I think I have it worse." Said Brooke remembering the last real time her and Lucas were drunk together.

"Well from Lucas told me all you girls are probably going to be worse than them." Said Karen.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go take a shower, maybe that will make me feel a little better." Said Brooke.

Jake and Lucas arrived at the same time to Deb's house both wearing hoodies and sunglasses.

"Hey, next time let's just let the girls drink." Said Lucas as they walked up to the door.

"I agree, how's Brooke?"

"She was just getting out of bed when I left, but I did make it to the kitchen and back there this morning." Said Lucas as he ran the doorbell.

"Well, you guys look very nice." Said Deb being sarcastic.

"Yeah, where's Nathan and Haley?" Asked Jake.

"In the den."

"They didn't even make it upstairs last night." Said Lucas.

"Oh, no they did but when I came down stairs this morning I found Haley on the couch saying Nathan was snoring too loud." Said Deb smiling.

"Well Brooke told me to shut up cause my voice was giving her a headache."

"I can top you, Larry started vacuuming right out side the door and woke Peyt and I up." Said Jake.

"You won, so Deb I don't want to wake them up but do you know where Hales stashed the keys?" Asked Lucas.

"Oh, please wake them up cause I have no idea." Said Deb.

"Okay, Jake can you get Nate up?" Asked Lucas.

"Why, he's your brother."

"Because you don't want to be on the receiving end of Haley, trust me." Said Lucas.

"Good point, okay Nate wake up." Said Jake as he woke Nathan up by smacking him in the arm.

"What the… Jake what are you doing here?" Asked Nathan sitting up.

"Came to get my car and your mom asked us to wake you guys up." Said Jake as Lucas was trying to get Haley up.

"Hales, get up." Said Lucas.

"She sleeps like she's dead." Said Jake.

"Yeah, no kidding, Nathan move for a second, this is the only way I can get her up."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I do best, pushing her off the couch."

"Isn't that going to hurt her?"

"No, when we were younger, my mom would let us watch movies until we fell asleep and somehow I always ended up kicking Haley off the couch." Said Lucas.

"Okay, do it but first let me put down some pillows just in case." Said Nathan.

"One…Two…Three." Said Lucas as he pushed Haley off the couch and she woke up.

"Nathan, why did you push me?" Said Haley not realizing Lucas was sitting on the couch.

"I didn't it was Lucas." Said Nathan laughing.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Jake and I need our car keys, where'd you stash them?"

"In the kitchen, I'll get them, and I hate you Lucas."

"Love ya too Hales." Said Lucas laughing.

"That was good, so how are the others?"

"Fine, I think Brooke is happy I left though." Said Lucas.

"Why?"

"Oh, something about my voice and it was giving her a headache." Said Lucas.

"What about Peyton?" Asked Nathan.

"She's fine."

"Here are the keys guys, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and then call your girlfriends and tell them that you woke me up." Said Haley walking out of the room.

"Well, my work here is done." Said Lucas.

"Thanks for pissing off Haley, man."

"She'll get over it, and as your brother it's my job to piss your wife off, it's just an added bonus that it's Haley." Said Lucas as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, I have to go get Jenny, see ya man." Said Jake as he followed Lucas out.

"Jake, Jenny's car seat is still in Brooke's car."

"That's right, thanks man I need that." Said Jake.

The boys then left Deb's house and made their way to Jake's parents and Lucas' houses to see become normal again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys

Thank you, for the Happy Birthdays, I figure since I'm not going out tonight I will spend my birthday with all of you guys in our versions of Tree Hill, NC. And again if you have any questions feel free to ask, you guys make my day…

Jeytonlover: I figure that since Deb had been with the ass so long she deserved to be with someone good, finally.

Team Frank: You are welcome for the plug.

PaulineJ: I am so glad you are enjoying the story.

OTHforever03: You are forgiven. Get caught up and we'll see you back here.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was now a week later and preparations were now in full swing. The kids had found out that they were all eating together, but not that Deb and Larry were dating somehow. Deb and Larry figured either they knew and were in denial or they just didn't know.

"Nathan?" Said Deb.

"Yeah?"

"Honey I need to ask you something." Said Deb.

"Okay."

"Your grandparents are staying here until Sunday afternoon, so do you think you and Haley could keep the make out sessions to a minimum or at least in your room while they're here."

"Yes, Mom I think we can do that, but you might want to tell Karen to warn Lucas and Brooke of the same thing since I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa are going to be going there to see Keith."

"Right." Said Deb as she laughed at the absurdity of asking her son to tone down the PDA's with his wife."

"Okay, well since the girls are shopping for Thanksgiving clothes Me, Jake, and Luke are going to head over to the school and see Whitey and check out the team." Said Nathan.

"What are 'Thanksgiving Clothes'?" Asked Deb.

"I have no idea, I tune Brooke out as soon as she says the word 'shopping'." Said Nathan joking around.

"Bye, be safe." Said Deb as Nathan walked out the door.

Deb then called Karen and told her of the conversations with Nathan.

"…Okay so I talked to Nathan about him and Haley keeping the PDA's to a minimum around Keith's parents, and he said I should remind you of Brooke and Lucas." Said Deb jokingly.

"Keith is going to talk to Lucas and I will talk to Brooke when they get back from whatever they are doing today." Said Karen telling Deb of the plan.

"Okay, I just don't want the kids to be caught in compromising positions by Royal or Mae, if we catch them it only embarrasses them, if Royal or Mae catch them it will turn into a lecture for both the kids and the parents." Said Deb laughing.

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of some of them." Said Karen remembering the good times she had when her and Dan had first starting dating when he was a nice guy.

"I have, too." Said Deb with a laugh.

The boys met up outside the school to go in and see the new team and see Whitey who had decided not to retire but instead hired an assistant to help with the team.

"Well if it isn't the second generation of Scott Boys and Jake Jagielski." Said Whitey without looking up from the playbook he was looking at.

"How'd you know it was us Coach?" Said Nathan knowing some kind of crack was coming.

"Because the new members of the team haven't mastered the silent entrance yet, but you three have. How are you Boys?" Asked Whitey.

"Good, Coach." Said Lucas as he hugged Whitey.

"How are those girls of yours?" Asked Whitey of all three of them.

"They're good out shopping I think." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, Brooke was talking so fast this morning, I only got the words 'clothes, shopping, Tutor Girl, and Peyton'." Said Lucas.

"So, how's that going being under the same roof as your ex-girlfriend Lucas?"

"Well, pretty good, especially seeing as Brooke and I are back together."

"Really, when did this happen?" Said Whitey.

"Um, in September."

"Keith didn't say anything to me, when I asked him how you all are doing in school."

"That's cause no one knew, isn't that right Luke?" Said Nathan teasing Lucas.

"That's right, we didn't tell anyone until we got here." Said Lucas.

"Well, why the hell not?" Said Whitey using the tone that usually scared his players.

"We just did want to disappoint any one if it didn't work out."

"So, Nathan what's going on with you and Haley?"

"We're good, we have an apartment outside of UNC and just enjoying being together." Said Nathan.

"Well that's good, You hold on to here all you can, I hold her responsible for the man that is standing in front of me today and thankfully not the one I had on my team when you started. What about you Jake, when am I going to see that beautiful little girl of yours and Peyton's?" Said Whitey proudly referring to Peyton as Jenny's mother.

"You'll see her at dinner on Thursday, I would have brought her today but Peyton took her shopping with them." Said Jake.

"So Coach how's the new team look?" Said Lucas.

"Not as good as the one I lost, but their good." Said Whitey.

"Have you had to throw any one of the bus 30 miles away from home yet?" Asked Nathan remembering the night Whitey kicked him and Lucas off of the bus with nothing but the clothes they were wearing and each other.

"Not yet, but I have a few with potential." Said Whitey getting the reference.

The boys followed Whitey to the gym and watched practice when it ended the guys started playing for a little while and then decided to go home and see what the girls has accomplished.

That afternoon Royal and Mae made it to Deb's house, and were greeted by Haley. Much to the surprise to Royal and Mae expecting Deb to answer the door.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Scott, how are you?" Asked Haley as she took their coats.

"We're good sweetheart how are you doing?" Asked Mae as she hugged Haley.

"Good, um Deb should be back any minute she forgot something at the store or something like that." Said Haley nervous.

"That's okay, so is Nathan here?" Asked Royal.

"No, he went out with Lucas and Jake but should be back any minute also." Said Haley realizing Brooke was still upstairs.

"Okay, so how's school going, Haley?" Asked Mae.

"It's going great, for both me and Nathan."

"Haley, what is taking you so long?" Asked Brooke as she came down the stairs thinking Haley was getting sodas.

"I had to get the door. Mr. And Mrs. Scott this is Lucas' girlfriend Brooke Davis." Said Haley.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Said Brooke as she shook Royal and Mae's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too dear, I hope we'll be able to get to know you better this week." Said Mae.

"Me too." Said Brooke as Deb walked in the door.

"Haley, Nathan are you guys home?" Yelled Deb.

"We're in the den, Deb with Mr. And Mrs. Scott." Yelled back Haley.

"Royal, Mae I wasn't expecting you until later." Said Deb.

"Well, we decided to beat the traffic and come a little earlier, I hope that's okay." Said Royal.

"That's fine, um girls I left some grocery bags on the counter in the will you go put them away for me?" Asked Deb noticing the girls' uneasiness.

"Sure, come on Tutor Girl." Said Brooke walking out of the room.

"So Lucas has a girlfriend, and Nathan and Haley are still married?" Said Royal trying to figure out the situation.

"Yes, Brooke and Lucas have been together off and on for about the same time Haley and Nate have."

"Why didn't you tell us that Lucas was seeing someone?" Said Mae.

"Well, when you guys call me and Karen you ask how we're doing and how the boys are doing with school and basketball you don't ask if they're seeing anyone." Said Deb.

"Where was this girl when Danny died, I mean you said she and Lucas have been together for over two years."

"Brooke and Lucas weren't together at that time and she was with her parents in California for the summer." Said Deb.

"Oh, but they are defiantly together now." Said Royal.

"Yes, they are. Why?" Asked Deb curiously.

"Well, come Christmas, I want to make sure there is a gift from us for her." Said Mae figuring that Brooke would eventually be in their rather dysfunctional family.

"As far as I know Brooke will be around for a very long time." Said Deb.

"Be around a long time for what?" Asked Brooke as she and Haley walked back into the room.

"Well, Mae was asking me if you were going to be around for many more holidays?"

"Lucas isn't getting rid of me that easily, or anytime soon. Beside you guys are my family." Said Brooke.

"That's exactly how we feel about you Brooke." Said Haley.

"Speaking of Broody, I have to be getting home. They should be done with their trip down memory lane." Said Brooke.

"Broody?" Asked Royal confused.

"I meant Lucas sorry, it's a habit I have." Said Brooke.

"Brooke and Luke call each other Cheery and Broody, and they sometimes forget to they have real names." Said Haley clarifying.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Brooke and we'll see on Thursday, right?"

"Yes, you will. Actually you might see me sooner."

"How's that dear?" Asked Royal.

"I'm staying with Karen and Keith." Said Brooke.

"Oh, well then we'll probably see you tonight then when we stop by."

"Absolutely, well bye. Haley if Luke comes here looking for me…"

"I'll tell him to meet you at home." Said Haley.

"Bye, Deb."

"Bye, Brooke." Said Deb.

"She's a sweet girl, now doesn't she have family in town?" Asked Mae.

"Yes, she does Karen and Keith." Said Deb knowing where the conversation was leading.

"No I think what Mae meant was her parents, siblings?"

"Brooke's parents are not the best parents, you know how Dan always pushed the boys too hard at times. Well Brooke's parents didn't push her at all, they were always taking trips and leaving her here to fend for herself."

"And when she started seeing Lucas, Karen starting seeing her more as a daughter and took her in when her parents moved to California. So her family is Karen, Keith, Luke, and us." Finished Haley.

"Well I think she's good for Lucas." Said Mae.

Lucas had gotten home a couple minutes after Brooke did and after she told Keith and Karen about her meeting his parents, Keith and Karen decided to take his parents out for dinner without Brooke and Lucas, to ease them into the fold of the entire family together.

"Lucas you should have seen it I was so nervous I'm sure your Grandparents hate me." Said Brooke as she and Lucas laid on the couch together watching television.

"Well that's why Mom and Keith went to dinner with them to make sure they don't." Said Lucas trying to ease Brooke's fear.

"It's one thing to meet them on purpose like at dinner on Thursday, but me coming from downstairs yelling to Haley is a totally different situation."

"Hey don't worry, they will love you. If makes you feel any better from what Nate told me my Grandfather hated Haley the first time he met her."

"Really?"

"Yup, so don't worry." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas fell asleep on the couch that night. When Keith and Karen got home they decided not to wake them up, luckily Royal and Mae thought it best to just go back to Deb's from the restaurant.

Wednesday was the day of cooking pies and the stuff for desert. The girls all helped out as much as Karen and Deb would let them. Nathan remembering his earlier conversation with Karen decided to make the dinner rolls for the dinner. And Lucas was in charge of doing the gravy after the turkey was made on Thursday. The first phase of the cooking was done by midnight and everyone settled into their beds ready for what was going to be a huge day for all involved.

Karen was up at the crack of dawn to put the turkey into the oven. A couple minutes after she did that, she was surprised to see Brooke up that early.

"Brooke, what are you doing up?" Asked Karen with concern.

"I just couldn't sleep, I was worrying about dinner tonight. That's all." Said Brooke.

"What are you worried about, honey?" Asked Karen going into mother mode.

"How to make a good second impression on Keith's parents, I don't want to let you guys down, because you've been so good to me, these past couple years." Said Brooke tearing up.

"Brooke, sweetheart all you have to do is be yourself. The only way you would let me down is if you acted like something you weren't."

"It's just hard you know, I mean I'm fine with you and Keith and Deb, but I don't know how to interact with them, I get nervous and then you know how I start to ramble."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. And if you start to ramble then so what, it will actually probably be the calmest conversation there will be all evening, why don't you go back to bed and sleep on it a little." Said Karen.

"Okay, and Karen."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being like a mom to me these past few years."

"Your welcome Brooke." Said Karen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys

Here we go again. So I ended up posting last night after I went to dinner with my dad. I was going to pull a double and post two chapters, but as I started typing I realized how long this particular chapter was going to end up being so this is what I call a double chapter. And now to thank the reviewers for the last chapter:

PaulineJ: I thought it was a poignant scene as a way to solidify Brooke and Karen's relationship. I'm glad you liked it.

OTHforever: I remember that too. My grandma always had to make the gravy, mostly because my mother didn't and still doesn't know how with out opening a jar.

Jeytonlover: It's dinner with the Scott's when isn't there drama at the dinner table.

Well that's all from me:

Love,

Emily

PS I don't know Jake's parents names so here they are called Lorna and Bruce.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't … I also don't usually use song lyrics in my stories but these lyrics that were written by Johnny Cash and Josef Anderson and sung by Johnny Cash, I also don't own…The song is called 'Thanksgiving')

After Karen and Brooke's talk, Brooke felt better and went back to bed and slept until she noticed the change in Lucas' breathing.

"What are you doing awake?" Asked Brooke.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing earlier but you left me here all by myself."

"I heard your mom up so I thought she could use some company, I figured you could survive for a couple minutes with out me." Said Brooke.

"Don't do it again, I don't want to share you with my mom." Said Lucas.

"You already do, you know I'm only with you because of your mom right and the food." Said Brooke joking.

"Really, I thought it was because of the sex." Said Lucas matching her playful tone.

"No that's the reason I stay." Said Brooke as she kissed Lucas.

"Well, stay a little longer, please." Responded Lucas while kissing Brooke back.

"You'll never get rid of me." Said Brooke.

"I don't plan on trying." Said Lucas, right before someone knocked on the door.

"We're awake and will be out in a minute." Said Brooke to whoever knocked.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Keith.

"You realize all we're going to do is eat all day." Said Brooke as Lucas put pajama bottoms on over his boxers.

"Yeah, but at least we'll have people our own age to hang out with." Add Lucas.

"That' s true." Said Brooke as she once again stole the gray hoody.

"Okay, question am I ever going to get that back?" Asked Lucas as he and Brooke made their way to the kitchen.

"Maybe, maybe not, if your good and don't argue with Nathan and Jake about the games on TV today there may be a good chance." Said Brooke knowing there was no chance of that happening.

"You are being mean and you know it." Said Lucas walking into the kitchen.

"What are you being mean about now, Brooke?" Asked Keith hearing them argue down the hallway.

"Oh, I told him that if he didn't argue with Nate and Jake during the games today he'd get his hoody back."

"Man, you are not going to see that thing again." Said Keith slapping Lucas on the back.

"Thanks for the confidence, and I will get it back." Said Lucas pointing at Brooke.

"Uh-huh whatever." Said Brooke as she started eating her sticky bun that Karen gave her.

"Lucas, you will never get it back. Give it up, sit down and eat." Said Karen to Lucas who was now defeated.

It was now later in the afternoon and Lucas had done his part in the preparation of dinner carrying in chairs the rest of his to do list couldn't be done until later and was allowed to go back to the game. Brooke got up to answer the door when someone rang the bell.

"Since when does anyone ring the doorbell in Tree Hill?" She asked sarcastically.

"I guess they figured they'd be nice since it's a holiday." Said Keith.

"Hey Guys!" Said Brooke as she let Deb, Nathan, Haley, Royal, and Mae into the house.

"Hi, Sweetie Happy Thanksgiving." Said Deb as she hugged Brooke.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you." Responded Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, Happy Thanksgiving." Said Nathan with a smile as he hugged Brooke.

"Nate, the guys are that way. What has gotten into him?" Asked Brooke as she took their coats from Haley.

"I have no idea, he's been like that all morning." Said Haley.

"Mr. And Mrs. Scott how are you?" Asked Brooke as she took their coats also.

"We're good dear, how are you?" Said Royal.

"Good, um Lucas and Keith are in the living room and Karen is in the kitchen." Said Brooke figuring they would like to see their family.

"Jake and Peyton aren't here yet?" Asked Haley.

"Nope, they should be here soon though they're coming with Jake's parents and Larry." Said Brooke as she and Haley put the coats in Lucas' room.

"Cool, so what time is Lucas planning to go down to the River Court?"

"Karen told him he couldn't leave until the dishes and desert is done." Said Brooke laughing.

"So, like around 7 or so." Said Haley.

"Probably."

Brooke and Haley walked out of the room to hear Lucas talking to Nathan.

"Wait." Said Brooke knowing what was coming.

"What?" Asked Haley.

"Oh come on Nate, the guy was wide open to catch that pass for the touchdown." Said Lucas.

"He was not he had two guys on him." Said Nathan not understanding his brother's logic.

"Yeah, from 10 yards away." Said Lucas forgetting his earlier discussion with Brooke.

"You want to see Lucas get pissed at himself?" Said Brooke laughing at Lucas' stupidity.

"Of course, I have to get him back for pushing me off the couch last week somehow." Said Haley as Brooke walked back to the bedroom and put on the hoody.

"Okay let's go."

Haley and Brooke walked out to where the guys were sitting watching the game.

"Hey, Cheery did Peyton tell you what time they were going to be here?"

"No, but they had to go get Jake's parents also they should be here soon though." Answered Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas turning back to the game.

"Oh, by the way Broody you lost." Said Brooke.

"How did I loose?" Said Lucas.

"We heard you all the way down the hall a couple seconds ago." Said Brooke smiling.

"That didn't count." Said Lucas not backing down.

"Yes, it did." Said Brooke in a singsong voice as she and Haley walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe I did that." Said Lucas.

"What happened?" Asked Royal not fully understanding Brooke and Lucas.

"Nothing just a crazy bet I made with Brooke, that I just lost."

"Well, I couldn't have been that bad what was the bet." Asked Royal.

"Well she bet me that I couldn't go the day without arguing with Nathan about the game."

"Well that was a bad bet to make, what did you bet anyway?" Asked Nathan.

"He bet the hoody." Said Keith patting Lucas' leg.

"Stupid, why can't you two be normal and bet cash or something?" Asked Nathan.

"Because I was kind of hoping for my sweatshirt back she's had it for 4 months."

"Why did you bet a sweatshirt?" Asked Royal.

"Luke has the hoody that Brooke was wearing by the way, forever and then one night in shear stupidity he let Brooke barrow it and she took it to New York with her."

"Okay first of all she was cold, second do you know how many times I've actually tried to steal it back from her?" Said Lucas.

"And haven't you noticed somehow she always ends up with it in the end." Said Keith.

While Brooke and Haley were putting the coats in the room, Mae, Deb, and Karen where talking in the kitchen. When Karen heard Lucas and Nathan talking and it slowly got louder on her son's end.

"Yes, Keith owes me 20 bucks." Said Karen referring to the side bet that her and Keith made, Karen taking Brooke's side and Keith taking Lucas'.

"Owes you 20 for what?" Asked Deb.

"Well, this morning at breakfast Brooke and Lucas made a bet that he couldn't go the day without arguing with Nathan about the game, so Keith and I made a bet of our own, I stood strong with Brooke knowing how competitive the boys get, and Keith took Lucas' side saying that Lucas would do it."

"What did Brooke and Lucas bet?" Said Deb.

"His hoody, or should I say Brooke's hoody now."

"How stupid can he be, he knows the competitive streak come out with the two of them." Said Deb.

"Stupid enough to try and say that it didn't count." Said Brooke bouncing into the room happy with her victory.

"I was wondering if you heard him?" Said Karen.

"I heard him all the way down the hall." Said Brooke as the doorbell rang again. This time Keith got up and answered it.

"Hey Guys, Happy Thanksgiving!" Said Keith as he let Larry, Jake's Parents, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny into the house.

"Thanks for having us." Said Jake's mom Lorna.

"Hey no problem, come on in." Said Keith as Jenny started toddling around.

"Hey Jake pull up a seat." Said Nathan as he started ticking Jenny who had made her way over to where they were sitting.

"Uh, Dad this is Larry Sawyer, Peyton's father, and these are Jake's parents Lorna and Bruce, guys this my father Royal, and you know those two." Said Keith point to Lucas and Nathan and introducing the adults.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Royal." Said Lorna.

"Nice meet you too."

"Um, Lorna, Peyton the other ladies have kind of migrated to the kitchen area, oh and Peyton can you give this to Karen for me?" Said Keith handing her the 20 bucks he owed Karen.

"Sure, come on Jenny come with Mommy." Said Peyton.

"No." Said Jenny using her favorite word, as she got comfortable in Nathan's lap.

"Okay." Said Peyton as she and Lorna made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Guys, have we been banished to the kitchen?" Asked Lorna laughing.

"No, we just figured since the guys kind of took over the living room this morning, we'd just stay in here." Said Brooke.

"Oh, Karen Keith asked me to give you this." Said Peyton handing Karen the twenty.

"Thanks."

"Where's Jenny?" Asked Haley.

"Oh, she kind of high jacked your husband's lap." Said Peyton.

"Well at least she found a seat." Said Brooke.

"That's what I thought too." Said Peyton.

"Oh, um Mae this is Lorna Jagielski, Jake's mom and I think you know Peyton." Said Deb.

"It's nice to meet you, I think we met at the graduation though." Said Mae.

"That's right we did." Said Lorna.

"So can I help with any thing?" Asked Peyton.

"No we have it all under control Lucas is doing the gravy when the turkey is ready and Nathan made the dinner rolls, and everything else Brooke and I did last night and this morning, it just has to be heated when it is time to eat." Said Karen.

"Okay." Said Peyton.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go see if the guys need anything at the store." Said Deb also needing to talk to Larry.

"Okay." Said Karen knowing what Deb was doing.

Karen had known about Deb and Larry since Deb asked her if it was okay if they started dating, to which Karen said of course since all that came out of her relationship with Larry was a friendship.

"Okay, guys I'm running to the store for a few last minute items before it closes does anyone need anything?"

"No I think we're good in here." Said Keith knowing about Larry and Deb also.

"You know what we need a few things at the house as well so I think, I mean if you don't mind Deb if I tag along."

"No not at all Larry."

"Okay." Said Larry as he followed Deb out the door.

Deb and Larry got into the car and left for the store.

"So do you think we should tell the kids today?" Asked Deb.

"Do you think it's wise, what with your in-laws around?"

"Royal and Mae know that I wasn't happy for the last couple years of my marriage, and I think they would want me to be happy, even if it's without their son." Said Deb.

"So how do you think Nate and Peyton are going to react especially since they were once a couple?"

"I think they'll be surprised at first but, after a short time they'll get used to it." Responded Deb.

"I hope you're right." Said Larry.

Larry and Deb returned to the packed house, while they were walking up the walkway Whitey came up behind them.

"So who else showed up to this shin-dig?" Asked Whitey noticing all the cars.

"Hey Coach, um three basket ball players, three cheerleaders, a couple parents, grandparents, and a passed out 2 year old." Said Larry.

"So the normal bunch." Said Whitey.

"Yeah."

"So what did I miss?" Asked Whitey.

"Nothing the guys are watching the games and us ladies are in the kitchen talking." Said Deb.

"The boys start arguing yet, cause I'd be more than happy to drop them off in the woods again." Said Whitey.

"No, just about some play one of the teams made, but I think Lucas learned a very important lesson."

"Really, what was that?"

"Not to argue with Nathan with Brooke in ear shot." Finished Deb.

"Do I want to know?" Asked Whitey knowing those how Brooke and Lucas were with each other.

"No." Said Deb as they walked into the house.

After everyone said his or her greetings to Whitey the house settled down again. The men continued watching the game and the women once again retreated to the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucas can you come and make the gravy please?" Brooke nicely.

"Can I have my sweatshirt back?"

"No, but if don't come make the gravy right now your sleeping on the couch or floor whichever you prefer tonight." Said Brooke as she walked back into the kitchen to the laughing of the women counting down on her fingers.

"I'll be back, Jenny keep my seat warm." Said Lucas to a now awake Jenny who was listening to Nathan as he whispered something in her ear.

"Jenny, tell Uncle Luke that he's whipped." Said Nathan quietly so only he, Jenny, and Jake could hear.

"Unwle Luke, you whipped." Said Jenny as Lucas was walking out of the room and every guy in the living room was laughing hysterically.

"Nice Nate, I'm telling Peyton what you two are teaching her daughter." Said Lucas as he walked into the kitchen.

"I knew that would make you come in here." Said Brooke not hearing what Jenny said, but hearing the laughter.

"You guys obviously didn't hear what your daughter just said to me as I was walking out here." Said Lucas still shocked that Jenny had actually repeated what Nathan said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What did my child say?"

"Aided by your husband…" pointing to Haley "…And your boyfriend told me that I was whipped because I came out here when Brooke asked me to." Said Lucas pointing to Peyton.

"That's my girl, you have to admit Luke, you are." Said Haley.

"No I don't, I just didn't want to sleep on the floor or couch." Responded Lucas as he started to get the gravy made.

After the gravy was done, every one gathered around the table with Keith and Karen at the heads of it. Royal said Grace, while Keith carved the turkey.

"Now if everyone would join hands we can say grace." Said Royal to the people that though out the day he had come to revere as his very large family decided to let a legend say his grace prayer, because the lyrics of the song he had heard said all the things he felt as he looked around the table. "Now to do something different this year, we were in the car on the way up here, Mae and I heard this song that Nathan was kind enough to find on the computer for us, and I thought that this song said everything that I saw when I walked in the door today, so Nathan will you put the CD in the player for me?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Said Nathan as he got up and started to set up the player. After he put the disc in he took his seat with the stereo remote beside Haley and his mother.

"Nathan, can you press play please?" Asked Royal.

"Yes, sir." Said Nathan as he pressed play and the sound of a single guitar came over the speakers.

"We've come to the time in the season  
When family and friends gather near  
To offer a prayer of Thanksgiving  
For blessings we've known through the year  
To join hands and thank the creator   
And now when Thanksgiving is due  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you

I'm grateful for the laughter of children  
The sun and the wind and the rain  
The color of blue in your sweet eyes  
The sight of a high ball and train  
The moon rise over a prairie  
Old love that you've made new  
This year when I count my blessings   
I'm thanking the Lord He made you  
This year when I count my blessings  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you

And when the time comes to be going  
It won't be in sorrow and tear  
I'll kiss you goodbye and I'll go on my way  
Grateful for all of the years  
I thank for all that you gave me  
For teaching me what love can do  
Thanksgiving day for the rest of my life  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you  
Thanksgiving day for the rest of my life  
I'm thanking the Lord He made you"

"Amen." Said Royal when the song was over and he notice a couple of the women dabbing tears away.

"Amen." Answered Lucas as he looked over to Brooke who was trying to converse with Jenny. Who was trying to tell Brooke what she wanted on her plate.

"Jake, can you help Jenny I tried but I have no idea what she is saying." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"She was trying to tell you no veggies, but she has to have them." Said Jake more to Jenny than to Brooke.

After everyone was served and eating the conversations turned to how all the kids were doing with school and their majors in College, it made a very short stop on basket ball, but it was quickly glazed over.

"So, what is everyone majoring in?" Asked Mae to no one in particular.

"I'm majoring in English Literature, to become a professor." Said Lucas.

"Education." Said Haley.

"What age group Haley?" Asked Royal.

"Elementary."

"Well, that's great." Said Whitey.

"Thank-you."

"What about you, Brooke?" Asked Royal.

"Actually, um I've decided that after Christmas break that I'm going to transfer to Boston University and major in Interior Design." Said Brooke.

"Really, when did you decide this?" Asked Peyton.

"Um, last week. I talked to my parents a couple weeks ago and they said that if I didn't pick a more productive major that they wouldn't pay what my scholarship at NYU doesn't. And I told them that I wouldn't change it so I called a few schools and found out that I could get a full scholarship for Cheerleading to BU, and Lucas and I discussed it and decided that I should take it."

"I'm proud of you, Brooke. For standing up to your parents, and you know if you need anything you can always ask us." Said Keith.

"I know I just didn't want to say anything until it was all straightened out." Said Brooke as she smiled at Lucas.

"So, what about you, Nate?" Asked Royal.

"Uh, Physical Therapy, so I can help rehab injured players." Said Nathan.

"Well, I'm sure between you and your brother's injuries alone you know almost as much as the professors do." Said Keith.

"Peyt, your up." Said Haley.

"Art history." Said Peyton as she cut Jenny's meat for her.

"Jake, what about, son have you decided on your major yet?" Asked Bruce.

"Social Work, to protect the children." Said Jake.

"They need someone like you to help the children." Said Karen.

All the parents were proud of what their children had accomplished in such a short time away from them.

"Well, in all my years teaching I have never been so proud of a group of kids as I am of you six." Said Whitey.

"I agree." Said Larry.

"So guys how are your teams doing?" Asked Bruce.

"Their good I'll give them that, but it's hard when I'm double teamed and I don't have one of these guys come out of thin air to pass to." Said Nathan.

"Give it time Nathan, it takes time to get into that kind of a play." Said Keith.

"Yeah, I know but when you get used to something it's hard to go back to when you didn't have it." Said Nathan.

"Well just remember that when you guys come up to Boston next, don't try to throw the ball to me." Said Lucas.

"I was throwing it to the guy you were covering."

"The guy I was covering was half way down the court by the time you realized I was on the other team." Said Lucas laughing.

"Then why didn't you follow him?" Asked Nathan.

"Because I was trying to figure out who you were going to throw to so I could steal the ball and make a shot." Said Lucas.

"Okay no more sports talk, until dessert." Said Haley knowing the conversation was leading to one of them complaining about the overtime they threw the game into that night.

"Okay." Said Nathan.

"Luke?" Asked Haley.

"Fine." Said Lucas.

The rest of dinner was spent playing catch-up on what everyone was doing outside of school, and work. It had been decided that the three younger guys would do clean up duty for the table before dessert was served all they had to really clean up was the table, because Brooke and Haley had cleaned up the kitchen of all the pots and pans while the meal was being prepared.

"So are we going to play tonight?" Asked Lucas as he carried a bunch of glasses in.

"I don't know, did you tell anyone we were playing?" Asked Jake.

"I only told Tim, when I ran into him last week, I told him to call me yesterday but he never did." Said Nathan.

"Well, Brooke talked to Bevin and told her that we were and Bevin said that Skills would probably play." Said Lucas.

"Well why don't we just call people that we know are in town and tell them if they want to play, to come. If no one shows then we don't play." Said Jake.

"You got it." Said Lucas grabbing the phone and then looking in his pockets for his phone book. "Brooke!"

"What?" Answered Brooke from the living room.

"Where's my phone book?"

"I don't know wherever you left it, why?" Said Brooke coming into the kitchen.

"Because we're going to see if anyone wants to play tonight, and to do that I have to call them."

"Like I said wherever you left it." Said Brooke.

"You're no help you know that?"

"Yup." Said Brooke as she kissed Lucas.

"I'll be right back." Said Lucas as he went to the bedroom and found it on his desk. "Got it we are in business guys." He said when he returned.

Lucas started calling around tracking people down, he got a hold of Fergie, Mouth, and Junk, and was told that Skills had just left to go see Bevin. He then had Brooke call Bevin and invited them to come down. Lucas then handed the phone to Nathan to try to call Tim who ended up going to work after he had dinner at his parents' house.

"And people wonder why we call him Dim." Said Nathan as he hung up the phone.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Jake.

"Moron went into work forgetting that we were playing tonight."

"That's what the second time, he's dimmed us." Said Jake.

"I thought it was the third." Said Lucas. 'Wait let's count the majors, the strip club junior year, your bachelor party, and tonight."

"My party doesn't count cause the girl showed up." Said Nathan.

"Your right it is the second time then. But I still think that the bachelor party one was the best."

"Have I heard this one yet?" Asked Jake.

"Oh man, so Tim got jealous because Lucas threw the reception so he orders a stripper, in front of Haley, mind you. So everybody gets there the stripper is nowhere to found, but there were two female cops outside in a speed trap or something so they decided to bust us for the keg that Mouth got, well Dim thinks that they're the strippers so he smacks one of them on the ass and gets handcuffed, hauled downstairs put in the car and tells the cops that he can see their thongs. So we told them just to take him away." Explained Nathan.

"That is defiantly better than junior year." Said Jake laughing.

"What's better than junior year?" asked Peyton as she walked in to get a bottle of juice for Jenny.

"The bachelor party Dim tried to throw me." Said Nathan.

"Oh, the one he got arrested for." Said Peyton.

"Yeah." Said Lucas.

After they called everyone they went into the living room and invited the adults to the River Court to watch the game saying they were only going to play for a couple hours. Every one left Karen and Keith's and drove down to the Court.

So there it is if you want the actual song just email me to the email on my profile page and I will send it to you…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys

Another day another chapter. So here I am writing Chapter 13 and realized that Chapter12 was longer than any chapter that I have ever written. On Microsoft Word it totaled 10 pages. Your reviews have kept this story fresh.

Jeytonlover: Thank you for saying how you liked my style of writing, I personally hate reading stories where the conversations seemed forced, and the interaction between Jenny and the group, I felt that even though Jenny is only two she should interact with them, plus I thought it needed some comedy because most two year olds will repeat anything you tell them to.

PaulineJ: I'm glad you like the story so much.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Everyone arrived at the River Court and the girls who were now joined by Bevin decided to be cheerleaders for both teams, while Mouth sat next to Jenny on the benches to do commentary like the old days. The boys shot for teams and were as follows:

Team One Team Two 

Lucas Skills

Nathan Fergie

Jake Junk

How they actually ended up that way the girls had no idea all they knew was that it would be an interesting game. The parents had decided that they needed more light on the court besides the one streetlight and the lights of downtown, so they turned on the headlights on the cars.

The game was progressing nicely. The score was 15-17 with Luke, Jake, and Nate in the lead but Fergie was about to put up a 3 point shot that would make it 18-17.

"Fergie dribbles up the court, oh and the ball is stolen by Jake, who passes to Nathan and he dunks it!" Said Mouth.

"Yay!" Said Jenny.

"And the crowd is obviously pleased with that play." Said Mouth commenting on Jenny.

"Okay I need a break, what about you guys." Said Lucas.

"Getting old on me there Big Brother?" Said Nathan.

"No, you know I'm only older by three months, Nathan. I'm just tired." Said Lucas sitting down.

Everyone sat down then the guys noticed something strange about the girls, they had changed clothes. They were now wearing their old cheerleading uniforms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our cheerleaders have now changed out of their outfits that they arrived in and are now sporting the Tree Hill High uniforms." Said Mouth, which prompted a few whistles from the younger guys.

"Where did you find that?" Asked Lucas intrigued.

"I didn't take everything with me to New York." Said Brooke.

"Can you leave it on for later?" Whispered Lucas into Brooke's ear.

"Maybe." Said Brooke.

"Good, you guys done resting?" Asked Lucas suddenly getting a second wind.

"You sure you're okay?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, let's play."

"How long do you think they can go on like this?" Asked Mae to Deb and Karen.

"Well I know Lucas will be done soon, his shoulder probably won't hold out much longer, and Nathan will play like this as long as Luke does." Said Karen.

"I thought his shoulder was doing better?" Said Deb.

"It is but he's practicing 3 days a week and is in the weight room everyday except Sunday." Said Karen.

"That can't be good for him."

"Well now that Brooke will be in Boston I hope that he'll relax some more."

"I don't think that when Brooke moves to Boston we have to worry about Lucas working him self too hard in the gym, she won't let him."

"I won't let Broody do what?"

"Work too hard in the gym." Said Deb.

"Trust me, I yell at him about it now, but there is only so much I can do from New York." Said Brooke understanding where Karen was coming from. "I think he just does it so he thinks he's not worrying about me being by myself." Said Brooke.

"But Lucas does even if he won't admit it." Said Deb.

"Exactly." Added Brooke.

The game ended with the teams tied, and the guys vowed to continue it at Christmas break.

"You guys all played great." Said Royal proudly to his grandsons and their friends.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Said Lucas as he was hugging Brooke close to him.

"Um, Nathan, Peyton can Larry and I speak to you two for a second?" Asked Deb.

"Sure." Said Peyton as she glanced over at Nate seeing if he knew what this was about which in return he gave her a look that told her he had no idea.

"What's up, Mom?" Said Nathan getting worried.

"Nathan, Peyton we have something to tell you and we want you to know that no matter how you react nothing will change the situation." Said Larry.

"Okay, Dad you are starting to scare me." Said Peyton.

"Peyton, Nathan Deb and I have been seeing each other." Said Larry.

"Explain 'seeing each other'." Said Nathan

"Honey, Larry and I have been going out romantically." Said Deb.

"Really? Since when?" Asked Peyton.

"October, it just started as meeting for coffee, but we started to realize that we wanted to see each other more often." Said Larry.

"Are you two okay with this, I mean I know that you two were together during high school." Said Deb.

"I'm okay with it, what about you Peyton?" Asked Nathan.

"I'm cool." Said Peyton.

"You guys are really okay with all of this?" Asked Deb.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Said Nathan.

"I don't know, I just thought it would take more of a discussion." Said Deb.

"Mom, as long as you are happy, I'm happy, and Larry remember you hurt her I know more ways into your house than you thought possible." Said Nathan joking.

"I'll keep that in mind Nathan." Said Larry.

After the discussion with their kids Deb and Larry joined the adults by the cars.

"Nate, do you realize that now that our parents are together our relationship just entered a whole new universe?"

"What do mean, besides the fact that if our parents ever got married, not only would we be brother and sister, that we have slept together before, and not only that in a odd way you would also be related to Lucas who you hooked up with." Said Nathan with a laugh.

"Okay question, why can't the adults find relationships outside of ours?" Said Peyton matching his tone.

"Because it wouldn't be Tree Hill without a little drama." Said Nathan.

Meanwhile Deb and Larry started talking to Karen and Keith.

"So how did it go?" Asked Karen.

"Fine, they're okay with it." Said Deb.

"So okay that Nathan told me if I hurt her that he knew all the ways into my house."

"Wow, I'm surprised that they took it so well." Said Keith.

"Me too." Said Larry expecting to have a small confrontation with Peyton.

"So what was the pow-wow about?" Asked Brooke.

"Well you two weren't the only ones keeping your relationship a secret." Said Peyton.

"What do you mean?" Asked Haley.

"Apparently my mom and Peyton's dad have been together since October." Said Nathan.

"What?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, that's what they just told us."

"Are you guys okay with that?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, as long as their happy, I mean after putting up with Dan for so many years, it's good to see my mom actually happy." Said Nathan.

"Cool." Said Haley.

"Yeah, I mean what's Tree Hill without potential step-siblings that once were together as a couple." Said Brooke. "It would just be another town."

"I could have said it better my self, Brooke thanks." Said Peyton.

"You know what if that happens we'll all be related somehow." Said Haley.

"Oh my god that is so true." Said Brooke.

After the reveal of Larry and Deb's relationship everybody decided that it was time to go home and turn in.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all tomorrow sometime?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, when are you guys going back to New York and Boston?" Asked Haley.

"Sunday night, I have class first thing Monday morning." Said Brooke

"Well, that still leaves us two days to hang out." Said Peyton.

After they decided to get together and do something, everyone went home. When Brooke and Lucas got home Brooke went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, expecting that when she came out, she and Lucas could finish what they tried to start that morning, Only when she came back into the room she found Lucas passed out on the bed with his shoes still on.

"Lucas, wake up. I can't move you so your not hanging off the bed." Said Brooke as she was smacking Lucas' legs.

"Hmm…" Said Lucas.

"Lucas, wake up, seriously come on." Said Brooke getting frustrated with him especially since he was lying in the middle of the bed.

"Five more minutes." Said Lucas.

"No, not five more minutes. Move your ass now!" Said Brooke as she tried to push Lucas over a little so she could at least lie down.

"Oh man, honey I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep." Said Lucas as he woke up to Brooke's pushing.

"Don't honey me, just move over so I can go to sleep too, please." Said Brooke as Lucas got up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Said Lucas realizing he just played ball for a few hours.

"Fine, just so you know I was going to wear the uniform for you right now, but if you really want to take a shower be my guest." Said Brooke.

"Brooke I just played a four hour game, I don't want to take a shower but I need one." Said Lucas trying to convince her to keep the uniform on.

"Make it quick." Said Brooke.

"I will." Said Lucas as he walked out the door.

When he came out of the shower he went back into the room and saw that Brooke had actually fallen asleep herself while waiting for him, but he didn't have the heart to wake her, so he put on some boxers and climbed into bed next to her.

"Night, Cheery." He said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her and fell asleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys

Okay so I was a little late posting last night's chapter and for that I'm sorry… not much else to say here. So to PaulineJ thank you for the complement it makes me feel good when someone likes my style. So thank you and now on with Chapter 14.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas slept until the ringing of Brooke's cell phone woke Lucas up, thinking that it was one of the girls he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, who is this where is my daughter." Said an older gentleman.

"This is Brooke's boyfriend Lucas, Mr. Davis." Said Lucas as he tried to sit up but could because Brooke was lying on his chest.

"Well, is my daughter there?" Said Mr. Davis irritated that this man was answering his daughter's phone.

"Yes, she is but she's still sleeping. Can I have her call you back?" Asked Lucas really hoping he would say yes.

"No I need to talk to her now or I would have called later." Said Mr. Davis.

"Okay, hold on." Said Lucas dreading was he was about to do. "Hey Brooke, honey wake up you have a phone call." Said Lucas as he stroked Brooke's cheek.

"Hmm?" Said Brooke.

"Your father is on the phone." Said Lucas.

"Oh god." Said Brooke as she sat up and pulled the covers over he like he could see through the phone. "Hello?"

"Brooke, where are you and why did that man answer your phone!" Yelled Brooke's father.

"Hi, Dad. I'm fine how are you?" Said Brooke.

"Brooke, I asked you two questions and you better answer them young lady."

"Fine, Tree Hill and because I was asleep and he heard the phone." Said Brooke annoyed.

"What are you doing in Tree Hill? Didn't your mother tell you that we were coming to New York for the holiday and imagine the surprise we got this morning when we got to your room and you weren't there." Yelled Mr. Davis again.

"And I told Mom that I had other plans for the holiday, what did you expect me to do anyways Thanksgiving was yesterday Dad, just sit in my room and get take out." Yelled Brooke matching her father's tone.

"You should have called and told us you were leaving the state."

"Why, you and Mom never told me that you were, besides you have no control over what I do. I am almost 19 years old."

"We most certainly do have control over what you do Brooke, we are the ones paying for your education, and so we sure as hell have control over what you do."

"Not anymore, I'm transferring from NYU to Boston University after Christmas, you and Mom won't have to pay for my non- productive major any more." Said Brooke throwing their last conversation back at him.

"Oh, and how do you expect to pay for this new college?"

"I received confirmation on my Scholarship the other day." Said Brooke.

"What in the world would BU give you a scholarship for?"

"I will be doing what I did best in high school, something I won a couple competitions for."

"And what was that?"

"Cheerleading and you would know that if you were around longer than a day to actually listen to me." Said Brooke.

"If you are going to continue with this charade of that major that you chose and this ridiculous obsession with cheerleading, well I'm afraid your mother and I can't support it."

"What do you mean you can't support it?" Said Brooke hoping her father would just get to the point.

"I mean if you go on with your choices to do these things, your mother and I have no choice, but to tell you starting in January you will officially be supporting your self, no more monthly allowance."

"Fine, I have been waiting so many years to say this, when people ask you how many children you have tell them that you have a daughter that would rather never see you again than have some silly monthly allowance." Said Brooke as she squeezed Lucas' hand for support.

"Fine, Brooke have it your way. The only familial connection you will continue to have with this family is your trust fund which you were set to receive at 21, you will now not receive until you are 30." Said Mr. Davis.

"Fine by me, Good Bye Father." Said Brooke as she hung up her cell phone.

"Are you okay?" Anticipating a breakdown.

"Amazingly, yeah I'm fine, the only way those people were my family was by blood and name, you are my family by heart and choice." Said Brooke as she resumed her position on Lucas' chest.

"I am so proud of you, you know that. It takes a lot of guts to do what you just did." Said Lucas as he rubbed her back.

"I'm proud of me, too. I should have done it a long time ago. They're going to give me money until January so that will give me enough time to find a job." Said Brooke.

"Well, you know if you need anything you can always ask me." Said Lucas.

"I know." Said Brooke.

A little while later Brooke and Lucas went out to the kitchen and told Keith and Karen of the phone call, where they immediately went into parent mode and told Brooke that she was their child now and if she needed money or anything else they would help her.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate it but I'll be fine." Said Brooke thankful for her family.

After her discussion with Karen and Keith, Brooke and Lucas decided to meet up with everyone at the café. And enjoy the last couple days before they got separated again.

"Well, well, well nice to see you haven't broken up yet because of what was the excuse last time?" Said Jake as Brooke and Lucas walked in.

"Shut up Jake."

"So I tried to call you this morning but all I kept getting was voicemail." Said Peyton.

"I'm sorry I heard the call waiting but I was arguing with my father." Said Brooke.

"What happened?" Asked Haley.

"I disowned them, and they pushed back my trust fund." Said Brooke.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you disowned them?" Asked Nathan.

"I told them I never wanted to see them again." Said Brooke.

"What brought this on?" Asked Peyton.

"They told me that if I continued to major in Interior Design they wouldn't support me, so I told them that they didn't have to." Said Brooke.

"Wow, looks like you guys had an eventful morning." Said Haley.

"You know believe it or not, it was liberating." Said Brooke. "I finally said everything I've wanted to say for so many years and in one 20 minute conversation it just all came pouring out. I felt good."

"Well, then I think we should celebrate." Said Nathan.

"I am not going out drinking with you all again." Said Haley.

"Why don't we just have like a movie night or something." Said Lucas.

"I'm in, where would we have it though?" Asked Brooke.

"Why don't we do it at my mom's?" Suggested Nathan.

"Would she go for it?" Asked Lucas.

"Couldn't hurt to ask. Hey Mom?" Asked Nathan to Deb who was working behind the counter.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if it would be okay, before we all leave if we could have a movie night at your house?" Asked Nathan.

"Sure, who's we?"

"Mom, it will only be Hales, me, Jake, Peyton, Luke, and Brooke and probably Jenny." Said Nathan.

"I was kidding Nathan. I knew who you were talking about, when do you want to have the movie night?" Said Deb.

"Um, hang on let me find out." Said Nathan as he turned around and walked back to the table.

"So?" Said Haley.

"She said yeah, what night?"

"Well, we leave on Sunday." Said Brooke of her and Lucas' departure.

"So don't we." Said Jake.

"So why don't we do it on Saturday and then we can all leave for the airport from there on Sunday."

"Why not, it's our last night, next time we'll all be together will be Christmas." Said Haley.

"Is it okay that we bring Jenny since we're leaving from your mom's?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, Jenny's one of us, of course she's coming I'll even get 'Finding Nemo' at the video store." Said Nathan.

"Aww, Nate you getting soft in your old age?" Asked Lucas getting back at Nathan for the comments from the night before.

"Who's the older one again, Luke?" Said Nathan.

"Okay, let's not get into this again." Said Brooke.

The kids spent that night with their parents, at Keith and Karen's Brooke and Lucas decided to cook dinner for Keith and Karen as a way to thank them.

"So where do you think we will all be 5 years from now?" Asked Brooke as she chopped veggies for the spaghetti sauce.

"What do you mean?" Said Lucas as he was cooking the meat.

"I mean where do you see all of us, you know what are we doing, jobs, living, ect." Said Brooke.

"Well, let's see you and me would be living in a nice house somewhere, married living next door to Hales and Nate, with Peyton, Jake, and Jenny across the street. At night all the neighborhood kids come out and we play basketball or street hockey in the middle of the street until the moms or wives call us in. You are designing houses and consulting on how best to decorate the newest office building, I'm teaching at the local high school and making a bunch of teenagers reading all my favorite books, Nate has his own Physical Therapy clinic, Peyton has her artwork in all the major galleries in the area, Hales is Jenny's teacher, and Jake has placed all his cases in good homes, like ours." Said Lucas.

"You've really thought this through." Said Brooke as she wiped some tears away.

"You're crying?"

"I'm chopping onions."

"Brooke I already put the onions in the sauce." Said Lucas smirking.

"Then what the hell am I chopping?" Said Brooke with a laugh.

"I have no idea." Responded Lucas. "So where do you see us all?"

"Wherever you are." Said Brooke as she hugged Lucas.

The kids finished making dinner and served it to the parents and just spent the night joking around and sharing memories of Lucas and Brooke time living there.

At Larry's house he and Peyton made dinner and remembered things from Peyton's childhood.

Deb, Nathan and Haley ordered in and just watched movies all night they even got Nathan to watch 'The Notebook' somehow. After they watched that Nathan got them to actually watch 'Pearl Harbor', but Deb and Haley didn't mind since Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnet were in it.

The night ended with every one sleeping soundly and wondering how they were all going to handle the separation again.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys

So here we are Chapter 15 and 41 reviews later. As I have said every night these past couple weeks, your guys' reviews astound me. I thought the last chapter was a touching chapter to see where Lucas' head was and to see where he thought they would all be. I hope you guys like this next chapter, I haven't decided if I'm going to make this two stories with Christmas or one long story, either way there will be a Christmas and we will see Brooke at BU. So let me know what you think.

OTHAddictChica: This chapter has Movie Night, you are so welcome for the updates, I write as often as I can, which right now is every night so far.

Jeytonlover: I love all the characters together too; they kind of complete each other in a way, I think.

PaulineJ: I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

Thanks for reading guys,

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

That night Jake had dinner with his parents and Jenny, and then he spent some time on the phone with Peyton.

The next morning the group all met at the café and had breakfast.

"Okay so what do we want for movies?" Asked Brooke who was making a list for the guys who were going to get the movies while the girls were taking care of the food.

"Well we have to get 'Finding Nemo'." Said Nathan looking at the little girl who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Why don't you guys make your list of 5 movies over here and we'll go over to the counter and make our list of 5." Said Brooke.

"Deal." Said Lucas.

The girls walked over to the counter and started throwing movie titles around, while the guys did the same thing.

"Okay, 'Beaches', 'Almost Famous', 'Steel Magnolias'." Said Brooke

"Whoa, these are all major chick flicks." Said Peyton.

"What do you think they're picking, I guarantee you in every single movie they are picking some one blows up or gets shot." Said Brooke.

"She's right and if we have to suffer through one of those, than they have to suffer through these." Said Haley.

"You guys are evil." Said Peyton.

"Thank-you, I take that as a compliment, so a couple more picks." Said Brooke.

" 'The Big Chill', 'Pretty Woman', and the ultimate chick flick, 'The Notebook'." Said Peyton running down her ideas for chick flicks.

"Done, let's go see what they picked I'm almost afraid to see." Said Haley.

"I am too." Said Brooke.

The girls rejoined the guys and started to assemble the final list.

"So Cheery, what did you guys come up with?" Asked Lucas.

"Here." Said Brooke as she handed Lucas the list.

"Brooke, in every single one of these movies, some one dies with the exception of 'Almost Famous' and 'Pretty Woman'." Said Lucas as he got strange looks from his brother and their friend.

"So what let me see your list." Said Haley holding her hand out to Nathan.

"And you guys are complaining about people dying in our movies, multiple people die in yours, 'Lethal Weapon', 'Gladiator', 'Pulp Fiction'." Said Peyton.

"Okay, so these are the lists, we'll go get the movies and you girls go shopping."

"Shopping?" Said Brooke.

"For the food, Cheery." Said Lucas.

"Food, other things, what's the difference." Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's go." Said Nathan to the guys.

"I'll meet you at home?" Asked Lucas.

"Yup." Said Brooke.

"Bye." Said All the guys as they kissed their significant others and left.

A couple minutes later the guys were outside the video store.

"Okay so we go in get the chick flicks and then get our films and get out and hope we don't know any one in there." Said Nathan.

"Agreed." Said Lucas as he looked in the store and saw who was working. "Guys, I don't think we have to worry about the chick flicks." Said Lucas.

"Why?" Asked Jake.

"Because, Charlotte is working and as soon as I hand her the list she'll recognize Brooke's writing." Said Lucas.

"This is our lucky day." Said Nathan as he and the guys walked into the store.

"Hey, Charlotte." Said Lucas.

"Hey Guys, what can I do for you?" Asked Charlotte

"Can you pull everything on this list and not ask questions of why?" Asked Nathan as he handed her Brooke's list.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Said Charlotte as she walked into the back, as she did that she pulled out her cell phone and called Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's Charlotte, you will not believe who just walked in to the video store and handed me a list of chick flicks."

"I can probably guess, tall blond, tall dark hair, and a slightly shorter guy carrying a little 2 year old? Also known as Luke, Nate, Jake, and Jenny."

"How did you guess that?"

"Charlotte, look at the handwriting on the list." Said Brooke.

"It's yours, wait I thought you and Lucas broke up before you left for NYU."

"We did for a week, it's a long story." Said Brooke.

"Okay, but I want details, I'm going to pull the movies, wait 'Finding Nemo'?"

"It's for Jenny, Charlotte." Said Brooke.

"Oh, right of course, okay I'll talk to you later." Said Charlotte as she hung up with Brooke and gathered the last of the movies.

"What did Charlotte want?" Asked Haley.

"The guys walked into the video store with the list and instead of getting the boxes like normal people from the shelves they walked in and handed Charlotte the list." Said Brooke laughing.

"You know why they did that, right?" Said Peyton.

"So they wouldn't be seen by the other macho men renting chick flicks." Said Haley.

"Oh, and 'Finding Nemo' also." Said Brooke.

"Why are men like that, you know they get all embarrassed to go and get movies, I asked Nathan a couple weeks ago to go get some hair gel and hair spray, he must have called me like 7 times asking what kind, it got to the point where I told him to find a woman in the aisle for me to talk to." Said Haley.

"Oh, that's nothing Lucas came to New York one weekend he was leaving on Sunday, and decided that he needed some things for the trip back to Boston so he asked me if I needed anything at the store, well it just so happened that I had just ran out of feminine products so I told him exactly what to get, thinking that after only living with Karen for so long he would know. He came back to my dorm a half hour later with what must have been 10 different kinds."

"What did you do with all of them?" Asked Peyton laughing.

"Well I told him thank you and after he left I walked around my all female dorm and told everyone if they needed anything like that I had a stash." Said Brooke.

"At least you got to know your neighbors, who would have thought that would happen in New York, huh." Said Haley laughing.

After the girls finished their grocery shopping of munchies and soda, they each went home to their houses to pack up their luggage.

"Brooke?" Said Lucas as he walked into the extremely quiet house.

"I'm in the bedroom." Said Brooke.

"Hey, Babe, you almost ready to go Nate's outside waiting in the car." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, just making sure we have everything, you almost forgot your meds on the night stand, but I packed them in your carryon." Said Brooke.

"What would I do without you?" Said Lucas as he held Brooke close to him.

"Um, die of a heart attack at 18." Said Brooke joking with him.

"Your right." Said Lucas.

"Okay let's go." Said Brooke picking up her suitcase that was now heavier one gray hoody that Lucas tried to steal back.

They all arrived at Deb's house and unloaded the groceries and their bags with clothes for the next day in.

"Hey Deb." Said Brooke as she walked into the kitchen with two bags of junk food.

"Hi Sweetie, so am I going to find you six in sugar comas tonight?" Asked Deb.

"Maybe, depends on what movie is on, if it's a chick flick the guys will probably fake one." Said Brooke laughing.

"What will we fake?" Said Jake carrying in the soda.

"Sugar comas during the chick flicks, where's Luke?"

"Um, bringing in the overnight bags I think." Said Jake.

Lucas brought in the bags and was making sure a second time that he had everything, and noticed that he didn't have his hoody any more.

"She's good." Said Lucas to himself.

"Looking for something?" Asked Brooke knowing he knew she had it.

"Um, just making sure I had my toothbrush." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she went into the living room.

"So what are we going to watch first?" Said Haley.

"I think we should watch Jenny's movie first." Said Lucas as Brooke sat in his lap with Jenny on hers.

"Okay." Said Haley as she got up and put the disc in the player.

Deb walked into the room to see if the kids needed anything and noticed Jenny was sound asleep on Brooke and Lucas and that the older kids were engrossed in the film more than the one the movie was actually meant for. She quietly stepped out of the room unnoticed and called Karen.

"Hello?"

"Karen, it's Deb."

"Hey Deb, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, I just walked into the living room and saw the cutest scene." Said Deb.

"Why what's going on?" Asked Karen.

"Well the kids decided that since they had Jenny that they would let her have her own movie, well Jenny is sound asleep on Brooke who is sitting in Lucas' lap, I have never seen 6, 18 year olds more involved in a children's movie than what I am looking at right now."

"What movie are they watching?"

"'Finding Nemo'" Said Deb.

"Can you take a picture for me if they will let you?" Asked Karen getting started on her Christmas presents.

"I think I can get a good one without even bothering them." Said Deb.

"Thank you and can you tell Lucas and Brooke to call me before the take off and when they land, tomorrow."

"Absolutely, I will." Said Deb.

Deb and Karen hung up the phone and Deb grabbed her camera and went into the foyer to get the picture she made sure the flash was off so she could get the most candid shot of the kids.

The movie ended and the guys decided it was time for a change in movies, although the three of them enjoyed the film none of them would admit it.

"Brooke is there any way you can get up for one second?" Asked Lucas.

"Um, yeah can one of you move Jenny so I can move?" Asked Brooke.

"I got her." Said Jake moving his daughter so she was now lying on him instead of on Brooke.

The next movie that was watched was 'Gladiator' much to the guys surprise the girls enjoyed the movie, they weren't sure if they liked the plot line or just Russell Crowe, but either way they were happy not to hear any complaints on the violence. After the group watched 'Gladiator' they all decided that they were hungry for more than junk food and it was still early enough to get pizza delivered. While they were waiting for the pizza they Jake decided to put Jenny down for the night and everyone decided to put on their pajamas and get comfortable.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang and Haley ran and got the food, and put 'The Notebook' in the DVD player.

"Come on Hales do we have to watch this?" Whined Lucas.

"Hey, we watched the 'Gladiator' and didn't complain, so now you have to watch one of ours and not complain." Said Brooke resuming her position on Lucas' lap.

"Fine, put it on." Said Nathan knowing what Brooke said was true.

The movie night progressed with them alternating the guys' choices and the girls' choices until they had all fallen asleep on the couches and floor.

Deb did a quick walk through to make sure all the kids had blankets and were warm enough. Then she quickly took a couple pictures of the scene in front of her for Karen's project. Brooke and Lucas had one couch with Lucas acting as Brooke's pillow; Jake and Peyton were on the other with Jenny on Jake. And Nathan and Haley were on the floor.

The next morning Jenny woke everybody up in the room after she managed to escape from Jake. It was 6 in the morning and Brooke and Lucas' flight to New York left at 10am with Jake, Peyton, and Jenny's leaving at 11:45.

"Autie Book?" Said Jenny tapping on Brooke's arm.

"What is it, baby?" Said Brooke quietly.

"I up!" Said Jenny.

"Okay, go wake up Mommy so she can get you ready and I'll get everybody else up." Said Brooke laughing and wondering why she was the one who got woken up first.

"Mama." Said Jenny into Peyton's ear

"Yes?" Said Peyton as she looked at her daughter.

"Autie Book up." Said Jenny.

"Did you wake Auntie Brooke up?" Asked Peyton knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh."

"Why?" Asked Peyton happy that Jenny got Brooke up because Brooke wouldn't be grouchy if Jenny woke her.

"I up!" Said Jenny.

"Okay, let's get you ready. Jake get up." Said Peyton as she picked up Jenny and woke up Jake and accidentally stepping on someone's hand.

"Ow." Said Nathan. "You know it didn't hurt when Jenny did it, but Peyt get off my hand."

"Sorry Nate, hey at least your awake, it saves Brooke from hitting you with a pillow as soon as she wakes Luke up." Said Peyton.

"Lucas, wake up. If I'm awake you're awake." Said Brooke stealing the comforter to fold it.

"I'm up, I've been awake since Jenny came over. By the way thank you munchkin." Said Lucas looking at Jenny.

"Welcome." Said Jenny.

Everybody was soon awake and everything was cleaned up. Soon it would be time to say good bye once again to their family.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys

I'm posting a little early tonight, I hope ya'll don't mind…lol. So I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. So here are the thank yous and answers to your questions.

Team Frank: Thanksgiving is celebrated on the last Thursday of November, so thank you for the complements.  
PaulineJ: Like I said before with the exception for tonight I don't have a life that's why I update so often. And I'm so glad you like the stuff with Jenny. I actually find it easy to write for a two year old.

Tiffany Rae: In order to write this story I just think of things that my friends and I do, the whole lying on each other my two friends and I do that when we watch movies. I also love writing the hoody scenes because it gives the chance for comedy.

NaLeYBaBiixo: I am so glad you are enjoying this.

Jeytonlover: This will not be the end of the story, I will be writing in Christmas and Brooke at BU, so sit tight and enjoy the ride…lol

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The grown ups decided that it would be best if they said goodbye to the kids before the airport and then Nathan and Haley would bring Luke, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny to the airport in Deb's car.

At the café there were tears on the mothers' ends and the fathers were telling their sons to be good be cause they weren't driving to Boston, Chapel Hill, or Seattle to bail them out.

"You know I think it's going to be harder to let you guys go this time than it was when you all left in August." Said Karen.

"Defiantly, but at least we know they'll be home for Christmas it's only a couple weeks away." Said Lorna as she hugged Jake, Peyton, and Jenny.

"Absolutely, I want you two to call me when you get to New York, and Boston and let us know you got home safe." Said Karen to both Brooke and Lucas.

"We will." Said Lucas as he hugged his mom.

"Okay, well I think you guys should get going." Said Keith.

"Why, getting sick of us already?" Said Brooke as she wiped tears away and hugged Keith.

"Of course not but if you don't leave now you might miss your flight." Said Keith.

"We have plenty of time, but we should get going, in case there's traffic, Nate." Said Lucas.

"Alright let's hit the road guys." Said Nathan.

"Bye you guys, thank you for everything." Said Brooke as they walked out the door.

"Isn't it supposed to get easier to let them go as they get older?" Asked Deb.

"No, because to us they will always be the babies we brought home from the hospital." Said Karen.

"You know even though I know Jake and Jenny are gone, I still go in to the room at night and expect to see them both asleep." Said Lorna.

"I still knock on Lucas' door half expecting to catch him and Brooke." Said Karen with a laugh.

"I sometimes think I hear NBA Live playing somewhere in the house." Said Deb.

"Well at least we won't have to wait so long next time." Added Lorna.

The kids rode to the airport in silence, except for the car stereo. Each one anticipating the difficult goodbyes they had the last time they parted ways like this. They walked into the airport and checked into the counters. They were early and decided to get coffee to kill the time, although none of them would admit it, they did this to keep the group together a little longer. After they got to airport the girls decided to go to the ladies' room leaving the guys to watch the carry ons. When Lucas knew Brooke was out of sight he opened her carryon and got his sweatshirt out and quickly put it in his. Luckily the girls took Jenny with them, because if they didn't Lucas wouldn't get away with it.

"So do you guys want to get coffee or something until our flight leaves?" Asked Brooke when they came out.

"I think that's a good idea." Said Peyton not ready for Brooke and Lucas to leave yet.

They sat and talked about what everyone had going on in the next couple weeks before Christmas. No one brought up the fact that they wouldn't see each other only that everyone would call each other once a week.

It then came the time for Brooke and Lucas to make their way to the gate.

"Call us when you guys get to the dorms, so we know you got there safe." Said Haley through tears.

"We will, come here." Said Lucas as he hugged Haley.

"See ya Brooke, take care of him, and remember if you need some one to kick his ass I'm only a phone call away." Said Nathan as he hugged Brooke.

"I will." Said Brooke as she laughed and cried.

"Okay, so you'll call tomorrow?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, or tonight." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Peyton.

"Nate, I'll talk to you tonight, take care of her." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, take care of yourself." Said Nate as he hugged his brother.

"Jake take it easy, you know you'd think by the way we're all getting emotional here we've never left each other, before." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, but it's always hard to say goodbye to family." Said Jake.

"True." Said Lucas.

Brooke was now saying goodbye to Jenny who didn't understand that she wasn't going to see them until Christmas time.

"Okay, this is the hardest goodbye, Bye baby." Said Brooke.

"Autie Book, why you cry?" Asked Jenny.

"Because I'm sad, honey." Said Brooke.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to see your beautiful face for a little while."

"Yes, you will silly on the puter." Said Jenny reminding Brooke of the web cam.

"That's right I forgot." Said Brooke as she hugged Jenny.

"Okay, my turn." Said Lucas.

"Unwle Luke you weaving too?"

"Yeah, I have to go with Auntie Brooke, but I'll see you on the computer, too." Said Lucas as he got down to Jenny's level.

"No, you and Autie Book stay." Said Jenny.

"Honey, we can't but it's okay because we're going to see you when Santa comes, and we're going to call you tonight before you go to bed, okay?" Said Lucas as he hugged a crying Jenny.

"No, you stay." Said Jenny as Lucas picked her up when he stood up.

"Honey, I wish I could but I have to go back to Boston, remember when we left the last time, and how we talked on the computer." Said Lucas.

"Uh-huh."

"Well we're going to do that again." Said Lucas as he handed Jenny to Jake.

"You pwomise?"

"I promise." Said Lucas as he kissed Jenny's forehead.

"Okay, you, and Autie Book can go." Said Jenny.

"Thank you, munchkin, come on Brook. We have to go." Said Lucas as he picked up the carryons.

"Bye Guys." Said Brooke as she walked away with Lucas.

And then there were five, they watched as Brooke and Lucas boarded their flight and then decided to watch it take off.

"You'd think it would get easier with time, but the more time we spend here, the harder it is to leave." Said Brooke as she and Lucas settled into their seats.

"I know, but like I told Jenny we'll be back at Christmas, and we'll just keep in touch like we do now." Said Lucas as Brooke leaned into him.

"I know it's just hard, knowing that when I wake up tomorrow you won't be next to me, I've gotten used to it again, you know." Said Brooke.

"Well, just think after Christmas we won't have to sleep apart because of distance, only if we want to."

"I can't wait." Said Brooke wishing she could go back with him now to Boston.

"Me, neither." Said Lucas as the plane got up to the altitude.

It was now time for Jake, Peyton, and Jenny to leave and emotions were still running high.

"So I guess it's time to say bye now." Said Haley.

"Who would have thought that us six would have such a hard time saying goodbye to each other, especially Nathan and Lucas." Said Peyton as the guys and Jenny trailed behind.

"I didn't think it would be possible." Said Haley.

"Well, I think that when we all graduate we should all move to the same neighborhood and so we never have to separate like this again." Said Peyton.

"I like that idea." Said Haley.

"So I think that these goodbye will get easier on the girls, as time goes on." Said Nathan.

"I hope so, I mean after being around everyone everyday you get used to them being there, but I think our bond defiantly goes beyond friendship, we've made a family. Our very own dysfunctional/functional family." Said Jake.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, because no matter what we can call anyone one of us and know we won't be judged for being stupid, we just yell, then we talk it out." Said Nathan.

"Okay well here's our stop." Said Jake who was thankful Jenny was taking a nap on his shoulder so she wouldn't get upset that Nate and Haley were leaving also.

"So we'll talk tonight." Said Peyton to Haley.

"Definitely, um Lucas should be getting into Boston around 6 or so, after dropping Brooke off in New York." Said Haley.

"Alright so after he calls you give me a call." Said Peyton as she hugged Haley.

"Okay, call us when you get in and then I'll call you when Luke calls." Said Nathan to Jake unaware that Peyton and Haley were making the same deal.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny boarded their flight and headed home. Nathan and Haley left the airport and headed to Deb's to exchange cars and head back to Chapel Hill.

"How did it go at the airport?" Asked Deb.

"Um there were tears, Jenny told Luke and Brooke to stay, and then started to cry when Lucas told her they had to leave." Said Haley.

"But, other than that everyone got off okay?" Asked Deb.

"Yeah, it's hard though having to let go like that." Said Haley.

"Well, I know this is going to sound silly but it will get easier with time." Said Deb trying to reassure Haley.

Nathan came in after loading their bags into the car and said goodbye to his Mom and He and Haley left to go back to Chapel Hill.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys

Thanksgiving is here and I am eating leftovers as I type this, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. These chapters are flowing out of my brain so fast I'm constantly thinking things over in my brain, praying I can remember when it comes to write for you all. If it is hard to understand it is because when I stared writing this I was on 4 hours of sleep. Sorry for the inconvience.

Jeytonlover: Thank you for the review. I think all families can be dysfunctional/functional at times. My family has perfected the art form. But I have two very good friends who I consider my sisters. And you are welcome for the heads up to new chapters.

PaulineJ: With Jenny, since she's only two here, she doesn't understand separation, so rather than have Jake try to explain it; I figured it would be nice to see Lucas' fatherly side.

Michaelsita: Welcome to my world. I'm separated from most of my family so it is not hard for me to come up with the issues that come with long distance friendships. I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far. 

Well that's all from me, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! To all who celebrated it.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas arrived at JFK and retrieved their luggage; Lucas decided that since his flight didn't leave for another couple hours to Boston, he would take Brooke back to her dorm room.

"Lucas, you really don't have to do this, you have a flight in couple hours that you can't miss." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, I'm not letting you go back to an empty dorm room by yourself." Said Lucas sternly.

"Fine." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at her dorm and he carried their stuff in. That's when Lucas noticed a note on the bed in unfamiliar handwriting.

"Cheery, did you leave yourself a note by any chance?" Asked Lucas worried that some one was in Brooke's room when she wasn't there.

"No, why would I do that?" Asked Brooke.

"Because, there is a letter on your bed addressed to you, and I didn't put it there."

"Why, afraid I'd burn it if you did?" Said Brooke as she picked it up.

"Funny, Brooke seriously it's not my writing."

"You're right it isn't. It's from my parents." Said Brooke as she turned the envelope around in her fingers.

"Your parents? How do you know it's from your parents?" Asked Lucas.

"It's my father's stationary. See the embossed 'D' on the back?"

"So are you going to open it?"

"Can you do it, please?" Asked Brooke as she handed Lucas the letter and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Said Lucas as he opened the letter. He read it once over.

"I meant read it out loud." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he dreaded reading this.

"Brooke,

Since you said you don't want anything more to do with us, I decided to give you your allowances for Dec. and Jan. in one check it is now in your account. Enjoy your new life. Your Father." Read Lucas stealing glances at Brooke every now and then.

"The scary thing is he has no idea how much I will enjoy my new life." Said Brooke with out any tears.

"You okay?" Asked Lucas.

"Of course I am, I have you, and our family. What else do I need?"

"Okay, well since I have about two hours until I have to be back at the airport, what do you want to do?" Asked Lucas.

"Um, how about we do this for the next two hours." Said Brooke as she kissed his neck.

"Hmm, I think we can do that as long as we can do a little bit of this with it." He said as he kissed her on the mouth. A couple minutes later clothes were thrown in a pile on the floor and Brooke and Lucas were enjoying each other's company until he had to leave her behind in a large city by herself.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" Asked Brooke as she sat up in the bed, and watched Lucas getting dressed.

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to but I do." Said Lucas as he sat back on the bed.

"Okay, go if you must." Said Brooke.

"You know I don't like this, but it's only a couple more weeks and then we can spend as much time in bed as we want." Said Lucas.

"Okay, go before I change my mind. I love you, Broody."

"I love you, too Cheery." Said Lucas as he kissed her once more and left.

Lucas arrived at the airport and checked his luggage, sat in an uncomfortable airport chair, pulled out his cell phone and dialed his phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Keith. It's Luke."

"Hey, Luke you in Boston yet?"

"No, I'm still in New York."

"What happened miss your flight?" Asked Keith.

"No, the flight to Boston leaves in an hour." Said Lucas.

"What time did you guys get into New York?" Asked Keith.

"About three hours ago."

"So what have you been doing for the past three hours hanging out at the airport?"

"No, I took Brooke back to her dorm."

"Why did it take you three hours to take Brooke back to her dorm?" Asked Keith.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Said Lucas knowing his uncle was getting it now.

"No, I realized what you two were doing, because I just called Brooke and I woke her up."

"She fell asleep fast I only left her about 20 minutes ago." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, oh she told me to tell you to check your carry on."

"Okay." Said Lucas as he opened his bag and saw a note in Brooke's handwriting.

"That will teach you to fall asleep on a flight, anybody could be going through your bag and steal your most comfortable piece of clothing. See you in a couple of weeks. Love, Cheery."

"I said it once I'll say it again she's good." Said Lucas as he looked for the hoody.

"What'd she do, hold on never mind I don't want to know."

"I'm not talking about that, she stole the hoody while I was sleeping on the flight up here."

"I thought she won it on thanksgiving."

"She did but when she wasn't watching I stole it back and then she stole it before we left, and then at the airport when she and the girls went to the ladies room I stole it back from her, and then she got it on the flight up here." Explained Lucas.

"You do know I have a couple more of those sweatshirts."

"No, this is fun to see who actually ends up with it, we try to come up with different ways to steal it from each other."

"You do realize she beats the crap out of you every time."

"Yeah, but I'm hoping one day she'll slip up and I'll win."

"Good Luck with that. Listen call when you get to Boston, okay?"

"You got it, give mom a kiss on the cheek for me, and tell her I'll call back later."

"I will." Said Keith.

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Keith.

Lucas and Keith hung up the phone and Lucas in another attempt to pass the time, he called Brooke.

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing, right now?" Asked Lucas playing with her.

"Your sweatshirt, which I take it you now know I have." Answered Brooke.

"Yes, next question, how did you get it because your head was on my shoulder the entire time, I would have felt you move."

"Well I asked the flight attendant to help me, I told her of our little game and she said she understood, that way I wouldn't risk waking you up."

"Nice."

"I learned from the best." Said Brooke.

"So you're saying I'm the best?" Said Lucas jokingly.

"No I said I learned from the best, I never said you were that person."

"Ouch, that stung."

"Come to think of it you are the best guy a girl to have." Said Brooke trying to make him feel better.

"You are just saying that because you are lonely and you want me to come back to your room." Said Lucas.

"Not me, I would never say it, if it wasn't true."

"Well, I have to go now I just wanted to say good bye one more time and tell you I love you, and that I will call you when I get home."

"Okay, oh don't forget to call Jenny, you promised to call her before she went to bed tonight."

"Thank you for reminding me, Jake and Peyton will never get her to go to sleep, unless I do." Said Lucas remembering his promise.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too I'll talk to you tonight." Said Lucas as he hung up the phone and went over to board his flight.

It was a couple hours later but Lucas was finally in his room. He decided to call Jenny before calling anyone else.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake it's Luke how was the flight back?"

"Not bad, how was yours?"

"They were both fine."

"Both, I thought you had a non-stop."

"Yeah, a non-stop to New York, I had to drop Brooke off and then I had a non-stop Boston."

"Another part of your mother's plan?"

"Yeah it must have been. I think she thought if these past couple weeks together didn't do it then another flight would have."

"So what else is up?" Asked Jake

"Brooke has the hoody."

"How'd she get it back, you had it at the airport."

"I fell asleep and she brought the flight attendant in on the game so she wouldn't wake me up." Said Lucas.

"She's a smart one that one."

"Yes, she is. So I know it's early, but I was calling to say goodnight to Jenny." Said Lucas.

"Oh, yeah hang on, Hey Jenny, it's Uncle Lucas for you." Said Jake holding the phone for his two year old.

"Hi."

"Hey munchkin, were you good for Mommy and Daddy after me and Auntie Brooke left?" Said Lucas as someone knocked on his door.

"Yes, Autie Book there?" Asked Jenny.

"No, munchkin Auntie Brooke is home at her house, but when I talk to her again I will tell her to call you, okay?" Said Lucas as he opened the door and told the person to come in and be quiet.

"No, Autie Book talk now." Said Jenny not understanding that Brooke wasn't with Lucas.

"Baby, Auntie Brooke is at her house, she's not with me, after I hang up with you ask Mommy to call Auntie Brooke okay, I just wanted to call and say goodnight to you."

"I talk to Autie Book now." Said Jenny.

"Honey, Mommy phone for me okay?" Said Lucas as the other person looked on confused.

"Hey, Luke what's up?"

"Hey Peyt, I just called to say goodnight to Jenny and I don't think she understands that Me and Brooke are together all the time, so when you get the chance can you explain it to her, I hate telling her that she can't talk to her." Said Lucas.

"I am going to explain it to her as soon as we hang up the phone, so where is that girlfriend of yours she hasn't called yet." Asked Peyton.

"Home, I just got off the phone with her, before I called you." Said Lucas.

"Okay well thank you for calling Jenny and I'll talk to you later." Said Peyton.

"Hey, I wouldn't have missed calling Jenny for the world, even if she is ticked at me now." Said Lucas.

"She'll get over it, she fell asleep right after you and Brooke left."

"Did she?"

"Yup."

"Alright, well I have to go now, so tell her I love her and I'll try to call tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Luke." Said Peyton.

Lucas hung up the phone and turned his attention to the person he had let into the room.

"What's up, man?" Lucas.

"Not much, I didn't know you had a kid." Said Mike to a very confused Lucas.

"Kid? Oh, that no, no that was my niece Jenny."

"Oh, sorry man. I was just surprised at how you were talking to her that's all." Said Mike.

"Nah, it's cool. She just got used to seeing my girlfriend and I together all these past couple weeks that she thinks we're always together." Said Lucas.

"How old is she?"

"Two."

"Oh man they have their hands full, don't they." Said Mike.

"You have no idea, so what' s with the visit?" Asked Lucas.

"Oh, yeah we have a team meeting that is mandatory." Said Mike.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay let me just make a couple quick phone calls and then we can head out."

"Alright."

"Hello?'

"Hey, Cheery did I wake you?"

"No, I was waiting for you to call, how did the call with Jenny go?"

"She's made at me."

"What did you do?"

"She asked to talk to you and I told her you weren't here that you were at home."

"Broody, she's two she doesn't know what that means." Said Brooke.

"Well, will you call her and make it better for me, please?"

"Yes, I will. So what else is going on?"

"Nothing I have a team meeting in a couple minutes and I just wanted to call and let you know that I was going out for a little while just in case you called." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well call me after and give me details, I'm going to call and make Jenny better since you upset her."

"Bye Cheery."

"Bye."

"Girlfriend?" Asked Mike.

"Yeah." Said Lucas as he dialed Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hales how was the drive?"

"Not bad, thank you so much for helping Nathan with the stereo." Said Haley.

"No problem, so where is he?"

"Right here, hang on." Said Haley.

"Hey Luke how was the flight?"

"Fine, although Brooke got the shirt." Said Lucas.

"How?"

"She got the flight attendant to help."

"She good."

"Yes, she is."

"So you home?"

"Yeah, but now I have to go to a team meeting, can you do me a favor I have to leave right now can you call my mom and tell her I'm home?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later man." Said Nathan.

"Thanks, bye." Said Lucas.

"Bye."

"Okay let's go." Said Lucas to a waiting Mike.

"So who was that you just talked to." Asked Mike.

"My brother and sister-in-law."

"Didn't you just talk to them?"

"No, um Jenny my niece is our best friends' little girl, we have a really complicated family."

"Hey you take what you can get sometimes." Said Mike understanding what Lucas was saying.

They arrived at the team meeting and took their seats in the bleachers. Everyone was speculating why the meeting was called in the first place.

"Welcome back guys, I guess you're all wondering why we called this meeting." Said the coach.

"Yeah, Coach considering most of us just got back." Said Mike.

"Well, one of your teammate seems to have gotten his girlfriend pregnant and had to leave the team."

"So no offense Coach but what does that have to do with us?" Said Lucas.

"Well, Scott we lost one of our best players and have decided we don't want that to happen again, so we are going to talk to you all about safe sex."

"Oh God." Said Mike.

"Tell me he didn't just say what I think he said."

"Hate to tell you this but he did." Said Mike.

"So gentlemen, the bags you are being handed contains the items you will need to practice safety." Said the coach.

"Oh man." Said Mike.

"There is like 300 hundred of these in here." Said Lucas.

"Well at least we can never say we ran out." Said Mike laughing.

"No kidding." Said Lucas.

After the lecture Lucas walked back to his room with his 'booty bag' as the guys started referring to them by and called Brooke once again.

"Hey Broody, I was wondering when you were going to call me back." Said Brooke.

"Sorry honey, the meeting was a little long."

"So what was it about?"

"One of our players got his girlfriend pregnant and the coaches kind of freaked, so they decided to have the 'Importance of Safe Sex' talk with us, and I almost forgot they gave us 'booty bags'." Said Lucas.

"What are those?" Asked Brooke.

"A paper bag full of about 300 condoms." Said Lucas laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about something as crazy as the basketball coaches handing out condoms?"

"No you wouldn't." Said Brooke now laughing.

"Man, I felt like it was Whitey lecturing us on it." Said Lucas.

"Oh, don't forget to replace the one in your wallet." Said Brooke.

"Oh yeah." Said Lucas remembering that he gave it to Keith as a joke.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow Broody." Said Brooke.

"Okay, Cheery I love you. Sleep well." Said Lucas.

"I love you too, sleep well." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys

So today we hit magic number 51. Thanksgiving has come and gone now and in a few short weeks Christmas will be here. Oh joy, oh bliss. Not much to say today, so I will get on with my Thank yous:

Jeytonlover: Thank you for the review once again, and I love that you are enjoying this story.

Michaelsita: I was laughing when I wrote the 'booty bag' scene; I tried to come up with a way to embarrass the guys a little. And the parts when they all checked in with each other I do that every time I leave my sisters to come home. If I don't I get called soon after.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was a couple weeks later and Brooke was busy packing her dorm room in preparation for the move to Boston. She and Lucas had decided that after their trip back home they would take a one way back to New York and rent a small U-Haul and drive to Boston.

Peyton and Jake were busy Christmas shopping for Jenny in Seattle and decided to get most of their other family members little shopping in; the rest of the stuff could be bought in Tree Hill.

Nathan and Haley were also preparing for the holidays and decided to get all of their shopping done early. Haley was in charge of wrapping the presents while Nathan was busy writing out the cards for them.

"Should we use nicknames or real names this year?" Asked Nathan jokingly.

"Real names, your grandparents are going to be there, oh that reminds me." Said Haley.

"What?"

"Broody and Cheery." Said Haley.

"Yeah, you better call Brooke and tell her."

"Hello?" Said Brooke breathlessly.

"Gee, what did you do run a marathon?"

"No I went to check my mail with out the cell and when I heard it ring I ran in." Said Brooke.

"Okay, as long as you and Luke weren't… you know." Said Haley.

"Lucas is in Boston, Hales I'm actually leaving in about two hours to go see him."

"Got ya, Nate you can't call your brother this weekend." Said Haley.

"Why?" Asked Nathan walking back into the room.

"Brooke's going to see him tonight."

"Okay."

"So what's up Tutor Girl?" Said Brooke laughing at Haley and Nathan's comments.

"Well Nathan and I were talking about how to address the presents and decided that since the grandparents are going to be there it would be better if we wrote real names on the cards."

"Lucas and I had the same talk already." Said Brooke.

"Okay, it's just so whoever passes out presents knows who they go to."

"So, other than that what's up?" Said Brooke.

"Not much how'd your shopping for Lucas go?" Asked Haley knowing Brooke was having a hard time shopping for him.

"I'm still trying to get it done, I'm hoping that I'll get some ideas this weekend, but other than Broody everyone else is done."

"Well that's good." Said Haley still astonished at the fact of Brooke's power shopping. "So what's with the trip to Boston this weekend, I mean aside from the obvious." Said Haley.

"I have some papers to sign at the school and then I have to take Broody shopping for Jenny, I swear the man can pick the perfect gifts for everyone else, but he has no idea what a little girl could want." Said Brooke remembering Lucas' suggestions.

"Why what did he want to get her?" Asked Haley almost scared to know.

"Um, let's see sports stuff, cars, things like that."

"Men, I though for sure Lucas would know what to get her." Said Haley.

"Me too, I had to convince him to let me help shop for her, but he said he has everyone else done." Said Brooke.

"Well that's good so when do you leave to go to Tree Hill?" Asked Haley.

"Um, since I'm all done with classes Lucas and I are leaving right after his game on Friday, which depending on how his game goes could be a good thing or a bad thing."

"He'll be fine, I'm surprised he's not playing at all during Christmas week." Said Haley.

"I don't know who schedules the games but I'm happy that they gave another team Christmas."

"Okay, so you are going to Boston today by what?" Asked Haley knowing Brooke's trouble with flying.

"I'm taking a bus there and Luke is meeting me at the station."

"Well, that's good because I can't imagine you flying alone I've seen Lucas' hands after a flight with you."

"Yeah, actually one time I got him so bad he bled a little." Said Brooke.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, Hales I'd love to talk a little more, but if I'm ever going to make it to Boston on time, I have to leave now."

"Okay, call me when you get there." Said Haley.

"Yes, mom I will." Said Brooke sarcastically.

"Funny."

"Bye." Said Brooke.

"Bye." Said Haley as she hung up the phone.

Brooke's five-hour bus ride from New York was boring and she couldn't call Lucas except to tell him that she had reached Massachusetts. They had gotten to the out side of Worcester and got stuck in traffic due to a 4-car pile up. Brooke didn't know how long they would be there, she figured that she would only be a couple minutes late not the 30 that she actually was. They finally reached Boston and Lucas was getting worried then he heard the announcement.

"Attention please the 5:30pm shuttle from New York City has now arrived." Said the woman over the intercom.

"Finally." Said Lucas to himself as he made his way over to the gate. He spotted Brooke getting off the bus and gathering her suitcases.

"Hey, I was getting worried, what happened?" Asked Lucas as he hugged Brooke and then took her suitcases from her.

"I'm sorry, there was a 4-car pile up just outside of Worcester, I would have called but every time I took out my phone I got dirty looks from people." Explained Brooke.

"Hey it's okay, while I was waiting I went and got a 'Sports Weekly'." Said Lucas.

"Good to know you weren't so worried you were pacing." Said Brooke knowing Lucas' habit when he got worried about something.

"If you had given me a couple more minutes I would have." Said Lucas. "So what do you want to do tonight, go out to dinner or a movie?"

"I kind of just want to stay in tonight if that's okay and order take out or something." Said Brooke tired after her ride.

"Okay, I'll get the menus from the guy next door." Said Lucas.

"You don't have any menus at your place?"

"Not the good ones, I only have the ones that get taped to my door, the guy next door however has every place in Boston that delivers to the dorm laminated in one of those expandable folders."

"Are you serious?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, the only thing is it cost a buck to rent it." Said Lucas.

"I want to see this thing so much I'll go half with you." Said Brooke laughing.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he hailed a cab to take them to the dorm.

When they got to the dorm and walked in he asked a couple guys if his neighbor was in.

"Hey guys, is Noah around?" Asked Lucas.

"Uh, yeah up stairs, I think." Said one of the guys.

"Thanks." Said Lucas as he and Brooke made their way upstairs to Lucas' room once they put her bags in they decided to get the menus from Noah.

"Who is it?" Said a guy through the door.

"Noah, it's Lucas I need to rent your menus, man." Said Lucas thinking this was the most absurd thing he ever thought of.

"Here ya go everything is in alphabetical order." Said Noah as he opened the door and refused to take Lucas and Brooke's money.

"Cool, thanks I bring it back in a little while."

"Keep it Merry Christmas." Said Noah.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got more that I'm making right now." Responded Noah.

"Thanks man, Happy Holidays."

"So did you get it?" Asked Brooke as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah, Noah said it our Christmas present."

"Okay, so what do you want to get, Chinese, Pizza?" Asked Brooke as she looked through it.

"Chinese sounds good." Said Lucas as he checked his email. "Hey Peyton and Jake sent pictures of Jenny if you haven't seen them yet."

"No, I checked my email right before I left and I didn't have anything." Said Brooke.

"She's too precious. Nice one of Jake sleeping." Said Lucas.

"Wait, Lucas he has make up on. How much you want to make a bet Jenny found her way into Peyton's make up?" Said Brooke laughing.

"This is too good not to call Nate for." Said Lucas as he picked up the phone and called Nathan.

"Hello?" Said Nathan.

"Have you checked your email in the past couple minutes?" Asked Lucas.

"No why?"

"Check it, Peyton sent pictures of Jenny."

"Okay, oh Hales wants to know if Brooke got there safe since she hasn't called yet."

"Are you here safe?" Asked Lucas.

"No, Nate help he's keeping me here against my will."

"Drama Queen." Said Nathan mouthing to Haley that she was.

"Oh, he just called you a drama queen." Said Lucas as Brooke sat on his lap.

"Thank you Nathan for the compliment." She said into the phone.

"Oh my god, red is so not Jagielski's color." Said Nathan as he laughed into the phone and then showed Haley who fell off the couch she was sitting on.

"Yeah, no kidding that's what he gets for falling asleep with a two year old wide awake." Said Lucas.

"You know Peyton was egging her on too." Said Nathan.

"Oh, of course. I would have." Said Lucas.

After Lucas and Nathan finished talking Brooke decided it was time to order the food for her and Lucas, it had gotten to the point in their relationship that she didn't even have to ask him what he wanted. And he didn't have to ask her either. She then remembered the phone call a couple weeks ago after his team meeting.

"So where's the booty bag?" Asked Brooke.

"Um, under the bed I think." Said Lucas as he changed into sweats.

"I still can't believe the coaches gave you guys this stuff." Said Brooke as she pulled the bag from underneath the bed.

"I can't either, well at least we'll never run out." Said Lucas.

"That's true." Said Brooke looking at all the different colors that were now spread out on the bed.

"Some of the guys actually started selling theirs for like a buck a piece." Said Lucas.

"Are you serious?" Asked Brooke with a laugh.

"Yeah, now will you put the rainbow back in the bag, please the food is here." Said Lucas as he opened the door to the delivery guy.

"$18.30 please?" Said the delivery guy.

"Here you go keep the change." Said Lucas as he hand the guy 21 bucks.

"Thanks have a good night."

"You too." Said Lucas as he shut the door when he walked back to the bedroom area he saw Brooke thinking about something. "Okay what are you thinking about?" Asked Lucas.

"Tonight, what color you want?" Asked Brooke.

"Can we eat, please?" Said Lucas trying not to laugh at Brooke at that moment.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Brooke as she looked through the bag for her food.

"And to answer the question, Blue." Said Lucas as he hand Brooke her containers.

"Okay, I'm happy now."

"Good." Said Lucas still trying not to laugh at their conversation over the booty bag.

After they finished dinner the couple decided to put the booty bag to good use after all that's what it was there for, Right?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys

Sorry for the late posting last night I got a short case of writer's block, but I'm all better now. So I'm glad you all liked the chapter. So here all the individual thank yous:

PaulineJ: I am too never mind that it's hard to be in a long distance relationship, it's hard writing one…lol. The booty bag was a fluke. Thanks for your reviews.

Michaelsita: When I wrote the scene with the pictures, I was trying to come up with a way to get Jake, since I got Luke with the Booty Bag, and Nathan with 'Finding Nemo', getting Jake was next on the list for embarrassment. You have no idea how much fun it is to write this story.

Jeytonlover: yes Christmas is coming both in real life and in the story I haven't even started my real shopping. So I'm writing and deciding at the same time. Enjoy the next updates.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The next morning Brooke had a meeting at her new advisor's office. By her schedule she was running late, but she was actually running two hours early.

"Lucas, have you seen my bra?" Said Brooke as she was walking around in her robe.

"What?" Asked Lucas as he was just waking up.

"Where did you put my bra last night?" Said Brooke looking around the room.

"Uh, is this what you are looking for?" Asked Lucas as he held up Brooke's bra.

"Yes, I've looking for it for a half hour." Said Brooke as she went to grab it from him.

"Uh-uh, not without giving me a kiss good morning first." Said Lucas as he pulled Brooke to the bed.

"Lucas, we can't do this right now I have that meeting." Said Brooke as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Give me a kiss good morning and not only will I give you your bra, I will let you go." Said Lucas.

"Fine, good morning, Broody." Said Brooke as she kissed him.

"Good Morning, Cheery so what time is your meeting at?"

"10, and I can't be late. But you have to take me because I have no idea where to go." Said Brooke now not wanting to be out of his grasp.

"Okay what time is it now?" Asked Lucas.

"8." Said Brooke.

"You woke me up at 8am on a Friday when I don't have a class to ask me where your bra was, when I could have slept until at least 9."

"Yup, I wanted some company." Said Brooke.

"Well since I'm awake now, do you want to go grab breakfast before the meeting?" Asked Lucas.

"No, we can do that later, how about a reprisal of last night." Asked Brooke.

"Later, we have to get ready for that meeting of yours. Besides if we do that there is no guarantee that we will stay awake afterwards." Said Lucas.

"True okay go get ready and so will I." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas got ready to go and left his dorm room on their way to the office, Lucas stopped at Dunkin' Donuts for coffee and bagels for him and Brooke.

"Here you go my dear." Said Lucas as he handed Brooke her coffee and bagel.

"Thank you, I can't wait until we get home and can have your mom's coffee." Said Brooke.

"Soon, and I can't wait either I miss my mom's cooking." Said Lucas.

"Aww, a little home sick are we, Broody?"

"A little, but this will be our home for a while and then we can go home." Said Lucas.

"You don't want to live here after we graduate?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't know, home is where ever we make it, but someday I guess I would like to go back to North Carolina. Not necessarily Tree Hill but at least in the same state as our family." Said Lucas.

"Do you still have that dream of all of us living in the same neighborhood?"

"Of course I do, Brooke eventually we will all be together again, and not just for holidays scattered through out the year." Said Lucas.

"I like that dream, promise me that after we graduate we will go home." Said Brooke.

"I promise you."

A couple minutes later Brooke and Lucas arrived at the advisor's office. Mrs. Sims was a woman about Karen's age who was also Lucas' advisor. Mrs. Sims handled all students with sports scholarships, Lucas' scholarship in particular was a partially for basketball.

"Come in?" Said Mrs. Sims as Lucas knocked on the door.

"Hello, I'm Brooke Davis I have an appointment at 10 am."

"Come in, Brooke, Mr. Scott I wasn't aware you would be joining us this morning."

"Well, Brooke didn't know how to get here, so I brought her."

"Brooke I'm surprised that you allowed a stranger to take you all the way here." Said Mrs. Sims not realizing the closeness between Lucas and Brooke.

"Actually Lucas isn't a stranger, I know him quite well."

"Yeah, a little too well at times." Said Lucas.

"I don't understand."

"Brooke's my girlfriend, Mrs. Sims."

"Oh, okay now I understand." Responded Mrs. Sims.

"So you said on the phone that you had to have me sign some papers." Said Brooke.

"Oh, yes um, NYU sent your transcripts and you did very well this past semester, I am pleased to tell you that the 10 credits you earned so far have all been transferred here, so you will graduate with Lucas if everything goes according to plan." Said Mrs. Sims.

"That's great, do you happen to have my rooming assignment, yet?" Asked Brooke curiously.

"No, you'd have to go to the housing office for that but you are all registered. We looked at what your schedule would have been had you stayed at NYU and tailored it to the programs that we had here for your major, and Lucas if you would like I do have your schedule ready as well."

"That would be great." Said Lucas.

"Okay, now Brooke if you would just sign here and here, that will instate your scholarship, and this paper says that you have received the schools handbook."

"Okay, is that all?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes, now on February 19th they have a parents' weekend, would either of yours' be able to attend?" Asked Mrs. Sims.

"Um, I don't know do you think Keith and Karen could make it?" Asked Brooke to Lucas.

"We can ask them and Larry and Deb when we go home on Friday, I don't see why not." Said Lucas.

"Okay, that would be great. Here are your schedules, and we will see you on the 6th when classes start." Said Mrs. Sims.

"It was very nice to meet you, thank you for everything." Said Brooke as she shook the woman's hand.

"You are welcome Brooke, and welcome to Boston University." Said Mrs. Sims as she walked with Brooke and Lucas to the elevator.

Once in the elevator the young couple looked at their schedules and noticed that they had at least two classes together, English Lit and Ethics.

"Oh, thank goodness we have English together you can help me study." Said Brooke.

"You got it Babe." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke's head.

"So which way is the housing office?" Asked Brooke.

"This way." Said Lucas pulling her in the opposite direction.

They got to the housing office and found the person who was handling Brooke's room assignment.

"Okay your room is in East Campus Brownstone #314 room 6, I'm sure your friend knows the whereabouts of the East Campus." Said the housing lady.

"Yeah, that's where I live, but there's already someone in 6." Said Lucas.

"Who?" Asked Brooke.

"Noah."

"Noah Michaels according to the file has decided to move to another Brownstone, so the room has gone to Miss Davis." Said the woman.

"Can you live with the fact that I live next door to you?" Asked Brooke jokingly.

"I think I can. Wait until Mom finds out." Said Lucas.

"Mom, hell wait until everyone finds out." Said Brooke matching Luke's playful tone.

Brooke and Lucas decided after their meetings to go back to Lucas' room and hang out before going shopping for Jenny.

"Hey you have messages." Said Brooke.

"Can you press play please?"

"I think I can do that." Said Brooke as she hit the play button on the machine.

"Hey, bro it's Nate give me a call when you get back." Said Nathan.

"Hey, Brooke it's Peyton, Hales told me where you were, after I tried your cell give me a call when you can, k." Said Peyton.

"I guess we should call them back, it's got to be important if everyone called." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"Hey, Lucas it's Mom, call me please it's about Christmas." Said Karen.

"Hello, Karen's Café. Karen speaking."

"Hey, Mom you called?" Said Lucas

"Yes, I did I even called Brooke's to try and find you, but there was no answer there either. Since when do you turn off your cell phone?"

"Since Brooke and I were in meetings with housing and our advisor." Said Lucas.

"So you two are together right now?"

"Yes, we are so what about Christmas?"

"Well, we decided that since Deb had your grandparents for Thanksgiving that we would have them stay here over Christmas." Said Karen.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Brooke and I?"

"Well Keith, Larry, and Bruce have been redoing the basement as sort of a guest room/rec room, so we were thinking we'd give your grandparents your room and you and Brooke could sleep downstairs."

"That's fine Mom as long as we have something to actually sleep on that's fine." Said Lucas as Brooke looked at him questioningly.

"Okay, goodness you took that better than I thought you would, you two can sleep in your room until they get here if you want. Just remember to keep the PDA to a minimum and if you do anything, and you know what I mean confine it to the basement, please."

"Don't worry we will Mom. So um we get in at around 2 on Saturday because of the game so, should we just take a cab or what?"

"No, Nathan and Haley are coming down on Friday so your brother will be picking you up."

"Nate is driving at 2 am?" Said Lucas.

"Lucas, it'll be fine." Said Karen.

"I know, I just wish we were getting in earlier that's all, but I have to play in Friday's game." Said Lucas.

"Okay well thank you for calling me back, but I have customers, so I will talk to you later."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Honey."

"So what's up?" Asked Brooke as she changed into jeans.

"Well, not only do we have to drive with Nathan at 2 am, but I'm afraid we've been banished to the basement."

"Your mom's basement?"

"Yes, but she said that Keith, Larry, and Bruce have been redoing it and that it is going to be a guest room." Said Lucas as he pulled Brooke into the chair with him.

"What about our room upstairs?"

"That's the only catch, my grandparents are going to be staying there, since Deb had them over at Thanksgiving, Keith and my mom decided that they should stay with us for Christmas, oh and we have to keep PDAs to a minimum and if we should start making out we have to go to the basement." Said Lucas.

"Okay, so I have to call Peyton and you have to call Nathan." Said Brooke as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi?" Said Jenny.

"Jenny, it's Auntie Brooke where are Mommy and Daddy?" Said Brooke worried about the fact that Jenny answered the phone.

"Shh, they sweep." Said Jenny.

"Okay, honey take the phone to Mommy and put it to her ear for me. Can you do that?" Asked Brooke.

"Okay, it here." Said Jenny.

"Good morning Peyton, this is your morning wake up call so WAKE UP!" Yelled Brooke as Lucas was laughing.

"What?" Said Peyton.

"Yeah, your two year old answered the phone, you called?" Said Brooke.

"We dozed that's all, we started watching 'Barney'."

"Well that will do it to you." Said Brooke.

"So what's up?"

"You called me remember?"

"Oh, yeah I wanted to know what time you guys were getting in on Friday."

"Um, 2 am Saturday morning."

"Okay, so I'll see you sometime Saturday night?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, defiantly." Said Brooke.

"So okay, well I'll talk to you later because I have to get to class." Said Peyton.

"Okay, talk later." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone.

"So what happened?"

"Both Jake and Peyton fell asleep watching 'Barney'." Answered Brooke.

"Nice. So I guess that means I have to call Nathan." Said Lucas.

"Yup."

"Hello?" Said Nathan as he answered the phone.

"Hey, I got your message. What's up?" Asked Lucas.

"Not much, I just wanted to tell you Hales and I were picking you and Brooke up that's all." Said Nathan.

"Oh, okay well my mom just told me that, are you sure you'll be okay to drive at that hour, because Brooke and I can always catch a cab from the airport." Said Lucas.

"I'll be fine and Hales is driving I'm not." Said Nathan.

"Okay, so we'll see you on Saturday then." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, well I have to get going, one more day of classes." Said Nathan.

"I'm done, but I have a game on Friday so I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys

So new classes started today, and it was a long day… so I'm just going to thank you guys real fast and then on with the story.

PaulineJ: I like it too, if I could I would put them in the same room, but unless you are married the university won't let men and women share a room like that.

Jeytonlover: I thought the grandparents and Lucas and Brooke under the same roof, would give an interesting twist. In an odd way Royal reminds me of my grandfather so that's how I'm writing him here.

Michelsita: Both rooms will be used equally I promise. I love writing about their future together. I have never gotten to that far in a relationship to talk like that, so in a way I'm living vicariously through this story. And the reason I had Peyton and Jake fall asleep during 'Barney' is because I did all the time when I was babysitting in the morning.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't I also don't own Toys R Us, LeapStart or any products listed here.)

The same day after Lucas hung up with Nathan, Brooke decided that it was time to go shopping for Jenny.

"Come on Broody the sooner we get the shopping for Jenny done the sooner we can come back and do what we started this morning." Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's go and get this done." Said Lucas getting up in the process of getting Brooke off his lap.

Brooke and Lucas decided to start at Toys 'R' Us to see if they could get any ideas, of what to get her. When they got there Brooke and Lucas started looking around and soon found themselves at the area where they had all the toys, other than baby dolls and as an added bonus made noise.

"What about this?" Said Lucas as he held up a LeapStart Learning Table.

"It's a good idea, but keep in mind they have to take it back to Seattle." Said Brooke as she started playing with the other toys; soon both Brooke and Lucas were playing with all the toys.

"Hi, my name is Eric. I was wondering if I could help you two with something?" Said a salesman.

"We're looking for something for our 2 year old niece, that would a.) help her learn and b.) drive her parents nuts." Said Lucas.

"Well, we have a stuffed animal that talks so that will cover part b and it's from LeapStart so it will cover part a."

"Perfect and they can get it back to Seattle easy to." Said Brooke.

"Well, I think we found it, then. What size batteries does it take?" Asked Lucas as Eric handed him the box for 'Hug and Learn Baby Tad'.

"Um, 2 'C' batteries." Responded Eric.

"Peyton and Jake are going to hate you." Said Brooke.

"Oh, well they'll get over it." Said Lucas.

"Thank you, for your help." Said Brooke.

"Your Welcome enjoy."

"So where else do you want to go?" Asked Lucas after they checked out of the store.

"I don't know what time is your practice?" Asked Brooke.

"Not until about 6." Said Lucas.

"How about we just go get lunch and then home?" Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's go."

Brooke and Lucas stopped at McDonald's and then went back to the dorm and watched a movie, before they finished what they had started that morning.

At around 5:30 Brooke and Lucas arrived at the gym and Lucas went to change for practice leaving Brooke to go find a seat in the bleachers. It was strange to her after all the times she had seen Lucas practice with the exception of the River Court she had only seen it from this vantage point a handful of times.

"Hey, who's the girl in the stands?" Asked Mike forgetting that he had met Brooke before.

"My girlfriend." Said Lucas waving at Brooke.

"Cool." Said Mike.

Practice went by fast for Brooke but slowly for Lucas who was playing really hard that day. A little too hard for Brooke's liking. Brooke waited for Lucas to finish cleaning up after the practice.

"Hey, you are you okay?" Asked Brooke concerned.

"I'm fine, I just think it's the cold weather getting to my shoulder that's all." Said Lucas.

"Okay, so we have left overs from dinner last night. We could heat them up and relax." Said Brooke.

"Sounds good to me, Cheery." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas went back to the dorm and heated up their food and just watched movies until they both fell asleep.

The week passed by quickly for Brooke and Lucas and before they knew it, it was Friday. Brooke decided that while Lucas was at practice on day she would go and get a few last minute gifts for him for Christmas. While out shopping she had found a little antique shop that sold really old books. She started looking through the selection of books, something caught her eye it was an antique collection of John Steinbeck books in which she thought was perfect for Lucas. So she found the dealer and talked him down using her flirting skills and got him down from $100 for the collection to $50, he wrapped them up and she left happy. Now all she had to do was get them into the room with out tipping off Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brooke what's up?"

"Not much, Tutor Girl, except for the fact that I found the perfect present for Broody and I got it for half the price that the guy actually wanted to sell it to me for." Said Brooke.

"How did you get him to lower the price?" Asked Haley.

"Used my flirting skills."

"Nice, so what did you get him?"

"An antique collection of Stienbeck. But Haley you can't tell him or Nathan for that matter." Said Brooke.

"I won't don't worry. So question you two are staying together right now, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is Lucas now?"

"At home resting before his game tonight."

"How are you going to get the present into the room?" Asked Haley.

"Already way ahead of you, I stop at one of those gift wrapping booths and had it wrapped there so all I have to do is tell him that it's for someone else and not put the card on it yet." Said Brooke.

"Good plan, so are you all set for the ride home?"

"We packed last night that way all we have to do is after the game is come back here grab the bags and go, I would bring them to the game with me but it's too crowed there to do that."

"So what time does the game start?" Asked Haley.

"7, I think but Luke has to be there at like 6, for warm-ups." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well tell him good luck, and that he better not be in a bad mood when I see him tonight." Said Haley.

"I will, I'll see you tonight." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone and entered the dorm.

Brooke quietly walked into the room in case Lucas was sleeping after practice.

"I'm not sleeping, Cheery." Said Lucas as he heard Brooke come in trying to be quiet.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Haley and she said to tell you that you better be in a good mood tonight."

"Well, see that's the thing the coach just called and the other team had to forfeit the game." Said Lucas.

"Why?"

"It seems that half the team lost their eligibility including their backups so they can't play, which means we can get an earlier flight home if you want to?"

"Are there any earlier flights?" Said Brooke.

"Well there's one that leaves at 5 and we can make that one. As soon as I call the airline and you call Hales back and ask her if she can pick us up earlier." Said Lucas looking forward to not getting in at 2 am.

"Well call." Said Brooke.

Lucas got their reservations moved to the earlier flight and then Brooke called Haley and informed her of the change to which she was grateful for. They decided that they would surprise Karen and Keith when they got in early.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys

I'm sorry for the short chapter last night my eyes got tired faster than I did. The reason I made the other team forfeit was because I have a hard time writing the basketball scenes, mostly because I don't know all the technical terms. So here are the thank yous for the last chapter.

PaulineJ: I thought it would be cute to see two 18 year olds playing with the baby toys, I like doing it too and I'm 22. Well the reason I said Brooke was having trouble finding something for him, is because I didn't now what to get him…lol so I bought myself a little time.

Michelsita: Anyone that has a young child like that I love to buy the noisiest presents for because I can leave the parents can't. I would be happy if someone just gave me a gift certificate to Barnes and Noble Bookstore, that is my idea of Heaven.

Team Frank: I'm glad you are enjoying the story no matter how much you catch at a time. I still haven't started soon, hopefully. Yeah, those talks get embarrassing with out the booty bags so I thought I would take it that extra step forward.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

After Brooke called Haley and Nathan to tell them of the changes to the plans she and Lucas made sure that they had everything they needed. And left for the airport.

"Can you believe that in a few weeks we'll actually be living in the same city?" Said Brooke.

"Cheery, I can't believe we'll be living in the same dorm." Said Lucas as he hailed the cab to take them to the airport.

"Okay, I was wondering how are you going to move my stuff out of my room in New York by your self?" Asked Brooke.

'Well, I figure you can help a little with the small stuff and I'll ask one of the guys on your floor to help me with the vanity table and other items."

"That's a good idea, who's going to help you bring it up when we get back?"

"Well last night I talked to Mike and he said he would help and I think I have one other guy from the team if I need him." Said Lucas.

"Well, if you guys do a good job I'll buy the pizza." Said Brooke.

"You're on." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the airport and got their tickets they were early so they took a seat in the uncomfortable seats with their carryons.

"So do you think Karen and Keith will be home when we get there?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't know Mom might still be at the Café, but Keith should be there. Where do you want to sleep tonight, our room or the basement?" Asked Lucas.

"Well, your mom said we could stay in our room until your grandparents get there, so why don't we stay in there until then and then we'll move downstairs the night before to be on the safe side." Said Brooke.

"You got it." Said Lucas just before the announcement came that they could board the plane.

"Attention passengers for Flight 418 to Tree Hill, North Carolina, passengers with seat assignments 1-20 may start to board, thank you."

"That's us babe, grab a bag." Said Lucas as he grabbed on of the carryons.

"Okay, let's go home." Said Brooke happy to be going to see her family.

"So when do Peyton, Jake, and Jenny get in?" Asked Lucas as they walked on the plane.

"Um, Monday. Peyton has one more final before she can leave." Answered Brooke.

"Cool, so you aren't going to tear up my hand this time are you?" Asked Lucas jokingly as he stored the carryons in the upper compartments.

"Not if you stop teasing me about what about a bad flyer I am." Said Brooke as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Cheery." Said Lucas as he sat down.

"I'm mature, I just don't like to fly that's all. But you keep me calm when we fly together." Said Brooke.

About a half hour later the plane took off and Brooke did surprisingly well during it. Lucas only had one fingernail mark in his hand and there was no blood.

"I'm proud of you Cheery, you didn't make me bleed this time." Said Lucas.

"Thank you, I told you I was going to be good. So after Jake and Peyton get home do you want to go to Blue Post or something." Asked Brooke.

"I think we learned a lesson from the last time we did that, or don't you remember the hangovers we all had the next morning." Said Lucas.

"Well, then why don't we just go to dinner or something we don't have to go out drinking." Said Brooke remembering how bad they all felt the next morning.

"I think that's a good idea." Said Lucas as Brooke rested her head on his shoulder, and they took a little nap.

They woke up to the Captain announcing that they were now getting ready to land at the airport and to put their seatbelts on and make sure their tray tables were up.

"Cheery wake-up we're almost home, we're getting ready to land." Said Lucas as he tried to gently wake Brooke.

"Broody why did you wake me up." Asked Brooke.

"Because we're there and I wanted to give you a piece of gum." Said Lucas.

"Okay, as long as you had a reason." Said Brooke as she took a piece of gum from Lucas.

They landed safely and there were no injuries to Lucas, which he was grateful for. Brooke called Haley and told her they landed and that they would meet them at the baggage claim.

"Hello?"

"Tutor Girl, we just got here, so we were thinking we would just meet you at the baggage claim."

"Okay, we're actually just pulling up to the airport now. So take your time and I'll see you in a couple minutes." Said Haley.

"Okay, see ya." Said Brooke as she hung up with Haley.

Brooke and Lucas made their way to the baggage claim area and claimed the bags with the presents in them. They started looking around for Haley and Nathan but couldn't spot them until they heard Haley yelling for Brooke.

"Nathan do you see them?" Asked Haley looking for them.

"There's Luke right there." Said Nathan.

"Yell to him."

"Why do I have to yell to him?"

"Because your voice carries farther than mine does." Said Haley.

"Lucas!" Yelled Nathan as three guys turned around except the one that he wanted.

"Oh, you are hopeless, Cheery!" yelled Haley as Brooke turned around and spotted her.

"Hey, Tutor Girl." Said Brooke.

"How was the flight?" Asked Nathan as he gave Lucas a manly hug.

"Fine, Brooke didn't break any skin this time." Said Lucas as he hugged Haley and Brooke gave Nathan a hug.

"He's been teasing me about that since we landed." Said Brooke as she started walking with Haley.

"So what's with all the bags this time?" Asked Nathan as he and Lucas loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Um, the two big ones are Christmas gifts and the two smaller ones are clothes." Said Lucas.

"Makes sense." Said Nathan.

"So where am I leaving you two, the Café or home?" Said Haley as she started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Home, it'll be easier with the luggage." Said Brooke.

"Home it is." Said Haley.

"So what time did you guys get in?" Asked Lucas.

"The same time you did, we haven't been there yet." Said Nathan.

"When do Jake and Peyton get in?" Asked Haley.

"Monday, Peyton had one more final to finish, so what are your plans are you all done shopping?" Said Brooke.

"Um, yeah aside from the little things I'm done, what about you?"

"Little things why don't we go when Peyton gets here, I'm sure she has a few things left to get for Jenny still." Said Brooke.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Haley.

"So what are you doing?" Asked Nathan.

"I'm going to help Keith at the shop and help him put the finishing touches on the basement."

"My mom told me about that, who's sleeping down there?" Asked Nathan.

"Me and Brooke when the grandparents get here." Said Lucas.

"Well at least you aren't right down the hall from Karen and Keith." Said Nathan.

"True." Said Lucas.

A couple minutes later Haley pulled up in front of the house and gave Nathan the keys to undo the trunk.

"Need help getting them up door?" Asked Nathan.

"No I think we can get them." Said Lucas as he handed Brooke one of the smaller bags.

"Thanks guys for picking us up." Said Lucas.

"No problem we'll just think the other team for allowing you guys to leave early." Said Haley.

"Defiantly, I was so not looking forward to getting here at 2 am." Said Lucas.

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime, and we can figure out something to do." Said Haley to Brooke.

"Great I'll talk to you in the morning." Said Brooke.

Haley and Nathan left as Brooke and Lucas made their way to the front door. Both surprised they hadn't been spotted yet.

"Should we just go in or knock first?" Asked Brooke.

"I say we knock, because I really don't want to catch my mom and uncle in any compromising position where I'm going to be scared for life. Making out is fine, but anything further than that, no." Said Lucas as he knocked on the door.

"Coming, how much do I owe you?" Asked Keith as he opened the door expecting the pizza delivery guy.

"I don't know what do you think, Brooke how much should we charge him?" Said Lucas.

"What are you guys doing here this early?" Asked Keith as he hugged the kids.

"We caught an earlier flight." Said Lucas.

"Karen! What about the game, weren't you playing tonight?" Asked Keith.

"The other team lost eligibility, so they had to forfeit." Said Lucas.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you this early?" Said Karen.

"The game was canceled, so we caught an earlier flight." Said Brooke as she hugged Karen.

"How'd you get here from the airport?" Asked Keith.

"Nate and Hales picked us up." Said Lucas.

"So you called your brother and told him you were coming in early, and didn't call and tell us?" Said Karen.

"Yeah, they were picking us up anyways, and we wanted to surprise you." Said Lucas.

"So are there any other surprises that we should know about?" Asked Keith.

"No, I don't think so." Said Lucas.

"Well, why don't you two go get settled, and then come have dinner." Said Karen.

"Okay, we're going to crash in our room until the night before Grandma and Grandpa get here, is that okay?" Said Lucas.

"Yeah that's fine." Said Keith.

Brooke and Lucas got everything settled in their room and then went and joined Karen and Keith for dinner in the kitchen.

"How were your grades this past semester?" Asked Karen.

"Um, 3 A's and 2 B's." Said Lucas.

"Wow, what about you Brooke?" Asked Karen.

"3 B's and 2 A's." Answered Brooke.

"I am so proud of you both, you do so well in school, that I don't have to worry about you two." Said Karen.

"So did you find out what classes you have next semester?" Asked Keith.

"Yeah, we actually have two classes together." Said Brooke.

"Which ones?"

"Um, English Lit, and Ethics." Said Brooke.

"What about your rooming assignment, did you get a single or do you have a roommate?" Asked Karen.

"I got a single, and a really good looking neighbor." Said Brooke smiling at Lucas.

"You already met your neighbor?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah, we went to high school together." Said Brooke stringing Karen and Keith along.

"Really, Lucas do you know this person, too?"

"Yeah, and so don't you quite well." Said Lucas as he took a drink.

"Who is it?" Said Keith.

"You're looking at him." Said Lucas.

"You guys are going to be neighbors, how did that happen?" Said Keith laughing at the irony.

"Well the guy that lives there now is leaving and they gave to room to Brooke." Said Lucas.

"Did you put a request in?"

"No, it was just a fluke. They didn't know we were together." Said Brooke.

"Well, at least you'll be close by and you can keep an eye on Luke." Said Keith jokingly.

"Don't you mean me keep an eye on her? I think I've done pretty well on my own." Said Lucas.

"Well, you know keeping a relationship secret, doesn't show me you can take care of yourself." Said Karen jokingly.

"I was not alone in that decision, it was Brooke's idea."

"Oh, it was not and you know it. So stop trying to make trouble or it's going to be a cold winter and I don't mean just outside." Said Brooke.

"I'm going to shut up now." Said Lucas.

"I thought that would work." Said Brooke laughing.

"So other than tonight how's basketball going?" Asked Keith.

"Good, we lost a guy just after Thanksgiving, but other than that good." Said Lucas.

"What happened, did he transfer?" Asked Karen.

"No, he got his girlfriend, who is now his wife pregnant." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, he did that, and the whole team got lectured for about 2 hours the night he got home." Said Brooke.

"What was the lecture about?" Asked Karen.

"Safe sex, and then the coaches proceeded to hand out brown paper bags of about 300 condoms." Said Lucas.

"Are you serious?" Asked Keith.

"Yes, I felt like I was in high school again." Said Lucas.

"Tell them what the other guys did to buy their Christmas presents this year." Said Brooke.

"They started selling them for a buck a piece, around campus and then go out and buy more to replenish the stash." Said Lucas.

"Please tell me you don't deal condoms." Said Karen.

"No, they are under the bed." Said Lucas.

"Actually, they're in my suitcase." Said Brooke.

After catching up for another couple hours everyone decided to go to bed and then catch up more in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys

Here we are… I'm so glad you all liked the chapter. I love writing for you guys, and I also enjoy reading your stories. I don't review them all but just know that I do. I've been having so much fun writing this story.

PaulineJ: I love writing for Brucas, there is just so much to work with between what has been given to us by the show, by way of Brooke's personality. So I've made her the shock factor in some situations to get a reaction out of Lucas and everyone else.

DanaJaycee: Welcome to the family fold, I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. Thank you for the complement. I love to write, People may be surprised that I have never taken a formal creative writing class, just your basic English in school, so your compliment means a lot to me.

Jeytonlover: I thought the same thing; I figured that would get a good reaction out of Lucas. Absolutely no shame.

Michelsita: Well I get the same thing since my name is so common you yell it in a crown at least 4 women will turn around. Yell my nickname and you will not only get me you'll get a smack for yelling it. Nobody out side of immediate family will ever know it.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

After Nathan and Haley dropped Lucas and Brooke off at home, they went to Deb's. They saw Larry's car in the driveway, but Nathan thought maybe him and Deb went out since they didn't see her's.

"Nathan, I don't think anyone is here." Said Haley.

"Well, there is Larry's car, so he and Mom probably went out." Said Nathan.

"Probably." Said Haley. "Maybe we should have called and told her we were coming early."

"We couldn't have because she would have asked why and if we told her Luke and Brooke were coming in early, she would have gone and told Karen and their surprise would have been blown." Said Nathan.

Nate and Haley walked up to the door and unlocked it, when they walked in they saw something neither one was expecting to see. Larry and Deb full on making out, both oblivious to the fact that Nathan and Haley were there.

"Hey, Mom. Hey Larry we're just going to go upstairs." Said Nathan as he and Haley ran for the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, Nathan, Haley I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning." Said Deb as she straightened her clothes.

"It's okay, Mom." Said Nathan.

"What happened I thought you were coming in when Brooke and Lucas did?" Asked Deb.

"We did they got an earlier flight." Said Haley.

"I thought Lucas was playing tonight?" Said Larry.

"His game got canceled, the other team lost their eligibility status." Said Nathan as they joined Larry and Deb in the living room.

"So where are they right now?" Asked Deb.

"Oh, we dropped them at home, and the reason we didn't call when we found out was because they wanted to surprise Karen and Keith." Said Nathan before Deb could ask.

"Well I'm glad you guys are home, how was their flight?" Asked Deb.

"Good there was no bloodshed." Said Haley.

"Well, I'm sure Lucas is grateful for that." Said Larry.

"What time are Peyton, Jake, and Jenny getting in on Monday?" Asked Haley.

"Um, 10, I'm picking them up alone since Lorna and Bruce have to work." Said Larry.

"Good I'll let Brooke know, she wanted to go shopping she has a few things left to get for Christmas." Said Haley.

"Do you know what she finally found for Lucas?" Asked Deb, Karen had told her that Brooke was having a hard time.

"Yeah, but I've been sworn to secrecy." Said Haley.

"So are you done shopping, yet?" Asked Deb as Nathan and Larry started watching 'Sports Center'.

"Um, I just have to little things for him, but other than that I'm done." Said Haley.

"Well, that's good. I always found Nathan easy to shop for when he was younger." Said Deb.

"I got him a video game for his birthday and he was happy for weeks with it."

"Has he beaten it yet?" Asked Deb.

"No, but he keeps hoping someday he will." Said Haley with a laugh.

The next morning Brooke and Lucas made breakfast, much to the surprise of Karen and Keith, who weren't expecting to be treated to breakfast.

"Lucas, stop throwing food at me!" Said Brooke as he threw a piece of ham at her.

"You started it." Said Lucas.

"I did not, you started it when you pelted me with the pillow. My pillow to be exact."

"No, see if I pelted you with your pillow, that would mean I pelted you with my chest, especially since that's where I found you this morning." Said Lucas as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Technicality." Said Brooke as she chopped some onions.

"Oh, like this is a technicality?" Said Lucas as he started to spray Brooke with the sprayer.

"Lucas Scott! That is so not fair!" Said Brooke.

Meanwhile Karen and Keith woke up to the sound of their 18 year-olds sounding like they were 5.

"What in the world are they doing, at 9:00 in the morning." Asked Keith.

"I'm ignoring them right now, in hopes that they will shut up and go back to sleep." Said Karen.

"How's that working for you?" Said Keith.

"I'm ready to kill them both, how long would I get?" Asked Karen.

"Well, if you had an understanding judge that had two college age children home on break, I'd say maybe a year or twenty." Said Keith.

"I could live with that." Said Karen as she put her bathrobe on ready to confront Lucas and Brooke.

"Lucas, I can't believe you sprayed me with cold water, I thought you loved me!" Said Brooke now pouting.

"I do love you, I just love you more wet." Said Lucas hugging Brooke.

"Perv." Said Brooke.

"What are you two doing up? Usually I have to pry you guys out of bed on Saturdays." Said Karen.

"Oh, morning Karen. We wanted to make you and Keith breakfast and it got a little out of hand." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, I heard. You know if anyone else heard you two the way Keith and I did, they would swear you were brother/sister instead of boyfriend/girlfriend." Said Karen.

"Ewww." Said Brooke. "We really sound like that?"

"Yeah, all except for Lucas' last comment." Said Keith who had come out to the kitchen.

After Brooke and Lucas finished making breakfast they cleaned up their mess and went back to their room to get ready for the day.

"Hey Mom?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"What should we do with the Christmas presents? Are we opening all the presents at Deb's?"

"That's the plan. Since we had everyone for Thanksgiving here, Deb took Christmas and Lorna and Bruce said they'd take Easter." Said Karen.

"Okay, Brooke don't unpack the gifts we're bringing them all to Deb's." Said Lucas as he yelled into the hall.

"Okay." Said Brooke.

"So what did you get Brooke?" Asked Karen.

"I'm not telling you, because then you'll go and tell her." Said Lucas.

"Okay, so what are your plans for today?"

"We're just going to hang out with Hales and Nate, I think that is if Brooke ever finishes getting ready." Said Lucas knowing Brooke was in earshot.

"I heard that, and I'm ready right now." Said Brooke as she came out.

"So where did Keith go?"

"He said he had to run some errands."

"Christmas shopping, no doubt." Said Lucas.

"Are you both done?"

"I have some small shopping to do, so doesn't Hales so we're going to go after Peyton gets here, without the guys around." Said Brooke as she sat down on Lucas' lap.

"I'm sure Peyton has some things she still has to get." Said Karen.

"That's what I figured, what about you are you done?" Said Brooke.

"Almost." Said Lucas.

"Oh, anything for me, perhaps?" Asked Brooke.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Asked Lucas.

"Just wondering." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well get off me, so I can go call Nate." Said Lucas.

"You're no fun." Said Brooke.

"Well I'd be too distracted to have a conversation with my brother with you on my lap." Said Lucas as he kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"Fine go call Nathan." Said Brooke.

Lucas called Nathan and they decided that since they both had to do some shopping they could leave the girls together and make a quick trip to the mall, otherwise once Jake and Peyton got there, there would be no way they would be able to make it there without being spotted.

"So I just talked to Nate and he said that he wanted to finish some last minute shopping, and since I have some stuff that I still have to get you and you can't be there, you and Haley are on your own for a couple hours. Is that okay with you?"

"That' s fine Haley and I can do some girly things. While you guys are gone." Said Brooke.

"Cool, so Nathan is on his way, and he's dropping Haley off here." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well since you are staying around here you and Haley can help me in the basement." Said Karen.

"Okay."

A couple minutes later Nathan and Haley got to the house and walked in.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you ready?" Asked Lucas as he grabbed his wallet.

"Yeah, let's go, bye Hun." Said Nathan as he kissed Haley good-bye.

"Bye."

"Oh, Brooke and Mom are in the basement." Said Lucas as he left with Nathan.

"So, what do you have to get at the mall?" Asked Nathan.

"Um, I wanted to get Brooke a Victoria's Secret Gift Certificate."

"Is that for you or Brooke?" Asked Nathan doing the one eyebrow raise.

"It's for her." Said Lucas knowing where Nathan was going.

"Okay, well since we're there I might as well get something for Haley, maybe perfume or something." Said Nathan not wanting to mention lingerie for Haley in front of her best friend.

The guys arrived at the mall and quickly went into Victoria's, they were nervous because the women in the store were looking at them strange. (I mean how would you react if Lucas and Nathan walked into the store)

"Why do I feel the sudden urge like I want to run in the other direction?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't know what is more embarrassing walking into here, or walking into the liquor store in my boxers junior year." Said Nathan.

"That or dare night that was pretty bad." Said Lucas.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh man, thank goodness it's you Theresa. Nate and I need two gift cards for Brooke and Hales." Said Lucas.

"Sure, how much on them?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, 50 a piece." Said Nathan.

"You got it guys, and by the way this is really the last place I would expect to run into the two of you." Said Theresa as she did the cards.

"Yeah, no kidding. Now you can't tell the girls we were in here, I'll never hear the end of it from Brooke." Said Lucas.

"They won't hear it from me." Answered Theresa.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys

Sorry Guys this is going to be a short one tonight I started writing a little late and underestimated my tiredness. So we are almost at 70 Reviews…wow! Just so you know this story has garnered more attention than both of my other stories combined and then some. So keep them coming as I've said I've enjoyed them.

DanaJaycee: I just thought of the most embarrassing place to send two guys, Vicki's is defiantly on the top of that list. I used to fight with my ex like that all the time, the best one was in the middle of a lobby at the movie theater. Arguing over who should pay.

Jeytonlover: I liked the kitchen scene too; I thought it would be sweet if the kids cooked breakfast for the adults. Vicki's can be the hardest store for men to go into, I have a hard time walking in there without a purpose.

Michelsita: You will have Jeyton and Jenny soon! I think they just feel weird, like their seeing something they shouldn't or something. I mean on their girlfriends or wives is one thing but on a hanger, is totally different.

PaulineJ: I feel the same way.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The guys out of Victoria's Secret as fast as possible and decided to go to the nearest sporting goods store, as a way to affirm their manliness (or something like that).

"So you think Theresa will keep her mouth shut?" Asked Lucas.

"If it was Bevin I would say yes, but I'm not sure. So be prepared." Said Nathan.

"I hope so, cause if Brooke finds out now she will drag me into every lingerie store with her instead of letting me go to another store while she does this stuff." Said Lucas.

"I know what you mean man." Said Nathan.

Meanwhile the girls were helping Karen straighten up the basement for when Brooke and Lucas moved down there.

"Karen this looks amazing!" Said Brooke.

"Thank you, now all that really needs to be done is the bed has to be made and we just have to hang curtains and basically it just needs a woman's touch." Said Karen.

"Well, Brooke and I will do the bed, and then whatever else has to be done." Said Haley. "Just leave us a list and it will get done." Said Brooke.

"Well there are some paintings that do need to be hung that Nate and Luke can do when they get back." Said Karen writing the list for the girls.

"Okay, are they down here or upstairs?" Asked Brooke.

"They are right here." Said Karen.

"Okay, everything will be done when you get home from work." Said Haley.

"Thank you girls." Said Karen as she left the girls with the list of what had to be done.

"I think Lucas and I are going to move down here tonight." Said Brooke.

"Well it would be easier than trying to get settled while still trying to get everything ready for the grandparents arrival." Said Haley as she gave Brooke the other side of the fitted sheet.

"I think I'm going to get our stuff after we finish down here." Said Brooke as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Said Brooke.

"Hey Cheery." Said Lucas.

"Hey Broody, I was just going to call you and ask you when you are coming home." Said Brooke.

"We're pulling into the driveway now." Said Lucas.

"Okay, good I've got a project for you and Nathan, so we're in the basement." Said Brooke.

"Okay, bye." Said Lucas as he opened the front door.

"They're here." Said Brooke.

"Cool." Said Haley.

"Hey Cheery, Hales." Said Lucas.

"Hey, hi honey." Said Haley to the boys.

"Hey so what is the project?" Asked Nathan as he kissed Haley hello.

"We need you two to hang some pictures, while we finish up with the bed and curtains." Said Haley.

"Okay, where are they and where do they go?" Said Lucas.

"Over there and they go on that wall." Said Haley.

"Okay, we can do that." Said Nathan.

"Hey, Broody would you mind if we moved down here tonight?" Said Brooke.

"No, it might be easier than doing it the day before just in case they come early." Said Lucas.

"So later you'll get the bags?" Said Brooke as she tucked in the sheet.

"If I must but you're helping." Said Lucas as he looked at Brooke.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she glared back at him.

A couple hours later the room was finished and the four of them looked around and were proud of what they had helped do. Brooke and Lucas moved their luggage down stairs and straightened up their room.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Said Nathan.

"I am too, why don't we go down to the Café?" Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Haley.

The young family left and headed down to the Café and had lunch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Said Karen as they walked in.

"We finished the room." Said Haley.

"Really?" Said Karen.

"Yeah and Brooke and I decided that instead of moving down there the night before Grandma and Grandpa get here we would do it today, so not only did we finish the basement but we completely cleaned up our room upstairs." Said Lucas.

"Wow you guys got a lot done in a short time." Said Deb.

"There were only a few things to be done in each room." Said Nathan.

That night after watching movies with Karen and Keith, Brooke and Lucas went downstairs and decided to have some fun, together and since there was a lock on the door they wouldn't run the risk of getting caught.

"So where did you put the bag?" Asked Lucas stopping the make out session momentarily before they went too far.

"Um, I think it's still in my suitcase." Said Brooke as she got up to check for them. "Here they are." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he resumed the make out session.

Pretty soon every article of clothing was in a pile on the floor and Brooke and Lucas were enjoying every aspect of each other's company. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully and quietly, it was now Monday and everyone was getting syked to see Peyton, Jake, and Jenny. Brooke and Lucas made sure the room was clean because they would all be hanging out there that night and having their movie night in the basement.

Larry arrived at the airport a half hour early and anxiously awaited his daughter's arrival, along with her family.

"Attention Flight 587 from Seattle, Washington has now arrived." Said the announcement.

A couple minutes later Peyton spotted her dad waiting for them and ran over to him.

"Hey Dad." Said Peyton.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Asked Larry.

"Good." Said Peyton as Jake and Jenny walked up to them.

"Jake good to see you, and how is my littlest princess doing." Said Larry taking Jenny out of Jake's arms.

"Good." Said Jenny.

"So kids how's school and everything going?" Asked Larry.

"Good I'm just glad this semester is over." Said Jake.

"So did everyone get in safe?" Asked Peyton who had not spoken to Brooke or Haley since last week.

"Everybody got in on Friday." Said Larry.

"Cool, well I think I'm going to give Ho a call and find out where they are." Said Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ho, where are you guys?" Asked Peyton.

"Home, in the basement, where are you?" Asked Brooke who sat up from the spot on Lucas' chest she had been lying on.

"At the airport walking to my dad's car." Said Peyton.

"Cool, well call us after you get settled and we'll come over." Said Brooke.

"Okay, now go back to doing whatever it was you were doing with Luke, and tell him I said hi."

"We're not doing anything for your information you woke us up." Said Brooke.

"Sure, whatever." Said Peyton as she hung up the phone.

"So, did you get a hold of her?" Asked Jake who was too busy talking to Larry to realize that Peyton was talking to her.

"Yeah, I woke her and Luke up from whatever they did last night."

"Okay, a visual I didn't need at the moment." Said Jake as he put Jenny in the car seat.

"Well she said to call her when we got settled." Said Peyton.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys

Again I apologize for last night, the sandman over powered me. Tonight's will be longer I hope… And just so you know when I do the individual thank you's they are in no major order it's just a first come/first serve basis I do them in the order in which the email comes to me…

DanaJaycee: I'm glad I could give you your 'fix' last night. And the hoodie has become another character it seems, so it will be around soon. I promise.

Jeytonlover: the Jagielski/Sawyer family will be around don't worry. There are just only so many times I can write phone conversations. They are hard to write because I can't write in reactions to looks and stuff like that.

PaulineJ: That line reminded me of when he and Peyton were making out and the candle blew out and he went looking for matches and found the condoms in Peyton's drawer and he had some visuals of Nate and Luke with Peyton. So when I wrote that line I thought of that moment in the episode from Season 2 when they did the time capsule.

Michelsita: We in an odd way Jenny is kind of Larry's granddaughter even though Peyton and Jake aren't married Jenny calls Peyton Mommy. So that's why I had him say that. I thought it was sweet too.

Love,  
Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny went and got settled at Larry's and then Bruce and Lorna came over and they all had dinner and talked about what the kids would be doing while they were in town.

"So what are your plans for the time you're here?" Asked Bruce.

"Christmas." Said Jake being a smartass.

"I know that smartass, I meant do you have definite plans for each night or is it whatever happens." Asked Bruce.

"Well, knowing our group it's whatever happens." Said Peyton.

"Yeah the only definite is Christmas so far we won' t know anything until we catch up with them." Said Jake.

"Well, since it's your first night back we'll take Jenny home with us and you guys go find everyone." Suggested Bruce.

"Are you sure, because we can take her with us. Let me call Brooke and see what they're up to and if they're just staying home we'll take Jenny with us and if not then you guys can take her?" Said Peyton.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Bruce.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so what are you guys doing tonight?" Asked Peyton.

"Um, nothing that I know of why?" Asked Brooke.

"Well, Jake's parents offered to take Jenny if we were going out, and if we're staying in Jenny's coming with." Said Peyton.

"Um, let me ask hang on." Said Brooke. "Hey Hales?" Asked Brooke yelling up the stairs to Haley who was getting drinks?

"Yeah?"

"What are you and Boy Toy doing tonight?"

"Um, nothing why?"

"You want to have movie night here?" Asked Brooke.

"Sure, why not."

"Candy, go tell Jet to call Henry and then get your Asses over to Karen and Keith's." Said Brooke using their nicknames.

"Okay Gretchen we'll be there in a couple minutes and remember we have Jenny with us so keep PDA's to a minimum.

"You got it." Said Brooke.

"Hey, so we are having movie night at Karen and Keith's and Gretchen said to get our asses there."

"Who's Gretchen?" Asked Lorna.

"Brooke, one night this guy hit on her in a club and she told the guy her name was Gretchen as a joke." Said Peyton not wanting to tell the adults of their fake ID situation.

"Okay. No matter how long I know that child I will never understand her." Said Lorna who was very fond of Brooke.

"You? I practically raised Brooke and I still don't." Said Larry.

"Oh, and you have to call Lucas." Said Peyton.

"Why? If you just talked to Brooke."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that the guys weren't there because I only heard Haley. And Brooke asked her what they were doing." Said Peyton.

"Okay, I will call him." Said Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Jake."

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I was ordered by your girlfriend to call you for some reason."

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Asked Lucas.

"Movie night at your house from what Peyt said, she just talked to Brooke." Said Jake.

"Cool, well I just pulled into my driveway so get your ass over here and we can watch some movies, we have to beat the girls to the DVD player so we don't have to watch some chick flick first." Said Lucas.

"I'm on my way, oh and we're bringing Jenny so I'll bring a kid's movie just in case." Said Jake.

"Alright see you guys in a bit." Said Lucas as he and Nathan got out of the car.

"So he's coming?"

"Yeah, with Peyton and Jenny too." Said Lucas as they walked into the house. Keith, Karen, and Deb had a Small Business Owners party to go to so they were staying in Charlotte for the night.

"Alright we have junk food, and Luke talked to Jake and they are on their way." Said Nathan as he and Lucas joined the girls down stairs.

"Good, so I say we watch a movie for Jenny and then pick and choose ours later." Said Haley.

"Good idea, Jake said he was bringing one for her." Said Lucas.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Yelled Peyton when she couldn't find them.

"We're in the basement." Yelled back Brooke.

"Autie Book!" Said Jenny as she heard Brooke's voice.

"Hey guys, wow this looks great down here." Said Peyton as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well, Keith, Larry, and Bruce did the remodel and we helped Karen finish decorating the other day." Said Haley.

"Autie Book!" Said Jenny when she spotted Brooke.

"Jenny come here!" Said Brooke as she picked the little girl up.

"I miswed you!" Said Jenny as she hugged Brooke.

"I missed you, too. And I know some one else who did to." Said Brooke as Lucas came back downstairs.

"Unwle Luke!" Said Jenny after Brooke put her down.

"Hey, munchkin. I haven't talked to you in a couple days how are you?" Said Lucas.  
"I good, Autie Book home too."

"I know I came home with her." Said Lucas knowing this would only confuse Jenny more.

"How? You say she not there when I see you." Said Jenny referring to when she and Lucas talk on the web cam.

"Well, before I left Boston, Auntie Brooke came to see me and then we came home." Said Lucas.

"Oh, I see Unwle Nate now, okay?" Asked Jenny.

"Okay, go see Uncle Nate." Said Lucas.

Jenny, Nathan, and Haley sat and talked for a little while and then they decided to watch Jenny's movie since they knew it was getting close to her bedtime. Jake ended up bringing Jenny's favorite 'Cinderella' with him because lately that's the only movie she would watch. All the 'adults' in the room were talking and catching up with each other while Jenny sat on Brooke and Lucas' bed and watched the movie, within an hour of the movie Jenny was sound asleep.

"Well, I don't think you guys are leaving tonight." Said Brooke.

"I guess not." Said Peyton seeing Jenny sound asleep. "I'm going to go call my dad and tell him that we're staying here." Said Peyton as she quietly went up stairs.

"Hello?" Asked Larry as he answered the phone.

"Hi Dad, do you mind if Jake and I just crash here tonight and we'll be home first thing in the morning?"

"Not at all, why what's up?"

"Well, we put a movie in for Jenny and she fell asleep on Brooke and Luke's bed and we really don't want to move her because it will take me a hour to get her to go back to sleep." Said Peyton.

"Well if you don't want to move her, where are Brooke and Rake Boy going to sleep themselves?"

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet but we will improvise we always do." Said Peyton ignoring the fact that her father was calling Lucas 'Rake Boy' again.

"Okay well, have fun and I'll see you guys in the morning." Said Larry.

"Bye Dad." Said Peyton as she returned down stairs.

"All set?" Asked Jake.

"All set, and Lucas my dad called you 'Rake Boy' just so you know." Said Peyton.

"How did that come up in the conversation?"

"I told him Jenny took over your guys' bed and he asked where 'Rake Boy' and Brooke were going to sleep."

"Nice." Said Lucas.

Karen and Keith got home from the party early the next morning after they dropped Deb off at home. Karen noticed that the basement door was open which was odd but she saw Nathan and Haley's car and Lorna's car parked in the street in front of the house so she knew that there was a chance they were all still there. So she walked down into the basement and saw the scene that made her laugh so much that she had to get out of there before she woke anyone up. But she had to get a picture first.

"Keith you have to see the scene downstairs it is too funny." Said Karen as she came back upstairs for the camera.

"What?" Said Keith as he followed Karen downstairs.

The scene before them was Jenny on the bed still sound asleep, and all six 'adults' on the floor sound asleep.

"You know how much easier it would have been for them to just move Jenny, so they could sleep on the bed." Said Keith.

"Oh, you know we used to do the same thing with Luke." Said Karen. "Just leave him where ever he fell asleep."

"That's cause Lucas is a pain in the ass when he gets woken up." Said Keith having been on the receiving end of Lucas in the morning.

"You know if you think I'm such a pain in the ass when woken up don't talk loud enough so it does." Said Lucas.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Said Karen.

"Thank you." Said Lucas into his pillow.

Karen went back upstairs and called Deb to tell her that Nathan and Haley were there and what she had gotten a picture of.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Deb it's me just wanted to let you know that Nate and Hales are here, so you wouldn't get worried." Said Karen.

"Oh, I didn't even check yet, but thanks so what's the scene over there, who's sleeping where?"

"All the kids are in the basement, with Jenny sound asleep, but where is better."

"Uh-oh." Said Deb.

"Oh, Jenny is on the bed by herself and the rest of them are on the floor. Sound asleep. I got pictures of it too." Said Karen happy that the kids always gave good reasons for photo opportunities.

"The pictures that we get, first Thanksgiving now this, they bring this on themselves every time." Said Deb laughing.

Later on that morning everyone woke up and the girls made plans to go shopping for the last minute things they had to get for the guys, And Jake was told of what Lucas and Nate had done a couple days before so he braved Victoria's Secret on his own not wanting to torture his friends like that a second time. He made it out in 5 minutes flat with the gift card.

After they all went shopping and hid the presents they went out to dinner after dropping Jenny off with Lorna and Bruce. They ended up going to the Chinese restaurant that they went to the last time they were all together. While there they decided to play another round of 'In Bed' with the fortune cookies.

"So who will go first?" Asked Haley.

"I will." Said Nathan. "The average income of the modern teenager is about 2 am"

"In Bed…" Responded everyone.

"Mine was more like sun-up." Said Nathan.

"I'll go next, oh this good 'A day for firm decisions, or is it?" Said Brooke laughing.

"In Bed…"

"Well, after that I must read mine, 'You ain't learning nothing, when you're talking'." Said Lucas.

"In Bed…"

"That's true." Said Brooke as Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"My turn, 'Experience is something you don't get until just after you need it'." Said Peyton also laughing at how their fortunes had sounded.

"In Bed…"

"Hales your up." Said Jake.

"Okay, 'You can't teach people to be lazy, either they have it or they don't'."

"In Bed…"

"Jake last one." Said Lucas.

"Okay, 'Where humor is concerned there is no standards no one can say what is good or bad, although you can be sure everyone will'." Read Jake.

"In Bed…" Every one said for the last time.

They decided against going to Blue Post since they all had to be on their best behavior the next day since the Grandparents were coming in, that and no one wanted a hang over like the last time they went there.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys

So here we are the silver chapter… Chapter 25. I didn't think it would come this far this fast. But we did. 76 Reviews is how far exactly. I say this every night but I'm still astounded at the response to this story. So enjoy this chapter.

PaulineJ: Like I've said in the past I love writing for Jenny. And I know I don't have a lot of interaction between Naley and Jenny, but she loves them all, it's just Luke gets down to her level. At least that's how I see it. And I think Brooke just wants to make sure the child feels loved, like she didn't feel when she was younger.

DanaJaycee: I feel the same way… 'Run and hide'. I get the 'In Bed' fortunes from this website that I found when I wrote the first game. And I pick the one that can have a second meaning so that's how they get the way they do. As for Jenny I just thought picture opportunity, you'll find out why later.

Michelsita: Well Jenny took over the bed and there are no couches down there yet, and no one could sleep in the upstairs room because that is reserved for Royal and Mae.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The same night the kids went to dinner Karen, Deb, and Lorna got together and put the finishing touches on their gifts.

"These pictures are great, I can't believe we have so many from the past couple years." Said Lorna.

"I know I didn't know I had so many of Brooke and Lucas together I thought I only had a few here and there, but never this many." Said Karen.

"Speaking of Brooke how did you get her baby photos?" Asked Lorna.

"Larry called her parents, and explained our project and they said that since they no longer had a daughter they would send him everything, and they did. Every baby photo and photo taken since." Said Deb.

"How can two people who have such a beautiful person for a daughter be so heartless?" Said Lorna.

"Well, personally I think they just didn't want to be parents in the first place." Said Karen.

"I agree, they weren't meant to be parents." Said Deb.

"Well, we can be her parents now, all of us, to all the kids." Said Lorna.

"I think I like that idea." Said Karen.

"Well if you look at the kids now, they have made themselves a little family of their own." Said Deb.

"I know who would have thought that Nathan and Lucas would be as close as they are, if you would have told me that 4 years ago I would have laughed in your face." Said Karen.

"Oh, defiantly. I see it when I look at Nate and Haley." Said Deb.

"So Karen did you find all their birth announcements?" Asked Lorna.

"Yes, I finally tracked them all down." Said Karen as she got them from a folder.

"Which one did you have trouble finding?" Asked Deb.

"Actually Lucas'." Said Karen.

"Really?" Asked Deb.

"I know, but I found it." Said Karen.

The ladies finished their projects just in time because about 30 minutes after Deb and Lorna left Brooke and Lucas got home from their night out.

"Hey Guys, you're home early." Said Keith.

"Yeah, we decided that since Grandma and Grandpa were coming that we should not be hung over tomorrow." Said Lucas as he hung up his and Brooke's coats.

"So what did you guys end up doing tonight?" Asked Keith.

"We just went out to dinner, and then walked around for a little while." Said Brooke.

"Well it's getting late so I think I'm going to bed, what about you Cheery?" Asked Lucas.

"Okay, carry me though I'm too tired to walk anymore." Said Brooke.

"Hop on." Said Lucas as he prepared to give Brooke a piggyback ride downstairs.

"Oh, hey guys your grandparents will be here around ten so can you try to be awake by then?" Asked Keith.

"I'll set the alarm now." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas went downstairs and Brooke set the alarm for 8 figuring that would be enough time for both her and Lucas to grab showers and get ready.

"What time did you set the alarm for?" Asked Lucas.

"8, so all we really have to do is get ready and make the bed in the morning." Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's go to sleep if I have to wake up at 8 on vacation we need sleep tonight, nothing more than sleep." Said Lucas as he and Brooke lay down and fell asleep for the night.

It was now the next morning and the annoying sound of the alarm clock awoke Brooke, while Lucas slept through it.

"Hey Broody it's morning and we have to get up before Keith comes down here and drags us out of bed." Said Brooke not moving from 'her spot' on Lucas' chest.

"No, let's just stay here all day." Said Lucas.

"I would love to, but your grandparents are coming in 2 hours and we really need to get ready." Said Brooke not moving still.

"Okay, I'm going to get up and take a shower first since you take forever and that way you can take it over after." Said Lucas.

"Good I'll straighten up down here while you do that. And make it fast cause I want some hot water left." Said Brooke.

"I'll be fast I promise." Said Lucas.

"Go!" Said Brooke waving her hand at him.

"Right." Said Lucas.

"Men." Said Brooke after Lucas went upstairs.

Brooke picked up the room and made the bed while Lucas was in the shower, it was now 20 minutes since he went up there. And she wanted to get in there so she went up to see what was taking so long.

"Lucas, what is taking so long, I need to get in there too you know." Said Brooke through the door.

"I'll be out in one second, and then you can do your girlie stuff." Said Lucas.

"One-One thousand." Said Brooke as Lucas came out in his towel.

"I told you one second, now go do what you have to do. Although I personally don't think you need to do a thing." Said Lucas.

"Go get dressed, Broody." Said Brooke.

Lucas went downstairs and got dressed then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey are they there yet?" Said Nathan rushed.

"No not yet their not supposed to be here until 10. Why?" Said Lucas.

"Good Hales and I over slept so we're kind of rushing here, wait why are you awake this soon?" Asked Nathan.

"Keith told us to be up before they got here, and my sweetheart of a girlfriend set the alarm for 8."

"Where is she now, I can't hear her anywhere near you?" Asked Nathan.

"In the shower, I think. I'm just finishing getting ready." Said Lucas.

"Alright well we'll be there in a half hour or so." Said Nathan.

"Okay, see ya." Said Lucas as he hung up and went upstairs to see if Brooke was almost ready.

"Hey Mom, you seen Brooke anywhere?" Asked Lucas when he saw his mom in the kitchen.

"Um, yeah she's doing her make up." Said Karen.

"Thanks." Said Lucas as he walked down the hall. "You don't need it." Said Lucas standing in the doorway.

"I'm done." Said Brooke.

"Good because Nate and Hales will be here soon and so will my grandparents." Said Lucas as he hugged Brooke from behind.

"Okay, well I need coffee before anything so don't you, let's go." Said Brooke walking with Lucas to the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later the house was in full swing with Nate, Hales, and Deb getting there. Karen decided to make breakfast when Royal and Mae got there. All of a sudden they heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"They're early, now aren't you glad I made you get up when I did?"

"I'm never happy about waking up." Said Lucas.

"You are when I wake you up." Said Brooke.

"That's because I get to see you." Said Lucas.

"Okay, enough of the cheesiness." Said Nathan as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Fine." Said Brooke.

The arrival of Royal and Mae was announced with the doorbell to which Keith answered it.

"Hey Mom, Dad. How was the drive?"

"Long, so where are the kids?" Said Mae.

"In the kitchen, with everyone else." Said Keith as he hung up the coats. "I'll send the boys out later to get the bags."

"Okay." Said Royal. "So how are they doing with the game?" He asked quietly.

"Good, their both doing great with it." Said Keith.

"Well, what happened that you two couldn't come out and greet us?" Said Mae sweetly.

"We figured Keith could open the door all by himself." Said Nathan as he hugged Mae.

"You are forgiven." Said Mae as she hugged Lucas.

"Thank you Grandma."

"I meant Lucas was forgiven."

"How come he gets forgiven and I don't?"

"Because he hasn't opened his mouth yet."

"That and Grandma loves me more." Said Lucas.

"Excuse him and his inflated ego." Said Brooke as she hugged Mae.

"He wouldn't be a Scott boy without one on occasion." Said Mae as she hugged Haley.

"So how was the drive down?" Asked Lucas.

"All little long, but fine. So why don't you boys go out to the car and bring in the bags for Grandpa and me." Said Mae.

"Are you trying to get rid of us, or something?"

"Yes, I want to talk to the girls for a little while." Said Mae.

"Can we have the keys?" Said Lucas.

"Go see your grandfather for them."

The boys left the kitchen for the sanctuary of the living room where they could only assume that Keith and Royal were talking sports.

"Well glad to see you weren't run over by your grandmother." Said Royal as he hugged his grandsons.

"Actually we were told to ask you for the keys to bring your bags in." Said Lucas.

"Well, here you go, be careful with the bigger bags, there's fragile things in there, or so I was told." Said Royal as he handed Nathan the keys.

"We will." Said Lucas.

"So how about we go see the girls and then leave them be?" Said Keith.

"Okay." Said Royal as he and Keith walked in to the kitchen.

"Well, well, well if it isn't all the beautiful women of Tree Hill." Said Royal.

"Hi Royal." Said Karen as she gave him a hug followed by Deb.

"Well aren't you two going to come over and give me hug?" Said Royal as he noticed Brooke and Haley kind of hanging back a little.

"Of course, we were waiting for everyone else to finish." Said Brooke nervously.

"So I saw what good care you two were taking of Lucas and Nathan." Said Royal.

"It's easy." Said Brooke.

"So how was last semester for you girls?"

"I did great I got 3 B's and 2 A's. But Lucas did better than I did." Said Brooke.

"Well we are very proud of you Brooke, what about you Haley?" Said Mae.

"Um, 4 B's and 1 A. I had the hard courses this past semester, but from the looks of my schedule it should be easier this one coming up."

"Well, the first year at college is always hard, and then you get through it and you soon realize it wasn't that bad." Said Royal.

"Yeah, I agree this next semester will be better." Said Brooke.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Guys

So I'm writing this a little early today. 79 Reviews in the past month is amazing. Also I don't know the different characters religions but since on more than one occasion we've seen what looks to me like a Catholic Church that will be theirs in this story. I'm sorry if anyone has issues with this, I just write what I know.

DanaJaycee: Well I didn't want to make him mean, but I wanted him to kind of have a revelation after Dan dieing. Like he wanted a better relationship with his grandsons than he had with his sons. Also I wanted him to soften a little, I like the rough and tumble but with a heart.

Michelsita: I do too! Family at holidays is crazy. I'd rather just see everyone any other months of the year except November and December. Not that I don't love the holidays, I do. But I hate the feeling of obligation to have to make polite conversation.

PaulineJ: I like writing them like that. I hate writing evil people. (Hence: NO DAN!) Don't we all wish we had a boyfriends like Nathan, Lucas, and Jake. I like writing sweet guys, not sweet to the point of nausea but sweet. Family no matter how the come together is family. Who ever said family meant that you had to be related by blood, family is who you love no matter what.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Nathan and Lucas went outside and got the bags for their grandparents, and brought them into the room for them.

"So what did you end up getting Brooke for Christmas?" Asked Nathan quietly.

"A necklace, I was in this antique store looking at the book selection and I saw this necklace that screamed 'Brooke' to me, so I bought that and a few other things for her." Said Lucas. "What about you what did you get Hales?"

"An engraved locket." Said Nathan.

"She'll love it." Said Lucas.

"So what did you end up finding for Jenny?" Asked Nathan.

"Um, this LeapStart toy that Brooke and I started playing with at the store. What about you?" Said Lucas.

"Um, 'Tumble Time Tigger', and Haley got her this Elmo that you can program on the computer to say Jenny's name, and things like that."

"Peyton and Jake are going to kill us you know that right?" Said Lucas.

"Oh, yeah but they're the ones that have to listen to the toys we don't." Said Nathan.

"That's why I got her what I did." Said Lucas. "They can't kill me when I'm on the other side of the country."

"We better go save the girls." Said Nathan.

"Yeah." Said Lucas.

It was now time for breakfast and everyone sat around the table and talked while they ate. It was pretty mellow and no one had brought up basketball yet, much to the surprise of Brooke, Karen, Haley, Deb, and Mae.

"So how long do you think it will take them to start talking sports?" Said Brooke leaning over to Karen.

"I give it 2 minutes." Said Karen.

"So Lucas, I was getting ready to watch your game the other night, and found out it was cancelled, what happened?" Asked Royal.

"Um, the other team forfeited due to half their team unable to reach eligibility from what the coach said."

"What about the backups?"

"What did I tell you?" Asked Karen.

"I don't know I got a call Friday afternoon from the coach saying the game was cancelled so we caught the next flight out." Said Lucas.

"So Brooke when do you start to cheer at the games?" Asked Mae.

"Um, I think the third game of the year, I still have to learn the cheers and everything, but I will be there." Said Brooke.

"We'll all be watching for you." Said Mae.

"Thank you." Said Brooke.

Later that night everyone was invited over to Keith and Karen's for dinner. The conversations consisted of everything from sports, to how the kids did in school, to plans for the rest of the year. Nobody brought up the fact that Brooke and Lucas were going to be living next door to each other yet.

"Well, I need another soda does anyone else want anything?" Said Lucas.

"I do, so I'll come out with you." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"So you think we should tell everyone how close we're going to be living to each other?" Asked Brooke.

"They're going to find out sooner or later, and we have to tell them about Parents' Weekend." Said Lucas as he and Brooke walked out of the kitchen.

"Unwle Luke can I sit on your wap pwease?" Asked Jenny getting down from Nathan's lap as Lucas sat down.

"Of course, munchkin but you're going to have to tell Auntie Brooke to move."

"No she doesn't come here baby you can sit on my lap." Said Brooke as she picked Jenny up and put her in her lap as Brooke was sitting on Lucas'.

"When did I become a chair?" Asked Lucas.

"The moment you sat down." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, have you got your rooming assignment yet?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, and I'm not that far from Lucas' so that's a plus." Said Brooke.

"What are you a couple blocks away?" Asked Jake.

"Closer than that." Said Brooke.

"Next dorm over?" Asked Haley.

"Closer." Said Lucas.

"Same dorm?" Asked Nathan.

"Not just the same dorm, but the same floor." Said Brooke tickling Jenny who was giggling.

"How did you two manage that?" Asked Larry.

"The housing people did it, my dorm is co-ed and the guy that lives there right now is leaving and Brooke was next on the list so she got it." Said Lucas.

"That's great, at least we know you'll be safe Brooke." Said Mae. "You won't have to worry about some creep next door."

"Thanks Grandma." Said Lucas.

"Oh, speaking of school. There's a Parents' Weekend thingy in February, I don't know if you have to work but we'd love it if you came and saw the school and stuff." Said Brooke.

"What dates?" Asked Keith.

"Um, I have all the information downstairs." Said Lucas.

"Okay, we'll figure something out." Said Keith.

"Good." Said Lucas.

"So what are the plans for Christmas Eve?" Asked Royal.

"Well, I was thinking instead of everyone having to get up and drive over to the house Christmas morning, you all could come over Christmas eve and stay there, I have more than enough room." Said Deb.

"I think that's a great idea. Since we'll all be there Christmas Eve anyways. And if everyone would like to go to Midnight Mass." Said Karen.

"I think that's a good idea." Said Mae.

"Does that mean that us guys have to wear ties, Mom?" Said Lucas.

"Yes, I'm afraid it does Lucas."

"Don't worry I'll tie it for you and I won't make it too tight." Said Brooke.

"Thank you so much." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Well, I think we should get going Peyton." Said Jake as he looked at Jenny would had fallen asleep on Brooke and Lucas.

"Jake, we can put Jenny on our bed and hang out some more." Said Brooke.

"Nah, I'm getting tired too." Said Jake.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer." Said Haley.

"Okay, you guys we're gonna head out too." Said Nathan knowing Haley was nodding off.

Within about 15 minutes everyone was gone and Brooke and Lucas decided to go to bed too.

"We're going to head to bed because if we stay up here any longer I'm going to have to carry Brooke downstairs." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, where are you sleeping tonight since we have your room?" Asked Mae assuming Lucas was sleeping on the couch.

"Uh, Mom Brooke and Lucas have been sleeping in the basement." Said Keith.

"Really?" Said Mae.

"Yeah, guys go to bed, we'll see you in the morning." Said Keith.

"Okay." Said Brooke. "Good night everyone."

"Good night sweetie." Said Keith.

"Good night." Said Lucas.

"Do they share a bed, Keith?" Asked Royal.

"Brooke and Lucas have been together for a while now so yes they do." Said Karen.

"I don't agree with the situation but they are your children, and there's nothing we can do about it, I just thank goodness we are going to church in a couple nights." Said Royal as he walked back to Lucas' room.

"He only wants what is best for them, you understand that right. I mean their only 18." Said Mae.

"We do understand but if we put either of them on the couch or in separate rooms we would find both of them there together in the morning." Said Karen.

Brooke and Lucas went downstairs and got ready for bed.

"So how much of an earful do you think your mom and Keith got after we left the room?" Asked Brooke.

"Probably a lot, I heard Grandpa mention something about going to church or something." Said Lucas.

Meanwhile at Deb's Nathan and Haley were talking in bed about the night.

"I'm sorry I dragged you away from your grandparents tonight." Said Haley.

"You didn't I saw you and Brooke both nodding off so that's why I didn't object to leaving when Jake mentioned it." Said Nathan.

"So what do you think happened when your grandparents realized that Brooke and Lucas were sharing a bed last night?"

"Oh, they probably lectured Keith and Karen for a little while, and got upset about it, it should be fine later." Said Nathan.

"I hope so I just hope Brooke doesn't feel like they hate her again." Said Haley thinking about Thanksgiving.

"I think they just have a hard time realizing that times have changed, and besides you know if they had tried to separate the two of them it wouldn't have lasted anyways." Said Nathan knowing how Brooke and Lucas were when they were together.

"That's true." Said Haley.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey Guys

Nothing much to say tonight, except that to everyone who has read this and not reviewed yet thanks for taking the time to do so. And to everyone that has you know how much I appreciate it, after all I tell you guys every night. Just so you know I made some small edits to the last chapter, they won't effect the story it will just allow me to add some comedy and to fit the things that happen in this one, sorry for that I didn't read the chapter before I started writing tonight's chapter. Sorry.

PaulineJ: Yeah, I just feel that Royal and Mae are old school, and after everything with Dan, They have a reason to be nervous. I use the Internet for Nate and Lucas shopping for stuff for them.

Michelsita: I don't either but hey if they feel that way more power to them. And I feel that Royal and Mae feel their not our blood relations so we can't have an opinion to that but our grandsons we can, it may not be listened to, but we can.

Jeytonlover: Hey I know real life stuff comes up I just don't happen to have one at the moment so get caught up and enjoy.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't… The passage read is 'A Christmas Carol' By Charles Dickens… I don't own this either.)

Jake and Peyton got home and immediately put Jenny asleep and went to bed. They couldn't believe that Christmas was only two days away. And then they would have to leave their friends again the only benefit to this was the fact that they didn't have to worry about Brooke being in New York by herself.

"So what do you think Royal and Mae's reaction to Brooke and Lucas sharing a bed is right now?" Asked Peyton.

"They're probably giving Keith and Karen a lecture on how they shouldn't allow it." Said Jake.

"Oh, yeah cause those lectures worked out so well with Dan." Said Peyton.

"Well, just cause it's said doesn't mean anyone hears it." Said Jake.

"That's true."

Jake and Peyton went to sleep that night and awoke the next morning to Jenny calling out for them to get her out of the crib.

"Mama!" Said Jenny.

"I'm coming Jenny!" Said Peyton.

"What do you think the odds are she'll fall asleep if we put her in the bed with us?" Said Jake.

"Slim to none, this is one time I wish Nathan and Haley or Brooke and Lucas were here that way we could put her in their beds."

"Why can't we, let's bring Jenny to Deb's have her wake up Nate and Hales get them and then go over to Karen and Keith's and let Jenny get Brooke and Luke up." Said Jake.

"Because that would be evil and so much fun, let's do it." Said Peyton as she went to get Jenny ready.

"Should we bring the video camera?" Asked Jake.

"Of course." Said Peyton.

Peyton called Deb and Karen's cell phones to tell them about the ambushes about to come their way, and they both agreed that it would be a great way to get them all awake. In the car they started video taping to tell about what they were doing as a joke to their friends.

"So Jake where are we going this morning?" Asked Peyton while video taping from the passenger seat.

"Well right now we are on our way to Deb's house to see if Nathan and Haley are awake yet."

"And if their not?" Asked Peyton.

"Then we're going to wake them up." Said Jake laughing.

A couple minutes later they arrived at Deb's house and Deb let them in, she wanted to take Jenny, but then Peyton explained the plan.

"Well, we have arrived at Deb's now and as far as we know Nate and Hales are still asleep." Said Peyton into the video camera.

Peyton, Jake, Jenny went upstairs and Peyton went into the room to make sure Jenny wouldn't see anything inappropriate.

"So we are now upstairs and just behind this door Nate and Haley sleep, completely unaware of the wake up call they are about to receive." Said Jake quietly trying to hold back the laughter.

"Come here Jenny, go wake up Uncle Nate and Auntie Haley for Mommy and Daddy." Said Peyton.

"Otay." Said Jenny as all three walked into the room.

Jenny crawled on the bed and jumped on Nathan shocking him awake.

"Unwle Nate, mowring!" Said Jenny while Jake and Peyton were cracking up with the camera.

"Jenny, baby how did you get here?"

"Mama and Daddy towld me to." Said Jenny.

"Nice guys."

"And if you notice Haley is remarkably still asleep." Said Jake.

"Jenny get Auntie Haley up." Said Nathan.

"Autie Haley, mowring. Get up!" Said Jenny as she jumped on the bed again.

"What?"

"I said Get up Autie Haley." Said Jenny.

"I'm up honey." Said Haley as she shot Peyton death glares for waking her up. "You guys are evil you know that right?"

"We thought that this morning, but you are actually the first stop we still have to get Brooke and Lucas up, so you want to join us?"

"I won't miss it for the world." Said Haley as she got out of bed and got ready to go.

About twenty minutes later Jake, Peyton, Jenny, Nathan, and Haley were on their way to Karen and Keith's house to ambush Lucas and Brooke. Peyton called ahead and made sure they were still asleep.

"So Jake where are you taking us next?" Said Peyton holding the camera on Jake as he was driving.

"We are now on our way to get Brooke and Lucas, and if you notice we have some accomplices to help with this plot." Said Jake.

"That's right we do, say hi guys." Said Peyton to Nathan and Haley.

"Good morning! All I have to say is I had nothing to do with the planning of this ambush it was all Peyton and Jake's idea guys." Said Nathan.

"And we take full credit for it too." Said Peyton.

Jake and Company arrived at Karen and Keith's and didn't even have to knock on the door Keith met them at it.

"Hey, are they still asleep?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, so what is the plan?" Said Keith wondering how they were going to pull this off.

"Nathan is going down first to make sure they are clothed, and then we all will go down and Jenny's going to wake them up." Said Haley.

"Yeah, I don't understand why I have to go down first." Said Nathan.

"Because he's your brother, and no one else wants to go." Said Peyton.

"Fine, but if I become blind I blame you." Said Nathan.

"I can live with that." Said Peyton.

They went into the house and Nathan made his way down to the basement with the camera, but before he put the camera on Lucas and Brooke he checked to make sure the coast was clear and when he saw it was, he put the camera on them and signaled to the top of the stairs that it was okay.

"So here lies Brooke and Lucas before the wake up call." Said Nathan.

"Go for it Jenny." Said Haley as she put Jenny down on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Said Jenny as she jumped on Lucas just as she had done to Nathan earlier.

"Oh, Jenny what are you doing?" Said Lucas groggily.

"Get up! I up." Said Jenny as the others were laughing.

"You guys are evil, but some how Brooke slept through it. Jenny wake her up, she won't get mad at you." Said Lucas.

"Autie Book." Whispered Jenny to a non-responsive Brooke. "Autie Book!" Said Jenny into Brooke's ear.

"Baby, how did you get here?" Said Brooke not noticing the other people in the room.

"Mama and Daddy, see they there." Said Jenny pointing at Peyton and Jake who were laughing hysterically.

"Morning Brooke and Lucas, sleep well?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, until our little visitor." Said Lucas tickling Jenny.

"Evil." Said Brooke.

"No, it was good and amazingly, Jake and I just thought of it this morning." Said Peyton.

Every one left to go and pack since it was now Christmas Eve and they were all staying at Deb's. It all just happened that all three girls were having a clothing crisis.

"Okay I officially have nothing to wear to church tonight." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, you brought a ton of clothes with you." Said Lucas taking out his suit from the closet so his mom could press it for him.

"Nothing appropriate for church though, Lucas."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Said Lucas.

"Nothing, I just have to go get something at the mall that's all." Said Brooke.

"Okay, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be short." Said Lucas.

"No I understand I just wasn't planning on going to church that's all and it's not your fault." Said Brooke. "I'm going to call Peyton and Hales and see if they need anything while I'm there. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Um, I left my black socks at the dorm so could you pick me up some, please?"

"Of course I will." Said Brooke as she hugged Lucas.

Brooke called Peyton and Haley and found out they were having similar problems clothing wise, they all had outfits for dinner on Christmas Day, none of them were expecting to go to church so none of them brought outfits that were appropriate. So they decided to go do a quick shopping at Wal-Mart and get back as soon as possible.

"Would this be okay?" Asked Brooke as she held up a black blazer and a light purple churmuse top.

"Brooke that will look awesome and you can wear it to other places too." Said Haley.

"Good then this is what I will get and now all I have to find is a skirt or something."

"Brooke this will go good with that, did you bring your black boots with the heels?" Asked Peyton as she held up a dark purple ¾ length skirt that had a sash that was the same color as the dress shirt.

"Yes I did." Said Brooke as she looked at her assembled outfit. Then she remembered about Lucas' socks. "Oh, guys I'll be right back, I have to go find Luke some black socks."

"Okay." Said Haley.

Peyton then found a pair of khakis that were an olive color and a yellow sash tie belt, to go with a beige sweater. And Haley found a top that she loved, it was almost a peasant top but it was loose fitting to go with a simple black skirt. Brooke then came back with Lucas' socks and the girls left to go home and start getting ready to go to Deb's.

"Wow we got in and out of there in an hour now that's what I call power shopping." Said Brooke.

"Yeah I'm surprised that there weren't more people there doing their last minute shopping." Said Haley.

"It's still early, some people are still working." Said Peyton.

The girls gave the bags to Haley to bring with her into Deb's since they were all getting ready there later. Brooke arrived back at the house and Lucas was shocked to see that she didn't have any bags with her.

"I thought you were going shopping." Said Lucas as he was sitting on the couch watching TV with Keith and Royal.

"I did."

"Then where are your bags?"

"At Deb's with your socks, we figured since we're all getting ready there we might as well leave our stuff there." Said Brooke.

"Okay. You want to sit down?" Asked Lucas.

"No, I'm going to go talk to your mother and grandmother." Said Brooke.

"Okay, they're in the kitchen I think."

Brooke went into the kitchen and started talking to Mae and Karen.

"Hey honey, how was the shopping trip?" Asked Mae.

"Fine, it wasn't even that busy we were in and out in an hour." Said Brooke as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So did you guys all get what you needed." Asked Karen.

"Yeah, I we found three nice outfits and we can used them for job interviews and stuff like that too." Said Brooke.

It was about 7pm and Brooke was getting ready to go to Deb's, and she put on a familiar sweatshirt to torture Lucas with for a little while.

"Hey Broody, can you help me with my necklace?" Asked Brooke so he would notice the sweatshirt.

"Yeah come here. Nice shirt you think I wouldn't notice."

"No, I knew you would. That's why I asked for your help with my necklace." Said Brooke.

"I will get it back someday you know." Said Lucas.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Said Brooke as she hugged Lucas. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you Cheery." Said Lucas.

Everyone arrived at Deb's and it was decided that before the got ready to go to church Royal would read 'A Christmas Carol' out loud. Jenny fell asleep halfway through the story.

"…And now Scrooge looked on more attentively than ever, when the master of the house, having his daughter leaning fondly on him, sat down with her and her mother at his own fireside; and when he thought that such another creature, quite as graceful and as full of promise, might have called him father, and been a springtime in the haggard winter of his life, his sight grew very dim in deed…" Read Royal as he looked around the room at his family.

At the end of the story, everyone went to go get ready for church. It only took a short time for everyone to actually get ready the only problem was with the ties.

"Brooke?" Asked Lucas as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Brooke as Lucas walked in the door.

"Can you do my tie please?" Asked Lucas.

"Hand it over." Said Brooke as Lucas handed her the tie. In no time at all Brooke tied the tie perfectly for him.

"Thank you Cheery." As he kissed her.

"Your welcome, Broody."

"Hales!" Said Nathan as he came in the room.

"Give it to me, I swear you two are hopeless when I comes to ties." Said Haley as she did Nathan's really fast.

"Thank you." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go downstairs I think the moms said something about pictures by the tree or something." Said Peyton who had just finished getting Jenny in her pj's to save that step later.

When everyone went downstairs they took photos of the individual couples, then of all the parents and grandparents, then they took another of the kids all together, and finally of the whole family in one picture. It was then off to church. When they arrived they ran into Whitey and they all went in together and sat down. During the service the priest told the story of Christ's birth. He then told the congregation that they were welcome to attend the services the next day and sent the congregation into the night with a sense of guidance.

The large family then returned to Deb's house and the kids went to bed in the guest rooms upstairs, while the adults stayed up for a little while longer and set out the presents that everyone had brought over and filled all the kids stockings while at the same time noticing that all of theirs were missing.

"That's odd I could have sworn I hung them all up." Said Deb.

"I don't know, but they'll turn up sooner or later. I'm sure." Said Mae.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Guys

So here we go, my Internet was down all day, thank goodness it is working now. Or else you wouldn't be reading this right now. I so sorry if I don't showcase the other couples besides Brucas it's just I have an easier time writing them. I will try to show more of everyone. I'm so sorry for dragging this out but Christmas Day will be over two chapters.

PaulineJ: Thank you, I thought they needed some more pictures. I think it was sweet too.

DanaJaycee: I know how work is when I am so you are forgiven. Practical joke what joke. No jokes here all drama (yeah right)! You'll just have to wait and see.

Team Frank: Thank you I just hate writing Dan he's so mean. There for I killed him in this story. And to answer the question about how I write, I handwrite an outline in the morning before classes start and then when I get home I put it straight on the computer I think-type. Hence the error the other night. And you are welcome for the review I really did like it. If you need help with anything let me know my email is on my profile.

Michelsita: Thank you for the review again, I'm glad you liked the Jeyton prank.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Upstairs Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were busy filling the adults stockings with the stuff that they had bought during their shopping trip.

"Where are the boys?" Asked Haley.

"Luke said he was tired so he went to bed. Nathan mumbled something that sounded like good night and Jake's putting Jenny to bed. I'm surprised Jenny slept through the mass tonight." Said Brooke.

"I'm surprised too, I thought for sure when I handed her to Lucas when he came back after confirmation she was going to wake up and start crying but she just took over Brooke's spot and settled back down." Said Peyton.

"It's a very good spot." Said Brooke with a smile.

"So I have a question how are we going to get these back downstairs without the adults knowing?" Asked Haley.

"I'll sneak down and put them up before I go to bed." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Peyton.

The girls finished what they were doing and Brooke snuck downstairs and quickly put the stockings up and went back upstairs. When she got into the room that her and Lucas were staying in she noticed that they had a little visitor in the bed with him. So she quickly went and told Peyton where Jenny was and that she and Lucas would keep her with them for the night. Peyton and Jake both tried to tell her that they didn't have to, but Brooke insisted. When Brooke went back to the room she noticed Jenny was once again in her 'spot', but didn't mind, she just thought it was cute. So she got her camera and took a picture to show Lucas later.

"Hey Broody?" Said Brooke quietly.  
"Yeah, hey babe you guys done already?" Said Lucas as he started waking up.

"Yes, they are all hung too, so when did Jenny come in?"

"Um, about 20 minutes ago she came in and said she wanted to say good night to you and she fell back to sleep and I guess I did too. I'll bring her back over to Jake and Peyton."

"Don't I told them that we'd keep her." Said Brooke. "Give them a little break."

"Okay, well do you want me to move over a little so you can lay down?" Asked Lucas.

"No stay there, Jenny can stay in the middle that way she can't fall off the bed without knocking one of us off." Said Brooke.

"Okay well, good night."

"Night." Said Brooke as she kissed him good night.

Meanwhile in Jake and Peyton's room they couldn't believe that Brooke decided to take Jenny for the night.

"Do you think it's strange that Brooke and Lucas decided to keep Jenny in their room tonight?" Asked Peyton.

"No why?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know, I mean I of all people know Brooke has changed a lot, but I never expected her and Lucas to offer to take her overnight." Said Peyton.

"You don't think she's…?" Said Jake.

"No! No she would have told me, besides after everything that happened junior year no they are extremely careful."

"How do you know that?" Asked Jake.

"Brooke's my best friend besides she would have told me if she even thought she was." Said Peyton.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Brooke and Lucas' sex life. It's creeping me out." Said Jake.

"Me too." Said Peyton.

In Nathan and Haley's room they were both so tired that they both fell asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

It was 8 am before any movement sounded in the house, everyone thought Jenny would be up earlier but she was sound asleep between Brooke and Lucas when Peyton went in to check on her. She just laughed and walked out of the room, but before she did she grabbed Brooke's camera and took a picture of them.

"Jenny's not awake yet?" Asked Jake when Peyton came back into the room.

"Still sound asleep in between Luke and Brooke." Said Peyton.

"You think we're the only one's awake?" Asked Jake.

"Probably unless Nathan went for a run?" Said Peyton.

"Oh, I almost forgot Merry Christmas." Said Jake.

"Why Jake Jagielski Merry Christmas to you." Said Peyton as she kissed Jake.

In Brooke and Lucas' room Jenny started to wake up and Brooke noticed immediately.

"Morning sweetheart." Said Brooke.

"Morning." Said Lucas not used to Brooke talking to someone else in the morning.

"Not you, but good morning anyways." Said Brooke.

"Autie Book Santa here?" Asked Jenny.

"I don't know. What do you think Uncle Luke you think Santa's been here yet?" Asked Brooke for Jenny's benefit.

"We won't know until we go down and see, but first we have to go get everyone else up." Said Lucas.

"I say Jenny goes and gets everyone up." Said Brooke.

"I agree, I think we should start with Mommy and Daddy." Said Lucas remembering their wake up call.

"Yay!" Said Jenny as she got off the bed.

"Wait, munchkin let Uncle Luke go with you." Said Lucas as he realized that without a toddler in the room Jake and Peyton might be doing something.

"Okay."

"I hear little feet, pretend your asleep." Said Peyton.

Lucas opened the door quietly and saw Jake and Peyton faking being asleep. He shook his head and let Jenny into the room.

"Mama!" Said Jenny as she jumped on the bed.

"Morning sweetheart, did you have fun with Uncle Luke and Auntie Brooke?" Asked Peyton.

"Uh-huh." Said Jenny.

"I think you should go wake Uncle Nate and Auntie Haley up. What do you think?"

Jenny nodded her head up and down and ran out of the room but she didn't know where to go. She looked up and down the hallway trying to decide which way to go. Lucas, Jake, and Peyton watched this from the doorway of Jake and Peyton's room, and Brooke watched from Lucas and her's room with amusement.

"What's the matter Jenny?" Asked Brooke.

"Where they?" Said Jenny.

"Right here, let me go in first though okay." Said Brooke as she walked into the room and checked she came out and then let Jenny in to wake Haley and Nathan up.

"Hi!" Said Jenny as she sat on the bed after Brooke helped her up on to it.

"Hi munchkin, Morning Brooke." Said Nathan

"Morning Nate, Merry Christmas." Said Brooke.

"Merry Christmas to you, and to you little one, come here." Said Nathan as Jenny crawled up and sat in his lap.

"You woke me up again!" Said Nathan.

"They towlded me to." Said Jenny as she pointed to Brooke.

"I didn't tell her to do anything she said she wanted to wake Uncle Nate up and I just helped her on the bed." Said Brooke innocently.

"Sure." Said Nathan as started to get Haley up. "Hales we have visitors."

"What?" Said Haley as Brooke waved at her.

"Merry Christmas Tutor Girl, now get up!" Said Brooke.

"I'm up is everyone else?" Said Haley.

"Just us kids I don't think the parents are yet." Said Brooke.

"Well I say we go down and make some coffee and wait for them to get up rather than wake them up." Said Nathan.

"I agree." Said Lucas.

The kids all went downstairs and made some coffee and sat around and talked.

"Keith, the kids are awake." Said Karen.

"How do you know?" Asked Keith knowing she was right.

"Because I heard them." Said Karen.

"I heard them too, let's go get everyone else and wait for Whitey to get here and then we'll let them open the presents." Said Keith as he got out of bed he walked out of the room and saw Deb.

"Merry Christmas, Keith did you hear all of our children trying to be quiet this morning?" Asked Deb.

"Merry Christmas to you and yes, I did. At least they attempted to be quiet." Said Keith.

"Is Karen awake?" Asked Deb.

"Uh, yeah she'll be out in a second is Larry?" Said Keith.

"Yeah." Said Deb.

All the parents gathered in the hallway and exchanged Merry Christmas' and decided to go see what their darling children were up to.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Said Karen.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Said Lucas as he hugged his mother and the other kids said Merry Christmas.

"So have you all peeked in the living room yet?" Asked Bruce.

"No, we were good we came right into here." Said Brooke.

"There's coffee if anyone wants any." Said Peyton.

"Thank you darling." Said Royal.

"You're welcome." Said Peyton.

"Hello is anyone awake?" Said Whitey as he walked into the house.

"If they weren't they would be now." Said Jake.

"Morning Coach." Said Lucas as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning Lucas. Merry Christmas." Said Whitey.

"Merry Christmas to you, would you like a cup of coffee? Asked Lucas.

"If you have some made."

"I think we can handle that." Said Lucas as he and Whitey walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Said Whitey.

"Merry Christmas Coach." Said Nathan.

"Uncle Keith can we open presents now?" Asked Brooke anxious for Lucas to see the books she got him.

"What do you guys think should we let them?" Asked Keith.

"Yeah, why don't we. They can open their stockings first." Said Deb.

"Yay!" Said Jenny not really understanding what was going on.

They all gathered into the living room where Deb noticed that all the adult stockings were back hung in their spots as if they never left.

"Deb, I thought you said you couldn't find the other stockings." Said Karen.

"I couldn't I don't know how they got filled or how they got there." Said Deb.

"Okay is everyone seated where they want to be?" Asked Royal.

"Yes." Yelled back the crowd.

Brooke and Lucas were sharing a chair; Nathan and Haley were next to them in another chair; Jake, Jenny, and Peyton were sitting on the floor, and all the adults were on the couches and love seats that flanked the room.

"Okay, here's Haley, Nathan."

"Thanks Grandpa." Said Nathan.

"Jake, Peyton, and Jenny." Said Royal as he handed them to Jake.

"Thank you."

"Uh, Lucas and Brooke here are yours." Said Royal as he handed them to Brooke.

"Thank you Mr. Scott." Said Brooke.

"Your welcome dear. Keith and Karen there are yours." Said Royal.

"Thanks Dad." Said Keith.

"Mae, here are ours, Deb, Larry."

"Thank you sir." Said Larry.

"Bruce, Lorna, and Whitey." Said Royal handing out the last of them. "Well what are you all waiting for open them up."

All the kids opened theirs and showed them to each other and the amount of candy and chocolate that came out of them you would have thought they went trick or treating. The adults opened theirs and amongst the candy and treats they found hand written notes in them that said:

"To our Rocks

We figured since you do so much for all of us, we should do something for you. We know that one Christmas stocking can't make up for all the years you have given us, but it is a start. We love you!

Love,

Jake, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Jenny."

This note made the mothers tear up and the fathers smile at the kids thought fullness. It was now time for the presents to be handed out and Keith did this honor for the year. He decided to give Jenny a present first.

"Jake here's a present for Miss Jenny." Said Keith.

"Jenny you got a present." Said Peyton.

"Who's it from?" Asked Jake.

"Oh, this one's Grammy and Grandpa." Said Peyton referring to Jake's parents.

"Open it up sweetheart." Said Jake.

"Wook Daddy it book." Said Jenny.

"I see baby it's a LeapStart book, go tell Grammy and Grandpa thank you." Said Jake lifting Jenny up and she ran over to Lorna and Bruce.

"Tank you gammy and gampa." Said Jenny.

"Your very welcome sweetie, but you have more presents to open." Said Lorna.

"Otay."

"Luke, here's one for you man." Said Keith.

"It's from you." Said Lucas to Brooke.

"I hope you like it." Said Brooke knowing it was the books.

Lucas open the wrapping paper and sat in astonishment at the antique book set from John Steinbeck.

"Do you like them?" Asked Brooke knowing he did.

"What, oh my god yeah. Thank you Cheery. Where did you find them?"

"That antique store down the street from the dorm." Said Brooke pleased that she found them.

"Lucas, what are they?" Asked Mae curious at what suddenly made her grandson go quiet.

"They're an antique set of John Steinbeck novels." Said Lucas.

"Haley, this is for you." Said Keith.

"Oh my goodness they're gorgeous." Said Haley looking at the engraved pen set that said _Haley James-Scott_ on them from Royal and Mae.

"We figured that you could use them to correct papers after you start teaching." Said Royal.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Said Mae.

"Brooke, honey this is for you." Said Keith.

"Thank you."

"It's from you." Said Brooke looking at the tag and seeing Lucas' handwriting.

"I hope you like it." Said Lucas as she opened the box.

"Lucas, this is beautiful. Where did you find it?" Asked Brooke as she showed everyone the antique necklace that Lucas got her.

"Well, I guess we're starting to think alike cause I got it from the antique store down the street from the dorm. I went in there to see the books and I saw that and I immediately thought of you." Said Lucas.

"Will you put it on me?" Asked Brooke.

"Well it doesn't exactly go with my hoody but yes I will." Said Lucas as he fastened the necklace for her.

"Jake here is one for you and Peyton one for you." Said Keith.

"Thanks Keith." Said Jake as he handed Peyton her gift.

"I hope you like it Jake." Noticing that the gift was from her.

"It's beautiful, Peyton." Said Jake as he read the inscription on the men's bracelet that said '_Jeyton & Jenny 4 ever'_.

"Well open yours and don't cry." Said Jake knowing Peyton wasn't a crier.

"Jake?" Said Peyton as she saw the ring in the box.

"It a family promise ring. It's all three of ours birthstones in it." Said Jake.

"Thank you, I love it and you." Said Peyton as she hugged Jake.

Royal and Mae gave all three boys gift certificate to Ticket Master that way they could go to concerts or a game if they wanted to.

"Wow, thanks guys, you really didn't have to do this." Said Lucas.

"Nonsense, you three are our grandsons and we didn't know what else to get you guys." Said Mae.

"Thank you so much." Said Jake blown away.

"Your welcome Jake." Said Royal.

"Yeah I'm with Lucas you really didn't have to." Said Nathan.

"You boys work hard all day at school and basketball you deserve to have some fun." Said Mae.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Guys

I can't believe I started writing this story a month ago today… you guys deserve a major Brooke planned bash since you have stuck through with me on this. Anyways before I get to the individual thank yous I would like to welcome othfan2004 to the fold. I also wanted to say all is right in the OTH world, Naley and Brucas are together and now all we need is Jake back and everything will be as it should be.

PaulineJ: I thought the letter would be a sweet idea; I gave the kids a chance to say all they wanted to say to all of the parents without the nervousness of standing there and saying it out loud.

DanaJaycee: My father does that too, I prefer it that way. From both my parents I usually tell them to give me gift certificates and I'll go get what I want. I swear the hoody has become another character to me lately I try to put it in when I can. I have tried to come up with gifts that I would like my guy, if I had one to get me.

Jeytonlover: This thank you to you will cover both chapters, I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much. I'm trying to give all the couples equal 'screen time' but it just comes out Brucas sometimes but I'm working on it.

othfan2004: Welcome, I can't believe you read the whole story today it takes a lot of time to do that, so thank you. Well I felt bad that we don't get to see Jake's parents on the show so I put them in. Updating every night is my pleasure because it's either this or watch boring TV until my OTH fix at 8.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Keith decided to give out the gifts that he got the kids.

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys the gifts I got you all, now they all have the same amounts on them." Said Keith.

They kids took the envelopes and opened them, wondering what they were. All the kids got two gift cards they all got one to Barnes and Noble Bookstore; the second ones were for the boys Best Buy and for the girls Bath and Body Works. They were each for $20.

"Thanks Uncle Keith, I love it." Said Brooke as she hugged Keith.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Said Keith as the girls stood up and hugged him.

"Keith really these were a good idea." Said Lucas.

"Well I figured you all could use them for school if you needed to." Said Keith.

"I have a book that I actually have to get for next semester so this will really help." Said Haley.

"Guys I think this is a good time to give the gifts that were really hard for us to get." Said Nathan.

"I agree, and you three better appreciate the trouble we went through to get them." Said Jake knowing what Nathan was talking about.

"What did you guys do?" Asked Karen sternly.

"You'll see. Here." Said Nathan as he hand the girls their gifts.

"You guys went to Victoria's Secret on your own, you mean without me pulling you in against your will." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, and you better enjoy that little fact now because it will be a long time before it will happen again." Said Lucas.

"Did anyone see you? I mean you did go in while the store was open right?" Asked Haley knowing how much the guys hated the store.

"Yes, it was open and Theresa works there actually." Said Nathan.

"Some how I can't picture you three in Victoria's Secret." Said Larry laughing.

"I try not to." Said Jake.

"Okay I think it is time for the mothers to give their gifts out." Said Deb.

"You guys we have been working on these since you all left in September. And well we hope you like them." Said Lorna.

Keith picked up the stack of boxes and handed them out to each of the big kids and one to Peyton for Jenny.

"Oh, wow, you guys it's wonderful." Said Haley looking through the photo album that started with her baby photos and her birth announcement.

"Now all the albums start from when you all were born and go up until last night. And there are pages there for you all to continue on your own." Said Deb.

"How did you guys get all my pictures?" Asked Brooke as she looked at hers.

"I called your parents Brooke just after everything happened and explained the project and asked them to send whatever they could, I have the rest of it at my house if you want it, I f don't want it just yet. It will always be there for you when you do." Said Larry.

"Thank you. I can't believe I'm crying. But this has been my best Christmas so far." Said Brooke as she instinctively leaned closer into Lucas as he rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, we didn't mean to make you cry come here." Said Lorna.

"No, it's good." Said Brooke. "It's just every Christmas before this I've either spent it with Larry and Peyton, and don't get me wrong guys those were great. It's just that I always wanted my parents to be there, and this is the first Christmas I haven't wished that. Because I realize now that my parents are here in this room." Said Brooke.

"Brooke you will never have to feel that way ever again, sweetie. I promise you that." Said Deb as she hugged Brooke.

"Thank you for this." Said Brooke.

"You're welcome." Said Karen.

"Okay, enough of me crying I think Little Miss Princess here has some presents to open." Said Brooke as she sat down next to Jenny.

"Autie Book you k?" Asked Jenny as she climbed into Brooke's lap.

"Of course, now how about we open Uncle Nate's gift first." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Jenny.

Brooke handed Jenny Nathan's present to her since it was right next to her.

"Open it, see what you got." Said Brooke.

"It Tigger wook." Said Jenny excited as she saw 'Tumble Time Tigger'.

"I see, nice job Nate." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, Yeah." Said Nathan. "Honey why don't you see Auntie Haley got you."

"Yeah!" Said Jenny. "Elmo, see it Elmo." As she held it up over her head.

"It hooks up to the computer and you can program it to say things like her name and stuff." Said Haley.

"That'll be great, thanks Hales." Said Peyton who couldn't believe that her friends were giving her two-year-old things that talked and sang songs.

"Okay, mine and Auntie Brooke's turn we decided to give you this from us both." Said Lucas as he handed Jenny the present that Brooke had wrapped for her.

"What is it?" Asked Jenny before she unwrapped it.

"I don't know open it and find out silly." Said Brooke.

"A fwoggie!" Said Jenny.

"It's a froggie that will teach you to count, and say your ABC's." Said Lucas as he got on the floor.

"Tank you!" Said Jenny, as she wanted to start playing with her toys.

"Your welcome." Said all of them.

All the grandparents got Jenny clothes and a few stuffed animals. While Peyton and Jake got Jenny a tricycle that they had to leave in Seattle but they got her a helmet and pads for it.

"Okay, now I have a present for Karen." Said Keith

"What did you do?" Asked Karen.

"Nothing, but I asked Luke for permission to do something a few years ago and it didn't work out, but now I know then wasn't the right time to do it, but now it is. Karen, will you marry me?" Asked Keith down on bended knee in front of his whole family.

"Yes, I will Keith."

"Finally!" Said Lucas.

"Luke!" Scolded Brooke.

"What? I have been waiting 18 years for these two to get their act together and do this." Said Lucas.

"Well, you know I was waiting until you were out of the house, right?" Said Keith joking around with Lucas.

"Well, if it's like that then you should have done it the day I left." Said Lucas matching Keith's tone.

"I think what Lucas is trying to say is congratulations." Said Brooke.

"Thank you, Brooke." Said Karen as she hugged the girl that she hoped would one day be her daughter.

Everyone offered his or her congratulations and then something donned on Nathan.

"Okay you know what I just thought of?" Said Nathan as he shook Keith's hand.

"What not only is Lucas my brother but now thanks to Keith he's also going to be my cousin." Said Nathan.

"He's right." Said Haley realizing that this was to crazy for words.

"What have you done?" Said Lucas to Keith laughing.

"I just brought this family closer together." Said Keith.

"Well, no matter what there's no backing out now. This family is the closest I have ever seen it and I've been around you all for a long time." Said Whitey.

"I agree, we've all been through our ups and downs but we all came through it stronger than we would have ever been apart. I mean I know I wouldn't have gotten everything with N-I-C-K-I if it wasn't for knowing you all would be here to come home to." Said Jake.

"I think we all have a few moments like those. Where no matter what happened we felt we could all come back some how and it would be alright." Said Peyton.

"Well, all I have to say is Karen welcome to the family again." Said Royal.

"Thank you, Royal." Said Karen as she hugged Royal and Mae.

Larry gave Deb a diamond tennis bracelet and Bruce gave Lorna a single stone diamond necklace. Whitey gave all the kids gift certificates also to Barnes and Noble thinking they could use them. Jake and Peyton ended up giving everyone copies of the video that was made during the first ambush called 'Making of Ambush: Directors' Cut'.

The video looked like it was professionally done Jake and Peyton had put theme music to it and even put credits in it that said 'Jake and Peyton as The Masterminds' then 'Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas as The Victims' and even Jenny had a credit that said 'And Introducing Jenny as 'Wake up Call'.

The boys gave their moms and Mae a day at the spa, and gave Keith, Larry, Bruce, Royal, and Whitey a day to play golf. The girls gave them all gift certificates to the mall so they could shop on their dime and get what they needed.

Christmas dinner was filled with laughter and conversation that included Karen asking all the women to be her attendants and Brooke to be her maid of honor, and Keith asked all the men to be his and Lucas to be his best man. To which they both happily agreed and Karen asked Whitey if he would do her the honor of walking her down the isle. To which he also happily agreed. Jenny was set to be flower girl. Karen decided on Brooke being the maid of honor because she hoped that one day her son would do the right thing and marry the girl and over the past couple years she and Brooke had become so close that to Karen, Brooke wasn't just Lucas' girlfriend she had in essence besides Deb and Lorna become her best friend.

The long day had come to an end and everyone packed up their stuff to return to the houses where they would stay for a couple more days and then it was back to school for the kids and back to work for the adults.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Guys

Okay I apologize for missing yesterday I was having problems uploading the chapter as in it wouldn't let me. What did you all think of Wednesday's episode, don't hold back now. Nathan breaking every time Keller opened his mouth. I have never laughed that much at an episode. Well it seems the little community or OTH family is getting bigger today because we picked up two new readers MARIALAFFERTY and harroc83, welcome guys. Just so you know I do update every night, so I don't keep you waiting long for new stuff. And if I'm not able to you will know in advance. Tonight is a short chapter; tomorrows will be longer.

DanaJaycee: I got teary writing it, I was cheering for the show as I said last night all is right for the OTH world, although we need Jake and Keith back, soon. I'll keep your ideas in mind; let's just get them to Boston first.

PaulineJ: I like long reviews I mean as long as what you wanted to say is there then it doesn't matter to me the length I read most of the reviews at school on break anyways so they make me smile.

Team Frank: You're welcome as I said my email is there for a reason. I'm glad you liked them.

jeytonlover: Here is your _long _awaited chapter, a whole what 24 hours; I'm in Tree Hill every night. Just kidding you know I love the reviews.

MARIALAFFERTY: Welcome to the story I'm so happy that you feel that way I just type what is in my brain at the moment. So I hope you continue to like it and keep up with the reviewing.

harroc83: Welcome to Tree Hill, MA. I'm just curious how long did it take you to read all 29 chapters so far. Because I know how long it is judging from the binder that is on my desk currently. And I'm glad you are enjoying this so far.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was the day after Christmas. Royal and Mae decided to leave early that morning so they could get back to Charlotte before the traffic got too bad. The parents went back to work that day too. The boys helped out at the garage and the girls went to the café to wait tables for Karen and Deb.

"So how are you going to get your stuff out of the dorm in New York, because we both know you and Lucas can't move your furniture yourselves." Asked Peyton.

"I know, um a couple of the girls on the floor, their boyfriends volunteered to help Lucas and then when we get to Boston he's got a couple of the other basketball players to help him." Said Brooke.

"Well at least you have a plan, when do you start classes?" Asked Haley.

"The 6th." Said Brooke.

"So what are you guys doing for New Years'?" Asked Peyton.

"I think we're just going to stay in, and celebrate without going out into the craziness." Said Brooke really just wanting to stay in for New Years' Eve. She knew Lucas wouldn't object to that.

"I think that's a good idea, you'll never get a cab in Boston on New Years' anyways." Said Haley as she wiped down a table.

"That and at least if we drink we'll already be home." Said Brooke realizing that aside from a wall separating them they would be living together.

Meanwhile at the garage the boys were all working on the cars that had been brought in that morning for repairs.

"So Keith have you and Mom started talking about when you wanted to get married yet?" Asked Lucas.

"Not sure yet, but trust me you will know." Said Keith.

"So Lucas is it going to be weird to have Brooke living next door to you?" Asked Nathan wondering how the two of them were going to do this.

"No, I'm happy she's going to be there. Brooke and I have lived together before it's nothing." Said Lucas.

"That's true." Said Nathan as he shut the hood of the car that he was working on.

"Is that done Nathan?" Asked Keith.

"Yeah, all it needed was new spark plugs and a starter." Said Nathan.

"Good they'll be here in a half hour to pick it up." Said Keith.

"Jake, so what are you guys doing for New Years'?" Asked Lucas.

"Probably staying in, I'd rather do that instead of going out into the city." Said Jake.

"I don't blame you, I think that's what we're doing too." Said Lucas. "What about you Nate?"

"Staying in." Answered Nathan.

"Well I'm glad you all are staying in on New Years', that way us parents don't have to worry about having to come up with bail money." Said Keith joking around.

"But at least we usually get arrested together." Said Lucas.

"That's true you guys make it easier on us to leave you there over night." Said Keith.

"Funny, Keith." Said Nathan.

"So how are you getting Brooke's stuff from New York to Boston?" Asked Jake.

"We're renting a U-Haul when we get into New York and then me and a couple of Brooke's neighbors' boyfriends are moving her stuff out, and then when I get to Boston Mike and a couple of the other players are going to help me move her in." Said Lucas.

"Well is she at least packed up so it will be easier to move her out." Asked Keith.

"Yeah, she's been packed since the week before she came to Boston." Said Lucas.

After everyone was done working they all went and spent the last night with their families, and then they would have one last movie night at Karen and Keith's and just as they had at Thanksgiving they would borrow Deb's SUV and Nathan and Haley would drive them all to the airport.

All the parents cooked dinner at their houses to say good-bye to the kids. Larry, Lorna and Bruce had dinner with the kids at Larry's. Karen and Keith made dinner for them, Lucas and Brooke. While Deb made dinner for Nathan and Haley.

"So how long do you think it will take you guys to drive from New York to Boston?" Asked Karen.

"About 3-4 hours depending on traffic out of the city." Said Lucas.

"Not bad, I just want you guys to be safe getting there that's all." Said Karen.

"We will don't worry." Said Brooke.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" Asked Deb to Nathan and Haley.

"Um, Jake and Peyton's flight is at 9 I think and then Brooke and Luke's is at 10:30." Said Haley.

"Well at least everyone will get home in daylight especially Brooke and Lucas. Are they moving her that day?" Asked Deb.

"I think so either that or the next, all I know is I don't have to do it." Said Nathan jokingly.

At Larry's the kids and the adults enjoyed watching Jenny trying to play with all her toys equally. They had dinner that consisted of take-out since no one really felt like cooking. They just liked being in each other's company before the kids left to go back to Seattle.

"So when do classes start up for you guys again?" Asked Bruce.

"On the 9th and for some reason Brooke and Lucas start on a Friday." Said Peyton.

"What about Nathan and Haley?" Asked Lorna.

"I think Hales mentioned some thing about the tenth or some thing like that." Answered Peyton.

Every one went to bed that night dreading the next couple days because they knew that soon it would be time to say good bye to the family and it would be a long time until Easter when they would see each other again. Every one hated when they had to say good bye because no matter how much any one of them said 'it'll get easier with time' it always seem to get harder to part with each other. Sure they had phones and email but to them it wasn't the same as waking up and knowing that they were all there just down the street. When they were home it would be a matter of minutes to get to someone if they needed you instead of how it was now where it took hours.

The 'Battle of the Hoody' continued with Lucas getting it out of the laundry basket after he and Brooke did laundry. A couple hours later when Brooke was folding the clothes she noticed it was missing and went in search of it and found it in one of the bags with their presents in it. The hoody was under a few items. Brooke took it out and put it in her carryon, wondering if they would continue this living next door to each other. She figured they would just to see if they could one up each other. He on the other hand couldn't figure out how she always ended up with it in the end.

It was now the last night and they all gathered in the basement for the last Christmas movie night and they all had their seats this time they all made sure that they were on the bed that way they didn't have to sleep on the floor again.

"Brooke can you pass the popcorn?" Asked Peyton as they watched '50 First Dates'.

"Here, does any one need any more soda?" Said Brooke from her seat leaning with her back towards Lucas.

"No I'm good, why you need a refill?" Asked Lucas.

"No I was just wondering." Said Brooke as everyone else responded that they were all set.

The movies that they watched alternating the girls and boys movies were, '50 First Dates', 'Catch Me if You Can', 'Armageddon', and 'The Stepford Wives'. They only watch a few because they all had to be up the early the next morning to catch the flights back to school.

No one was prepared to say good-bye but he or she all knew they had to sometime, they all just wished they didn't.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey Guys

Sorry about the posting confusion today but good news you get a double shot. The other day was our one month anniversary, well today we have reached another mile marker as of this posting we have reached 104 reviews. I didn't think it could happen so soon so this is as much my accomplishment as it is your's, after all it was your comments that did it. We also picked up two new reviewers and welcomed someone back so welcomes go out to AlexCurtis and luvdegrassi12345. Welcome back clemonstigerchic.

Jeytonlover: I was going to mention the girls getting arrested to, but then I thought about it and that was not a good Brucas moment. So in my story never happened.

AlexCurtis: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And as I've told the others when they are new welcome to the OTH family fold.

Clemonstigerchic: You are forgiven, we all have a real life I'm just glad to hear from you. And that you are still enjoying the story.

PaulineJ: Well I figured that since this would be the last time before Easter they would be seeing their families that they should spend one of their last nights with the parents. I'm so glad that this story is giving you that warm and fuzzy feeling while reading.

Luvdegrassi1234: Thank you for being so faithful, it takes a lot time to read someone's work. So thank you for the support.

MARIALAFFERTY: You are so welcome, when I do a review I always wonder if it is appreciated, so I like to let people know that they are. So keep reviewing and as I said in the last chapter welcome. I just got your PS and I called it that Deb did it. And I do think Keith was involved.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The kids all passed out after the last movie they watched and all fell asleep on the bed making sure Jenny was in the middle so she wouldn't hurt her self and that if she was to come close she would hit someone.

It was 7am the next morning and Karen got up to go to work, first she wanted to make sure the kids were up so they wouldn't miss their flights. So she went downstairs and made sure that she brought the camera with her knowing that wherever the kids had slept it was defiantly a picture opportunity. Karen took the picture and then started to wake Lucas up.

"Hey Lucas, time to get up. You guys have to get ready to go back to school." Said Karen as she gently tried to get him up.

"I'm up, I was half awake. Waiting for Jenny to jump on me again." Said Lucas as he tried to move a little, he soon realized that it was a losing battle considering he had Brooke on his chest and Haley was using his leg as a pillow.

"You're pinned." Said Karen.

"Yeah, how I got that way I have no idea. When I fell asleep last night only Brooke was using me as her own personal pillow. And Hales was laying on Nate." Said Lucas wondering how long she had been on his leg.

"You should start getting everyone up soon if your flight leaves at 9." Said Karen.

"Thanks mom." Said Lucas.

"For what?"

"Everything." Said Lucas.

"Your welcome honey. Now get everyone up." Said Karen.

"Yeah, hey Brooke, Cheery get up we have to go home today." Said Lucas as he stroked her cheek as Karen looked on adoringly before she headed upstairs to leave for work.

"Morning." Said Brooke as she too tried to sit up but was unable to due to Jenny lying on her leg sucking her thumb.

"How did we both get pinned?" Asked Lucas now realizing just the extent of him being pinned.

"I think it started with us all making sure Jenny couldn't fall off and then I got my spot, and some how Hales moved from Nate to your legs." Said Brooke.

"Wake Jake and Peyt up and I'll get Nate." Said Lucas.

"Peyton, good morning." Said Brooke as Peyton got up.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Around 7 I think but your guys' flight leaves at 9 so we all have to get up." Said Brooke as she noticed that Lucas had moved Jenny off her.

"Okay, Jake get up." Said Peyton as she woke Jake.

"I'm awake, where's Jenny." Asked Jake.

"I've got her I had to move her off of Brooke so Brooke could get off me." Said Lucas.

"And you still are pinned by Haley." Said Brooke reminding Lucas he had one more person on him.

"Oh yeah, hey Nate, Nathan." Said Lucas.

"What?"

"You got to get up. And get Hales up too while you're at it I'm losing the feeling in my legs." Said Lucas.

"Hales, you gotta move off Luke, and get up or Brooke and Peyton are going to beat you to the shower." Said Nathan.

"Okay, I'm up. Morning everyone. Sorry Luke I didn't mean to sleep on you last night I thought I fell asleep on Nate." Said Haley as everyone said good morning to her.

"You did and then you moved." Said Nathan still not believing that all six of them and Jenny had actually fallen asleep in one bed, and fit.

About an hour later everyone was ready to go to the airport they said good-bye to Keith and left to head home. No one was really ready to leave each other but they knew in their heart of hearts that they had to. They arrived at the airport about twenty minutes later and sat in the airport lounge waiting for Jake, Peyton, and Jenny's flight to be called.

"I so don't want you guys to go." Said Brooke.

"I know we don't either but at least you have one less good-bye to say today." Said Peyton as she hugged Brooke.

"That's the only consolation to all of us leaving." Said Haley as she hugged Peyton. "Knowing that none of us will be alone any more."

"I'm going to miss you guys, but we just keep on doing what we're doing now, email, phone. Whatever it takes to be us." Said Peyton.

"I can't believe Christmas is over already." Said Nathan as he stood with the guys and Jenny.

"I know, I wish today was us arriving instead of us leaving again." Said Jake.

"Daddy?" Asked Jenny as she tapped Jake's leg.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"You sad, why?" Said Jenny not understanding anything that was going on around her.

"Because we have to say bye to your Aunts and Uncles and it's sad to say bye." Said Jake who sat down with Jenny.

"You no be sad. You see them on the puter." Said Jenny.

"That's right, how can I be sad, when you put it like that." Said Jake.

"Silly." Said Jenny.

"You guys Jenny just said we can't be sad anymore, because we can see each other all the time." Said Jake as he returned to the group as Peyton was saying bye to Nate and Luke.

"How?" Asked Brooke.

"Jenny, tell Auntie Brooke how we can see everyone." Said Jake.

"On the puter, Autie Book." Said Jenny like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right, we can't be sad anymore." Said Brooke as she took Jenny out of Jake's arms.

"Attention Passengers Flight 183 to Seattle, WA is now boarding." Said a woman over the intercom.

"That's us." Said Peyton as she, Jake, and Jenny gave everyone one last hug before handing the woman at the counter their tickets.

"Bye, call us when you get there okay." Said Brooke as she waved at her family.

"We will have fun moving today." Said Peyton jokingly.

"Oh I will, it's a start of a whole new life for me." Said Brooke as she leaned into Lucas.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny boarded the plane with no problems and soon they were on their way back to Seattle.

Meanwhile the other four were grateful that the good bye to them had gone so much easier than it did after their Thanksgiving trip.

"Jenny took that a lot easier than she did the last time." Said Lucas.

"I know I think in her own little way she understands what is happening now." Said Brooke.

"Definitely, she was the only one not getting emotional about saying good bye." Said Haley.

An hour had now passed and Brooke and Lucas were now getting ready to board their plane to New York. In just a few short hours the two of them would get everything they had anticipated since Brooke made the decision to come to Boston.

"Well call me after you get all the stuff in and we can talk for a little while or something." Said Haley as she hugged Brooke.

"I will, you be good and I'll talk to you tonight." Said Brooke.

"Well don't try to lift the vanity yourself, because you'll throw the shoulder again." Said Nathan.

"Hey, who's the older brother here?" Said Lucas listening to Nathan getting all protective of him.

"You always will be, take care of her." Said Nathan as he hugged his brother.

"You know I will, and you take care of Haley." Responded Lucas.

"Hey Brooke, if he gives you any trouble call me I'll drive up and personally kick his ass for you." Said Nathan.

"And I will do the same for you Hales." Said Lucas.

"What did we do to deserve these guys that would beat each other up for us?" Asked Haley laughing at her husband and best friend's antics.

"I don't know it must have been something good though." Said Brooke.

Soon after Brooke and Lucas boarded their flight to New York to pick up Brooke's life and bring it to the place where her and Lucas would start their new one together.

"So are you nervous at all about what's going to happen when I finally move next door to you?" Asked Brooke.

"No, we've lived together before. I think we can handle it I mean there is a wall separating us and all." Said Lucas as he settled into his seat.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Asked Lucas.

"Like at night are we sleeping in our own beds or what?"

"No tonight I will stay in your room and I don't know we can alternate nights. Like some nights we sleep in your room and some nights we'll sleep in mine, that way neither of us will have to sleep alone. I missed waking up next to you in the morning when you lived in New York." Said Lucas.

"I missed you too." Said Brooke.

"So how about we catch up on the sleep we missed this morning because I have to be wide awake if I'm moving your stuff today." Said Lucas.

"I agree." Said Brooke as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep almost immediately.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Guys

So thanks for reading last night's chapter. Okay, a couple people asked how I was going to write this since their all back at college, I'm not going to skip ahead we will see them all in classes. The only reason I skipped ahead from Thanksgiving to Christmas was because it was only a couple weeks but I won't do it with Christmas and Easter because it's like 4 months or something like that. And I will write Keith and Karen's wedding.

PaulineJ: Thank you for reading it. And I'm happy they're going to be in Boston together too.

clemonstigerchic: Here is your update.

DanaJaycee: It worked. You always have to say good bye to someone but like Peyton's drawing says 'People always leave…but sometimes they come back' in my stories they always come back.

MARIALAFFERTY: I still haven't planned out how many chapters all this particular story will be; all I can say is there probably be a sequel somewhere in the future. He had to be he had more motive than Deb did.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

A couple hours later Brooke and Lucas arrived in New York and made their way to the U-Haul rental place to get the small truck since Brooke didn't really have that much stuff. They would have gotten the trailer but with both their cars in Tree Hill they had nothing to pull it with.

"Are you sure you can drive this Lucas?" Asked Brooke.

"Brooke, I drive Keith's tow truck with cars hitched to the back I think I can drive a U- Haul truck." Said Lucas assuring his girlfriend.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I just have never seen you drive something this big." Said Brooke.

"I know but I'm not letting you drive it." Said Lucas.

"I could drive it!" Said Brooke.

"Honey, I love you I really do, but driving our cars and driving this thing is totally different." Said Lucas.

"Fine, I let you drive but next time I'm driving." Said Brooke as she got in the truck.

"Okay. You should call Kristy and tell her that we're on our way so she can call Nick and whoever else is helping me." Said Lucas.

"Good idea."

"Hello?"

"Kristy, it's Brooke we just got back." Said Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke what's up?"

"Is Nick still willing to help Luke move my stuff?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, everyone is here actually we were waiting for you to call." Said Kristy.

"Great, we should be there in a couple minutes we had to go get the truck first." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." Said Kristy.

"Thank you so much Kristy, this means a lot." Said Brooke.

"Brooke it's no problem, oh Sarah wants to know if you packed your stash?" Asked Kristy.

"Um, it's in the bottom drawer of my vanity. Tell her I'll be right there we just pulled on to the street." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I see the truck see ya in a couple." Said Kristy.

"Bye." Said Brooke.

"What's in your bottom drawer?" Asked Lucas as he parked in front of Brooke's dorm.

"Sarah's shirt." Said Brooke not wanting to tell him what was actually there.

"Alright let's get this done, because the sooner we do the sooner we get to Boston." Said Lucas as he shut Brooke's door.

"Okay, so what are you guys going to move first?" Asked Brooke as Lucas opened the back door of the truck.

"Come here." Said Lucas as he got into the truck.

"What?" Said Brooke as she climbed in.

"Here, I want to move the vanity, but first it's going to get wrapped in blankets so it doesn't get scratched up on the ride." Said Lucas as he handed Brooke some moving blankets.

"Okay, the vanity is the only piece of furniture that's mine other than the mini-fridge, in that room, the rest is in boxes so it should be a quick move."

"Did you strip the bed before you left?" Said Lucas as he helped Brooke out of the truck and grabbed his stack of moving blankets.

"Yeah, I packed everything before I left for Boston." Said Brooke as Lucas grabbed their luggage and locked it in the cab of the truck.

"I'll call Mike when we leave that way he can get the other guys to help me move you in." Said Lucas as he opened the door to Brooke's dorm.

"Hey guys, we made it finally." Said Brooke as she walked into Kristy's room.

"You guys made good time, how was the your Christmas?" Asked Kristy as she hugged Brooke.

"Good we all gave our niece the nosiest toys to torture her parents with, and just had fun with the family." Said Brooke.

"You do know getting her those kind of toys is going to come back to bite you in the ass someday." Said Kristy.

"Not as much at Nathan's will." Said Brooke laughing.

"Why what did he get her?" Asked Kristy.

"He got her this Tigger toy that tumbles and bounces around the room, at least Haley and us got her educational toys." Said Lucas as he sat down at the small table with the other boyfriends.

"Oh Brooke do you have that item for me?" Asked Sarah.

"Yeah, come on we'll go get it while the guys plan out what they are doing." Said Brooke as she walked towards her room.

"So what do you want to move first?" Asked Nick.

"Well, her vanity has to be wrapped in the blankets, so that and then the fridge, and then she has some boxes of her computer, clothes, books stuff like that." Said Lucas. "So I figure we can put the vanity and then the fridge in the back then put the boxes in."

"Sounds like a plan, who's helping you on the other end?" Asked Toby who was Sarah's boyfriend.

"A couple teammates. It should be pretty fast." Said Lucas.

Meanwhile in Brooke's room, she got the maxi from her bottom drawer for Sarah and then sat on her stripped bed.

"I still can't believe you're leaving, are you sure you can't stay. Maybe talk to your parents and convince them to pay for school again?" Asked Sarah.

"No, my scholarship here doesn't even cover the books besides I want to. This time away has been so hard for me, and I don't mean that you guys haven't been great friends, but Lucas means everything to me and if he is in Boston then I have to go where my heart is." Said Brooke.

"I know, so on a happier note how was it living with Lucas' grandparents under the same roof?" Asked Sarah.

"It was great so much easier than at Thanksgiving, we all had a ton of fun and just hung out." Said Brooke.

"Okay here we go let's wrap it and then I left the truck back open." Said Lucas as he, Nick and Toby walked in. "Brooke do you have any tape handy."

"It's right in front of you on the vanity." Said Brooke.

"Oh, I didn't see it okay." Said Lucas as he smiled at Brooke.

"I didn't say anything all I said was it was on the vanity." Said Brooke.

Lucas, Nick, and Toby had the vanity wrapped and ready to go in a matter of minutes.

"Okay on the count of 3 we'll lift it. 1…2…3." Said Nick as Lucas and Toby lifted their ends and started carrying it out the door. Just then Lucas' phone started ringing.

"Brooke can you grab the phone from my pocket, please?"

"Yup." Said Brooke as she reached into Lucas' pocket. "It's Jake. Do you want me to answer it?"

"I don't care tell him I'll call him later." Said Lucas as they went out the door.

"Hello?"

"Brooke? Sorry I must have called your phone by mistake." Said Jake.

"No, you called Luke's phone but he's on his way down to the truck with my vanity." Said Brooke.

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you guys know that we got home. So how was your flight any bloodshed?" Asked Jake joking around

"The flight was fine and there was no bloodshed we slept the entire flight." Said Brooke.

"I'm sure Luke is grateful for that." Said Jake.

"Yes he is."

"Okay well tell Lucas to call me later and I'll tell Peyton you said hi. Go help move some boxes." Said Jake.

"I will, bye." Said Brooke as she hung up.

"What did Jake want?" Asked Lucas as he walked back into the room.

"They just got home. And he said for you to call him later." Said Brooke as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke."

"Tutor Girl, what's up you guys back in Chapel Hill yet?"

"Yeah, we just got home, where are you?" Asked Haley.

"We're still in New York, Luke is loading the truck with a couple guys and then we are on our way." Said Brooke.

"Okay well then call us when you get there okay." Said Haley.

"You bet I'll talk to you tonight." Said Brooke.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Said Brooke as she hung up with Haley.

"Who's Tutor Girl?" Asked Sarah not ever hearing Brooke's nickname for Haley.

"Haley, she's one of our best friends and she is also Lucas' sister-in-law."

"Hales called?"

"Yeah, we have to call them when we get to the dorm." Said Brooke.

About an hour later Lucas was done loading the truck and they were saying good-bye to Kristy, Sarah, Nick, and Toby.

"We'll talk soon you have my email address, right?" Asked Kristy.

"Yeah, I do. Bye." Said Brooke.

"Okay, Bye." Said Sarah as she hugged Brooke.

"Thanks guys for your help with all this." Said Lucas.

"Hey no problem, it was our pleasure." Said Toby as the three men manly hugged each other.

"Okay we have to get on the road, Brooke let's go." Said Lucas.

"Bye, be safe call if you need us." Said Kristy.

"I will, let's go Broody." Said Brooke as Lucas opened the door for her.

"Just waiting on you Cheery." Said Lucas as he shut the door.

Brooke and Lucas were now on their way to Boston. They had just gotten on the highway that would take them to Massachusetts.

"So Broody, where do you want to sleep tonight your bed or mine?" Asked Brooke.

"I say we break in yours, mine's pretty much broken in already." Said Lucas.

"I agree, so what do you want to do on New Years' eve, go out or stay in?"

"Stay in, Hales, Nathan, Jake and Peyton are all staying in so I figured we could stay in and ring in the New Year twice." Said Lucas.

"That's a great idea." Said Brooke.

About 4 ½ hours later due to traffic Brooke and Lucas arrived in Boston. Brooke had long since fallen asleep during the drive.

"Hey Cheery, we're here you gotta wake up honey." Said Lucas gently waking Brooke.

"We are, already?" Asked Brooke not realizing she had slept the entire trip.

"You aren't a very good travel buddy you know that, you've been asleep for the past 4 hours." Said Lucas as he passed the Citgo sign outside of Fenway Ball Park.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you it's just the driving puts me to sleep." Said Brooke.

"Hey it's okay. Just remember no falling asleep on me tonight, got it?" Said Lucas as he winked at her.

"Trust me I won't, I mean until after at least." Said Brooke matching his tone.

"Okay, I have to call Mike and let him know we are on our way." Said Lucas as he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Mike, it's Lucas. Listen can you find a couple of the guys? I just passed Fenway."

"You got man just call when you pull up." Said Mike.

"Thanks Mike I appreciate this." Said Lucas.

"Hey what are teammates for, you really think I'm going to let you move furniture by yourself?" Said Mike.

"Alright well I don't have to call you back just come downstairs I just pulled on to the street." Said Lucas.

"Cool, let me call some people and I'll be right down."

"Actually just meet me at my room I'm going to bring our luggage up first so that will give us some time to find everyone." Said Lucas as he parked.

"Cool see ya in a bit." Said Mike as he hung up.

Brooke and Lucas made their way up to their floor and Lucas unlocked both their doors to put each of their luggages away.

"I still can't believe this is happening are we really here Lucas?" Asked Brooke as she wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"It's real, we're here and we're together and nothing is going to change that." Said Lucas.

"I love you so much." Said Brooke.

"I love you too." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke.

"Yo, Luke where are you?" Said Mike into Lucas' room.

"Right here, sorry I was putting Brooke's luggage in here."

"That's okay, hey Brooke."

"Hey Mike thanks for helping out." Said Brooke.

"Like I told Luke I wasn't about to let him move furniture by himself." Said Mike.

"So who did you find to help out?" Asked Lucas.

"I got Anderson, Martinez, and Miller, they are on their way right now."

"Good." Said Lucas.

"You really think it's going to take 5 of you to move my stuff in."

"No but the sooner we get it done, the sooner I can take the truck back, and we can start our life together." Said Lucas.

"Cheeseball." Said Brooke.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Matt Miller as he, Ayden Martinez, and Connor Anderson entered Brooke's room.

"Not much I've got a truck downstairs that needs unloading." Said Lucas.

"Great, let's go and get this done." Said Matt who reminded Brooke a little of Tim.

"Lucas, doesn't Matt remind you of Dim?" Said Brooke quietly into Lucas' ear.

"Yeah, but Matt's more tame than Dim is." Said Lucas.

"Okay, go start bringing my stuff up, I want to start unpacking while your bringing stuff up." Said Brooke.

"I'm going." Said Lucas as he left the room with the other four guys.

Brooke was happy she decided to do laundry before they left North Carolina that way she could just unpack it all a decide where to put it.

"No more buying clothes for a long time okay." Said Lucas as he carried in a very large box.

"Okay, I'll just make them instead." Said Brooke.

"Cool, so I'm going to get another box and be back."

A couple minutes later all the boxes were in and now Brooke's vanity and fridge were coming up. Lucas, Mike and Ayden were carrying the vanity and Matt and Connor were bringing in the fridge.

"Okay Cheery where do you want this and tell me fast before we drop it." Said Lucas.

"Right up against that wall." Said Brooke.

"Hey Brooke where do you want the fridge to go?" Asked Connor.

"Um, in that corner, thank you so much guys for helping out today."

"It's no problem really we were happy to help." Said Ayden.

"Well how about I buy you guys breakfast in the morning." Said Brooke.

"Sounds good to me see you all then." Said Ayden as he, Matt, Connor left.

"So Luke, I have an idea. Give me the keys to the truck I'll return it for you. I'm going out that way anyways." Said Mike.

"Thanks man, appreciate it." Said Lucas as he handed Mike the keys and he left.

"So we're alone no interruptions, so what do you want to do?" Asked Brooke as she once again wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"I see you made the bed. So how about you and I do a really good job of unmaking it." Said Lucas as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Hey just think we don't have to worry about the neighbors when we're in here." Said Brooke as Lucas laid her on the bed.

"That's true." Said Lucas.

Soon Brooke and Lucas were 'unmaking the bed' and having fun together. After they finished they decided that they should call their family and let them know they had gotten there safely.

"Hello?"

"Keith, it's Lucas I just wanted to let you and Mom know that Brooke is all moved in and everything is fine."

"Good, so how long did the drive end up being?"

"4 ½, and Brooke slept through the whole thing so I was quite lonely." Said Lucas as Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and he pointed his finger at her and gave her the watch it look.

"Well at least she's all moved in now so how many guys ended up helping you?"

"Um, I had 2 earlier and then I had 4 when we got here." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well I let you go. And I'll tell your mom that you called." Said Keith.

"Alright, later." Said Lucas as he hung up his phone.

"I gotta call Jake and Nate now." Said Lucas.

"Call Jake, I'll call Hales and tell we got here." Said Brooke.

"Good."

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, it's Lucas is Jake around?"

"He ran out to the store real fast." Said Peyton.

"Okay, well I just called to let you guys know that Brooke is all settled in and that we got here safe."

"Okay I'll tell Jake and tell Brooke that I'll call her tomorrow." Said Peyton.

"Will do, tell Jenny I said hi and to enjoy her toys." Said Lucas.

"Good bye Lucas." Said Peyton knowing what he meant.

"Bye, Peyton." Said Lucas.

Meanwhile Brooke called Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Boy Toy, I just called to let you know that Lucas and I made it safely and that I'm all settled in."

"Okay, I'll tell Haley she's asleep right now, so tell Luke I'll get in touch with him tomorrow sometime." Said Nathan as he looked over at his wife who was sound asleep.

"Will do, bye Nate." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone. "Nate said he'll call you tomorrow." Said Brooke.

"Peyton said the same thing."

Brooke and Lucas fell asleep soon after they hung up the phones both excited about what their future might hold for them.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey Guys

What's going on? So here we are another night at home. And I'm relaxing trying to decide what to write for this chapter. So forgive me if it's boring.

PaulineJ: I still have to figure out when it's going to be…

DanaJaycee: I'm glad hubby liked it too; tell him to put a review up. Yeah I wasn't sure how to describe another love scene between them. But that's the Brucas we all know and love. And I loved your story.

MARIALAFFERTY: I say give it time, with Naley and Brucas back together it's only a matter of time before Nate and Luke are back to being brothers. Because I don't think Brooke and Haley will stand for it much longer. And thank you for being a loyal reader.

luvdegrassi12345: Brooke's stash is feminine products. That was the stash I was referring to. I mentioned it in a conversation between Brooke and the girls I just can't remember which chapter it's in.

jeytonlover: thanks for keeping up the reviews, enjoy.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Lucas awoke the next morning to find Brooke gone. He didn't know when she had snuck out all he knew was that instead of holding her he was holding a pillow.

"Morning Broody." Said Brooke as she walked back into the room holding 2 coffee cups.

"Where did you go?" Asked Lucas not fully awake yet.

"What am I holding in my hands?" Asked Brooke as she put the coffees down and took off her coat and revealed she was wearing the hoody.

"You got coffee I knew I loved you for some reason." Said Lucas.

"Here." Said Brooke as she sat on her bed and handed Lucas a coffee.

"Thank you Cheery." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke.

"You're welcome." Said Brooke as she got back under the covers with him.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Lucas as he pulled a cold Brooke closer to him.

"Stay here and warm up, and then I have to go look for some kind of a job." Said Brooke as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Asked Lucas as he tried to make Brooke warm.

"I don't know, I just need something for extra cash that's all." Said Brooke.

"Well you sold clothes, you've been a waitress."

"Don't forget my experience dressed as a crab." Said Brooke.

"That too, so why don't you start selling your designs again, you could probably make a killing around here, your stuff's not that expensive." Said Lucas.

"You think?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I mean I know your major is interior design, but the girls around her would probably love your stuff." Said Lucas.

"You know what that is a great idea, I think I will. I mean I can start small and if I need help with a few things I'm sure I could find some people." Said Brooke.

"Who did your site before?" Asked Lucas.

"Mouth." Said Brooke.

"How much you want to bet he still has all the stuff for it on his computer." Said Lucas as he grabbed his phone.

"He probably does." Said Brooke.

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

"Hi, is Mouth there?" Said Lucas curiously.

"Can I ask who's calling?"

"Yeah, tell him it's Lucas."

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Lucas it's Erica Marsh, how are you?"

"Erica, you had me going for a second, I didn't recognize your voice." Said Lucas as Brooke sat there astonished.

"Yeah, you probably weren't expecting to talk to me again, huh?"

"No, I wasn't but I'm glad you and Mouth are working things out."

"Well, it was good talking to you Lucas here's Mouth." Said Erica.

"Nice talking to you too."

"Hey Luke what's up?"

"Hey, so your back with Erica huh?" Said Lucas.

"We've been together since Thanksgiving, you aren't the only one who can not tell anyone you're with your girlfriend, you are still with Brooke right?"

"Yes, and she's right here if you don't believe me." Said Lucas.

"I believe you, so what's up?"

"You still got the stuff for Brooke's website?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Brooke wants to start it up again, so you think you can help us out?"

"Yeah, tell Brooke to email me what she has ready and I'll do what I can on my end." Said Mouth.

"Great thanks, Mouth. This means a lot to us. So expect an email soon." Said Lucas.

"Okay, talk soon." Said Mouth

"So what did he say?"

"He said as soon as you send him the stuff he'll have it back up." Said Lucas.

"Yay, so it was really Erica?"

"Yup they've been together since Thanksgiving, he said."

"But we saw him at Thanksgiving." Said Brooke.

"He said he wasn't the only one keeping secret relationships." Said Lucas.

"We had good reasons for that and he knows it." Said Brooke.

"Oh well, so what are you going to do while we get this thing up and running?"

"Well maybe I could advertise dress designs for a little while to get enough money for the clothes and then we can go from there." Said Brooke.

"I think that's a good idea, maybe Peyton could draw up a couple flyers for you." Said Lucas.

"I call her later, right now I just want to spend time with you right here." Said Brooke.

"And who was the one who called me a 'cheeseball' yesterday?"

"I love you." Said Brooke.

"I love you too, Cheery." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were putting their presents away and all of a sudden Haley felt a little lightheaded.

"Hales you okay?" Asked a concerned Nathan.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I'm probably just coming down from all the excitement these past couple days. I'm fine really." Said Haley.

"Well if you still feel that way in an hour I'm taking you to the clinic." Said Nathan.

"Nathan, I will be fine. It's passed." Said Haley.

Jake and Peyton were still asleep but were soon awakened by Lucas and Brooke's present to Jenny talking over the baby monitor.

"Remind me to kill Brooke and Lucas the next time I see them." Said Peyton.

"Okay." Said Jake as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Jake and Peyton awoke about an hour later and had breakfast with Jenny. She then settled and played with her toys while Jake and Peyton watched the news over the talking of Tigger.

"Mama, wook Tigger go over." Said Jenny.

"Add Nathan to that list that we were talking about earlier." Said Peyton.

"Added." Said Jake.

Another couple hours passed and another wave of lightheadedness hit Haley, and that was Nathan's braking point.

"Hales let's go." Said Nathan.

"Where?"

"You think I missed you grabbing the counter, we're going to the clinic."

"Nathan we don't have to go to the clinic, I'm fine." Said Haley.

"Haley, I love you and I'm not trying to be mean or an ass but I'm taking you to the clinic if I have to throw you over my shoulder and you know I will." Said Nathan.

"Fine I will go to the clinic, but I'm telling you there is nothing wrong." Said Haley sternly and irritated by Nathan at the moment.

"Let's let the doctor say that okay." Said Nathan as he ushered Haley out of the door.

Nathan and Haley arrived at the clinic and since it was slow Haley got seen right away.

"Hi Haley I'm Dr. Connors. What seems to be the trouble today?"

"Lightheadedness and an over concerned husband." Said Haley jokingly.

"We get a lot of those around here. But aren't you a little young to be married already?"

"No, my husband and I have been married for two years." Said Haley.

"Okay, well let's see what's going on shall we." Said Dr. Connors.

About an hour and half a dozen blood tests later it was confirmed that all Haley had was the flu and she was ordered to bed and to get plenty of fluids in her.

"I told you it was nothing." Said Haley as she and Nathan walked to the car.

"Hales, I'm your husband it's my job to worry about you." Said Nathan.

"But Nathan when I tell you I'm fine I mean it." Said Haley.

"Next time I promise I will listen to you." Said Nathan.

It was around 2 in the afternoon by the time that Lucas and Brooke finally got ready for the day and they decided to go for a walk and see what was going on around the city.

"So when is your next practice?" Asked Brooke as she and Lucas walked down the snowy street.

"Tomorrow at 3 you want to come?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, plus you're a cheerleader now so you are more than welcome to come to my basketball practice." Said Lucas.

"Okay then I'll come, now can we go home because I'm freezing now." Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Lucas as he hugged Brooke tighter to him and they walked back to the dorm.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey Guys

So I just found out that the show will be returning on Jan.11, YAY! I can't wait and instead of going through OTH withdrawals they will be showing repeats of the episodes we've already seen. So I think we get to see Nathan beat the crap out of Chris right before the second half starts. And I also just want to say I love how everyone thought that Haley was pregnant. And just so you know in my story Dan never got the chance to take Lucas out of his will so that is how Lucas has money with out work at the moment.

jeytonlover: Don't worry I was debating whether or not to make her pregnant but then I thought it would be too soon for them.

DanaJaycee: I didn't want to make her pregnant and married at 18 it's too cliché. The hit list was just something that would be funny to put in, because that is the last thing any parent wants to wake up to. Thank goodness I finally got them in the same city it is so much easier to write these characters when they are in the same vicinity as each other.

PaulineJ: I figured Brooke needed money sooner or later and I really couldn't think of another job to give her.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas returned back to the dorm cold and in need of warmth. Lucas helped Brooke out of her coat and she instinctively ran for his bed.

"OMG how is it even possible for it to be that cold?" Asked Brooke as she quickly got under the comforter.

"I don't know babe but all I know is I am so not looking forward to 2 ½ more months of this. Now push over so I can join you." Said Lucas.

"I'm cold Broody." Said Brooke as she cuddled with Lucas.

"So am I, come here so we can get each other warm." Said Lucas.

"Explain to me why we chose to come to the North Pole again instead of staying down south." Said Brooke.

"At this point I have no idea." Said Lucas as his cell phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Asked Brooke as she noticed Lucas wasn't moving.

"I would but that means I would have to get out of bed, because my phone is in my coat pocket and my coat is over there." Said Lucas.

"What if it's important?" Asked Brooke.

"Then they will call the room phone which is right here, or they will call your phone." Said Lucas just as the room phone started to ring. "Told ya."

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, I just tried to call your cell but you didn't answer." Said Karen.

"Hi Mom, sorry the phone is on the other side of the room and I was too cold to get up and get it." Said Lucas.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Karen concerned.

"I'm fine Mom. Brooke and I went for a walk and got cold so we came back to the dorm to warm up. So what's going on?"

"Well I just called to let you know that Keith and I set a date for the wedding."

"That's great when?"

"The first week in June just after you guys get back, and then we've decided to go backpacking in Europe for the summer so you and Brooke will be house sitting is that okay?" Said Karen.

"That sounds great Mom." Said Lucas.

"Ask her about Parents' Weekend." Said Brooke.

"Oh, Mom while I have you on the phone. I got a notice on the door about the Parents' Weekend, we just didn't know if you and Keith were able to figure out if you could come yet?" Said Lucas.

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, all four of us can make it." Said Karen.

"Really?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes, Deb has one for Nathan and Haley the weekend before so we are going to that and then we are coming to see you guys. I already made the hotel arrangements." Said Karen.

"Well we really appreciate it Mom, I mean going to Nathan and Hales' is one thing because their only 3 hours away but for you guys to travel all the way up here is another." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, we want to see where our children are living and what the campus looks like." Said Karen. "So we will see on the 18th."

"Okay, Brooke and I will meet you wherever you want." Said Lucas.

"Okay, I call you when we have more definite plans." Said Karen.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon, tell Keith we said hi." Said Lucas.

"I will sweetie, bye." Said Karen as she hung up the phone.

"So what's going on?" Asked Brooke.

"Mom and Keith set the date for the first week in June and then for their honeymoon they are going backpacking through Europe."

"For how long?"

"How would you like live with me all summer at home?" Asked Lucas.

"Like I would say no." Said Brooke.

"Well then I guess we're staying in Tree Hill this summer."

"Wait if Karen and Keith are going to Europe what about the garage, I mean I find it hard to believe Keith is going to shut it down for 2 months." Said Brooke.

"I don't know yet we'll talk to him about it some other time."

"Okay, so well I have to call Haley, Peyton, and Deb and talk to them about what we're going to do about throwing Karen a bridal shower."

"Why when you say those words do I have a flashback to when you threw a bridal shower for Haley." Asked Lucas.

"Oh, you were just unhappy because you ended up playing videogames with your brother and Dim at Nathan's."

"Well I did have a better time with them at Nathan's party than I did at the Classic that time." Said Lucas.

"What did you guys do before you came to the pool?" Asked Brooke.

"I never told you this?" Asked Lucas.

"No."

"Oh man, well after you went into and I say this lovingly Bitch mode and took away the other cheerleaders Tim comes up with the great idea to go to a strip club, but it wasn't what we thought it was going to be. It turned out it was ladies night and the strippers were guys." Said Lucas.

"That is why we ended up at the pool with you guys."

Meanwhile Nathan was driving Haley up the wall; it was like she had never been sick around him before. Every two seconds he was asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything until she snapped.

"Nathan! I'm fine it's the flu I am not dying so stop acting like I am please, because if you don't stop I can not be responsible for what I do to you." Said Haley.

"Haley, I'm just trying to help you." Said Nathan.

"But Nathan the doctor told me to rest and you coming over here every twenty minutes asking me if I'm okay is not letting me do that, I understand you are concerned, really I do, but you have to relax honey." Said Haley.

"I'm sorry I just hate seeing you sick that's all."

"I know but the only way I'm actually going to get better is if I get to rest." Said Haley.

"Okay, I'll relax." Said Nathan.

In Seattle Jake and Peyton stayed home and played with Jenny all-day and let her ride her tricycle around the apartment since it was too cold to go out side to do it. The sweet thing about it was that Jenny insisted on wearing her protective gear while she rode. So Peyton pulled out the camera and took some pictures to send to the rest of the family.

"Mama wook I widing." Said Jenny.

"I see you riding honey, you having fun?"

"Yeah." Said Jenny as she waved to the video camera that Jake was holding.

Just as Jenny was about to run Jake over on the bike the phone rang and Peyton got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey P. Sawyer what's up?"

"Hey Brooke what's going on how are you liking Boston so far?"

"It's great we tried to go out side but decided it was too cold and turned back, anyways enough about that I just called to tell you that Karen and Keith set a date for the wedding and so I was thinking of throwing her a mild bridal shower. So what do you think?"

"I'm in, as long we don't end up washing dishes I'm in." Said Peyton remembering Brooke's bash for Haley where she, Brooke, Bevin, and Charlotte ended up washing dishes to pay their bill.

"We won't I already promised Lucas that we wouldn't do anything like that. Just a small get together." Said Brooke.

"Okay, so what date did they pick?"

"The first week in June and then they decided to go backpacking around Europe for the summer and Lucas and I are staying in Tree Hill all summer." Said Brooke.

"That should be interesting." Said Peyton who could just imagine Brooke and Lucas under one roof with no parents around.

"Okay, so I have to call Haley and tell her about every thing so give Jake and Jenny our love and I'll talk to you soon." Said Brooke.

"Okay, oh before I forget I'm sending you guys some pictures and a video of Jenny so it should be in your email tonight." Said Peyton.

"Super we'll watch for it." Said Brooke.

"Okay bye Ho."

"Bye P. Sawyer." Said Brooke.

"Peyton's in for the party now all I have to do is call Tutor Girl and Deb and my plan can go into effect." Said Brooke.

"This is all on you, you know that right." Said Lucas as he got out of the bed to change into some pajama bottoms.

"Yes, and it will be fun, I promise. Peyton said that she's sending video and pictures tonight of Jenny." Said Brooke.

"Cool, so make your phone calls that way we can decide what we are doing for dinner." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nathan, how's everything going?"

"Fine, except Hales has the flu. So how's Boston treating you?"

"Great, well if Haley isn't feeling well I don't want to bother her so just tell her to give me a call when she does." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I'll tell her and tell Luke I said hi." Said Nathan.

"Okay, I hope she feels better I'll talk to you guys soon." Said Brooke.

"Alright bye." Said Nathan as he hung up the phone.

"What's up?"

"Oh, Hales has the flu and I told Nathan who says hi by the way not to disturb her. I'll catch her later."

"Okay, you going to call Deb now, because your probably going to need her help in arranging everything down there." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, in a little while I'm getting hungry too so why don't we order pizza or something." Said Brooke.

"Okay, pizza it is."

Lucas called and ordered the pizza. After it was delivered they sat on the bed and watched a movie and fell asleep shortly there after.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Guys

So today was a boring day as usual, and I am avoiding this paper that I have due at the end of the semester. It's interesting but incredibly boring at the same time. So I would like to welcome two new readers to the fold LuvAngel1448 and mags0607, welcome to the community.

Mags0607: Thank you for taking the time to read and review I know how much time it takes to read 30 some odd chapters. Welcome.

MARIALAFFERTY: I can't wait either I haven't even thought past this chapter yet. Enjoy your two days off and we'll see you soon.

PaulineJ: I'm glad you like the Brucas scenes and I wanted to show that side of Nate because we usually only see the tough side. And with Jenny I just try to get down to a two year olds level.

harroc83: I am too, whenever I see them on screen I just think they have amazing chemistry with each other so that's why I wrote them together here. And I agree with you about Andy he is the only one that seems to get under Dan's skin.

LuvAngel1448: Thank you for the compliments and keep reading.

Love,

Emily

It was now New Years' eve and Brooke and Lucas were busy getting all the junk food ready for the night, it had been decided that they would have a small party over the computer with Jenny so she would get to join the festivities before she went to bed and then they would celebrate with Jake, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley over the phone. They also decided that since the majority of people were on the east coast they would go by New York time.

"So, tonight after our bizarre festivities what do you want to do?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't know we'll figure it out later, we have enough junk food to last months on a deserted island." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"Well at least now we don't have to go out for food either, this just keeps getting better and better." Said Brooke.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucas.

"Well, we don't have to rush to the store for condoms thanks to your coaches, and now we don't have to go out to get food." Said Brooke.

"Good point." Said Lucas as they finished making the bed which he still wasn't sure why but went with it anyways.

It was now later on in the evening and they were getting ready for their celebration with Jenny on the computer. They decided to stay in Lucas' room that night so they didn't have to move the web cam.

"Unwle Luke, Autie Book there too?" Asked Jenny.

"Yes, she is munchkin."

"Autie Book I taught you no live there."

"Well I decided to live here is that okay with you sweetie?" Asked Brooke not believing she was asking a 2 year old's permission.

"Yes, you can." Said Jenny sweetly.

"So are you ready for the new year to start tonight?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes." Said Jenny not understanding what Lucas was saying.

"Okay well we've got 2 minutes until it's time to say 'Happy New Year' you ready?"

"Uh-huh." Said Jenny nodding her head up and down.

1 ½ minutes passed and Brooke and Lucas were preparing to say Happy New Year to Jenny had already yawned twice since they had started talking to her on the computer.

"Okay, honey you ready 1…2…3… Happy New Year!" Said Brooke.

"Appy New Year!" Said Jenny happily still having no idea what was going on.

"Happy New Year sweetheart." Said Lucas.

"Appy New Year." Said Jenny.

"Hey Peyt or Jake whoever is near by we'll talk to you later on." Said Brooke.

"Okay, Brooke we'll talk to you later, oh where are you guys going to be?" Asked Peyton.

"In Luke's room." Said Brooke.

"Okay, we'll call you after we put Princess to b-e-d." Said Peyton

"Okay, Good night Jenny." Said Brooke.

"Bye- Bye."

"Good night sweetheart."

"Bye." Said Jenny as she waved at the web cam.

It was a couple hours later and Brooke and Lucas were lying in bed watching television waiting for all the programs for the New Year to start and so far they were having no luck finding anything remotely interesting on it.

Nathan and Haley were having no such luck, she was completely recovered from her bout with the flu and they were making up for the lost time when Haley banished Nathan to the couch so he wouldn't get sick. Afterwards they were lying in bed wrapped up in each other's arms and talking about the events planned for the night.

"So what time do you think everyone will call around?" Asked Haley.

"Probably with in the hour, but I don't want to move from this spot with you. I just want to hold you like this forever." Said Nathan.

"You will, but if they are all going to call, I'm sorry but I can't talk to them like this." Said Haley referring to her lack of clothing.

"Why? You think that somehow by a miracle that at least two out of our four friends won't be. Think about it." Said Nathan.

"Okay, no visualizations please. And I know who you are talking about." Said Haley.

It was now nearing quarter to 12 and Brooke and Lucas called the two other apartments on three way so they all could talk together and celebrate together. It was a special evening for all of the couples because they looked forward to what the New Year brought.

"Okay it is now 11:58 and ladies and gentlemen we have just under 2 minutes until 2007 is here." Said the television reporter who was broadcasting from Times Square.

"Anything you guys want to say real fast before the New Year is here?" Asked Brooke.

"Just we love you guys." Said Peyton.

"Right back at ya." Said Brooke and Haley at the same time.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Happy New Year!" Said the television as all the couples screamed it and then kissed their partners.

"Lucas?" Said Nathan realizing that neither him nor Brooke had come back on the line yet. "Lucas stop making out with Brooke and get back on the line."

"What? Sorry man Happy New Years' Guys." Said Lucas.

"Happy New Year to you too, hey we'll talk this week and that way we can all ring in the New Year properly." Said Brooke trying to hurry her friends off the phone.

"Okay, Brooke we get the picture, it's not one we want but call us after you start classes." Said Haley.

"Okay, we'll talk then. Bye guys." Said Brooke as she and Lucas hung up the phone.

It was now the day that Brooke and Lucas had been waiting for it was Brooke's first day of classes at BU and luckily they had one together it was their Business Ethics class and it was sure to be interesting because they had it together. They walked into the classroom and found two seats next to each other. They were joking around and then a familiar face walked into the room and noticed that he had two students that he knew quite well.

The man walked over to them and asked them what they were doing.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite 6'1" 6 year old and his gorgeous lady friend." Said Andy Hargrove referring to when he and Karen first started dating and she hadn't exactly told him how old Lucas was.

"Andy what are doing here?" Asked Lucas as he stood up and gave Andy a manly hug.

"I'm a professor, Hi Brooke, sweetheart how are you?" Said Andy as he gave Brooke a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait you're teaching this class?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes, I am I take it you are a couple of my students."

"Yeah, this class certainly just got more interesting." Said Brooke.

"So how is everyone, back in Tree Hill I mean?" Asked Andy.

"Great, uh Nate and Hales are in Chapel Hill. Jake, Peyton, and Jenny are in Seattle. And Mom is engaged to Keith." Said Lucas.

"That's great, so how did you two end up going to the same college?"

"Um, Brooke and I started dating again Senior Year and just recently decided that we didn't want to be away from each other." Said Lucas.

"Well I'm proud of you both and if you will excuse me I actually have to try to fill your heads with some knowledge." Said Andy as he shook hands with Lucas and Brooke.

"Good Morning everyone, my name is Andy Hargrove and this class is called Business Ethics 101, I also want to say that this semester will be an interesting one as you may have noticed there is an sign in sheet going around and if you all could sign it, that would be greatly appreciated. There is also copies of a sylybus going around you are responsible for the work on it, this isn't high school people and I'm not going to remind you of assignments. I have better things to do in my life than to worry about who didn't hand in papers." Said Andy.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey Guys

I know last night chapter was kind of short and I apologize for that, but when my eyes start to sting that's kind of my cue to stop looking at the computer screen. So hopefully this chapter will be a little longer I hope. It just shows how bad I was last night, no disclaimer so the one on this chapter covers Chapters 35 and 36. Also the opinions in the discussion part are not to be taken seriously I just am writing what I think would come up in this type of a discussion so if you have a difference of opinion I'm sorry if I offended you it was not my intention.

mags0607: I felt we needed Andy around for a few chapters. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. 

DanaJaycee: For that line I just thought back to before Karen told him how old Luke really was. And how he kept assuming he was a little kid. Work is hell. Karen and Andy will not be together in this story that 'ship sailed. I don't think I will even have them in the same scenes.

jeytonlover: Well we never really found out what happened so, I figured Andy wouldn't go back to Tree Hill so I threw him in Boston.

Love,  
Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

"Okay well since this is a small class I want all of us to get to know one another so, here is how it goes I want you all to go around the room and say your name, major, and where you are from. I'll start my name is Andy Hargrove, my major is teaching you guys, and I'm from New Zealand. Your turn." Said Andy as he pointed to a girl in the front row.

"I'm Sarah Kirkland, my major is finance, and I'm from Boston." Said Sarah.

"Hi Sarah, how about you?" Said Andy pointing to Brooke who was writing something on Lucas' notebook.

"Brooke." Said Lucas nudging her.

"Oh, sorry I'm Brooke Davis, I'm a Interior Design major, and I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Your turn." Said Brooke as she smiled at Lucas.

"I'm Lucas Scott, I'm a Literature major, and I'm also from Tree Hill, North Carolina."

I took about twenty minutes for everyone to go around the room and introduce himself or herself. Finally Andy started class and got right into a lecture about Ethical Dilemmas.

"Ethics is an important part of business and life. You guys might not realize it but ethics shape who you are, it goes hand in hand along with morals and the values you were brought up with, while most of us learned early on what was right and wrong some people never really learned it. Every day life shapes you for who you will be in the future." Said Andy. "Whether you learn from your parents, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, or just some poor guy on the street, you learn how to make ethical decisions. Ethical dilemmas come when there is no clear-cut answer to the major issues. Like when you run over some one's cat you think should I do the right thing and go and tell the owner or should I just keep driving and just hope it wasn't a little girl's birthday present one year. Or another example of an ethical dilemma that everyone likes to bring up is Freedom of speech or Capital Punishment. Does any one have a view on either of these topics." Said Andy as Brooke raised her hand.

"Miss Davis, which do you have an opinion on?" Asked Andy knowing that this was going to be good.

"Well actually the capital punishment, I feel if you kill some one that you should pay for what you did by suffering the way your victim did, like if you strangled that person your death sentence should be death by strangulation." Said Brooke seriously.

"Remind me never to piss you off again." Whispered Lucas.

"A comment Mr. Scott?"

"I just told her to remind me never to piss her off. I also agree with her, I mean I know that to some people would consider it cruel and unusual punishment, but wasn't taking someone's life?" Said Lucas.

"You two bring up valid points, and yes in this country it would be considered cruel and unusual punishment but so isn't loosing a loved one." Said Andy. "So does anyone want to broach the subject of free speech?"

"I would like to?" Said Sarah.

"Miss Kirkland, it's your floor." Said Andy.

"I think it would be wrong to take away free speech in this country I mean isn't that why our ancestors came here so they could have it. I mean if we took that away we would be taking a gigantic step back instead of one forward." Said Sarah.

"Your right it would be a huge step back." Said Andy. "Okay well we don't have much more time but I just wanted to tell you that in this class if you voice your opinion I will never tell you your wrong and I would hope that you all give that same respect to each other. You are dismissed."

"That was an interesting class, I think I'm going to like this." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, but I know between you and me we have different opinions on some subjects so can we just make a deal that no matter what the other says during class we don't get yelled at about it at home." Said Lucas.

"It's a deal." Said Brooke knowing he was right.

"Okay, so where do you have to go next?"

"Somewhere with you since our next classes aren't until 2 and 3 I was thinking we could spend some time together." Said Brooke.

"You know I'll go anywhere with you, babe." Said Lucas as he and Brooke made their way to the dorm.

They got back to the dorm and Brooke decided to call Peyton and tell her how the first class went and everything.

"Hello?"

"Hey P. Sawyer!"

"Hey Brooke, how was class today?"

"Great, you won't believe who our ethics professor is." Said Brooke.

"Do we know him or her?"

"Yeah quite well actually."

"Well, who is it?" Asked Peyton getting annoyed.

"Andy."

"Wait Andy, Karen's ex Andy?"

"The one and only." Said Brooke.

"Wow, so he's back in the states. So how was the class besides the blast from the past?" Asked Peyton.

"It was great, you know we got to voice our opinions and not feel bad for having them and no said anything that would be hurtful to anyone, but you know it was just the first class so I'll probably have a better opinion of it in a couple more classes." Said Brooke.

"Well, at least you are enjoying school a lot more there than you were last semester." Said Peyton knowing how unhappy Brooke was in New York by herself.

"I am, but I have to go I just wanted to call and tell you how the first class was and I'll call you later about this afternoon's class." Said Brooke.

"Okay talk later." Said Peyton.

Brooke and Lucas' afternoon classes went well and they both returned home around the same time. Lucas looked over tired to Brooke and it only took her a couple seconds to call him on it.

"Hey, Cheery. How was your class?" Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke.

"Great, the professor seems cool, what about yours?"

"Fine."

"You feeling okay, you don't look so good right now?"

"Yeah, I don't know I'm just a little tired that's all." Said Lucas.

"Do you feel like you have the flu or something?" Asked Brooke concerned.

"No, I think I just need to lay down for a little while. I've got practice later."

"Come on you go rest." Said Brooke as they walked into Lucas' room and Lucas lay on the bed. "Did you take your meds today?"

"Yeah, I took them before we went to class this morning." Responded Lucas.

"Now don't get mad at me but I don't think you should go to practice tonight."

"Your right, if you call the coach I won't go." Said Lucas knowing he couldn't play the way he was feeling.

"Whoa, did you just say I'm right. I don't think this has ever happened before but I'm going to call right now go put on some pajama bottoms or something." Said Brooke taking on the caretaker role instantly.

"Okay."

"Wow, maybe you should get sick more often Broody."

"Brooke."

"Just kidding."

"Hello? This is Coach Cabot."

"Hi Coach Cabot this Brooke Davis I'm Lucas Scott's girlfriend."  
"Hi, Brooke how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, um I actually calling to tell you that Lucas can't make it to practice tonight, he's not feeling well."

"Is it the HCM or the flu?" Asked the coach concerned for his player.

"I'm not sure at the moment, all I know is he's almost asleep right now and he doesn't look well."

"Okay well tell him I don't want to see him until he has a doctor's note stating that he can come back, and don't worry Brooke, Lucas is a strong guy he'll feel better soon."

"Thanks Coach well I'm going to get going I just wanted to tell you what was going on." Said Brooke appreciating the fact that Lucas' coach was so understanding.

"Okay, you take care of him and yourself you here me?"

"Yes, Coach. Bye."

"Bye."

"So what did Coach say?" Asked Lucas.

"He said you can't come back until you have a doctor's note saying you can, and for me to take care of you." Said Brooke as she sat down on the bed.

"Well that's good because I actually have an appointment with the cardiologist tomorrow afternoon."

"What time?"

"I think 1 it's on the calander."

"Okay well I'm going to go with you since a. you can barely stand on your own right now, and b. your just not going without me." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I think I'm going to try to sleep some." Said Lucas.

"Okay do you mind if I lay with you?"

"Not at all." Said Lucas as he pulled Brooke closer to him.

It was the next morning Brooke couldn't believe that they had both slept all night after falling asleep at 5 in the afternoon. She looked over at Lucas who still didn't look good but she had to wake him up to see for sure how he was.

"Hey, Broody you have to wake up we've got class in a little while."

"I still feel like crap." Said Lucas knowing that was Brooke's question.

"Okay well why don't you stay here and I'll bring back the notes for you."

"No I have to go, it's only the second day of the semester." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, our professor is Andy he knows about the HCM so I'll just tell him your not feeling well today. Besides I can't carry you if you fall." Said Brooke.

"Okay, just tell him I promise to make up the work as soon as I can."

"I will, now I have to get going before I'm late." Said Brooke as she got out of bed.

Brooke left Lucas in his dorm room with the remote and phones near by. She got to the lecture hall just as Andy did which she was happy about since this really wasn't something she wanted to talk to him about in front of the other students.

"Hey Brooke, where's your other half?"

"Home in bed, he hasn't been feeling well since yesterday afternoon." Said Brooke.

"Is he alright health wise I mean with the HCM and all?"

"Yeah, I mean other than that he's healthier than I am, he has an appointment this afternoon with the cardiologist so I'm going to take him to it, but I just wanted to tell you what was going on. He said he'll make up the work as soon as he can." Said Brooke.

"Okay, tell him not to worry about it just to make sure he gets better. I'll tell you what here is a copy of the lecture that I'm doing today, go home and take care of him. You both will get an excused absence that won't count against you."

"Andy, we can't do that. It's not fair to everyone else."

"Brooke, you and Lucas are just everyone else, okay. Just because I'm not with Karen doesn't mean that I don't care about Lucas' health okay now we both know that your head won't be on class today. So go and take care of him." Said Andy.

"Thanks Andy." Said Brooke as she left the lecture hall to head back to the dorm and make sure Lucas was okay.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey Guys

So today was decoration day at school we decorated everything from the skeleton to the windows can you say not enough work. Well nothing else to really say here so here are your individual thank yous and then on with the story. If any of you have the new AOL messenger they have a radio that has a station for songs from OTH. And just so you know I don't actually know Lucas' birth date I just guess that if Karen got pregnant after graduation then his birthday would be sometime in February.

MARIALAFFERTY: I actually haven't thought that far a head yet. The farthest I thought a head for this story is Keith and Karen's wedding.

DanaJaycee: Andy won't have a big role in this because while I liked him and Karen together on the show in my heart of hearts I like her with Keith. So the only capacity you will see him in is as their professor.

luvdegrassi12345: I like Andy when he is sweet, too.

mags0607: well there is always drama.

LuvAngel448: thank you for the review!

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke got back to the dorm and found Lucas channel surfing, she was glad he was awake and also happy that he had a doctor's appointment later on.

"Hey, what are you doing back so soon?" Asked Lucas.

"Andy sent me home with a copy of the lecture and told me to take care of you and that we both have excused absences for today." Said Brooke as she sat on the bed and felt Lucas' forehead.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lucas.

"Making sure you don't have a fever, because you wouldn't say anything if you did." Said Brooke.

"Well, while you were gone I made another appointment at the regular doctor's office to find out what exactly I have."

"What time is that appointment at?"

"Noon, which means we have to get going soon."

"Your cardiology appointment is at 2."

"I know, they are in the same building, so we'll go to the first one and then we'll go to the cardiology office." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well if we have to leave soon you should try to get ready, a little." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I'm going to go try to take a shower." Said Lucas as he got up and started to walk to the door to go use the common bathroom that they shared with their floor.

"Do you need help or anything?" Asked Brooke concerned watching the way Lucas was walking to the door.

"Why you want to join me?"

"No, I want to make sure you don't collapse in the shower." Said Brooke.

"Good, come on." Said Lucas.

Brooke helped Lucas into the bathroom and he took a quick shower while she read a magazine. In her mind if something happened at least one of them should be dressed when the paramedics got there.

"I think besides the car accident this is the worst I've every seen you feel." Said Brooke as they walked back to the room.

"This is the worst I have felt since the car accident." Said Lucas.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a question and you can not get mad at me for asking it."

"Ask."

"When we go to the doctor's office today he tells you that it's the HCM causing you to feel this bad and told you to take it easy for a while, you would listen to him right?"

"Of course I would." Said Lucas.

"I'm serious Lucas, if he told you to not play for a while, you would do that?"

"Yeah, Brooke nothing is more important to me than you and our family and our dream, and if that means I have to stop playing I would." Said Lucas.

"Good, because I'm not going to loose you. I can't loose you Lucas I just can't." Said Brooke as she started to tear up.

"Honey come here, you aren't going to loose me. I'm right here, and I always will be." Said Lucas as Brooke sat on his lap and he rubbed her back.

"I'm just scared of what they're going to say that's all." Said Brooke.

"Hey, that's my job. Listen whatever happens with anything today, tomorrow, or 50 years from now, I will never leave you." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the doctor's office and Brooke made him sit in the chairs and went to check him in at the reception desk.

"Hi, my boyfriend has an appointment today with Dr. Klein." Said Brooke.

"His name?"

"Lucas Scott."

"His date of birth?"

"February 3, 1989." Said Brooke.

"Do you have his insurance card and copay if needed?"

"Here is the card and the copay." Said Brooke pulling her copy of Lucas' card out of her wallet since he got two in the mail he gave one to her for emergencies.

"Okay the doctor should be with him shortly." Said the receptionist.

"Thank you." Said Brooke as she went a sat down next to Lucas.

"You are all set babe, she said he'd be with you soon." Said Brooke.

After waiting for about ten minutes the nurse came out and called Lucas' name.

"Lucas Scott." Said the nurse.

"Right here." Said Brooke as she held Lucas' hand.

"So Lucas I'm just going to take your vitals and then the doctor will be in to see you." Said the nurse.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he sat on the bed with the paper on it and Brooke sat on the stool in the corner so she wouldn't get in the way.

The nurse took Lucas' vitals and then left the room while Brooke looked nervously around the room.

"You look more nervous than I am." Said Lucas.

"Well, I'm not used to you getting sick. It's usually me and then you take care of me. That and doctor's offices creep me out." Said Brooke.

"I know what you mean. I don't know what worse the offices or the ER." Said Lucas.

"I think that they are pretty much even at this point." Said Brooke.

The doctor came in and started asking questions to Lucas.

"Hi Lucas I'm Dr. Klein, and you are?"

"Dr. Klein this is my girlfriend Brooke." Said Lucas.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke." Said Dr. Klein.

"You too Dr. Klein."

"So Lucas, what seems to be the problem today?"

"I don't know really, I was fine yesterday morning and then yesterday afternoon I came home from class and I just felt like crap." Said Lucas.

"Have you eaten anything unusual? Or done anything out of the ordinary."

"No."

"Okay well I'm looking at your records and it says here you have had a splenectomy, when did that happen? And what caused you to have to have it taken out?"

"Um, I had it taken out my junior year of high school, I was in a bad car accident with my uncle and I also dislocated my shoulder and was unconscious for what Brooke about a week?"

"Yeah, he had a few broken ribs and one of them punctured his spleen." Said Brooke.

"It also says here that you have HCM are you on meds that control it?"

"Yeah, I actually have an appointment upstairs after I leave here."

"Okay well I want to run some tests and then we can go from there." Said Dr. Klein.

"Alright." Said Lucas.

A couple minutes after they took Lucas' blood the doctor came back with the results and told Lucas that he had an infection that could be cleared up with antibiotics and that he wanted to see him in two weeks to see if the antibiotics were clearing it up.

A little while later the couple made their way up to the cardiology office and Brooke once again checked him into the office.

Soon after they got there the second nurse of the day ushered them into the room where they would do a EKG and other heart tests to see how Lucas was doing on the medication.

"Afternoon Lucas, man you do not look good." Said Dr. Montgomery who was about 30 and treated his patients like they were friends.

"Thanks, I don't feel to good either, this is my girlfriend Brooke." Said Lucas.

"So you taking your meds like they are prescribed?"

"Yeah, everyday."

"I ask him every morning just to make sure." Said Brooke.

"So what did they say downstairs?" Asked Dr. Montgomery.

"I've got an infection and they gave me an antibiotic to take care of it." Said Lucas.

"You still playing ball?"

"Yeah, but don't worry the coach knows about the HCM and everything." Said Lucas.

"Good, so I want to do an EKG and check your levels and make sure everything is working correctly." Said the Dr. Montgomery.

"Okay."

"Why don't you change and then we can get started I'll be back in a little while." Said the doctor as he walked out of the room.

"He seems nice." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, he knows what he's talking about and he actually speaks English to me at these appointments."

"Well, that's good that you like him, at least you know that you can trust him with your health." Said Brooke.

A couple minutes later Dr. Montgomery came back in the room and drew blood once again from Lucas and then hooked him up to the EKG machine. After Lucas sat there for an hour and watched Brooke read an out dated magazine the tests were done and the doctor went over the results and tried to figure out how to tell this 18 year old that everything he worked for, was over. Lucas would be able to play competive basketball at that level anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey Guys

So how was your night last night? Mine was as uneventful as usual, except for the fact that I wrote last night's chapter. I'm still surprised at the response, and the fact that this is the 38th chapter. This is by far the longest story I have written ever. We have a new reader to welcome tonight Bluetiga.

MARIALAFFERTY: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I like to split the drama. So enjoy tonight's.

Mags0607: I know it's sad but they've been through worse, and they got through that together, so don't worry I am not under any circumstances breaking any one apart.

Bluetiga: I'm so glad you are enjoying this and I hope you stick around for the long haul and welcome to our little family.

jeytonlover: I'm going to make it as an easy transition for him as possible but he has Brooke with him so she won't let him fall.

LuvAngel448: All I can say is he will be fine in the long run.

DanaJaycee: Don't be sad, he'll be fine I have never killed a character that I was actually writing, off in a story and I don't plan to start now.

PaulineJ: He will be fine.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke couldn't take the silence anymore and she couldn't stand to see Lucas brooding the way he was. She knew he was scared and she wanted more than anything to not have him go through this. But since they got back together senior year and she found out about the HCM she felt it was her job to make sure he knew that she was there no matter what.

"Hey Broody?"

"Yeah, Cheery?"

"You remember what we talked about earlier right?" Asked Brooke as she started walking over to the bed that Lucas was sitting on.

"What about if he told me I couldn't play?"

"Yeah, you meant what you said right you would stop if they told you to?" Said Brooke.

"Of course I meant it. Brooke come here. I love you and I am going to do anything in my power to make sure that our dream comes true. It might take a little while but eventually we'll get there." Said Lucas as he hugged Brooke close to him.

"You have to promise me if we get that news today that you won't try to push me away, you'll tell me what you are feeling."

"I promise you." Said Lucas.

Just after Brooke and Lucas had their talk and a few tears were shed the doctor walked into the room and saw a scared young couple looking at him. This just got harder for him but he knew it had to be done.

"Hey you feeling any better?" Asked Dr. Montgomery.

"I don't know you tell me, but I can see from the look on your face something isn't right." Said Lucas already knowing that his days of basketball were numbered.

"So I have your results and I just want to tell you that you are responding to the medication unfortunately, I can't sign off on you continuing to play competitively any more. I feel it will put your health in jeopardy and that is not a risk I'm willing to take on you." Said Dr. Montgomery being as straightforward as possible.

"I had a feeling something was wrong." Said Lucas.

"I'm sorry man this is not what I wanted to tell you today, but I don't see another way to keep you healthy and that is what my job is."

"Hey, I knew that some day someone was going to tell me and I talked it over with Brooke and we decided that if you thought that it was best if I didn't play then I wouldn't, but I do have a question can I do a few pick up games here and there?"

"Yeah, I just don't want you to play under the stress of college ball, a game every once and a while with your buddies is fine. Just take it easy, don't over exert yourself and when you feel tired rest." Said Dr. Montgomery.

"Thank you Doctor." Said Lucas.

"Hey you're welcome, I want to see you in 6 weeks to check you out again and make sure the flu didn't do any damage. So see Marcie on your way out and schedule it, and I will see you then. It was nice meeting you Brooke."

"You too."

Dr. Montgomery left the room and Brooke looked at Lucas and saw calm in his eyes, she didn't see the pain and fear that she saw the night he told her about the HCM.

"You ready to go home?" Asked Brooke half expecting him to tell her to leave him alone.

"I'll go anywhere as long as you are with me, Cheery. But first I have to go see the coach and tell him that I won't be coming back." Said Lucas.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Of course, what did expect me to tell you to go home by yourself?" Said Lucas as he put his shirt on.

"No, well I figured you'd withdraw from me a little we'd fight about it and then have amazing make-up sex." Said Brooke as Lucas just laughed.

"Well you know we could have the amazing sex." Said Lucas joking with her.

"Not until you are done with the antibiotics." Said Brooke.

"Cheery that won't be for like two weeks."

"Oh, you act like that's forever. We've gone longer than that before." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas knowing it was a lost cause arguing with her.

"So I think before you tell the coach you should call your mom and Keith and tell them what is going on, and then call Nate."

"I will on our way there, let me just make this appointment first and then I will call." Said Lucas as he grabbed Brooke's hand and then kissed her.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she and Lucas walked out the door of the room and went over to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, Dr. Montgomery wanted me to make a follow-up appointment in 6 weeks." Said Lucas.

"Okay, I have one open on February 13th at 2pm." Said the woman.

"I'll take it." Said Lucas.

"Okay here is the appointment card, have a good day." Said the receptionist.

"Thanks you too." Said Lucas as he and Brooke left the office.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed the café's number having a pretty good idea that Karen would be there.

"Karen's Café, Deb speaking."

"Hi, Deb it's Luke, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you and Brooke doing?"

"We're both doing good, I'd hate to be short but is my mom there?"

"Lucas, it's okay. And yes she's right here hold on." Said Deb.

"Hi, sweetie, what's going on?"

"I had the appointment with the cardiologist and I told you I would call afterwards." Said Lucas dreading having to tell his mother this.

"So how did it go?" Asked sensing something in Lucas' voice.

"Not good, I'm afraid I have to leave the basketball team, the doctor doesn't want me to play at all aside from pick up games at the River Court." Said Lucas trying to break the news as painlessly as possible.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry. Are you still responding well to the meds?" Asked Karen as she held Deb's hand for support.

"Yeah, he just doesn't want me to put that kind of stress on my heart and won't sign the releases anymore." Said Lucas.

"Okay, does Brooke know about it?"

"She knows she was with me at the office, but Mom I have a favor to ask you." Said Lucas.

"Anything, honey."

"Can you tell everyone there and I'll tell Nate, Hales, Jake, and Peyton." Said Lucas.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about anything honey you just take care of your self and let Brooke take care you." Said Karen.

"I will Mom, I'll see you in a couple weeks for Parents' weekend, but when you come up I don't want to make a huge deal about it. Can you ask Keith, Larry, and Deb not to. It's just this is a decision I knew I would have to make sooner or later and I just want to live my life with Brooke." Said Lucas.

"Of course. I promise we won't make a big deal about it." Said Karen.

"So how are you doing, besides the huge bomb I just dropped?" Asked Lucas.

"I'm doing fine Lucas, the café and TRIC are doing great and I miss you guys so much already, but I can't wait to see you in a couple weeks." Said Karen amazed at how her son with everything that is going on with him, he still is concerned about her.

"I can't wait to see you either Mom." Said Lucas.

"Okay well you go home and go to bed and I will talk to you soon." Said Karen.

"Actually I have to go and see the coach and tell him about everything so he can find another person." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well be safe and tell Brooke that we love her and can't wait to see her."

"I will love you and I'll talk to you soon, bye Mom." Said Lucas.

"Bye Luke." Said Karen as she hung up the phone and looked at Deb with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong are Lucas and Brooke alright?" Asked Deb.

"Um, Lucas has to stop playing basketball." Said Karen a little shaken.

"What do you mean?"

"He went to the cardiologist today and he told him that he couldn't play anymore, aside from at River Court."

"Oh my god. How's he handling it?"

"He seems fine, he said he just wants to live his life with Brooke and for us all not to make a fuss over it when we go up to see them in February."

"It's so unfair, he worked so hard to get there and now he can't do it." Said Deb.

"I know, but Lucas also said for me to tell everyone here and he would tell the other kids so if you talk to Nathan and Haley can you not say anything about this I think Luke just wants to tell him his own way."

"Absolutely, why don't you go see Keith? I can take care of everything think here."

"Are you sure?"

"Karen, go. You need to go be with Keith for a little while." Said Deb.

"Thank you Deb, I know I shouldn't be I'm just worried about how Lucas is handling all this, I mean basketball is such a huge part of his life, it always has been and now it's gone." Said Karen.

"He'll be fine like you said he just wants to live his life with Brooke and for us not to make a fuss about it." Said Deb.

"I'm going to go tell Keith." Said Karen. "And thank you Deb for everything."

"I think the best thing that ever happened to us are our sons and we're family Karen and family is the most important thing." Said Deb.

"Yes it is. And that is the best and only thing Dan ever gave us is the boys." Said Karen.

Karen left the café and made her way to the garage to tell Keith Lucas' news. When she got there Keith was in his office and when he say the state his fiancé was in he knew something was wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey Guys

One more chapter until we get to celebrate again 4-0. Nothing else is going on besides me going through OTH withdrawals; thank goodness for the DVDs right. I still enjoying writing this for you guys. If I didn't I would end it sooner than later but I have a lot of ideas and hopefully the opportunity to share them.

DanaJaycee: I actually usually don't know what is going to happen as much as you guys do until I write the chapters and they are posted. I don't write anything until I do the outline in the morning. And even then it's a surprise to me when I finally start typing.

Bluetiga: Thank you for the compliment, and Nate will be okay.

MARIALAFFERTY: It is but life happens, but I feel Brucas can make it through anything.

LuvAngel448: I honestly believe that neither of them could live without one another, they compliment each other so well and he needs her cheerfulness to get through this rough patch.

PaulineJ: I'm glad you liked the chapter; it was hard for me to write. I hate giving them problems but sometime you just have them.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

When Karen walked and Keith saw her, he instantly became worried, he knew just by the look in her eyes that something was seriously wrong.

"Karen, what's wrong?"

"Luke called the café after his cardiology appointment."

"Is he okay?"

"They told him that aside from playing at the River Court he couldn't play anymore." Said Karen as she hugged Keith as close as she could.

"But aside from that he's okay, his medication is still working and all?" Asked Keith.

"Yeah, he said the doctor just doesn't want him under that kind of stress." Said Karen.

"Well, then what are you crying about? He knew that eventually this was going to come up." Said Keith.

"I don't know, when he called and told me that I just realized how real this is." Said Karen. "And then like he had nothing else going on he asked how I was doing and everyone else."

"Well, honey that's just Lucas' way of dealing. Has he told Brooke yet?"

"Yeah, he said she was with him at the appointment and that when we go up there he doesn't want us to make a fuss about him. He said he just wanted to live his life with Brooke and that everything would be okay." Said Karen.

"Well, we raised Lucas to be a tough kid. He can do it and if he even tries to do something stupid. Brooke's there to knock some sense into him." Said Keith.

"At least I know Brooke's around so if anything happens he has someone there for him." Said Karen.

Meanwhile in Boston Brooke and Lucas made their way to the coach's office and for once Lucas was as nervous as when he had to tell Whitey about it.

"Excuse me Coach?" Asked Lucas as he knocked on the door of the office.

"Scott what are you doing out of bed, I thought I told your girlfriend that I didn't want to see you until you were over your bout with the flu." Said Coach Cabot.

"Well that kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, oh by the way this is my girlfriend Brooke." Said Lucas.

"It's nice to finally meet you aside from seeing you in the bleachers." Said Coach Cabot with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Brooke.

"So what do you want to say Lucas?" Asked the Coach.

"Well you know about the HCM, and I had a cardiology appointment today and I really hate to do this especially in the middle of the season."

"Get on with it Lucas quit stalling, it's not your strong suit." Said the coach.

"I can't play anymore the doctor won't let me."

"You stop responding to your meds?"

"No, he just doesn't want me to put the stress on my heart anymore, aside from a few pick up games I can't play at all." Said Lucas.

"I hate to lose you but I'm not going to take a risk and put you out there." Said the coach.

"Thank you for understanding Coach, I'm sorry for doing this to you so late in the season."

"Lucas you have to do what is best for you, and your health is the most important thing in that equation." Said Coach Cabot.

"I know but I still feel bad about it you know?"

"I know but hey what can you do, life comes up. Sometimes you have to make tough decisions, but you living through until you are an old man is the most important thing, you are one hell of a player Lucas and nothing can every take that away from you, but we all have to make sacrifices and this is yours."

"Well if you ever need any help with the team or anything I'd be more than happy to do something."

"Be careful, I just might take you up on that offer. I hope to still you at a few games." Said Coach Cabot.

"You will, I mean I have a pretty good reason to come to the games."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"My girl."

"Uh, Scott last time I checked I don't coach women's basketball."

"No, but you do have a pretty hot cheerleader." Said Lucas joking around.

"Scott, your girlfriend is right next to you!"

"I know she is, it's her I'm talking about." Said Lucas with a smile.

"I don't understand."

"I'm a cheerleader, I have been forever that's how Lucas and I met." Explained Brooke as she smacked Lucas in the stomach.

"Oh, okay."

Brooke and Lucas left the coach's office and headed back to the dorm where Lucas had to make the phone calls he had been dreading even more than the one he had to make to his mother.

"So, are you going to call Boy Toy and Tutor Girl now?" Asked Brooke as they walked into her room.

"Yeah, and then I have to call Jake and Peyton." Said Lucas as he hung up their coats.

"Do want some privacy to talk to Nathan or anything?"

"No, because I don't think I can make this call without you." Said Lucas.

"Okay, Luke I know this is hard for you but we will get through it I promise." Said Brooke as she hugged him.

"I know, we will. But you know what I'm kind of happy that I can't play like that anymore."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean there's more to life than basketball and I've done it for so long, that I'm happy that I don't have to worry about my stats and how many baskets I have to score each game just I get to watch it for fun now, and I can go back to the River Court and it can be like it was before where I just played for fun you know? Like no expectations anymore." Said Lucas.

"You really are at peace aren't you?"

"Yes, and why shouldn't I be I have you, and our family. Yeah I mean it gets confusing sometimes but I'm at peace with this. Sure I'll miss it but now I can concentrate on more important things, like school, and you, and our dream." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, I like you like this." Said Brooke.

"Like what?"

"Lucas, in the time we've been together, and apart there have only been a few times I've seen you like this at peace with life, no stress. One of the times was during the recovery from the accident, like when we went to the Classic, and in the off-seasons where you relax and not worry about tomorrow's shot."

"But now I can feel like that all the time." Said Lucas. "I love to stay like this just holding you but I have to call Nate."

"Okay, make your phone calls if you must." Said Brooke as she let go of Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Nate, it me."

"Lucas you okay?"

"Um, yeah I just needed to talk to you, you got a moment?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm quitting."

"What are you quitting, and you better not say Brooke cause I'll kick your ass."

"No, Nathan, I'm not quitting Brooke, I'm quitting basketball." Said Lucas.

"Whoa, when did this get decided?"

"Right around the time the doctor told me that I couldn't play."

"Like fully or just competitively?"

"Competitively, I can still play at the River Court, I just have to take it easy." Explained Lucas.

"You gotta do, what's right for you, man. You just shocked me that's all. Who have you told?"

"Brooke, Mom, my mom probably already told Deb and Keith, the coach, and you. I still have to call Jake and Peyton. Nate can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything. You know that."

"Can you tell Hales for me?" Asked Lucas.

"Don't you think you should tell her yourself?"

"Nate I would if I could but I want to tell her face to face, I wanted to tell you all face to face, but I can't."

"You got it man, I know you would if you could." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to be the one to tell you, I know Deb would have but I wanted to tell you myself so you could assure Hales that everything will be fine." Said Haley.

"No problem, how did Brooke handle it?"

"She's fine, we talked about it before. I had a feeling I was going to get told sooner or later, and I made the decision before the doctor came into the room."

"It's a lot man, but you can do it."

"Yeah, but Nate this is different. A couple years ago I was so upset at the idea of quitting but now I don't know I'm a peace with it. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from me and I can relax." Said Lucas.

"I'm proud of you man. I mean the way you're handling this is just amazing to me, this game was your life for so long and in the matter of a couple hours it's not anymore. Your whole out look is just mind blowing to me." Said Nathan.

"Thanks, but listen I'd love to talk some more but I want to catch Jake before he goes to work. So I'll call you later and we can talk some more." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, actually I just got home so I'm going to go talk to Haley." Said Nathan.

"Alright I'll talk to you tonight then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Lucas and Nathan hung up and Lucas now had to get up the courage to call Jake. Which he found amazingly.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, its Lucas how are you?"

"Good what's up you sound weird?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind is Jake still there by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's right here hang on. It's Luke." Said Peyton as she handed the phone to Jake.

"Hey Luke what's up?"

"Not much, but I dreading this conversation right now?"

"What do you mean? What's going on are you and Brooke alright?"

"Yeah, Brooke's fine it's me."

"What's up?"

"I'm done Jake."

"What are done with Luke cause you are getting me a little worried here."

"Basketball, I'm done."

"Why what happened?"

"I went to the doctor's today and while I'm responding to the meds still, basketball at the level that I'm playing with right now is putting to much stress on me and I was told that I couldn't anymore." Said Lucas.

"Wow, how are you doing with this?"

"Oddly enough I'm fine with it. I mean this is just putting a lot of things in perspective for me, like how much I just want to relax and not put everything I have into it. I mean the upside to this whole thing is I can play at the River Court. But the time I have now can be spent on so many other things and people." Said Lucas.

"Good, take that time and run with it, don't take it for granted." Said Jake.

"I don't plan on it, but listen do me a favor can you tell Peyton, I just don't have it in me I couldn't even tell Haley."

"Yeah, I will did you tell Brooke yet?"

"She was with me at the office when I found out, I called and told my Mom and Nate already too."

"Okay, so I have to go get ready for work but I'll you later." Said Jake.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Said Lucas.

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Lucas as he hung up with Jake.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey Guys

So here we are the over the _hill_ magic Chapter 40(pun in tended). So since I made the last chapter sad I promise to make this one happier. I'm going to advance it to Valentine's Day, since it is only a couple weeks. All will be explained.

mags0607: I like writing them as a family because that's how I am with my friends, no matter what I know I can call them, and they will be there for me.

MARIALAFFERTY: Yes, they do and I plan on keeping them that way. No break ups in my stories.

Bluetiga: I figure they have to support him no matter what happens because ultimately it is his decision.

LuvAngel448: Thank you so much.

PaulineJ: I know it was sad but it will get happier I promise.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It had been a month since Lucas left the team, and he was happy about it. His next doctor's appointment went well and Brooke was there with him through it all, they never spent a night alone, he and Brooke had arranged everything with their scholarships that as long as Brooke went to every practice for cheerleading and performed at all the home games she didn't have to travel when the team went on the road. And they had revised Lucas' scholarship so that his was now a full academic scholarship. Andy's ethics class was going smoothly and due to all the studying they were doing they were both doing extremely well. On many occasions either Brooke or Lucas had the highest marks. Some people thought it was because Andy was playing favorites but they knew it was because they earned them fair and square, and Andy's teaching assistant graded all his papers for him so there was no call for attention. Their English class was going the same way; they were getting high marks in that class also. Everything Brooke and Lucas were setting their minds to was succeeding.

It took Brooke a couple weeks to get the designs she wanted done but eventually she had gotten the pictures of them off to Mouth for the website and the orders were slowly coming in. She even was asked by Mike's new girlfriend to help her with a dress for an event that she had to go to.

It was now Valentine's Day and they decided to just stay home and hang out. Neither one of them wanted to go to the parties that were being held around town. So they decided to have on of their own with Chinese take-out a couple movies and each other. They had called their friends and wished them all a Happy Valentine's Day. They had classes earlier that day and Lucas decided to surprise Brooke in the morning with having a dozen red roses delivered to their Ethics class. Now they were trying to decide on what to do with their parents when they came for the weekend. They knew that since they had all decided to come on Thursday, on Friday they could take them on a sight seeing trip around Boston.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is everyone coming in on Thursday?" Asked Brooke.

"Um, I think some time around noon. So we have to get our rooms cleaned and organized before then." Said Lucas as he came over and sat back down on the bed after he got some sodas from the mini-fridge in Brooke's room.

"You clean I'll just watch." Said Brooke as she curled up beside Lucas.

"No, you my dear are going to clean also." Said Lucas.

"But, I hate cleaning." Said Brooke.

"I know Cinderella, but you know when we both clean together it gets done a lot faster, besides we only have two rooms to do, instead of a whole house." Said Lucas remembering when he walked in on Brooke 'moping' the floor with a sponge.

"We don't have a vacuum to do the rugs." Said Brooke.

"I think Mike or his girlfriend do, I'll call him in the morning and see if we can barrow it." Said Lucas knowing that the rugs in their rooms needed a good vacuuming.

"Okay, now I was going to wait until later to give you your Valentine's Day present but I want to give it to you now." Said Brooke as she reached over Lucas and got a small package out of her nightstand.

"What did you do?" Asked Lucas.

"Nothing, but I saw this and I thought of you." Said Brooke as she handed him the gift.

"What is it?"

"Well last week you were complaining that your wallet was falling apart so open it." Said Brooke.

"Brooke it's gorgeous thank you sweetheart." Said Lucas as kissed her. "Okay, since you gave me my present I guess I can give you yours." He said as he reached under her bed and pull out the present that he had stashed under there earlier.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Said Lucas as Brooke started opening the wrapping paper.

"It's beautiful can you put it up before everyone gets here?" Asked Brooke as she looked at a set of picture frames that were set like a collage to hang on the wall.

"Yeah, as soon as you put some pictures in it." Said Lucas.

"Thank you, I love my present." Said Brooke as she kissed Lucas.

"Your welcome, thank you for mine." Said Lucas.

"So what did Boy Toy get Tutor Girl this year?"

"I have no idea, I'm sure Hales will call in the morning and tell you. Do you know what Jake got Peyton?"

"Nope, you know our friends are very secretive."

"Well they probably figured someone in the group would slip up by accident." Said Lucas knowing if Brooke told Haley, she would tell Nathan and some how it would get to Lucas and the same with Peyton and Jake. With the 6 of them secrets didn't stay secrets for long because they all talked to each other so often.

It was the next morning and Brooke and Lucas were awoken to the sound of a ringing phone, which Lucas found on the other side of the bed.

"Who the hell is calling this early, tell whoever it is that they are dead." Said Brooke as she fell back to sleep on Lucas.

"Hello?" Said Lucas sleepily.

"Hey Luke, did I wake you?"

"Hales, all I have to say is Brooke says your dead, and if you wanted to talk to her you can't because she is sound asleep. And if you don't mind I would like to be too." Said Lucas.

"Grouch."

"Is Nate awake yet?"

"No."

"Go wake up your husband, and I will have Brooke call you later."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye Hales."

Lucas fell back to sleep and a few hours later it was Brooke who woke him up.

"Hey, sleepy head, get up." Said Brooke.

"Hmm, good morning." Said Lucas.

"Morning, so who do I have to kill?"

"Haley."

"What did she want that early?"

"You know, I forgot to ask her." Said Lucas.

"I'll call her back right now."

"Hello?"

"Hi Nate, is your wife awake?"

"Hi Brooke, she's right here and tell my brother thank you for telling her to wake me up after she talked to him." Said Nathan.

"I will."

"Alright here she is."

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutor Girl, so what was so important that you had to call so early?"

"I just wanted to see how your guys' Valentine's Day went."

"It was fine we just stayed in had Chinese food, watched a couple movies and exchanged presents."

"So what did you get end up getting each other?" Asked Haley.

"I got Luke a wallet cause his fell apart last week, and he gave me a collage of picture frames that is really gorgeous." Said Brooke.

"Cool."

"So what did you Nathan do?"

"The same thing as you and Lucas, only we ordered a pizza and relaxed."

"So what did you and Nate get each other?"

"I got Nathan a new watch because he accidentally drop his in a sick full of water and he gave me a locket." Said Haley.

"Cool, you'll have to email me a picture of it."

"Defiantly. So what else are you doing right now?"

"Nothing but Lucas and I have to clean our rooms this week, since the parents are coming on Thursday." Said Brooke.

"Ah, is it really messy?"

"No, we just have to vacuum and pick up some clothes and stuff like that." Said Brooke.

"That will be fast, but I didn't know you guys had a vacuum." Said Haley.

"Um, we don't but I think Mike does so we're going to call him later and see if we can barrow it." Said Brooke.

"Cool, so have you talked to Peyton yet?"

"No, and I won't until later, because it's too early there and I don't want to wake Jenny up on them yet."

"Good point." Said Haley.

"So what do you and Nate have planned?"

"Nothing I think we're just going to hang around today." Said Haley.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Said Brooke.

"What?"

"Yesterday during Ethics Lucas had a dozen red roses delivered to me in the middle of Andy's lecture on fair business practices." Said Brooke.

"That is so romantic." Said Haley.

"Yeah, it was." Said Brooke.

"Well, I have to get going I just wanted to know how your Valentine's Day was and I hear from Peyton I will tell her to call you, where are you going to be your's or Luke's?"

"Tell her to call either one cause we have both phones with us." Said Brooke looking at the menagerie of Lucas' room phone, his cell and her cell on the bed.

"Okay, talk to you later." Said Haley.

"K, Bye."

"Bye."

"So what did Nate and Haley get each other this year." Asked Lucas.

"Nathan got a watch because he dropped his in the sink that was full of water, and Haley got a locket. And she said that the roses you got me were romantic." Said Brooke.

"Well, I try." Said Lucas pleased that he got the approval from Haley on that.

"I know you do and you succeed every time." Said Brooke as she kissed him.

It was now a couple days later and Brooke and Lucas were just finishing up the cleaning of their rooms. They had ended up barrowing Mike's girlfriend's vacuum. Then everything would be ready for the arrival of their family for the parents' weekend.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey Guys

I still can't believe we have made it this far. Not much to say here, but I would like to welcome a new member to our little family quenbee84. Welcome darlin'. We got so many reviews last night and today…6 in total. So on with the individuals…

PaulineJ: I thought that the Cinderella thing would be a nice little memory for them to replay. And what they did for Valentine's Day is my idea of a perfect Valentine's Day. Just relaxing eating take out and having fun just the two of us. (Whoever that may be).

DanaJaycee: You know, I have never had a Valentine before, so with this I kind put my own idea of the perfect Valentine's Day.

Bluetiga: Thank you.

LuvAngel448: I like writing Lucas as the romantic it's just so easy.

quenbee84: Well welcome first of all, and thank you for letting me know what you think. Please keep it up, I enjoy the reviews.

jeytonlover: I still haven't done any shopping yet I think I'm going Friday. Catch up and enjoy.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was now Wednesday night and Brooke and Lucas were finished picking up Lucas' room. They didn't really have much to do since of the two rooms Brooke's was messier due to the fabric samples and clothing items strewn about the room.

"Okay, so do we have an exact time of when we have to pick up our family?" Asked Brooke.

"Um, well their driving in and Keith said around noon, and I gave him directions to come here."

"Well, we should still get up early tomorrow that way we're not subject to being caught doing anything, remotely close to all the things they caught us doing in the past." Said Brooke as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay, then we should get up around 9 or so to beat the rush to the showers." Said Lucas.

"Good idea." Said Brooke.

"So what did Jake and Peyton end up getting each other for Valentine's Day?" Asked Lucas.

"Um, Peyt got new art supplies and Jake got this cd box set that he's been wanting for a while." Said Brooke.

"Cool, well I think we all did good this year."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we all got something that we wanted or needed." Said Lucas.

"That's true." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas went to bed in anticipation of what was going to happen this weekend. They knew it would be fun since the guys could go do their thing and the girls could do theirs, but it was still the unknown that loomed.

They woke up the next morning and took quick showers and Brooke made sure that there were no clothes thrown about the room, since between her and Lucas after their showers that's usually ended up until one of them got irritated enough to pick everything up.

"So are they going to call before they come or we'll see them when they get here?"

"Well Mom said they would call first, but you never know." Said Lucas as he was tying his sneaker and Brooke was putting up her hair.

"Well all I can say is thank you for making me get up early just in case." Said Brooke as she walked over and kissed Lucas.

"Don't start something you don't plan on finishing Cheery." Said Lucas as he kissed back.

"Later, after the parents go to their hotel, I plan on finishing." Said Brooke.

"And I would like to help you with that." Said Lucas.

All of a sudden there was knocking on his door that he couldn't answer due to the fact that they were in Brooke's room currently. A couple seconds later there was a knocking on Brooke's door to which she left Lucas and literally jumped over to the door.

"Hi Guys."

"Hi Sweetie." Said Deb she and Larry walked into the room.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" Said Larry as he gave Brooke a hug.

"Hey, Luke." Said Larry noticing that Lucas was in fact there.

"Hey Larry, Deb." Said Lucas as he gave Larry a manly hug handshake thingy and gave Deb a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hi Sweetie, Karen we found him!" Said Deb into the hallway where Karen and Keith were still knocking on Lucas' door.

"There you are, we thought we were meeting in your room." Said Karen as she hugged both the kids.

"Yeah, and thought you were going to call." Said Lucas hugging Keith the same way he hugged Larry.

"Well there really wasn't time as soon as we got off the highway we were here." Said Karen.

"So have you guys checked in yet?" Asked Brooke as she hugged Keith.

"We're going to check into the hotel after we spend some time with our children and see where they live first." Said Keith.

"Okay, well this is _my_ room all though Lucas spends a lot of time in here too." Said Brooke as she looked at Lucas.

"And you don't spend a lot of time in mine?"

"We spend the same amount of time at each, that is why I took over your closet." Said Brooke.

"It's true." Said Lucas.

"Why don't we go see Lucas' room now and then we can go get coffee or something?" Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Deb as they walked over to Lucas' door.

"Well here it is." Said Lucas as he let his family into his room.

"You cleaned it obviously." Said Karen.

"No I didn't Mom, it's always like this." Said Lucas as Brooke held in her laughter.

"Lucas, I know you. I've lived with you, you cleaned your room and recently judging from the laughter coming from your girlfriend." Said Karen.

"Okay, so I did just clean it, but Brooke just cleaned her's too." Said Lucas trying to get the focus off of him.

"That's because I had fabrics and some of your clothes over there, so don't try to turn this on me." Said Brooke still laughing at how Lucas was trying to get out of this explanation.

"I can't believe after all this time you have been together you guys still find the stupidest things to argue about." Said Larry amused watching the two kids one that he practically raised and the other one who he regarded as closely as a son.

"Well, Larry what can I say it's a gift." Said Brooke.

"Okay, so where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Asked Lucas.

"Whatever is close by." Said Keith.

"Um, how about Mario's?" Said Brooke.

"What's Mario's?" Asked Larry.

"Oh it's this little Italian place about two blocks away." Said Brooke.

"Sounds good to me. What about you guys?" Asked Lucas.

"You guys lead the way." Said Keith.

The family walked towards the restaurant and finally got there, it wasn't too cold out but it was still defiantly winter.

"Mr. Scott, Miss Davis what a surprise I was half expecting one of you to call me tonight." Said Mario the owner of the small restaurant.

"Hey, Mario you got a table for six available?" Asked Lucas.

"Of course, right this way." Said Mario.

"So what can I get you all to drink?"

"Iced Tea as long as Kate made it." Said Brooke.

"She did, anybody else?"

"I'll have one too." Said Lucas.

"Water is fine, for now." Said Karen followed by the other adults in the room.

"So you guys come here often?" Said Keith smirking at how Brooke and Lucas seemed to know the restaurant owner well.

"Mario, not only owns the place with his wife, but while she cooks, he does deliveries at night. So everyone and a while Lucas and I come here or we have him deliver us something."

"Or Kate doesn't see us for a while and she makes him bring bags full of food to us, we have no idea how it started it just did." Said Lucas.

"Kate doesn't think we eat enough, little does she know between Luke and I there is not usually many left overs." Said Brooke.

"I thought Mario was joking when he said you two were here so early." Said Kate as she brought out everybody's drinks.

"No, but we wanted to show our parents around Boston so we thought we'd stop here for lunch before heading out." Said Brooke.

"Kate these are our parents, Keith, Karen, Larry, and Deb. Guys this is Kate." Said Lucas.

"Your children are wonderful and this one is one of most hyper of all the college students we have come in here." Said Kate referring to Brooke.

"Thank you, she's always been like that. But that's why we love her anyways." Said Larry as Brooke smiled at him.

"So do you two want your usuals or should I surprise you?" Asked Kate.

"I would like my usual please, Kate." Said Brooke.

"Uh, surprise me Kate." Said Lucas.

"And what can I get the rest of you folks?"

"I'll have the Alfrado." Said Karen.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs." Said Keith.

"And how about you two?"

"Chicken Parm, please." Said Deb.

"I think I'll get the Alfredo also." Said Larry.

About twenty minutes later Mario and Kate brought out their meals and everyone was please with what they all had, Kate ended up bringing Lucas the same as Brooke, which was Manicotti. The conversations went from how the kids were doing in school, to how everyone was doing in Tree Hill, to their plans for the weekend, no one brought up basketball or anything regarding Lucas' decision. Which he was grateful for.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey Guys

Every night I come on here and tell you thanks, and I mean it every time. So tonight is no different, I finally finished my paper and I go on winter break next week so I think I will do longer chapters, and I apologize for the shortness of them lately my eyes get tired faster than I do.

PaulineJ: They've made it sound like that on the show and you see how much time Brooke spends there so I feel he must have some sort of fatherly connection to her.

LuvAngel448: So many possibilities, so little time. I started seeing him as a romantic when he pimped Brooke's locker on the show. And just the little things he does for her.

Bluetiga: I just think it gives a whole new dement ion to it. I mean they have to get food somehow, right.

Team Frank: Life for me never goes according to plan except here. Happy X-mas to you too, and enjoy your holiday. We'll see you when you get back.

MARIALAFFERTY: I like the family together too; it is so easy to write. The main reason I have Deb and Larry like that is it's been said that Larry practically raised Brooke and I feel that Deb has seen Brooke grow up a lot since we first met her, so she feels that connection to her.

DanaJaycee: I grew up going to this little pub with my parents and if they had to run errands the bartenders would baby-sit me and I was the only one allowed to change the station on the big screen to cartoons. When I go there they still know me, it's scary.

mag0607: I didn't see your review for chapter 40 until after I already posted 41 so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

After the family was done eating they paid for the meal and took their left overs, and the food that Kate felt a need to send home with Lucas and Brooke (free of charge), back to the dorm and then set out to the Boston Commons to walk around.

"So do you guys like here?" Asked Deb.

"Yeah, I mean it's a little colder than we're used to, but I think with a little bit of time we'll get used to it." Said Lucas.

"So you guys are coming home for Easter right?" Asked Karen.

"Yes, I think we leave the week before but then we have to leave the day after." Said Brooke.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Asked Keith not exactly sure what to expect.

"I think there are a couple tours, and somebody I know got roped into being the tour guide on one of them." Said Lucas joking around.

"I had to all the cheerleaders did." Said Brooke.

"What tour are you leading?"

"The dorm rooms, they kind of made this not only Parents' Weekend but also a Perspective Student thing too, so now I have to show people the different dorms but luckily I don't have to really walk around they gave my section the shuttles."

"Well, that's good at least you won't freeze to bad what dorms are you showing?" Asked Larry.

"Um, Mike's, and couple of the other buildings I'm not a hundred percent sure yet." Said Brooke.

"Well you should have fun anyways." Said Keith.

"I just hope I don't ramble to much." Said Brooke knowing her bad habit.

"You'll be fine if you can address the entire student body of Tree Hill High I think you can handle a bus of complete strangers." Said Lucas.

"I know but that was different we knew everybody there." Said Brooke.

The family walked around the commons some more before deciding to head back to the dorm and hang out and catch up some more. In her room Brooke showed Karen and Deb her designs and some of the clothes she had finished, which they seemed very pleased with. She then showed them some of the pictures she and Lucas had taken and had not sent them yet. She told them about what they did for Valentine's Day and how Lucas surprised her with the roses. Then Karen brought up the topic no one wanted to yet.

"Brooke, I know I can't ask Lucas this, because I won't get a straight answer out of him, but how's he doing with not playing?" Asked Karen gently.

"He has good days and bad day, some days I know he misses it, but on the really good days unless you knew him you wouldn't even be able to tell that it had even been that important to him." Said Brooke.

"How did the appointment go the other day?" Asked Deb.

"Dr. Montgomery said he's fine, his heart is working great with out the stress of an intense game on it. Like I said he has his good days and his bad days." Said Brooke.

"Okay, we just worry about him. Every time I talk to him and ask him how he is I get the same answer."

"Oh, you mean his 'I'm fine quit worrying' yeah I get that in the morning." Said Brooke as both Karen and Deb nodded.

"You know he just doesn't like to admit defeat, and he's stubborn, it's hereditary every Scott man gets it." Said Deb.

"I know I just was hoping Lucas didn't get as much as Nathan did." Said Brooke with a laugh.

Meanwhile in Lucas' room the men were talking about everything but the topic that Keith really wanted to. They talked about every other sport but basketball, Brooke's clothing line and any other subject came up. Finally Lucas broke the ice and finally brought up the topic of basketball.

"Hit me with the question I know you both want to ask me." Said Lucas.

"You sure, I don't want to upset you by bringing this up." Said Keith.

"You won't, that's why I did." Said Lucas.

"How did your appointment go the other day?" Asked Larry.

"Fine, he said that my heart was working better without the stress of a game on it, and that as long as I stayed on the plan, I be fine." Said Lucas.

"Good, are you having trouble sleeping on the meds, they have you on?" Asked Keith.

"Not really, and if I do I just try to stay as still as possible so the pain doesn't escalate and also so I don't wake Brooke up." Said Lucas.

"Okay now next time I call and ask you that will you not give me your line of 'I'm fine don't worry' and just tell me straight out how your feeling." Asked Keith.

"Yeah, I just do that so the girls don't go into mother modes on me." Said Lucas.

"Hey we understand but just be honest with us guys alright, it's important and I promise whatever you say to me will not get to your mother unless I feel it extremely important to tell her, got it." Said Keith.

"Got it."

It started to get late and the adults decided to leave the kids and go to their hotel and get ready for the next day, the adults talked to Lucas and they decided to somehow try to get on to one of Brooke's tour of the dorms and see how many questions it would take for Lucas to bug her. Which he decided that it would probably only take a few.

They all got up early and Brooke left the dorm around 9 since her first tour was to start around 10 and she still didn't really know what she was doing yet. The parents arrived shortly after Brooke left and told Lucas that they had gotten on Brooke's first tour. They all placed their bets on how many questions it would take to get her irritated at Lucas, with the highest bet from Keith at 9, Larry at 7, Karen took 5, and Deb took 4, while Lucas already knew what questions he was going to ask her so he didn't place a number.

They arrived at the place where the tour started and got name tags for the day, everyone wrote their names on theirs except Lucas who wrote 'Broody' and then he asked for another one and wrote 'Cheery' on it for Brooke. The family hung back from the crowd so Brooke wouldn't notice them yet.

"Hi Guys my name is Brooke and I will be your guide around the dorms, so to get warm why don't we get on the bus and then we can get going to our first stop." Said Brooke, as she still didn't notice her family.

"Hey I think you spelt your name wrong on your name tag so I got you another one." Said Lucas as he made his present known to her and put her new nametag on her jacket.

"Lucas! You can not be on this tour." Said Brooke knowing he would be.

"I can't help it if we got assigned to you, it's luck of the draw here, Cheery so calm down and enjoy the day." Said Lucas as he tried to stop from smiling.

"You do anything to embarrass me today, I'm sleeping _alone_ for a month." Said Brooke.

"That's kind of punishing yourself though isn't it?" Asked Lucas as she realized that it was.

"Fine, a week you got it?" Asked Brooke.

"I promise I won't embarrass you today."

"Okay, now get on the bus." Said Brooke.

"How did it go?" Asked Karen.

"I got threatened." Said Lucas.

"Do we want to know?" Asked Deb knowing already what he was talking about.

"No, she said not to embarrass her, but she didn't say anything about irritating her." Said Lucas.

"Okay, now that you are all getting warmed up, I just wanted to say Welcome to Boston University and again I'm Brooke and I'm an Interior Design major, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask." Said Brooke as she noticed Lucas' hand go up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but did you say your name is Brooke, because that's not what your nametag says." Said Lucas deciding that if he succeeded with his little plan he could sacrifice a week for the cause.

"The nametag was a gift from my moron of a boyfriend, and yes I did say my name was Brooke." She said as she stared Lucas down.

"Okay." Said Lucas thinking she's called him worse than that.

The tour went on and Lucas didn't ask Brooke any of his questions yet, he was waiting for the right opportunity to zing her one. Finally that moment came.

"This building houses 35 students and the rooms have anywhere from 1-4 students in each."

"Excuse me which building do you live in?" Asked Lucas as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"On the other side of town with my husband and 5 children." Responded Brooke.

"What are their names?" Asked Lucas trying to throw her off a little.

"Nate, Haley, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny." Said Brooke laughing as she was saying the first names that came to her mind. While Lucas could do nothing but laugh with her.

"Nice names they sound familiar, though." Said Lucas back at her.

"Okay if you are done we should move on now." Said Brooke.

The tour lasted another half hour and there were no more comments or questions coming from Lucas. The parents enjoyed watching Lucas trying to make Brooke come unhinged, and the fact that what ever he threw at her she came back with something that would throw him off.

"I told you that if you embarrassed me you slept alone for a week."

"Did I embarrass you, at all?" Asked Lucas.

"No, so I guess I can't carry out my threat, so after the parents leave tonight me and you?" Asked Brooke.

"Did you really have to ask?"

"Nope." Said Brooke.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey Guys

One more day until Vacation…yay! I can't wait. Christmas is right around the corner and no shopping has been done yet. Hopefully Friday it will all get done. Hopefully is the operative word in that sentence. So enjoy Chapter 43.

mags0607: I love those kinds of things, I love doing it to my friends.

LuvAngel448: I thought so all I ever got was a flower attached to the outside of mine from one of my male friends who did it for all of us girls.

DanaJaycee: I have used that line more times than I can count, every time I ride the public bus I some how get these weird and creepy guys that hit on me and I tell them that so that they leave me alone, always works. And thank you for the compliment.

Bluetiga: That is the best way to get guys to leave you alone. You really can learn something from Soap Operas.

jeytonlover: You will get Jeyton and Naley back sit tight.

PaulineJ: Thank you some times I don't plan on writing some thing funny it just comes out that way. But the husband and 5 kids is my favorite so far.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke continued with her tour duties until her shift ended at noon and then she went and joined her family, and they walked around the school campus and showed Karen, Keith, Larry, and Deb where their different classes were held. A little while later they ran into Mike and his parents and they all got acquainted.

As the afternoon wore on they all attended seminars about the school and the different functions that were being held around the campus within the coming months. During one of the seminars the sororities and fraternities were brought up and how great it was to be in the Greek system and so one it was during this that both Lucas and Brooke tuned out the speaker.

Later that night after they had dinner the parents left and Brooke and Lucas got on with their plans for the evening. But first they had to return some phone calls from their answering machines.

"Uh, before we start anything we should probably check our messages." Said Lucas.

"Why they'll be there later." Said Brooke as she started to kiss Lucas' neck.

"Because it might be important." Said Lucas as he kissed her on the mouth.

"Fine, check the messages if you must." Said Brooke as she walked over to the bed and pulled out the booty bag from Lucas' nightstand.

"Hey guys, its Hales but you already knew that. Just wanted to say hi and see how parents' weekend is going, call us when you're finished doing whatever your doing."

"How sad is it that our friends know what we're about to do before we do it?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't know, but I think it's kind of funny actually. I think they know us a little too well." Said Brooke.

"Hey, it's Peyton. Call me whoever's number I just called."

"Our friends are strange ones you know that?" Said Lucas as he joined Brooke on the bed and grabbed his choice of color for the night.

It was now the next morning and it was the last day that the parents would be in town so they decided that they would spend the day shopping around Quincy Market and make sure the kids had what they needed before they headed home. They were having lunch in Faneuil Hall and talking about random things including the wedding and Karen decided that during the Easter break they would go dress shopping for the wedding. To which Brooke happily agreed. Brooke also told Karen that if she didn't find anything she liked during the trip she would help her come up with something if she would like. Karen liked that idea and told Brooke to come up with some things ahead of time and email them to her to look at.

The parents left around 3pm and headed back to North Carolina. And Brooke and Lucas headed home themselves.

"So if you need anything else you will call us right?" Asked Karen as she tearfully hugged Lucas.

"Yes, Mom we will call if we need anything." Said Lucas.

"You take care of each other. And we'll see you at Easter." Said Deb tearing up too, since everything that happened with Dan she and Lucas formed a bond close to a mother-son relationship, so close that when people who didn't know Deb asked her how many kids she had she said two boys and their friends, Karen responded the same way.

"We will, and I'll call you later to talk about everything." Said Brooke as she wiped some tears away and hugged Karen and Deb.

"Okay, give the fathers turns to say good bye." Said Larry.

"Thank you for coming Larry." Said Brooke as she hugged him.

"Honey I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Said Larry.

"Lucas don't get arrested, and keep your eye on this one." Said Keith.

"I can't get arrested I don't have my trusty partners in crime." Said Lucas as he manly hugged Keith and Larry referring to Nathan and Jake.

"Yeah, Yeah just take care of yourself and Brooke okay." Said Keith.

"I will, you guys know I will." Said Lucas.

"Sweetheart, we'll see you soon and watch out for him don't let the stubbornness fool you." Said Keith as he hugged Brooke.

"I won't Uncle Keith, you make sure everyone gets home safe, and say hi to everyone there for us." Said Brooke.

"Bye, Guys." Said Keith as they all got in the car and drove away.

"Bye." Said Brooke and Lucas before they turned and went back upstairs.

"So I think we should return some phone calls from yesterday." Said Lucas.

"Okay, you call Hales and I'll call Peyton and see what's up." Said Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"Took ya long enough to call me back, what were you two doing going for an all time record or something?" Said Haley hoping he wouldn't really answer the question.

"No we just sent the parents back your way, and that stopped last night around 1 thank you." Said Lucas picturing Haley's face at his comment.

"TMI, Lucas way to much info on that." Said Haley.

"Sorry, you asked I answered." Said Lucas laughing. "So what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see how the weekend went."

"It went great, we took them to lunch when the got here, to the commons, Quincy Market and we actually just left Faneuil Hall, and then we sent them back to you." Said Lucas.

"Cool, so what else is going on?"

"Not much just school." Said Lucas.

"So what's Brooke doing?"

"Talking to Peyton I think. How's Nate?"

"He's right here you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Here." Said Haley as she hand the phone to Nathan.

"Hey Bro, what's going on?" Asked Nathan.

"Not much our parents are on their way back towards you right now."

"Cool, so everything went well?"

"Yeah, no problems. We had fun, took them around to all the tourist spots, then we did the events that the school planned it was fun."

"That's great so I've got a question for you?"

"Shoot."

"Keith's bachelor party a go or no?"

"I'm not sure I don't even know what the girls are planning if their doing the bachelorette thing then yeah other than that I have no idea." Said Lucas.

"I think we should, I mean I know we'd have to tone it down from mine a little but I think as long as we don't put Tim on stripper duty, we should be fine." Said Nathan.

"Then I say we do something." Said Lucas.

Meanwhile Brooke was trying to get a hold of Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake, where is your girlfriend?"

"Hey Brooke, she took Jenny to the park for a little while so I could study, why what's up?"

"Nothing I was just returning her call from yesterday." Said Brooke.

"Oh, well she should be back soon I can have her call you back where are you?"

"In Lucas' room but I have my phone in here too." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I'll have her call you back when she comes in."

"Go back to studying Jake I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Brooke." Said Jake as he hung up the phone and turned back to his text book.

Just after Brooke hung up with Jake, Lucas hung up with Nathan and Haley and now had his attention on her.

"So what do you say we dig into the food that Kate sent us home with and watch a movie?" Asked Lucas.

"I say you got yourself a date there, Broody."

Brooke and Lucas picked the movie and decided to put their pajamas on since they would probably fall asleep anyways and that was when Lucas saw the hoody again.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey Guys

Vacation is here at last…yay! Again I apologize for last night when my eyes get like that I can't do anything but go to sleep which I did so thank you all for your concern and now on with the chapter.

LuvAngel448: Men are morons… my ex gave me his bus pass for my birthday one year but he made up for it at Christmas and got me a video of a concert.

PaulineJ: A few times, I glad you are still enjoying it.

DanaJaycee: I thought the return of the hoody and booty bag were long over due, I need a good hoody, hmmm…maybe I could get James (Nate) to break it in for me…lol. I actually haven't decided where I'm going with that just yet but I promise I will get there soon.

Love,  
Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

"That looks familiar." Said Lucas as he noticed the hoody.

"Well it should because it's yours oh, wait sorry mine." Said Brooke as she kissed his cheek.

"Just wait I will get it back someday." Said Lucas as he kissed her back.

"Keep thinking that." Said Brooke.

"I will." Said Lucas as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sure." She said as she melted into his arms.

Brooke and Lucas settled in and watched a movie; in the mean time Brooke was also sketching dresses to email to Karen.

"What are you drawing?"

"Some dresses to show your mom for the wedding, just in case." Said Brooke.

"Cool, so did she give you a color scheme or are you just going black and white for now."

"Just a rough sketching, of something I've had in my brain for a little while." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he pulled Brooke closer to him with out disturbing her too much.

In Chapel Hill Nathan and Haley were studying and joking around about what movie to watch later when they couldn't study anymore.

"Nathan, I am not watching 'American Pie' again." Said Haley.

"Why?" Asked Nathan.

"Because it's too close to our life, that and whenever I see Stifler he reminds me of Tim and we watched it last night." Said Haley.

"That's true." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, so can we watch something else please?"

"Sure how about 'Braveheart'?" Said Nathan knowing she couldn't resist Mel Gibson in a kilt.

"Okay, let me finish this paragraph and then we can watch." Said Haley.

"Okay."

In Seattle Peyton was just coming in the door with Jenny. As soon as Jenny spotted Jake in the living room she ran over to him as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Daddy!" Said Jenny as Jake picked her up.

"Hey Munchkin did you have fun with Mommy on your girls day out?"

"Yeah, we go to the park and I pwayd on the swing." Said Jenny.

"That's great. Hey Babe, Brooke called you back she said to call either phone." Said Jake as he kissed Peyton.

"Oh okay, why didn't she call my cell?" Asked Peyton.

"I think she was just returning your call in the sense of 'yes, we're still alive and I'll talk to you later' if you know what I mean." Said Jake as he raised an eyebrow at Peyton hoping she would get the point.

"Oh, yeah that's probably why she didn't call the cell." Said Peyton

"Knowing those two that's probably what it was." Said Peyton as she dialed Brooke's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey ho."

"Hi Peyton.

"So what's up?"  
"Nothing I just returned your phone call from yesterday, and now Broody and I are vegging."

"Cool, so how did Parents' Weekend go?"

"Great we had fun, we took them around to all the touristy places then around campus they left here around three to go back home." Said Brooke.

"Nice, so did you decide on the bridal shower or the bachelorette party yet?"

"No, I was actually just thinking of having a small brunch at TRIC or something I don't really see the moms doing what we did at Haley's and aren't showers for people that are like just getting their first place and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, I agree I think we should do the brunch thing why don't you get Hales on the phone to so we can all talk about this." Said Peyton.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she dialed Haley and Nathan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutor Girl, Goldilocks is on too."

"Hey Brooke, Hi Peyton."

"Hi Hales." Said Peyton.

"So what's up?"

"Karen's shower?" Said Brooke.

"Okay, what about it?" Said Haley.

"Okay, well here is the dilemma, we can't do what we did for yours, but I thought showers were for people who were just getting their first place and needed stuff you know?" Said Brooke.

"Well I agree we can't do my shower, so what are your ideas?"

"Like a quiet brunch at TRIC, very small you know us, Deb." Said Peyton.

"I like that idea. We could ask Deb and Lorna if they would do the invitations out of Karen's address book or something?" Said Brooke.

"I think that's a great idea." Said Haley. "And I can get down there probably next weekend and meet up with them for that."

"Great so you are our organized one Haley can you keep the list of what needs to be done?" Asked Brooke.

"Absolutely let me get a notebook and a pen and I will start that right now." Said Haley.

"Fabulous, should we do like party favors like some thing to remember the day or something?"

"Yeah, I think we should." Said Peyton.

"Okay, did you get that down Hales?"

"Got it, so when do we want to have this?"

"Well, when is the next time we're all together before the wedding Easter right?" Said Peyton.

"Yeah. I think we should do it sometime during that week, that way we're all there and it'll be nice to have some time to plan while we're there so how about Saturday, or is that to close?" Asked Brooke.

"No, I think that's a great idea, we'll all be there already and that way we don't have to rush into town on a crazy weekend to get set up and then have to leave again." Said Peyton.

"Defiantly, I think that is a great idea." Said Haley.

"Okay, so what do you think the boys are going to do for Keith?"

"I have no idea, but Nate and Lucas really don't have a good track record when it comes to bachelor parties."

"That's only because Tim through that one and then had to get bailed out of jail for grabbing the cops ass." Said Haley.

"Only in our group." Said Peyton.

"He's our very own Stifler." Said Haley remembering her earlier conversation with Nathan.

"Yes, he is." Said Brooke.

"Okay well Nathan is glaring at me right now to watch a movie with him so I'm going to go and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Haley.

"Must be a Scott thing because Lucas is glaring at me too." Said Brooke.

"Okay I'll talk to you both later then." Said Peyton.

"Bye Peyton." Said Brooke and Haley separately.

"Bye." Said Peyton.

Brooke hung up with the girls and turned her attention to Lucas who was turning on the film that they were going to watch for the night. When he came back to the bed she snuggled up to him and they relaxed together not talking to each other during the movie unless it was to say pass the junk food. They enjoyed the comfortable silence that was going on between them. The next morning and days would be filled with classes and homework for them, but they didn't care as long as they ended up this way at the end of the day in each other's arms it was okay with them.

Nathan and Haley layed on their bed the same way Brooke and Lucas were in Boston. They started watching 'Braveheart' and just enjoying the movie and each other. Every once and a while one of them would ask how long the movie was. But they kept on watching because they both wanted to see the end even though they had both already seen it many times before. They were both sound asleep after the movie ended.

Jake and Peyton put Jenny down to bed after they let her watch 'Cinderella'. The young parents decided that it was now adult time and they settled in to watch something on TV. They both figured it would be a long week and to enjoy the silence while it lasted with Jenny in bed. While they were watching TV Peyton sketched an idea she had for Keith and Karen, Jake didn't mind that she sketched at night because he loved watching her do that.

The parents all arrived home some time after 11 that night and decided to call the kids in the morning so they didn't run the chance of waking them up. Keith dropped Deb and Larry off at Deb's house and then he and Karen made their way to theirs.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey Guys

Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it. My day was okay; I spent most of it catching up on stories that were put up yesterday.

LuvAngel448: Here, Here I agree. Glad you liked it.

DanaJaycee: He is my idea of heaven. So much so I have pictures of him saved on the computer a couple with shirt many without, I also have a few of Mr. Murray too…lol. Hope your Christmas was good. Say hey to Hubby.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

For the next month and a half school went well for the kids all were getting B's or higher in their classes. The plans for Karen and Keith's parties were pretty much finished; Karen's Brunch would be held at TRIC on Saturday morning before Easter. The guys found out that there was an antique car show being held in Charlotte that they wanted to attend and then they would take Keith out to lunch to celebrate.

They decided to keep Karen's brunch small, just close friends and family. Deb and Lorna were in charge of the invitations, and the girls took care of the food, decorations, and other necessities. However they left the party favors to Brooke who was under strict orders not to do anything obscene, and Lucas was there to make sure no helium condoms were present.

"So are you ready to go yet?" Asked an inpatient Lucas.

"Yes, now can you carry this bag please?" Asked Brooke as she kissed Lucas.

"If I can get more of those I will carry anything you want, including you." Said Lucas.

"Later, when we get home if you're good." Said Brooke.

"Okay, did you pack everything you need this week?" Asked Lucas.

"_Everything _is packed." Said Brooke.

Haley and Nathan had everything packed the night before they were ready to leave. Per tradition Nathan and Haley would pick up Brooke and Lucas at the airport. And Peyton, Jake, and Jenny would arrive the next day.

"So what time do we have to leave in order to be there for Luke and Brooke?" Asked Haley.

"Their flight gets in at 3 so we have to leave here at 1." Answered Nathan.

"Okay, well I'm ready when you are." Said Haley.

"Give me couple minutes and then we'll go."

"Okay." Said Haley.

In Seattle Peyton was packing their stuff so they didn't have to rush to get it done in the morning. She packed everything except Jenny's 'Cinderella' video and a few toys that she insisted on playing with before they left for Tree Hill.

Brooke and Lucas left the dorm and headed to the airport and when they got there they settled in the most uncomfortable chairs known to man. Well Lucas settled into the chairs Brooke got settled on his lap which was other wise know as her chair.

"Is there a reason that I somehow always become a chair whenever I sit down?" Asked Lucas curiously.

"Yes, it's because 1. those chairs are uncomfortable to sit in, and 2. it makes it much easier for me to do this." Said Brooke as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well, then by all means use me as a chair any time." Said Lucas as he kissed her back.

"I will." Said Brooke as the announcement came over the intercom stating that it was time for them to board their flight.

"Attention Please, Flight 319 to Wilmington, NC is now boarding all passengers with seating assignments 1-20 please make their way to the gate." Said the female voice.

"That's us, Cheery. As much as I hate to say it you have to get off me."

"Fine." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas got on the plane and immediately buckled their seatbelts and got settled for their trip.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were on the highway heading for the airport. Haley was trying to find some decent music on the radio. And Nathan was too busy driving to notice that there was no good music on.

Brooke and Lucas' flight seemed to go by fast most of it was spent watching a movie on the portable DVD player they splurged on together for their trips like this. Pretty soon they were in Wilmington and getting off the fight, which Brooke did well on.

"So how long should we wait for Boy Toy and Tutor Girl?" Asked Brooke.

"Um, how about until they get here since their picking us up." Said Lucas as he grabbed their bags off the turn style.

"Okay." Said Brooke.

"So are the grandparents staying with us this weekend or with Deb?"

"They are staying with Deb since they stayed with us at Christmas." Said Lucas as he and Brooke sat down in yet another airport chair and started to make out, which is how Nathan and Haley found them a couple minutes later.

"Where are they?" Said Nathan getting ready to call Lucas' cell.

"Don't bother I think I found them." Said Haley as she pointed to a couple only occupied with each other.

"Even in an airport they can't keep their hands off each other." Said Nathan as he and Haley made their way over to Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh for the love of humanity get a room." Said Haley as Brooke and Lucas either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"Hey, get a room!" Said Nathan a little louder to get their attention.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Asked Brooke as she tried to fix her lipstick.

"Not much although we're blind now." Said Haley.

"Well get your eyesight back because one of you is driving." Said Brooke.

"I don't get it you two practically live together and Haley and I still catch you making out like your still in high school." Said Nathan as he and Lucas walk separately from the girls who are giggling.

"Some things just can't be explained and as I recall we have caught you and Haley many times before." Said Lucas.

"Still you two just amaze me that's all." Said Nathan as they loaded the bags into the car.

"So how's everything else been going?" Asked Haley.

"What do mean, everything is going great classes are fine."

"Brooke I just caught you and Lucas making out in an airport chair, you know what I'm talking about."

"Great, Fabulous." Said Brooke surprised that it was Haley asking her these questions.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that Lucas was being normal and not all mopey."

"No, it hasn't even really fazed him, I mean I'm waiting for the day where he snaps but so far it hasn't come." Said Brooke.

"Well I guess that's good then." Said Haley.

The young family all got into the car and drove off to their hometown once again to celebrate their family connections.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey Guys

So four more chapters until yet another celebration on our parts, who wants to bring the soda (jk). So I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. So because of the holiday I only had four reviewers and they were LuvAngel448, Bluetiga, MARIALAFFERTY, Team Frank, and you all said pretty much the same thing so I'm glad you guys enjoyed Chapter 45 and keep reading.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Nathan and Haley sat in the front seat while Brooke and Lucas occupied the back. The talks consisted of the plans for Keith and Karen's days and when they would go with Karen dress shopping for the wedding.

"So I talked to Deb last night just to tell give her an idea of what time to expect us and she said that they have no idea what we're planning." Said Haley.

"Yeah, I talked to Keith the other day and all he knows is that we're going to the car show on Saturday." Said Lucas.

"You know we are so good at keeping these secrets from our parents its scary." Said Brooke.

"It is isn't it." Said Haley.

"Yeah, so do want to stop at the café for dinner or just go home?" Asked Nathan.

"You guys don't have plans tonight with Deb?" Asked Lucas.

"Not that I was told." Said Nathan.

"Café then?" Said Brooke.

"Café it is." Said Nathan.

About a half hour later Nathan pulled onto the street that the café was on and parked the car. The four of them got out and made their way to the café and walked through the familiar doors. They noticed that the café was not busy.

As soon as the bell sounded Karen looked up at the group of people that walked in and immediately walked over to her children.

"I thought we were all going to be meeting at the house later." Said Karen.  
"Well, we got hungry on the way here so we thought it would be a good idea to stop for food and to see you before we headed there." Said Lucas.

"Okay, do you guys want your usuals?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah, I would." Said Lucas.

"Me, too." Said Brooke.

"What about you guys?" Asked Karen to Nathan and Haley.

"Um, yeah I will. Can I help with anything?" Asked Haley.

"Yeah, go sit down with your husband and try to keep their hands off of each other." Said Karen talking about Brooke and Lucas.

"Well, feed us and you won't have that problem." Said Lucas jokingly.

"Nathan, what about you?" Asked Karen as she rolled her eyes at Lucas.

"Uh, the usual is fine Karen thanks." Said Nathan.

"Okay, I'll go get everything and your mom should be here soon."

"Okay." Said Nathan as he walked back over to where they found seating. "So my mom will be here soon." Said Nathan.

"Cool." Said Lucas.

A couple minutes later Deb walked in and noticed that her sons were back home.

"Well, this is a surprise I wasn't expecting to see you guys until later." Said Deb as she hugged all the kids.

"We got hungry on the way into town so we thought we'd stop before we got home that's all." Said Nathan.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did. Does Karen know you guys are here?" Responded Deb.

"Yeah, we saw her when we first got here." Said Brooke.

"Okay, so is everything set on your guys end for the…?" Asked Deb.

"Yeah I'll show you later because we're going to drop that stuff at your house just to be safe." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I'm going to go help Karen I'll see you guys in a little while." Said Deb.

The kids had their dinner and decided to all go home to their houses.

"Brooke you forgot a bag." Said Nathan.

"No, that one is going with you guys." Said Brooke.

"Why what's in it?"

"That's the stuff for Saturday, that way it's safe from discovery." Said Brooke.

"Oh, okay." Said Nathan as he closed the trunk of the car when they pulled up to Karen and Keith's house.

"Have fun, be safe we'll see you tomorrow." Said Haley.

"Bye guys, let's go Cheery." Said Lucas.

"So what room are we staying in?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't know wherever you want to."

"We'll figure it out later." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas walked into the house and decided to get something to drink and then settled on the couch to watch something on TV, before Keith and Karen got home.

"So, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny are getting in tomorrow at 2 and Larry is picking them up." Said Brooke from her spot lying on Lucas' lap on the couch.

"Okay, so what are we doing tomorrow night?" Asked Lucas as he absently rubbed her head.

"I don't know play it by ear, I know we have to meet with Deb and Lorna and iron out final details for Saturday." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well we got the tickets to the car show and everything is set on that front."

"How many of you are going to this thing?"

"Why you worried about us?" Asked Lucas.

"No I'm just trying to figure out how much bail money we need." Said Brooke jokingly.

"Okay, okay just for the record I've only been arrested once, Nathan twice, and Jake once, and by the way you shouldn't talk, I seem to remember having to bail you guys out once before also." Said Lucas.

"Yes, but when you got arrested who were you with?" Asked Brooke.

"I was with Nathan, but you were with Peyton, and Haley who I never thought would get arrested."

"She was arrested by mistake, who ever heard of getting arrested for wearing a shirt?"

"Brooke while you and Peyton had good intentions you two stole the shirt and other items of clothing that you got arrested for." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, Yeah."

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were getting settled in at Deb's house.

"So are you guys almost planning Karen's party?"

"Yeah, we just have one more quickie meeting with your mom and Lorna and then this will go off with out a hitch. What about everything with Keith?" Said Haley.

"Everything is fine Larry has the tickets, it's going to be me, Luke, Jake, Keith of course, Bruce, Larry, Grandpa, and Whitey." Said Nathan.

"You guys are coming back that night right?"

"Yes, we are especially since Easter is the next day." Said Nathan.

"Okay." Said Haley.

Jake and Peyton finally had everything packed and ready to go the next morning, Jenny was down for a nap and Peyton was chatting with Brooke and Haley on the phone about their plans for their time in Tree Hill.

"So tomorrow Chinese, and Blue Post?" Asked Brooke jokingly.

"Ask the boys if they are prepared to lose a drinking contest that they wouldn't believe." Said Haley.

"Okay, just a quick reminder of how we felt after we did it over Thanksgiving." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, but it is so worth it to watch them try to keep up with the three of us. Besides I think Junk is the bartender there now." Said Haley.

"How did you find that out?" Asked Brooke.

"Dim called Nathan the other day and mentioned it." Said Haley.

"I think we should do it." Said Brooke. "Even if Junk is there."

"Are you kidding Junk will probably egging us on and calling the boys wusses." Said Peyton.

"You think they'll go for it?" Asked Haley.

"Go for what?" Asked Nathan as he walked into the room.

"Chinese and Blue Post tomorrow night?" Asked Haley.

"Yeah, I'll go for the Chinese but I'm not sure how successful we're going to be with Blue Post if Junk is working." Said Nathan.

"Don't worry we have a secret weapon." Said Haley.

"What?" Asked Nathan worried at her answer.

"The world's best flirt, Brooke." Said Haley.

"We'll figure it out." Said Nathan knowing Brooke's skills could either get them in trouble or they would have major success at the bar.

"Nate's in can you get the other two?" Asked Haley.

"Oh, I can get Luke in on it." Said Brooke.

"I so don't want to know how, what about Jake?" Said Haley.

"Jake will go as long as he has back up." Said Peyton.

"Okay so it's settled Chinese food and then on to Blue Post tomorrow." Said Brooke. "Oh, don't forget the ID's." Said Peyton.

"Mine's already in my wallet ready to go." Said Brooke.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey Guys

Sorry about the slowness of the Chapters lately, blame it on the holidays but they are over and we are here now so on with the welcomes, Brucas03 welcome to our family.

Brucas03: As I already said Welcome to the family. I hope you keep enjoying the story.

DanaJaycee: I hope everyone is feeling better, what kind of dog did you get? And of course there's a drinking contest their home for a week.

LuvAngel448: Thank you and here is your update.

Team Frank: Don't they always…

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The next day Larry drove to the airport to wait for the arrival of Peyton, Jake, and Jenny. He was happy that they would be home for the holidays. When Peyton left for college he decided to make sure that he would be home for every holiday when he knew that she would be home for. He still worked out sea, but he made sure that if any of the kids had an event at their schools he would be there. He not only attended the parents weekend at Brooke and Lucas' school he also went to Nathan and Haley's and three weeks after Easter, himself, Deb, Lorna and Bruce would be flying up to Seattle for Peyton and Jake's.

"Attention Flight 480 from Seattle, WA has now arrived." Said the announcement.

Larry got up and walked over to where he told Peyton he would meet them after they landed.

"Dad!" Said Peyton.

"Hey Sweetie, how was the flight?"

"Fine." Said Peyton as she hugged Larry.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good the flight here gets shorter every time." Said Jake.

"Gampa!" Said Jenny as she leaned from Jake to Larry.

"Hello Princess, were you good for Mommy and Daddy on the plane?" Asked Larry as she picked Jenny out of Jake's arms.

"Yes." Said Jenny.

"Well that's good because you are going to stay with Grandma Deb and me tonight while Mommy and Daddy go out with your Aunts and Uncles." Said Larry.

"I see them too?"

"You'll see them in a while." Said Peyton.

"Okay." Said Jenny as she laid her head on Larry's shoulder.

"She didn't get her nap yet." Said Jake.

"Well, she can sleep all she wants." Said Larry as he rubbed her back.

Larry and the kids made it out to the car and he buckled Jenny into the car seat that sat in his backseat. After they got on the road they talked about their classes and how different people in the town were doing. Larry asked about their plans for the night, to which Peyton just told him they were going for dinner and after that they weren't sure.

Meanwhile Brooke made her way to Deb's to show Haley the finished party favors and to put the finishing touches on them. When she got to the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Brooke, you know you don't have to knock on the door anymore." Said Deb as she let her in.

"I know, I just didn't want to walk in on anything that might scar me for life." Said Brooke.

"I told them to keep it in the room." Said Deb.

"I wasn't talking about Nate and Haley, I was talking about you and Larry." Said Brooke jokingly.

"Larry went to go get Peyton, Jake, and Jenny at the airport and they should be back soon." Said Deb laughing.

"So is Haley home?" Asked Brooke.

"She ran to the store for something real fast she should be back soon." Said Deb.

"I'm back." Said Haley as she walked in the front door.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Said Brooke.

"Hey, I got the extra ribbon and glue sticks so we can put the finishing touches on the favors." Said Haley.

"Is everything upstairs?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Said Haley.

"So have you assembled the favors yet?" Asked Deb.

"I did a couple just to see how they would look. But I have about 6 or so that need to be assembled and they all need the ribbon and to be filled." Said Brooke.

Peyton, Jake, Larry, and a sound asleep Jenny arrived at Deb's house about twenty minutes later. And saw that Brooke's car was in the driveway.

"Come here munchkin." Said Jake as he lifted Jenny out of the car seat.

"Sweepy." Said Jenny.

"I know go back to sleep honey." Said Jake as he rubbed her back.

They walked into the house and heard the laughter coming from the kitchen and decided to check that out first before trying to figure out where to put Jenny for the time being.

"Hey Honey." Said Larry as he kissed Deb when he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie that was on a plate on the counter.

"Hey." Said Deb.

"Hey Guys." Whispered Peyton as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you whispering?" Asked Brooke not noticing that Jenny was sound asleep on Jake's shoulder.

"Jenny's asleep." Said Peyton as she hugged Brooke, Haley, and Deb.

"Jake I set up Jenny's playpen in Lucas' old room for now." Said Deb.

"Okay, thanks." Said Jake as he turned and took Jenny upstairs.

"How long has she been asleep?" Asked Brooke not used to not being almost knocked down by Jenny.

"Since she saw Dad at the airport, she said Hi he picked her up and within minutes she was sound asleep on his shoulder." Said Peyton.

"Aww. Okay so we have the favors all we need to do is assemble them and fill them and then everything for the party is done." Said Brooke.

"Hello?" Said Lorna as she walked into the house.

"We're in the kitchen Lorna." Called out Deb.

"Hey girls, Hi Peyton where's Jake and Jenny?"

"Jake's upstairs putting her down for a nap in Luke's old room." Said Peyton.

"Okay, well I talked to everyone that we invited and they all said they would be here and everything is set." Said Lorna.

"Great now all we have to do is finish the favors and we'll be totally finished."

"That is my cue to steal Jake and to go find the men." Said Larry.

"Peyton, here is the monitor. She is sound asleep and should be for quite awhile." Said Jake as he came back in the kitchen. "Hey Mom. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie, now go away."

"Jeez I'm home for 20 minutes and you're already trying to get rid of me." Said Jake.

"Yes, I am. We're going to do stuff for the shower so I figured you would want to go find your partners in crime." Said Lorna.

"You're right, you guys have any idea where they are?" Asked Jake to Brooke and Haley.

"Uh, try the garage or the River Court I heard both be mentioned before Luke left." Said Brooke. "If you want take my car."

"Thanks, what time are we going out tonight."

"Around 8." Said Haley.

"Okay."

"Hey Jake if you find them at the Court. Make sure Luke isn't pushing himself please?" Asked Brooke.

"I will don't worry." Said Jake as he kissed Peyton and left the kitchen with Larry in tow.

"I thought you said he was doing good with everything?" Asked Deb.

"He is, just the temptation is there, he hasn't been able to play outside ball since before everything happened and now that we're here, I'm just afraid he's going to take a chance thinking he'll be fine." Said Brooke.

"Well, Nathan won't let him do anything to jeopardize his health." Said Haley.

"I know I'm just a worried girlfriend I guess." Said Brooke.

"And you have every right to be honey." Said Lorna.

Jake didn't have to worry about playing the Dad card with Lucas because he found his friends at the garage fixing a car together.

"Hey you got room for one more?" Said Jake.

"Hey, man how are ya?" Asked Lucas as he gave him a manly hug.

"Not bad I'm under orders to make sure you aren't pushing yourself." Said Jake as he and Nathan did their manly hug.

"Brooke or my mom?" Asked Lucas.

"Brooke." Said Jake.

"We almost did go man but I just didn't want to take that chance yet." Said Lucas as he went back to fixing the car.

"Hey you don't need to explain it to me." Said Jake.

"So what are the girls doing?"

"Some thing about party favors, I was putting Jenny down for a nap when they started talking that stuff. Oh they want to leave around 8 tonight."

"Cool, at least they nailed down a time." Said Nathan.

"So are we going to be victorious tonight or are they going to win like last time?" Asked Lucas.

"How much can you drink?" Asked Nathan.

"I'll be fine, we'll win tonight." Said Lucas.

The boys finished the cars they were working on and headed home to get ready for their night out. They decided to all meet at Deb's since Jenny would be staying there for the night.

"Hey guys, you know you can just come in right?" Said Deb.

"Yeah, we just being polite and ringing the door bell." Said Lucas as he and Brooke walked into the house.

"Lucas, you used to live here. This is just as much your house as your Mom and Keith's is." Said Deb.

"I know, and I should be used to it by now, but it's still odd to me." Said Lucas.

"I know, seventeen years of your father being the ass he was, cannot be made up in two since then, it'll get easier with time." Said Deb.

"Thanks Deb." Said Lucas.

"Your welcome, any time I can call Dan an ass is a good day." Said Deb with a smile.

"That's one of my idea's of a perfect day too." Said Lucas.

About twenty minutes later they were in the cabs on the way to the Chinese resturant to begin their night out.


	48. Chapter 48

Hey Guys

I am so sorry for the alerts that went out today, some how the chapters got all switched around after they updated the site today and I had to go back and re-upload all the chapters like I was doing it for the first time. Again I apologize it was out of my hands. And the reason there was no Chapter last night was by the time I finished writing it the site was down for updates I believe and wasn't accepting the upload.

LuvAngel448: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Love,  
Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The group walked into the Chinese food restaurant and was seated at the table. They ordered their non-alcoholic drinks to start the night off easily before the games started.

"So are we getting separate meals or sharing one large platter tonight?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't care it's up to you guys." Said Lucas.

"I say we get one large platter, cause we all usually end up getting the same things anyways." Said Nathan.

"I agree." Said Jake.

"One large platter it is." Said Brooke.

After they placed the order for the food, they all started talking about random things school, work, Jenny, and anything else they could think of to say. No one brought up Lucas not playing or asked about his last appointment. Not that they all didn't care but they wanted to have a good time and forget that they had issues like that, even if it was only for one night. The platter was delivered to the table and they all ate while still playing catch up.

1-½ hours had passed and they were still sitting in the restaurant talking and joking around, when Brooke decided to bring out their game once again.

"Okay guys, the fortune cookies are here. You know the rules no matter the fortune you have to read it and 'In Bed' is attached to all of them." Said Brooke.

"Okay who starts?" Asked Haley.

"You." Said Brooke.

"Fine I'll go, just so you know I hate you for this."

"But I love you." Said Brooke.

"Ah, this is good. 'Anything is good and useful if it's made of chocolate.'"

"In Bed." Said the group.

"Well, I think after that I'll go next." Said Nathan. "Improvisation is the key to success."

"In Bed."

"This game just gets raunchier and raunchier each time." Said Peyton. "I can read your mind, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"In Bed."

"Stay out of my mind. Oh this is just mean." Said Lucas.

"What?" Asked Brooke.

"It's not an optical illusion it just looks like one."

"In Bed."

"Aww, poor baby, I still love you though." Said Brooke.

"At this point I'd play 'I Never'." Said Lucas.

"No, that game gets us all in trouble." Said Peyton.

"Brooke, your up." Said Nathan.

"Okay, 'There is no substitute for good manners, except perhaps fast reflexes."

"In Bed."

"Really?" Said Lucas.

"Shut up." Said Brooke as she pointed at Lucas.

"Jake you're last." Said Nathan.

"Okay, Always try to do things in chronological order, it's less confusing that way." Said Jake.

"In Bed."

"What's the fun in that." Said Brooke laughing.

"Okay, on that note I think it is time to pay the bill and head to the bar." Said Nathan.

"Excuse me can we get the bill please?" Said Haley motioning to the waiter.

"Of course." Said the waiter.

The bill got put on the table and Haley did the math on how much everyone owed.

"What's the damage Hales?" Asked Lucas as he, Nathan, and Jake took out their wallets.

"Everyone pitches ten." Said Haley.

"You know you guys are cheap dates." Said Jake as the boys threw $60 on the table.

"You won't be saying that when we hit the bar." Said Peyton.

"If we can hit the bar, Junk's on tonight." Said Lucas still wondering how they would be able to pull it off.

"I can handle Junk, the true question is are you ready to loose?" Asked Brooke.

"I have no intention to loose, so are you prepared to loose it tonight?"

"Baby I already lost _it_." Said Brooke.

"Okay, Okay if you two are done, can we go and kiss up." Said Haley.

The small group walked from the restaurant to the bar. They went in unnoticed by Junk and grabbed a table. It was decided that Brooke and Lucas would go up and try to get the drinks and hoped that Junk wasn't the one who waited on them… No such luck.

"What can I get ya?" Asked Junk not looking up from wiping down the bar.

"You." Said Brooke.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to date customers." Said Junk still not looking up or recognizing the voice.

"Aww, you think Luke will mind don't you, well I got to tell you Junk I don't think he will." Said Brooke looking at Lucas wondering how long she would be able to keep this up with out laughing.

"Brooke? Are you nuts I wouldn't do that to my friend… Jerk." Said Junk finally looking up pissed at Brooke but then realized Lucas was standing right there.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize it was her." Said Lucas as he did his manly handshake over the bar.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Junk.

"We're in town for Easter, we all got in yesterday and today and decided to have a night out." Said Brooke.

"You all?" Asked Junk.

"Jake and Peyton got in this afternoon with Jenny, and Nathan, Hales, and us got in yesterday." Said Lucas.

"Are they here too?"

"They're at the table. What time do you get off?" Asked Lucas.

"In about 20 minutes, if you want to hold off on drinks I'll come over and join you then. I'll find a waitress that only checks once. You got Ids?"

"Never leave home without it." Said Brooke.

"Sad thing is I believe you." Said Junk. "I'll come find you guys in a little bit."

"Cool, we're near the back." Said Lucas.

"I'll find you."

"See ya." Said Brooke.

"Bye."

Brooke and Lucas walked back over to the table empty handed much to the dismay of their friends.

"He wouldn't serve you?" Asked Nathan.

"No he us to wait until he got off in about 20 minutes and he'd find someone who only checks once." Said Brooke.

"Cool, sounds like we got one more for our little game here." Said Jake.

"That's true." Said Nathan.

Twenty minutes passed and Junk found his friends in the back of the bar at the table. He arranged for Michelle to be their waitress for the night since she usually only checked the ids when she took the first drink orders after that she wouldn't bother.

"So this is where the party is." Said Junk as he sat down at the end the table.

"Hey Junk, how are you?" Asked Nathan as he and Jake did the manly handshakes and Junk gave Peyton and Haley hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"I'm good. You know it gets boring sometime, but then I get these young brunettes coming up and hitting on me." Said Junk as he looked at Brooke.

"I couldn't resist you weren't looking up at us for our drink orders." Said Brooke.

"Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing you can hit on me anytime." Said Junk jokingly.

"What can I get you guys?" Asked Michelle

"Uh, 4 beers, three Shirley Temple Blacks and 7 shots of JD." Said Junk knowing what everybody drank.

"Okay, I need ids except your's." Said Michelle as everyone except Junk pulled out their ids and gave them to her.

"Here you go." Said Brooke as she handed Michelle her's and Lucas' as he handed Brooke his.

"There you go I'll be back with your drinks." Said Michelle as she handed the ids back to them.

"Wow, and we were worried that we wouldn't get served." Said Nathan.

"Just admit that I'm the best at what I do and we'll be even." Said Brooke.

"You are the best oh Princess Brooke." Said Nathan as he threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Nathan." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Nathan.

Michelle came back with their drinks and they got the game under way. About three hours later they all had pretty good buzzes and decided on one more round and then they were home bound with the girls once again being victorious in their efforts, although if you asked the guys they were the winners.

The totals for the drinks consumed were the between the 3 girls were 15 shots of JD, and 12 Shirley Temple Blacks. The boys kept their totals low with between the four guys they did 12 shots of JD before Nate claimed he couldn't do them any more, and 16 beers when Junk called it quits.

"You know this is pathetic, I'm the one with the heart condition and my little brother calls it quits before I do." Said Lucas.

"You're just mad you lost." Said Brooke.

"I'm not mad just disappointed that my girlfriend can put away more alcohol than I can." Said Lucas.

"That's because you sir are a lightweight and you have been for as long as I have known you." Said Brooke as she put her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"You won't be saying that when you are praying to the porcelain goddess tomorrow." Said Lucas. "You'll be telling me never to let you drink again."

"Haha. I think we should all head home now before we get ambitious and try to continue." Said Brooke.

"You guys didn't drive here did you?"

"No we walked from the restaurant, since we took cabs there." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well I had a blast tonight. Maybe when you guys get back this summer we can do this again." Said Junk.

"Absolutely maybe we'll get a couple more people to venture out with us." Said Nathan.

"I'm in." Said Jake.

"I'm there we have to defend our title." Said Brooke.

"I'm with Brooke. Us girls need to kick your asses again." Said Haley.

"You girls are going down next time, I'm officially challenging you." Said Nathan.

"We accept that challenge." Said Peyton shaking Nathan's hand.

The 7 friends made their way out of the bar at around 1 and called their cabs to take them to Deb's and Karen and Keith's houses. Brooke and Lucas were going to their house and the other 4 were going to Deb's so Jake and Peyton could be there when Jenny got up.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey Guys

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! So last night's chapter was fun to write. I think my favorite part to write was Round 3 of 'In Bed'. And I make it raunchy like that on purpose…lol. We reached 191 reviews today; nine more and we celebrate 200…yay.

Brucas03: I love writing Brooke's flirtations. It just takes her to a new level I think.

DanaJaycee: Hope you had fun tonight with Hubby and remember lots of aspirin. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story still.

MARIALAFFERTY: Happy New Year to you. That is a game I have never actually play but intend to next time I have a few friends and Chinese.

LuvAngel448: I live to serve with Brooke; she's just too easy to write.

PaulineJ: I agree, I've only been hungover once in my life. Well I'm glad to have you back.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The group waited out side for the cabs that they called for and started talking again.

"So quick question, how are you two going to get past Karen and Keith?" Asked Junk.

"Ah, the joy of having a bedroom door that goes directly outside. Besides my parents know we were going out tonight they just didn't know exactly know what we were doing." Said Lucas as he held on to Brooke from behind.

"That's right I forgot about that. What about you four?" Asked Junk.

"Easily we just have to be very quiet and not talk while were going upstairs." Said Nathan.

"Nice, well give me a call when you guys finally get your asses back here for the wedding and summer and we can hang out one of these nights." Said Junk.

"You got it man, we'll see you later." Said Lucas.

"See ya." Said Junk as he started to walk home, because he didn't want to drive.

The cabs came and they all loaded into them, Brooke and Lucas in one, and even though they were going to the same place Peyton and Jake, and Nathan and Haley took separate ones because they didn't feel comfortable with putting four people in the backseat of one.

Brooke and Lucas made it to the house and entered at around 1:30 am and decided to go right to bed that night since they were both drunk and neither wanted to take that chance of something getting to far out of hand.

"I have a question?" Said Brooke as she and Lucas got into bed after changing.

"Okay."

"When did we actually become responsible? I mean on our first date we got drunk and slept together, and now we're laying here saying we don't want to take that chance right now of things getting out of hand, when did that happen." Asked Brooke as Lucas ran his fingers through her hair.

"You think we could have this discussion when we're both sober?" Said Lucas with a small laugh.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Said Brooke as she laid her head on Lucas' chest.

"I love you." Said Lucas.

"I love you too." Said Brooke as she closed her eyes.

As Lucas was falling asleep, all he could think was 'Leave it to Brooke to try and have a serious conversation with me, when were both smashed, it should be even better tomorrow when we're both hung over.'

Meanwhile Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton made it to Deb's house and into their rooms unnoticed. Since they were sure Deb and Larry were sound asleep as was Jenny.

"So no call rule still stands until after noon time, at least." Said Haley as she and Peyton were getting ready to shut the doors to the bedrooms. "Did you mention it Brooke or Luke?"

"Please they won't even pry themselves out of bed until at least 2 tomorrow." Said Peyton.

"That's true. Good night." Said Haley.

"Night." Said Peyton as they both closed the doors to their rooms.

Haley and Peyton both found their significant others sound asleep on the beds when they returned for their chat in the hall way.

The next day was greeted by many groans of pain from every college-aged kid's room. The parents all had a pretty good idea of what happened the night before, but they felt the pain of the hang overs their children felt were punishment enough, and they enjoyed seeing their usually well children coming unhinged like this.

Lucas was the first one to make an appearance that afternoon to come and raid the fridge for water and the medicine cabinet for aspirin. He didn't say anything just stumbled into the kitchen half waved the two people (Karen and Keith) that were going around in circles in his mind, got the water, and turned around and walk back to his room.

"Is it wrong to say that I'm happy he's hung over like that?" Asked Karen laughing.

"No, because it's funny to see him like that, Brooke will be even better to watch." Said Keith as he drank his soda.

"Why?"

"Because Brooke is usually so happy in the morning and after seeing Lucas just now she's going to be miserable, beside it'll teach them not to go do what they did last night."

"Our children I don't think so." Said Karen laughing. "But keep a good thought."

Deb and Larry were sitting in the living room watching Jenny play with her toys and talking to them. They didn't really understand what she was saying to them but the way she was going it was a pretty interesting conversation.

"I wonder how the kids are fairing today." Said Deb knowing what they did last night after Karen called her and told her of Lucas' journey to the kitchen.

"I think we should send Jenny in to wake them all up." Said Larry joking around.

"You want to?" Asked Deb.

"Torture them a little bit I'm in, Jenny come here." Said Larry as Jenny ran over to him.

"I was pwaying." Said Jenny as she climbed up into Larry's lap.

"I know but you want Mommy and Daddy and Auntie Haley and Uncle Nate to play right?"

"Yeah." Said Jenny.

"Well we got to go get them up so they can." Said Deb.

"Otay." Said Jenny as she got off Larry's lap and waited for him to take her upstairs where Jake, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley were all sound asleep.

"Do you think this is mean?" Asked Deb as they headed upstairs.

"No, serves them right for going out and doing what they did last night." Said Larry.

"I know but it's not like they do this all the time." Said Deb.

"I know, but it's fun to torture them like this." Said Larry as they reached the door to the room that Peyton and Jake were in.

"Double check first before we send her in." Said Deb.

"No way, I will gladly check Nate and Hales but there is no way I'm am checking to see if my daughter and Jake are clothed." Said Larry.

"Fine, but you are checking on Nathan and Haley." Said Deb knowing what he meant no parent wanted to see their child in a bed with their significant other like that.

Deb opened the door carefully and looked inside to see Jake sound asleep on top of the covers and Peyton under them.

"The coast is clear." Said Deb.

"Okay Jenny go wake them up." Said Larry as he let her into the room.

"Mommy." Said Jenny whispering to Peyton. "Mommy!" She yelled when she got no response out of Peyton except a groan.

"Jenny, baby I love you. But use your inside voice please." Said Peyton as she looked at her daughter.

"Mommy, up." Said Jenny quieter.

"I'm up honey now go get Daddy up." Said Peyton as she lifted Jenny on the bed and put her near Jake.

"Hi Daddy." Said Jenny.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing in here?" Asked Jake as he hugged his daughter.

"I want to pway wit you an Mommy." Said Jenny.

"Okay, give and Mommy and me a couple minutes and we'll be right down to play with you." Said Jake.

"Otay, I go get Unwle Nate an Autie Hales." Said Jenny as she climbed down from the bed.

"You go do that munchkin." Said Jake knowing Nathan and Haley felt the same way he and Peyton did.

"What time is it?" Asked Peyton.

"Around 1 in the afternoon, what did you guys do last night?" Asked Deb.

"We went to dinner and then we found out Junk was working at Blue Post so we went to see him for a little while." Said Peyton.

"Well Lucas isn't fairing well either, Karen said he came into the kitchen gave her and Keith a wave, grabbed some water and went back to his room." Said Deb.

"If Lucas is that bad then Brooke's going to be worse." Said Jake.

"How so?" Asked Deb.

"She drank Luke under the table last night, hell she drank Junk under it too last night." Said Jake.

"Little tiny Brooke out drank Lucas and Junk last night?" Asked Deb laughing at this piece of information.

"Yeah, then she tried to challenge Nathan." Said Jake.

"How did that work out?" Asked Deb amused that this girl could do out drink not only her stepson and one of their friends but tried to out drink her son.

"I'm not sure you would have to talk to Haley." Said Jake.

Meanwhile Larry took Jenny to wake up Nathan and Haley after he made sure they were clothed.

"Here you go Princess, do your magic." Said Larry as he placed Jenny on the bed.

"Otay." Said Jenny as she went over and sat between Nathan and Haley who were sound asleep still.

"Unwle Nate you awake?" Asked Jenny as she was met with silence. "Unwle Nate up!" She repeated as Nathan rolled over and looked at her.

"I'm up sweetheart, question is what are you doing up?" Asked Nathan not realizing the time.

"I don't know, I just up." Said Jenny.

"Okay, get Auntie Haley up and then we can go get you breakfast." Said Nathan who was then met with stifled laughter.

"Morning Larry." Said Nathan.

"Nathan it's one in the afternoon." Said Larry.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your mom and I have been playing with Jenny downstairs waiting for you guys to get up." Said Larry.

"Autie Haywee, up!"

"I'm up I woke up when you got Uncle Nathan." Said Haley as she tickled Jenny.

"So how are you two feeling we heard you had a pretty eventful night." Said Larry.

"I've got a monster of a headache but I know that there is someone that is probably feeling worse than I am at the moment." Said Nathan smiling.

"Who?" Asked Haley who had a headache and was nauseas.

"Brooke, she drank more than me and Lucas both." Said Nathan.

"Correction Peyton, Brooke, and I out drank you four last night, and I think Brooke called Lucas a lightweight if I'm not mistaken." Said Haley.

"She did, and Lucas more or less told her not to go crying to him when she was praying to the toleit today." Said Nathan.

"No because he'll be right there with her." Said Haley.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey Guys

I hope you all had a good New Years' Eve and are feeling better than you did this morning. Also, get out your party hats again people because this is Chapter 50! I am pleased to say that I am not hung over today, hence the chapter getting posted. I stayed home all night and wrote last night's chapter.

mags0607: Welcome Back hope you had fun on vaca. Glad I brought up some memories.

DanaJaycee: Did the kids have fun last night? Hope you and Hubby had fun, and I'm 22. But showed amazing restraints not to end up like our friends here. Your doggie sounds cute. I lived in Stars Hallow and Tree Hill last night for New Years.

MARIALAFFERTY: I like showing the characters like this because it actually shows to us that even though they are fictional and we write them like this they are human in my mind in the fact that mistakes happen.

LuvAngel448: Having a two-year-old wake you up while you have a hang over is my worst nightmare…lol.

Brucas03: Just a little painful.

PaulineJ: Yeah it does but that's the joy of being the parents of the ones that are hung over.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke woke up with what she felt was the worst hang over she ever experienced, this one topped Thanksgiving's. She looked over to their nightstand to see what time it was and noticed that there was a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin waiting for her there. She glanced back to Lucas who was still sound asleep but she knew it was him who had gotten up and got them. She reminded to thank him later and tell him that she would never drink again for as long as she lived. She also noticed that they were both fully clothed, which was rare for them after a night of drinking. But she noticed that they had pajamas on which mean they were lucid last night to change clothes but some how they stayed in them.

Not wanting to wake Lucas she quietly tried to get out of bed, but that was quickly put to an end when she realized the room was spinning and that she should just lie back down.

"How are you feeling this morning, because I feel like crap." Said Lucas to a startled Brooke.

"I didn't mean to wake you I was going to go get some ice for the water." Said Brooke whispering.

"So what made you change your mind?" Asked Lucas just as quietly as she did.

"You mean besides the fact that the room is spinning?" Said Brooke.

"I know what your saying, I went out to get the water earlier, I'm not sure if I waved to Mom and Keith or the kitchen table it was spinning so bad." Said Lucas.

"I don't think we should ever drink with anyone ever again." Said Brooke.

"I agree." Said Lucas.

"By the way, you did notice that we are both wearing pajamas. Which means nothing happened last night, which is a rarity for us." Said Brooke still surprised at that fact.

"I think it's smart of us in our stupidity last night, because I don't even want to think about the condition we would both be in if we did last night." Said Lucas actually thankful that he didn't sleep with Brooke.

"I know, it's just surprising that's all." Said Brooke.

"That it is, and I promise as soon as the room stops spinning and I can talk above a whisper I will defiantly make it up to you."

"You better." Said Brooke.

"I will, and I know this is going to sound weird but I'm actually hungry, what do you say we try to make it to the kitchen."

"If you can help me walk I'm with you if not I'll see you after you fall on your ass." Said Brooke.

"Come on, I made it out there once I think I can do it again." Said Lucas.

"Whatever you say." Said Brooke as she tried to stand up; she would have fallen back on the bed if Lucas didn't have her hands in his already.

They finally made their way to the kitchen where Keith and Karen were talking about wedding stuff.

"Well good afternoon guys." Said Keith in normal volume.

"Make him stop." Said Brooke as she turned into Lucas' chest and Keith laughed at it.

"Hey." Said Lucas quietly.

"That's a better greeting than we got earlier." Said Karen.

"At least you didn't wave at an empty table like you thought." Said Brooke as she looked up at him.

"What?" Asked Keith.

"He wasn't sure if you guys were actually sitting there earlier or if he waved at the table." Explained Brooke.

"I've had a few of those mornings, so what exactly did you guys do last night?" Asked Keith.

"We ended up going to dinner and then to see Junk at Blue Post and then this one, Hales, and Peyton challenged me, Nate, Jake, and Junk that the three of them could drink more than us." Said Lucas as they sat down at the table.

"Who won?" Asked Karen.

"We did, Nate gave up first and then Junk stopped." Said Brooke laughing.

"Wait, you three girls out drank my nephews, Jake, and Junk?" Asked Keith amazed at this.

"Yeah, we did." Said Brooke.

Keith just shook his head at Lucas, and then looked at Brooke who was smiling at the thought that she actually beat them.

"Brooke all I have to say is congratulations at winning." Said Keith.

"Thanks, now if we could get rid of the hang overs it would be great." Said Brooke as she ate the Pop Tart that Karen had handed them.

No one spoke to each other until the next day when they were all normal again, they agreed that the next time they ever did that would be a very long time. No one wanted to experience those hangovers again.

It was now the day of the brunch and Karen still had no idea what was going on, she only knew that Royal and Mae were coming in to spend Easter with the family and that the guys were going to Charlotte for the day to the car show. Deb had one of the customers at the café call Karen and say he was deliveryman and that he needed some one to sign for a shipment of something. To which Karen agreed to be there for.

The Guys all left for the Car Show at around 6 that morning, and we're expected back around 10 that night. In order to only have to take one car up there Larry barrowed Deb's SUV and left her with his car for the day.

Royal and Mae had arrived the day before and they had a quiet dinner with everybody. They asked once more how all the kids were doing in school, and what their other activities were.

The morning of departure was an easy one all the guys let the girls sleep later and left before any of them woke up.

"Keith, the real reason for this trip is because it's kind of your bachelor party also, We were going back and forth with different ideas of what to do for you." Said Lucas.

"But they all got shut down, because well the truth we're scared of the girls, they don't look like they could but I assure you they could defiantly do some bodily harm to us." Said Nathan.

"Guys this is great, and I agree with you on the fact that the women in our family could hurt us a lot." Said Keith happy that they planned this trip for them to go on.

"Yeah, I don't even want to think about that." Said Royal.

"Well that and I don't think Lorna, Deb, and Karen would appreciate us doing the traditional bachelor party with their sons involved also." Said Whitey to which Lucas, Nathan, and Jake tried to hold back their laughter.

"So any idea what the girls are doing today while we're gone?" Asked Keith.

"Um, they decided to throw Mom a Bridal Brunch or something like that at TRIC. It starts at like 10 or something." Said Lucas.

"Does Karen know about this?" Asked Royal.

"Nope, they told her that there was going to be a delivery made and she needed to be there to sign for it." Said Nathan.

Later on in the morning everybody but Karen made their way to TRIC, after telling Karen that Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Jenny were going shopping and that Deb had to sign some papers at the dealership.

Karen unlocked the door as she did when ever they had a delivery there not expecting to hear 'Surprise' to be yelled as she walked into the room. All the cars had been parked as far away as possible so she would suspect anything. To say the least she was shocked at the gesture that was taking place at that moment.


	51. Chapter 51

Hey Guys

Announcement: Attention: WE HAVE HIT 200 REVIEWS! Can you believe we have done over 50 chapters of this story, because I'm in shock over it still, I never thought when I started this that it would still be going 50 chapters down the line. You guys are absolutely amazing to me; I would have never thought in a million years that my writings would garner such a response. So again, and I know I have said it so many times Thank you guys for reading and taking the time to review. And once again before I get to the individuals I'd like to welcome a new member to the family fold: OTHtutorgirl23.

Brucas03: I'm glad you are enjoying this.

LuvAngel448: I love writing for Brucas. It's so easy.

OTHtutorgirl23: Been there done that before I'm glad you enjoyed it. I try to update everyday and usually do, except on I think 3 occasions that were beyond my control. So welcome and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

PaulineJ: Thank you and heck I can't wait to see what seeps out of my brain…lol.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

"SURPRISE!" Yelled the attendants of the brunch for Karen.

"What is going on here?" Asked Karen astonished at the sentiment.

"This is your Bridal Brunch, and the little trip that the boys left on this morning is Keith Bachelor party." Said Brooke as she hugged Karen.

"Keith's bachelor party?" Asked Karen.

"Don't worry they are going to the Car Show as planned they didn't know what else to do and Luke assured me that it was all they were going to do." Said Brooke.

"I can't believe you guys did this. When did you have time to plan this?" Asked Karen as the other women hugged her.

"We've been planning for a couple weeks, we wanted to surprise you so we made sure you were never around when we talked about it." Said Peyton.

"Well, you guys defiantly succeed in doing that." Said Karen.

"Good so come and sit down and enjoy yourself." Said Haley.

Meanwhile the guys were started walking around the Car Show amazed at the antiques that were around.

"I can't believe the cars that are here, I mean I knew they would have antiques but these are far beyond antiques." Said Bruce.

"Defiantly. Imagine the stories that these cars could tell." Said Lucas.

"They are defiantly a thing of beauty, I used to have a car just like this when Camilla and I were dating." Said Whitey.

"Really?" Said Nathan.

"Yeah. I took Camilla on our first day in my 1953 Caddie." Said Whitey.

"Nice. Keith what was your first car?" Asked Nathan.

"A 1972 Chevelle."

"Wow, that means you were how old when the car was made?" Asked Lucas being a smartass.

"Smartass." Said Keith as he shoved Lucas playfully.

"I was just wondering." Said Lucas walking back over to the group.

"About you Grandpa, what was your first car?" Said Nathan ignoring Lucas.

"I had a '57 Chevy pickup. What about you guys?" Said Royal as he turned to Larry and Bruce.

"I still drive my first car." Said Larry.

"A '67 Camaro." Said Bruce.

The guys walked around and talked about the different cars and what types of engines they had, and all that stuff about cars that a woman really doesn't know.

Meanwhile at the Bridal Brunch Karen was talking to everyone that was there and was still amazed at the fact that they had pulled this off. The food was a potluck every one brought something that way Karen wasn't tipped off in anyway.

"Okay you guys I think it is time for Karen to open the presents." Said Lorna.

"You guys really didn't have to do this the party was enough, really." Said Karen.

"No it wasn't now just enjoy this." Said Haley.

"Okay the first present is from Lucas, he wanted to get you something himself and just so you know I had nothing to do with the card, it was all your son." Said Brooke who saw the card when Lucas brought it home on night in Boston.

"This should be good then." Said Karen as she opened the envelope to the card that said _Finally!_ on the front of it. And on the inside she read what Lucas had written she just laughed at his comments. It said _"Mom, I'm glad you are finally taking Keith out of the bachelorhood that he has grown accustomed to, someone had to do it, I'm happy it's you. Love, Lucas."_

Karen read all the cards out loud and showed all the gifts she got including an afghan that one of her regulars from the café had made for her and Keith's bed. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all pitched in and got Karen a gift certificate to the local mall to buy some thing nice for their honeymoon. The brunch went on for another 3 hours before all the ladies had left, during the party Brooke, Peyton, and Haley got everyone's keys and brought the cars around, it was easy seeing as they all knew everyone there and whose car was whose.

The guys continued to walk around and talk about all the manly stuff that they could, Nathan and Lucas told the whole group what had actually happened the night Whitey kicked them off the bus after the Pinkerton game junior year. They all told stories from high school. They had lunch together at the Car Show, and continued to walk around until the show was closing. They made their way to the truck at around 6 for their long drive home.

Karen's Brunch ended around 2 and she offered to help clean up and they all told her no that she was not to do anything. After the clean up was finished they all sat around and talked about things that they couldn't talk about with the guys around, but they had an unspoken agreement not to talk about their _special_ relationships with them. Jenny had come to the party with them and was now busy playing with the left over wrapping paper, which Brooke and Deb made sure to get a picture of for the group. At one point Jenny was covered in the bows and ribbons that had surrounded her. During the party as a joke gone by the superstition of every ribbon you break meant that's how many children you had. Karen only broke one and joked that was for Lucas. That's when Peyton leaned over to Brooke and said 'I knew there was something missing from Haley's.' to which Brooke could only quietly laugh remembering all that had happened at Haley's shower.

After everything was cleaned up, they all decided to head back to Karen's house and await the arrival of the guys later that night. When they did arrive back to the house they weren't sure if anyone was going be home or awake. Lucas had a feeling Brooke would be but he wasn't sure about his mother. They tried to be as quiet as possible opening the front door, until they heard the laughter coming from the kitchen.

"And we thought they would be asleep?" Said Lucas looking at Keith.

"Well, at least we don't have to sneak in." Said Keith.

"True." Said Lucas as they crossed the living room to the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Hey, how was the car show?" Asked Brooke.

"We had fun, it was a good day." Said Lucas.

"Hey Hun." Said Keith as he kissed Karen.

"Well, if you guys are hungry there is left overs in the fridge."

"Speaking of guys, your missing some." Said Haley noticing that her's in particular was nowhere to be found.

"Aren't you supposed to meet him at home?" Said Lucas as he made a bowl of meatballs.

"I thought you all were coming back here for a little bit." Said Haley.

"No, they all wanted to go home." Said Keith.

"Oww, hot." Said Brooke as she ate one of the meatballs she stole one of out of Lucas' bowl.

"Serves you right trying to steal my food." Said Lucas.

"Meanie." Said Brooke as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wanna keep that tongue of yours." Said Lucas.

"No, because it's burnt now." Said Brooke.

"Like I said before that's what you get." Said Lucas.

All the other ladies left the house by 11 and then the four people remaining went to bed, and waited for the Easter Bunny to make an appearance the next morning.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey Guys

Well we had a snow day today. Two more days and I am done with college forever. YAY! I can't wait it has been a long 9 months. Writing this story is therapy to me, and I am so glad you guys have taken the time to join me.

Brucas03: Well I figured that they had to be mellow a little considering the couple. That and I couldn't figure what else to do with them considering the age of the people planning them.

PaulineJ: Thank you, the show just makes them so easy, to tap into. I find it easier to write for Brucas, than the other characters for some reason maybe because when I write for Brooke in particular I write things for her to say that I usually think but bite my tongue on. And I read a lot like Luke does so there you go.

DanaJaycee: I know absolutely nothing about cars except the radio, ignition, windows, and wipers. Other than that I don't know anything about the innards. I enjoyed your chapter earlier, too.

mags0607: Thank you, I try to make it sweet with out really over indulging into sickening sweetness.

LuvAngel448: Me too, I just wish they would bring him back on the show now.

quenbee84: Thank you I'm glad my writing makes you so happy. I love it when the stories I read get updated.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The next morning was Easter and Brooke and Lucas both woke up at the same time. Lucas noticed there was something off in the room, that's when he looked down on the floor and notice the rabbit feet cut outs that led out the door.

"You'd think they thought we were to old for this now." Said Lucas as he lay back down on the bed.

"Oh, shut up it's sweet. I didn't really get to do this kind of stuff growing up unless Larry did it. So the fact that your mother took the time to do this for us is sweet." Said Brooke putting on the hoody over her tank top.

"I know, I just didn't think she would do it this year with us in college now." Said Lucas.

"Honey, your mom will always do stuff like this for us no matter how old we get." Said Brooke as she kissed him.

"I know I think they're planning an Easter egg hunt for Jenny later at Deb's." Said Lucas.

"I think the parents just like having a child around that will humor them and do whatever they say." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"That is probably true." Said Lucas.

"I think we should humor the adults and make our way out to the kitchen." Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's go Cheery." Said Lucas as he got up off the bed.

They made followed the trail of rabbit prints to the living room where they found two baskets that had their names on them. They were surprised, but in order to really show it they needed to wake up first with coffee.

"Morning guys Happy Easter." Said Karen as she nursed her coffee.

"Happy Easter!" Said Brooke.

"You want some breakfast?" Asked Karen.

"Karen we can get our own breakfast, sit down and finish your coffee." Said Brooke.

"No, I want to do this honey, I don't get to do this that often anymore and I miss it." Said Karen.

"Really Mom, we can grab some cereal." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, sit down and drink your coffee, I'm making you guys breakfast and that is the end of this discussion." Said Karen.

"Okay, so where's Keith?"

"Over at Deb's with Larry and Bruce hiding Easter Eggs." Said Karen.

"Honestly I think they do these things more for themselves than Jenny." Said Lucas.

"Well just so you know you six are allowed to participate also." Said Karen.

"Really, well some one has to get them out of the trees for Jenny." Said Brooke.

After they finished their breakfast and Keith returned and the kids opened their baskets, which included so much candy, you would think it was Halloween. Both of them also got gift certificates to Barnes and Noble. They then headed over to Deb's house where they ate some of Nathan and Haley's candy in the early morning.

It was now late morning and everyone gathered out side to have the Easter Egg hunt, they all decided to help Jenny find the eggs giving her most of theirs. At one point while looking for an egg Lucas spotted one in one of the tree branches and he wondered how the fathers had gotten it up there in the first place.

"Brooke!" Yelled Lucas.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Said Lucas.

"What I was walking with Jenny." Said Brooke wondering why he was just standing around.

"Look up in the tree branch above you." Said Lucas.

"How in the world did they get that up there?" Asked Brooke.

"I have no idea, but help me get it down and I'll spilt it with you."

"You're on and it better be something good."

"Okay put your foot in my hands." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as Lucas hoisted her up to get the egg.

"What are those two doing?" Asked Lorna.

"Damn. He found it." Said Keith.

"Found what?" Asked Karen.

"There's an egg in that tree, and my guess is he found it and needs Brooke to help him get it down."

"You put an egg in the tree." Asked Deb.

"Yeah, took us four tries to get it there but we did." Said Keith.

"Got it?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, put me down now." Said Brooke as she picked up the plastic gold egg.

"Open it up." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, they put a twenty in here." Said Brooke.

"They really must not have wanted that one found." Said Lucas.

"It's our twenty now." Said Brooke.

"I say we go to Mario's when we get back on the Dads." Said Lucas.

"I'm there." Said Brooke as she left to go help Jenny again.

"What did you put in that egg?" Asked Lorna.

"Twenty bucks." Said Bruce.

"You guys are too much." Said Deb.

Nathan and Haley had found another gold egg that also held twenty bucks near some rocks, as did Jake and Peyton who found theirs on the wood stack that Deb had. The fathers knew that this would be the only way their children would openly except any money that they didn't earn themselves or for school. Especially the boys.

There were 3 golden eggs placed through out the property, so that each couple would find it. It was known that the metallic colored eggs were for the big kids and the neon colored ones were for Jenny. Also Jenny's were in her line of sight while the metallic ones were hidden a little higher.

It was now later that afternoon and everyone had counted up how many eggs they all had and how much change and bills they all had. Amazingly they all ended up with the same amount of eggs courtesy to the fact that the Dads made sure that they had enough out there that they all would.

Later on in the evening they all sat down and had their dinner after Whitey had come over and complained about his team and how he wished that Lucas, Nathan, and Jake didn't graduate the year before. But at the same time he was saying he was proud of them for going out and making their lives for them and not anyone else.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey Guys

Next week starts new episodes…yay! And from the looks of them we are in for a treat. I am so sorry that it has been two days since the last chapter, I had finals but now they are over and I am done with college, so like I said until I find a position you have my attention.

MARIALAFFERTY: I do to; I can't believe how far it's come in just a short amount of time.

LuvAngel448: thanks.

jeytonlover: Review when you can and just check in every once in a while.

DanaJaycee: That is my favorite commentary. Did you enjoy that grassy place today?

Brucas03: I used to get singles and change in mine, but I figure that was good for the 'big kids'…lol.

PaulineJ: I do too.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was now early Monday morning and everyone was preparing to go home for the rest of the semester, this set of good byes were supposed to be easier since they all would be seeing each other in just a few short months for the wedding and then they wouldn't have to leave each other until the next September. Other things that had happened during the trip was the dress shopping in which they didn't find any thing they liked for bridesmaid's dresses so it was decided that Brooke would design the dresses with Karen and the girls, so that's what she did, in the times she didn't spend with Lucas and the other members of their family she was sketching the designs. She also took everyone's measurements so she could make them and do the final alterations when they got back to Tree Hill.

"I am so not ready to go back to school, I wish it was June already." Said Brooke as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Me, too but we have to. And it will be June soon enough then we have the wedding and then Mom and Keith are off on their honeymoon, and we have the house all to ourselves." Said Lucas as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist from behind.

"Well incase you haven't noticed we're alone right now." Said Brooke.

"Not for long we're getting picked-up in about twenty minutes." Said Lucas.

"There's a lot we could do in twenty minutes, you know." Said Brooke.

"As much as I would love to do that with you, right now. The thought that my brother and sister-in-law might decide to come a little early and would ultimately walk in on us doesn't really do much for the mood right now, but I promise as soon as we get back to the dorm you and me will do whatever you want." Said Lucas.

"You absolutely promise?"

"Completely." Said Lucas.

"You're on and I agree with you Nate and Hales possibly walking in does kill the mood a little." Said Brooke.

"A little how about totally kills the mood." Said Lucas with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Said Brooke as she leaned up and kissed Lucas.

"Okay, Bro step away from the girl and keep your hands where I can see them."

"What did I tell you, and second of all she kissed me." Said Lucas as Nathan and Haley walked into the room.

"You guys almost ready to go, we still have to pick Jake, Peyton, and Jenny up?" Asked Haley.

"Yes, we are done. You guys are mood killers you know that?" Said Brooke jokingly.

"Oh and like you guys aren't." Said Haley.

"We just need to learn how to give proper warning." Said Brooke.

"Especially when we all get back here in June."

"Defiantly should we use the scrunchies or just call first." Said Brooke joking around.

"Probably just call, I don't think the neighbors will appreciate the scrunchies as much as college students." Said Haley.

"Yeah, that's one thing we lucked out on no roommates to have to get rid of." Said Brooke.

"That is true." Said Haley.

They left the house and loaded into the SUV and headed off to Bruce and Lorna's house to say good-bye to the family before they all headed to the airport.

"Hey Guys." Said Lorna as she answered the door

"Hi Lorna." Said the small group.

"Jake and Peyton will be right back, they went to change Jenny." Said Lorna.

"It takes two of them to change her?" Asked Nathan.

"She's two and fast." Said Lorna.

"Jenny baby come back here." Said Peyton as Jenny tore through the group with no pants or diaper on.

"And where do you think you're going munchkin?" Said Lucas as he caught Jenny.

"Unwle Luke! Mama need go." Said Jenny as she tried to get out of Lucas grasp.

"You need to finish getting ready munchkin, so we can go to the airport soon." Said Lucas.

"Jake, Luke caught her, I swear she gets faster every time." Said Peyton as she picked Jenny up out of Lucas' arms.

"Mama, I no need diappy." Said Jenny.

"Yes, you do sweetheart, come on then you can come play with your Aunts and Uncles while Daddy and I put everything in the car." Said Peyton.

"Nice catch, Luke." Said Brooke.

"Thank you it wasn't that hard." Said Lucas. "I caught you."

"I would strongly disagree with that, I believe I caught you. After all who stripped in the back of Karen's Volvo?"

"Okay, no more memory lane please." Said Haley.

"Sorry." Said Brooke as she smiled at Lucas.

"Later." Said Lucas.

Finally Jenny was dressed and the group said good-bye to their family and took off for the airport.

"Well this will be the last good-byes until we all leave again in September." Said Nathan.

"I know just think we're almost done with our freshman year of college, it doesn't feel like it's been that long does it?" Said Haley.

"No it doesn't." Brooke.

"I guess I just wish you all lived closer, that's all." Said Haley.

"I wish we all could to." Said Lucas trying to comfort Haley as they walked away from the group towards Brooke and Lucas' gate.

"So why don't you transfer to schools around here." Said Haley.

"Hales you know that we can't." Said Lucas.

"Why, what is actually holding you guys in Boston?" Asked Haley.

"Besides our scholarships and school." Said Lucas.

"Yes, not bring up the obvious Lucas, but wasn't the main reason you went up there was to play ball?"

"Haley…" Said Lucas not wanting her to bring up that subject.

"No, Lucas I'm not going to stop. You guys have the grades to go anywhere come home where you know you both belong." Said Haley.

"Haley, it's not that simple."

"Why, huh tell me why it's not that simple, Lucas." Said Haley.

"Because Haley, we like it there. I'll tell you the same thing I told Brooke after we graduate we are moving back just not yet." Said Lucas.

"I'm sorry I just miss you being down the street I guess." Said Haley.

"I miss you guys too, but we all knew this was going to be hard when we picked colleges." Said Lucas.

"Just think about it and talk it over with Brooke please, promise me that." Said Haley.

"I'll think about it and I will talk it over with Brooke but I'm telling you Haley don't get your hopes up okay." Said Lucas.

"I guess that's all I can ask you to do." Said Haley.

"Attention all Passengers we are now boarding Flight 191 to Boston all passengers with ticket for seats 1-30 please make your way to the counter thank you." Said the announcement.

"Broody that's us." Said Brooke as she finished hugging their family.

"Let's go." Said Lucas as he finished hugging everyone too.

Brooke and Lucas left the group and boarded their plane to go back to Boston and finish the year out.

"So what was the conversation with Haley about?" Asked Brooke when Lucas sat down.

"Just how much she misses us and how she wished we would move back for good after this year." Said Lucas.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we couldn't because we have scholarships and then she asked what was really holding us there and then she used the fact that I'm not playing anymore as a reason to come home." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well what do you think? I mean I'm not saying we should just leave Boston but is there really anything that is holding us there besides school. Because Lucas I will go anywhere as long as I'm with you." Said Brooke.

"I don't know I mean sure I would like to see my brother for more than a week at a time at the holidays, but could you really just give up Boston like that, I know you already left New York, but I can't ask that of you again." Said Lucas.

"Lucas, you didn't ask me to leave New York I made that decision because I missed you and wanted to be with you in the same state, and we already said we were going back after we graduated why don't we just think about it we'll talk it over for longer than the 10 minutes we have and decide what to do." Said Brooke.

"Okay, but just answer me this would you, I mean would you want to move back home?" Asked Lucas.

"I told you I will go wherever you go."

"So what was the heated discussion with Lucas about?" Asked Peyton.

"I just told him that I wish he and Brooke lived closer and asked him what was holding them there." Said Haley.

"And what was his answer?"

"School, their scholarships and then he said something about him and Brooke deciding to move back after they graduate." Said Haley.

"Well you can't force them to do anything you know that I mean besides Nathan, Brooke and Lucas are two of the most stubborn people I know." Said Peyton.

"I know they are I just hate having to say good-bye to you guys like this." Said Haley.

"I do too, but just think we won't have to for 3 months." Said Jake as he hugged Haley.

"I know." Said Haley

"So we'll see you guys when?" Asked Nathan.

"The week before Memorial Day and then you won't be able to get rid of us for a while." Said Jake.

"Cool well we'll see you then. And you munchkin be good for Mommy and Daddy okay." Said Nathan.

"Otay, Unwle Nate." Said Jenny.

"Attention all Passengers we are now boarding Flight 789 to Seattle all passengers with ticket for seats 1-30 please make your way to the counter thank you." Said the announcement.

"We'll call you tonight after we get in, and don't worry about Brooke and Lucas they'll come around eventually whether it takes them three days or three years they will be home." Said Peyton.

"I know." Said Haley.


	54. Chapter 54

Hey Guys

Well my finals are finally done, but I haven't gotten my grades back yet they should be in within the next week or so. I will defiantly let you know how I did.

Brucas03: I would love to bring them home but I'm not exactly sure if I am.

DanaJaycee: In my family we have a game to see who gets thrown into the pool. It's a tradition that is done at every party. I'm thinking about bringing Brucas home but I'm not sure yet we'll see. BTW loved your last chapter.

PaulineJ: I didn't mean to make it sad, just a thinking chapter. I will make sure it is fun.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Everyone arrived back at the schools, tired from the week that they had. While none of them really wanted to go back they knew it had to be done in order to be able to have a nice summer together.

"Peyt, you okay?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Lucas and Haley's conversation." Said Peyton.

"I was thinking about that too, you know every time we have to say good-bye it gets harder." Said Jake as he handed Peyton a cup of coffee.

"I know, I don't know why but I thought it was supposed to get easier as time goes on." Said Peyton.

"I'm going to ask you something, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Okay." Said Peyton

"What would you say if we discussed moving back to North Carolina."

"I'd say when do we leave?" Asked Peyton.

"You're serious you would consider moving back?"

"In a heartbeat, I want Jenny to grow up being close to our parents, not just knowing them as the people we see on holidays." Said Peyton.

"I agree, I think we should go back I don't think Seattle is right for us, I mean Tree Hill is more home than here is, our family is there and everything." Said Jake.

"Jake honey you don't have to convince me, I think moving back is the best thing, not only for us but for Jenny too." Said Peyton.

"Okay, well we should talk to our parents and see what we can do."

"And you know we will probably save money, at the same time." Said Peyton.

"So you think Brooke and Lucas will move back?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know Luke seemed against it, but you never know he'll brood about it for a couple days until Brooke get sick of it and snaps him out of it, and then they'll make a decision." Said Peyton.

"True." Said Jake.

Brooke and Lucas arrived in Boston a little later, and unpacked since Brooke decided to start on the dresses that night after they went to Mario's on the Dads. While there they talked about everything that happened over the week and quickly talked about if they wanted to go home to Tree Hill.

"So I say we go to Mario's now before the crowd really gets bad." Said Lucas as he finished putting his clothes away.

"I think you are right, plus I want to get started on the dresses tonight a little." Said Brooke.

"You got it let's go." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at Mario's and were greeted by Mario who was surprised to see them.

"Brooke, Lucas what are you doing here, we didn't expect to see you tonight." Said Mario.

"We decided to come here for dinner, we just got home from Tree Hill." Said Brooke.

"Well, I make sure that Kate make you some care packages, before you go."

"Mario, you know we don't just come here to get care packages we actually come here for a night out." Said Brooke.

"Nonsense, we are sending you home with a care package end of discussion young lady, so how are your parents doing?"

"They're doing good, the Dads are paying for dinner tonight, kind of our Easter present." Said Lucas.

"That's good, so what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke tonight." Said Brooke.

"Me, too. Thanks Mario." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Mario.

Mario went and got their sodas and brought them back to the table and the kids ordered their usuals.

"Mario, who is this order for?" Asked Kate looking at the slip.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Lucas and Brooke are here, they just got home and wanted to get dinner."

"Did you tell them I'd make them a care package to take to school with them?" Asked Kate.

"Yes, I did. They said you didn't have to but I told them that you would any way no matter how much they protested." Said Mario.

"Your right I would." Said Kate with a smile.

"So you want to have the conversation we've been avoiding all day?" Asked Lucas.

"If you want to." Said Brooke seeing this as a sign that he really was thinking about it.

"Do you really want to go back and finish school there or stay here?"

"In all honesty I miss home I didn't realize it until this past week when we were there." Said Brooke.

"I agree, I think we should go home Brooke, I was thinking about what Haley said and I started asking my self 'what's really holding us here?' and the truth is I don't think any thing really is besides school, and they have colleges around Tree Hill and even in Tree Hill." Said Lucas.

"Let's enjoy dinner and then we'll call Keith and Karen and talk it over with them." Said Brooke.

"You got it, Cheery." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke's cheek.

The young couple ate dinner and then left after being loaded down with bags full of food from Kate. When they got home they decided to hang out in Brooke's room since all of the stuff she needed for the dresses was in there.

"We should call home and talk to them." Said Brooke as she was cutting out a pattern that she had drawn, before they left Tree Hill on the floor.

"Okay, but before we do this are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" Said Lucas.

"Lucas, it's not a hard decision I mean besides Mike and his girlfriend and a couple other guys from the team we hang out alone together most of the time, and personally I miss having someone else to call you a pain in the ass to."

"Okay, then let's make the call. And I'm going to ignore the pain in the ass comment this once." Said Lucas.

"What ever you say." Said Brooke turning her attention back to the pattern.

"Hello?"

"Keith, it's Luke."

"Hey kid, you guys okay?" Asked Keith.

"Yeah, we're fine. Actually is Mom there too, we kind of need to talk to you both about something."

"What did you do?"

"Now why do you assume I did something."

"Lucas…"

"I didn't do anything ask Brooke she's sitting right in front of me cutting out a dress pattern." Said Lucas.

"Fine I believe you and your mom is right here, and you're on speaker."

"Hi Honey."

"Hi Mom." Said Lucas.

"What's up, Luke?"

"Brooke and I have talked it over and we want to come back down there for good after the semester." Said Lucas.

"Really?" Asked Karen.

"Are you mad?" Asked Lucas.

"No, I'm happy you want to come home, are you guys sure?"

"Positive, we want to come home Mom." Said Lucas.

"Good it's about time, you said that kid. What are you guys going to do about school?" Said Keith.

"Look around there for something I guess." Said Lucas.

"Well, I have an idea I got the Tree Hill Community booklet in the mail and if you want I'll look through it for you and see if it has your guys majors in it, as an option." Said Karen.

"That would be great Mom. Thank you." Said Lucas.

"I have one condition of you guys coming home." Said Keith.

"What's that?" Asked Lucas.

"You and Brooke will live here and on the weekends you will work at the garage and Brooke will help at the café."

"Hang on, let me tell Brooke." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Keith.

"Hey, we can go home on one condition."

"What?"

"We live at the house and work at the garage and café." Said Lucas.

"But I don't know anything about cars." Said Brooke.

"Uh Cheery I know hence the café for you." Said Lucas laughing at Brooke momentarily.

"Funny, tell them they have a deal." Said Brooke.

"Brooke says you have a deal. And just so you know she knows nothing about cars." Said Lucas laughing still at her comment.

"LUCAS!" Yelled Brooke.

"Okay, and Lucas we're glad you guys are coming home it's too quiet with out you guys around." Said Keith laughing at Brooke yelling at Lucas.

"Thanks Keith for everything." Said Lucas.

"No Problem kid." Said Keith.

"Talk soon?" Said Lucas.

"You got it, go get your ass kicked by your girlfriend now." Said Keith joking around.

"Thanks, bye Mom."

"Bye Sweetie." Said Karen.

"We are all set, you want to call Hales for me I really don't feel like it."

"Sure." Said Brooke.

"The kids are coming home." Said Keith.

"Is it wrong for me to be happy they want to come home for good?" Asked Karen.

"No, because I'm just as happy as you are. I get my best mechanic and you get one of your best waitresses back." Said Keith.

"You're right." Said Karen.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nate, what's up?"

"Not much Brooke, what's up with you guys?" Said Nathan.

"Nothing just cutting patterns for the gowns and Lucas is playing on the computer."

"Cool, so who did you want to talk to me or Hales?" Asked Nathan.

"Well as much as I love talking to you I actually called to talk to Haley." Said Brooke.

"Okay tell Luke I'll talk to him when you guys are done." Said Nathan.

"You got it. Luke, Nate wants to talk to you when me and Haley are done."

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"He said okay." Said Brooke to Nathan.

"Right, here's Hales."

"Hey Brooke what's up."

"Not much Tutor Girl, but I do have some news." Said Brooke.

"Good or Bad?"

"I don't know you decide how do you feel about me and Lucas not going back to Boston in September?"

"You guys are moving back for good!" Yelled Haley as Nathan looked up from his game.

"Yeah, we talked and realized we don't want to be away anymore." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, that's amazing. Where are you guys going to live?"

"At the house Luke's going to work at the garage and I'm going to work at the café and we're going to look into Tree Hill Community for now." Said Brooke.

"That's awesome. Ah, I'm so happy for you guys." Said Haley.

"Thanks."

"So other than that what's up?" Asked Haley.

"Nothing I'm just cutting patterns for the gowns out. And Lucas is playing Solitaire on the computer I think."

"It's not Solitaire it's Free Cell." Said Lucas.

"Sorry, Free Cell."

"So have you told Peyton, yet?"

"No, I'm calling her next." Said Brooke.

"Cool well why don't we let the boys talk, and I can talk to you tomorrow when they aren't around."

"Great, Luke Nate wants you." Said Brooke.

"Oh, Okay hey Nate."

"What's up?"

"Not much, Brooke and I decided to move back to Tree Hill for good, at the end of the semester."

"That's great, so are you guys going to be living at your place?"

"Yeah, and Mom and Keith are going to let us work at the garage and café on the weekends."

"It'll be good to have you guys close by again, at least in the same state." Said Nathan.

"I know, I think it'll be good for us. To be close to family and everything." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, so have you talked to Jake yet?"

"No, but I think Brooke is going to call Peyton next so I probably will, why need a message passed on?"

"No, I just didn't know if you talked with him yet." Said Nathan.

"Oh, so hey I just thought of something this will be the last time you have to get Brooke and I at the airport." Said Lucas.

"Hey that's right, you know I just might stop there on the way home for nostalgia anyways."

"You do that and I will sit home calling you insane." Said Lucas

"Well at least we don't have to find you and Brooke making out in the airport chairs." Said Nathan.

"No, you'll just find us making out at home." Said Lucas jokingly.

"That's true." Said Nathan.

"Okay, well I'm going to get going so Brooke can call Peyton and I can go to sleep soon." Said Lucas.

"You got it man, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Nathan.

"Okay, bye." Said Lucas.

"Bye." Said Nathan as he hung up the phone with Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas decided it was too late to call Peyton and Jake so they decided to call them tomorrow and Brooke made sure that Lucas kept his promise from earlier and the celebrated going home.

Nathan and Haley were excited that their friends finally made the decision to come home. They settled in and watched a movie and fell asleep half way through it on the couch.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey Guys

Here we go again. I'm still in awe that we have gotten past 50 chapters and are now on 55. What a trip we have taken. I think after this chapter I'm going to move on to the week before finals for them just to move the story along a little. For every one who asked how I did on my finals last week I got my grades last night for my Health and Legal class I got an 84 for my final overall grade, and for my computer class I got a 91 for an overall final grade.

LuvAngel448: Your wish is my command. Here is your update…lol.

Brucas03: I am too. I'm actually surprised how the chapter turned out last night.

PaulineJ: Thank you. Moving them all back to the state is going to make it so much easier on me as a writer. It's hard to write telephone conversations.

MARIALAFFERTY: thank you for your review and I'm also happy that they are all coming home.

DanaJaycee: I figured I would show that she was only really half paying attention to Lucas when he was talking to Keith and Karen. Tell your son happy birthday for me. That's the joy of having family over, the ability to get rid of them the next morning.

jeytonlover: Neither can I at this point.

Team Frank: Thank you. And Welcome back.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The next morning Brooke and Lucas got up and went to their classes, just as they would on any given morning. But for the first time since Brooke moved to Boston they both felt at peace not only with their relationship, but also with every aspect of their lives together. They had decided to drive home when they went back at the end of May, since they both had small pieces of furniture to bring home.

Brooke decided to call Peyton and tell her the news as she got up off the floor where she was sitting still cutting patterns out.

"Hello?"

"P. Sawyer what are you doing?"

"Hey Brooke, not much just trying to get 'Cinderella' out of my head and Art History in, why what's up?"  
"Luke and I have some news."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Asked Peyton concerned.

"No, and if I was would that be such a bad thing?"

"Not at all just the way you said that you and Luke had some news, I didn't know."

"I understand, but that's not the news, Luke and I are moving home for good in May."

"What do you mean for good?"

"Like we're not moving back to Boston in September, we're staying in Tree Hill." Said Brooke.

"Really? Brooke that's great because then Jenny will get to know her Auntie Brooke and Uncle Luke better." Said Peyton.

"Peyton, what do you mean, she'll get to know us better?"

"Oh that's right I haven't told you yet, well Jake and I decided that Seattle isn't right for us or Jenny so we're moving back for good too. The details aren't all worked out yet but that's the plan, so where are you guys going to be living?"

"Wait, Peyton you guys are leaving Seattle, and to answer your question we're going to be living at Keith and Karen's."

"Yeah, we want Jenny to know our parents and you guys more than just the people she sees on holidays, so we're coming home."

"Peyt, that's great. You just made this day even better." Said Brooke.

"We thought so, so when did you decide to move back?" Asked Peyton.

"Yesterday, and then we talked to Keith and Karen and told them we wanted to come home for good and they said yes. So have you talked to Larry and Jake's parents?"

"Well, I was going to call my dad when you called. Hopefully he'll be happy."

"Are you kidding Larry will be ecstatic so won't Lorna and Bruce." Said Brooke.

"I know so listen not to cut this short or anything but I have to call and try to catch my dad before someone else tells him so can I call you later?"

"Absolutely, we'll be in my room tonight." Said Brooke.

"Okay. Bye Ho."

"Bye." Said Brooke.

Brooke turned around when she heard the door open and noticed it was Lucas walking in from his last class of the afternoon.

"Hi, Honey."

"Hey, so did you have a good day?" Asked Lucas as kissed her hello.

"Yeah, which just got better now that you're home and I got some pretty good news from P. Sawyer a couple minutes ago."

"Really what's that?"

"Well it seem we're not the only ones that missed home." Said Brooke.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake, Peyton, and Jenny are moving home for good also." Said Brooke smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about something like this?"

"Well that's great that our family will be together again, did you tell her that we were going back too?"

"Yeah, when I first told we had news she thought I was going to tell her I was pregnant, so I had to quickly tell her that we were moving, so she didn't go into a rant about it." Said Brooke as she sat on Lucas' lap.

"You did tell her you weren't right?"

"Of coarse I told her I wasn't pregnant." Said Brooke

Meanwhile, in Seattle Peyton hung up with Brooke and decided to call Larry. She knew that he hadn't gone back to work yet so now was a perfect opportunity to get in touch with him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, how's it going?"

"Fine honey what's up?"

"Not much, um actually I wanted to run something by you, something important." Said Peyton suddenly nervous.

"What is it, Peyton?"

"Dad, Jake and I want to come home for good, not just for the summer, we want Jenny to grow up around her family and I never thought I would say this, but I miss Tree Hill."

"Peyton, come home if Seattle isn't right for you guys come home." Said Larry.

"Thank you Dad, I just have a favor to ask and I don't know how you will feel about this but can we stay at your place I know it's a lot to ask."

"Peyton, you guys are more than welcome to live here, we can fix up the spare room and make that Jenny's room and don't worry about a thing all I ask is that you and Jake stay in school, that is my one condition." Said Larry.

"Thanks Dad, so have you talked to Keith or Karen within the last 12 hours or so?"

"No why?"

"Well I got a call from Brooke and it turns out that Boston didn't agree with her and Lucas so they're moving home also for good."

"Well all my children are coming home this is a good day. Did she say why?"

"Not really, I didn't get into too much detail I'm sure if you go find either Keith or Karen they can fill you in more than I can at this point." Said Peyton as she noticed Jenny sound asleep from the movie."

"So are you guys flying or driving?" Asked Larry.

"Driving, it's the only way we can get the car back home, and Lucas better be prepared to do a tune up because it's going to need one after this trip." Said Peyton.

"Well when you guys get here we'll get started on her room that way she can help and maybe pick a color to paint the walls or something."

"Cool, would you mind if I did like a mural for her on the wall?"

"Peyton, I'm not even going to answer that question, you know you can do anything you want to." Said Larry.

"I was just checking that's all." Said Peyton.

"Okay, well honey I would love to talk more, I am leaving in the morning for two weeks and I have a date with Deb tonight that I have to get ready for. So I will talk to you when I get back?"

"Of coarse Dad, thank you for everything." Said Peyton.

"Your welcome honey, give Jake my best and kiss the princess for me."

"I will, she put herself down for a nap, and I am not about to disturb her but I will give her a kiss for you." Said Peyton as Jake walked in the door and she motioned for him to be quiet as he kissed her.

"Okay honey I'll talk to you later."

"Go get ready for your date and I'll talk to you when you get back, I love you Dad. Be safe."

"I will sweetie, and I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Peyton and Larry hung up and Peyton then turned her attention to Jake.

"Hey, so I have great news for you." Said Peyton as she kissed Jake.

"Yeah, what's that?" Asked Jake.

"Well that was Dad and he said that we could move into the house, and he said he wanted to redo the extra bedroom for her. And it looks like we aren't the only ones not liking being away from Tree Hill."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Brooke and apparently Lucas and Haley's conversation got him thinking and he and Brooke talked about it last night and they are going to be moving back to Karen and Keith's."

"For good?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, I just hope she isn't mad at me right now."

"Why?"

"Well when she called she said her and Lucas had some news and I asked her if she was pregnant and she took it kind of harshly, I don't think she is but I don't know." Said Peyton.

"I don't think Brooke's mad at you, because if she was you and I both know she would have come right out and said she was." Said Jake.

"You're right, but when I talk to her later I'm going to ask her just in case." Said Peyton.

"Okay, so when did Jenny go down?"

"Um, probably about 20 minutes ago." Said Peyton.

"Well let's leave her there for now and I will call my parents and tell them." Said Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Jake, what's going on?"

"Not much, um I wanted to tell you something."

"Jake, stop being cryptic and just get to it." Said Lorna.

"Yes, well uh Peyton and I want to move back to Tree Hill for good, Seattle isn't right for us and we want to raise Jenny around family, which will get even easier to do since Brooke and Luke are moving back also." Said Jake.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we talked about it and this is what is best, and since Larry is gone on the boat so much we're going to live at his place. And we're going to fix up the extra room so Jenny can have her own room. So what do you think Mom."

"I say, when do you get here?"

"Well right after finals, we're going to drive that way we can get the car back also." Said Jake.

"Good as long as you are here for the wedding, welcome home sweetie." Said Lorna.

"Thanks, and don't worry Peyton and I are both going to enroll in school down there."

"Good, as long as you guys have a plan I support your decision fully Jake." Said Lorna.

"Thank you Mom, can you tell Dad for me? I would but Peyton has to call Brooke and Hales back."

"I will tell your father for you."

"Thanks Mom.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye."


	56. Chapter 56

Hey Guys

What did you think of Wednesday's episode? I thought it was great. Not much to say today except hi.

PaulineJ: I don't plan on making any of the girls pregnant in this story. I meant for that to be sarcastic and it just didn't play across as I hoped.

LuvAngel448: Here is your update darlin'.

MARIALAFFERTY: Here we go.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The rooms were packed, dresses were done, and everyone was getting ready to move home. It was the week of finals and then everyone would be leaving their lives in Chapel Hill, Boston, and Seattle.

"Okay, I have a question for you Broody."

"Okay?"

"We have two fridges, what are we going to do with them?"

"Well, we can put one in our room, and the other can go in the basement." Said Lucas.

"Okay, I can't believe by the end of the week we'll be home. This year has just flown by hasn't it?" Said Brooke.

"It has defiantly flown by, push over a little. I still can't believe we actually missed Tree Hill." Said Lucas as he lay down on the bed with Brooke.

"Well it's our home, I mean all of our firsts together happened there."

"It just we always said we couldn't wait to get out and now to miss it, it's just a strange feeling to me that's all." Said Lucas as he pulled Brooke into his arms.

"I know and just so you know this is the last move I make for a while." Said Brooke.

"Count on it, no more moving for a long time."

"So who's going to help us pack our stuff in the trailer and rental car?"

"Um, well I talked to Mike and he said as long as I spring for coffee he and a couple of guys from the team will help me pack the trailer and then when we get home Nate, Skills, Fergie, Junk, and I are going to unpack it."

"You really think you're going to need 5 guys to unload the trailer?"

"No, Nate and I could probably do it but it's more fun this way. That and while us guys are working so hard you, Bevin, and Haley can tell us where everything goes." Said Lucas.

"Okay. So all the dresses are done amazingly I can't believe I got them done." Said Brooke.

"And they look gorgeous, too especially Mom's wedding dress." Said Lucas.

"Thank you, so have you even thought about your speech yet? Asked Brooke.

"Yeah a little, but I haven't nailed anything to it yet, I mean what do you really say to someone who put you first before their happiness, and to the guy who was there not because he had to be, but because he wanted to be."

"I don't know. But I do know that you will come up with something perfect for them." Said Brooke as she rubbed his arm slowly.

In Seattle Jake and Peyton had all of their stuff packed up in boxes except the essentials that were needed.

"Are you ready to do this?" Asked Jake.

"Do what? Move?" Responded Peyton.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely, you know I looked up how long it should take us to get back and if we both drive in 12 hour shifts we could make it home in about 2 days not counting rest stops." Said Peyton.

"How long will it take Brooke and Lucas to get home?" Asked Jake.

"I think he said it was like 14 hours but that was with him driving, now if Brooke is driving they could probably shave about an hour off of that." Said Peyton.

"If Lucas is in the car with Brooke you know he'll be driving." Said Jake.

"Exactly." Said Peyton.

"Wait aren't both their cars at home already?" Asked Jake.

"They're renting a car and driving down." Said Peyton.

"When are they leaving?"

"Um, Brooke said something like midnight, tomorrow so they didn't hit traffic."

"Then we're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Said Jake.

"I know, just think this time on Sunday we'll be home with our family." Said Peyton.

"And I can't wait." Said Jake as he moved the last box closer to the door.

Nathan and Haley were packing up the last of their dorm room and getting ready to move back to Deb's house for the summer.

"So what time did Luke say they would be in?" Asked Haley.

"Well they're leaving at like midnight and it's about a 14 hour drive he said so I think somewhere around 2 or 3ish depending on the traffic." Said Nathan.

"Well that's good, when I talked to Brooke she said it shouldn't take that long to unpack the trailer, they don't have much furniture wise it's mostly all boxes and stuff." Said Haley.

"Yeah, that's what Lucas said, just Brooke's vanity, the mini-fridges, then the rest is all boxes and suitcases." Said Nathan

"It's not going to only be you two right, I mean you will have some one else there to help?" Asked Haley concerned.

"Yeah, Luke said that Skills, Fergie, and Junk would also be helping and Skills is bringing Bevin with him also." Said Nathan.

"Good, because not that you and Lucas could do it yourselves it's just better to have a few more people." Said Haley.

"I know what you're saying, why do you think we're going down today instead of getting in when Luke and Brooke do, I don't want him overdoing it any more than you do." Said Nathan.

"Okay, I understand."

"And just so you know it was Lucas who asked Skills, Fergie, and Junk to help him." Said Nathan.

"Okay, sorry I just don't want to spend the beginning of summer with Lucas in the hospital that's all." Said Haley.

"I know, and I don't think he wants to be there himself, I don't think he had too much fun the last time." Said Nathan joking around.

"Nathan!"

"What he didn't." Said Nathan.

"He was in a coma for most of the time of course he didn't have fun." Said Haley.

"That's true." Said Nathan.

The next day all the finals were over and Brooke and Lucas decided to go back to the dorm and sleep until they had to start loading stuff into the car and trailer that Lucas and Mike went and got after their last class that morning. It was now about 6 and Lucas woke up to start loading the boxes into the trailer. Mike and Ayden arrived at the dorm to help move the big stuff with Lucas.

"Didn't we just do this a couple months ago?" Asked Ayden jokingly.

"No that was in the other direction." Said Lucas as he and Ayden carried one of the mini-fridges down and Mike carried one of the boxes.

"That's right, I still can't believe you guys aren't coming back in September." Said Ayden.

"It's what is best, I mean we just realized during our last visit that we don't like having to leave all the time." Said Lucas.

"Hey man you gotta do what you gotta do." Said Mike.

"It's just there's nothing holding us here, all of our family is in North Carolina and we're not the only ones moving home our friends who moved to Seattle are moving back also." Said Lucas as they placed the fridge in the trailer.

"So where are you guys going to be living?"

"Uh, my parents' place, they're going on their honeymoon for the summer and leaving Brooke and I with the house, and then when they come back we're all going to live as one big happy family."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your parents are going on their honeymoon?" Said Mike.

"Yeah, they're getting married in about 2 weeks, and then going on a backpacking trip around Europe for the summer." Said Lucas casually.

"Okay, let me get this straight, your parents had you and never got married and you're what 18?" Asked Ayden.

"Yeah, look it took my uncle 18 years to get the nerve to ask her, he would have done it my junior year but we got in a car accident the night he was going to. So he had to wait until my mother wasn't pissed at him, and then he had to get the nerve back and he got it on Christmas."

"Wait I thought you said your parents?" Said Ayden.

"My biological father was an ass to put it mildly, and my uncle who was his brother had a thing for my mother, but because daddy dearest was with her at the time Keith held back, so when Dan left her and me, Keith stepped up and helped my mother raise me, so I see Keith as my father more than I ever saw Dan as him." Said Lucas.

"Your family is complicated to say the least." Said Mike as they walked back into Brooke's room.

"You have no idea." Said Lucas with a small laugh.

"No idea about what?" Asked Brooke as she folded the comforter off the bed.

"How complicated our family is." Said Lucas as he and Mike went to grab the other fridge.

"Complicated doesn't even begin to describe our family honey." Said Brooke.

"Are you sure you don't live in oh I don't know Kentucky somewhere." Said Ayden as he grabbed a couple boxes.

"No, North Carolina." Said Brooke.

Pretty soon it was 7 at night and everything was packed. As a way close the book on their life in Boston, Brooke and Lucas decided to go see Mario and Kate to say thank you and good-bye. They figured after they ate they would jump right on the highway so they gave their keys to Mike he said he would drop them off at the housing office the next morning for them. They also called home and told Keith that they were going to go for dinner and then start the journey home.

"Hey Mario." Said Brooke as they walked into the restaurant.

"Brooke, Lucas how are you guys?" Asked Mario.

"We're good, we decided to stop in before we left, for dinner and to say good-bye to you and Kate." Said Lucas.

"Well we are defiantly going to miss you guys and the next time you come to visit Boston you better stop in and say hi." Said Mario.

"Of course we will." Said Brooke.

"So what would you guys like to drink?"

"Did Kate make any Iced Tea today?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes, she did." Said Mario.

"I think I'll have that then." Said Brooke.

"Lucas what about you?"

"I'll have the same thanks Mario." Said Lucas.

Mario came back with their drinks and took their orders. They both decided to have their usuals. After Brooke and Lucas had finished their meals Kate came out and sat with them for a little while and told them if they ever needed anything to come and see her and Mario. To which the kids promised to do. On their way out Kate told them to wait a second and came out with a couple bags of food for them to take with them. She told them to think of it as their care package to take them home and to remind them that they also had family in Boston.

Shortly there after Brooke and Lucas were on the road with Lucas behind the wheel, driving to the place where it all began for them.


	57. Chapter 57

Hey Guys

So how is your weekend so far? Nothing is really going on here except I'm still looking for work. So we had two reviewers today and they were mags0607 and LuvAngel448 so I just wanted to say thank you to them for their reviews and to enjoy this chapter.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas were well on their way home, they stopped just outside Washington DC for breakfast and to freshen up before setting out again.

"You feeling okay this morning?" Asked Brooke as Lucas pulled into the rest stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hungry and in need of coffee that's all." Said Lucas as he kissed her hand that he was holding.

"You know if you want to take a nap I can drive the rest of the way." Said Brooke.

"Brooke, I can drive the rest of the way it's only a couple more hours." Said Lucas.

"Okay, but lets make a deal. You need to be able to move this stuff in so as soon as we hit the North Carolina border, you will let me drive and you will sleep a little." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I promise you that you can drive as soon as we hit the North Carolina border." Said Lucas knowing she wouldn't let up on him.

"Good, now let's go eat." Said Brooke as she got out of the car after they parked.

Brooke and Lucas were seated in the small restaurant and order their drinks, which consisted of coffee and ice water.

"Did you bring your meds in with you?" Asked Brooke knowing Lucas was due to take them soon.

"No, you did."

"What?"

"I threw them in your purse before we left that way I didn't have to go digging through our mound of luggage looking for them." Said Lucas.

"Oh, here they are." Said Brooke as she searched through her purse and handed Lucas the bottle.

"Thank you, Cheery."

"You're welcome." Said Brooke as she took the bottle back after Lucas took one of the pills out and handed the bottle back to her to put back into her purse.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny set out early that morning also, they had also rented a trailer to bring their stuff back. In order to make everything fit Jake had reluctantly dismantled Jenny's crib, she was still too little for a toddler bed and she hadn't figured out how to climb out yet, which Jake and Peyton agreed that as soon as she did that would be the end of the crib.

"So you think Brooke and Lucas made it home yet?" Asked Peyton.

"Nah, they probably won't make it until about 2 or so." Said Jake as they passed the sign that said 'You are now leaving Idaho'.

"I'm going to call her and let her know we left and to find out where they are." Said Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, I just wanted to let you know that Jake and I left this morning and I wanted to find out where you guys were."

"Um, we're just outside Washington DC, having breakfast. Where are you guys?" Said Brooke.

"We just left Idaho." Said Peyton.

"So when do you expect to be in Tree Hill?" Asked Brooke.

"Sometime on Sunday hopefully." Said Peyton.

"Cool."

"So who's driving?" Asked Peyton.

"Broody is, but I made him promise that as soon as we got to the North Carolina border that he would take a nap and let me drive the rest of the way home." Said Brooke.

"Good, well I'm going to let you go and I will talk to you when we are closer to home." Said Peyton.  
"Okay talk soon." Said Brooke.

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Brooke as she hung up her cell phone.

"So where are they?" Asked Jake.

"Just outside of Washington DC, having breakfast. Get this Lucas actually agreed to let Brooke drive from the North Carolina border to the house." Said Peyton as Jake drove.

"Really, well that's good I mean he drove through the night, he probably needs to sleep soon, and this was probably Brooke's way of getting him to agree to sleep for a little while." Said Jake.

"Yeah, and I know as soon as he gets there he's going to want to get everything unpacked so they can return the car and trailer." Said Peyton.

"Exactly." Said Jake as he glanced into the backseat at Jenny who was sound asleep in her car seat.

Nathan and Haley were getting ready to leave Chapel Hill. Nathan figured either they would beat Brooke or Lucas there or with their luck is behind them on the highway at one point.

"I'm going to call Brooke and Lucas and let them know we're leaving now, and to find out where they are."

"Hello?"

"Hey Buddy, where are you guys?" Asked Haley

"I am just pulling on to the highway outside DC. Where are you?" Asked Lucas.

"Still in Chapel Hill but we're getting ready to leave with in the next couple minutes, do you know where Jake and Peyton are?" Asked Haley.

"Brooke talked to Peyt and she said they just left Idaho, and that was about a half hour ago." Said Lucas.

"Cool, so did you guys hit traffic on your way to DC?"

"Not much, not like dead lock or anything." Said Lucas.

"Alright well I just wanted to see where you guys were and call me when you get to our state." Said Haley.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then, bye Hales." Said Lucas.

"Bye Luke." Said Haley as she hung up.

"Where are they?" Asked Nathan as he came back in the room.

"Brooke and Lucas are on the highway just out side of DC and Peyton and Jake just left Idaho about a half hour ago." Said Haley.

"Good."

"I told Lucas to call when they got to the state." Said Haley.

"I can't believe our entire family will be back together by the end of the weekend." Said Nathan.

"I know." Said Haley.

A couple hours passed and Brooke and Lucas were now passing through Virginia and almost to the VA-NC border after that it would only be about 3 hours to get home and that was the stretch that Brooke was driving.

"So I was looking at the map and I think we should stop in Emporia it's right at the border and I'm sure they have a rest stop close by." Said Brooke.

"Okay, Emporium it is." Said Lucas.

About twenty minutes went by and Lucas saw the sign for Emporia and found the rest stop about 5 miles down the road. He pulled in and they decided to go and get drinks before setting out for the last stretch of their journey.

"Who you calling?" Asked Brooke.

"I told Haley I'd call when we got to the border, and then I think we should call Mom and Keith and tell them that we are close by." Said Lucas.

"I'll call Haley and Karen, you should call Skills and give him, Fergie, and Junk a heads up." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

"Luke, man where are you guys?" Asked Skills as he answered his phone.

"What's up Skills? We just got to the VA-NC border and we should be home in about 3 hours, so can you get a hold of Fergie and Junk and give them a heads up for me?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, hang on, Yo Fergie, Junk! Luke and Brooke are about 3 hours away." Yelled Skills.

"Where are you guys?" Asked Lucas.

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Skills.

"Alright, well I've got to go and try just one more time to keep Brooke from driving the rental with a trailer hitched to it."

"You go do that, why don't you guys meet us at the River Court when you get in, that way we can all go over together and get this done." Said Skills.

"You got it, actually I just gonna have Nate meet us there to, it'll be easier. Is Bevin still planning on coming too?"

"Yeah, she had to work today. But she gets out in an hour so tell Brooke she'll be there."

"Will do see ya." Said Lucas.

"Peace." Said Skills as he hung up.

"Brooke you still talking to Hales?"

"Hang on, yeah why?" Said Brooke.

"Tell her to just meet us at the River Court the guys are already there." Said Lucas.

"Hales, Lucas said to meet us at the Court when you get in the guys are already there." Said Brooke.

"You got it, is Bevin still coming with us?" Asked Haley.

"Lucas is Bevin still planning on coming?"

"Yeah, Skills said that she's working for another hour and then she'll be there." Said Lucas as they got in the car with Brooke in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, she's working now but she'll be done by the time we're there." Said Brooke to Haley.

"Great. Okay so you probably want to get on the road again so I will see you when we get there." Said Haley.

"Okay, see ya." Said Brooke.

"Bye." Said Haley as she hung up with Brooke.

"Did you call Mom or Keith, yet?" Asked Lucas as he leaned the car seat back.

"No, but I will right now." Said Brooke.

"Karen's Café. Deb speaking."

"Deb, it's Brooke, I just wanted to let you guys know that we're about three hours away, Jake and Peyton are somewhere in the Midwest and Nate and Hales are leaving Chapel Hill right now." Said Brooke.

"Okay, so where exactly are you guys?" Asked Deb.

"At the Virginia border, about to cross into North Carolina then when we get into town we're going to head to the River Court so we can get all of this stuff unloaded and then we'll stop at the café and see you guys." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well then we'll see you guys then." Said Deb.

"Definatly, well I'm going to get going so we can get on the road again I'll see you in a couple hours." Said Brooke.

"Okay honey I'll tell Karen for you." Said Deb.

"Thanks Deb." Said Brooke as she hung up with Deb.

Brooke got back on the highway and headed for home, with Lucas already half asleep in the passenger seat. Brooke was disappointed that he didn't stay awake longer but knew he was more tired than he would let on to her.


	58. Chapter 58

Hey Guys

Not much is happening lately so my notes will be short for now. But I do want to thank everybody that is reading this. And I want to thank mags0607 for her review tonight.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The three hours that Brooke drove home were uneventful due to the fact that Lucas was sound asleep in the passenger seat. She was kicking herself mentally for telling him to sleep, she thought for sure he would have woken up by now, but at the same time she was glad he didn't because she knew he needed to sleep.

She decided to wake him up as she got off the highway, just outside of Tree Hill.

"Hey Luke, honey we're home." Said Brooke gently.

"What?"

"We just got to Tree Hill I thought you might want to be awake before I pull up to the Court." Said Brooke.

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked Lucas as he adjusted the seat.

"Since I got on the highway back in Virginia." Said Brooke as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"You should have woken me up, so you had some one to talk to at least." Said Lucas as he and Brooke switched seats in the car.

"Lucas, you drove all through the night last night the least I could do is let you sleep for a couple hours." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well why don't you call around and see where everybody is." Said Lucas as he pulled back on to the street in the direction of the River Court.

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutor Girl where are you guys?"

"Pulling up to the River Court right now, where are you?" Said Haley as she got out of the car.

"Right up the street I had to stop to wake Lucas up so he could drive the rest of the way to the Court because this car is so awkward to turn with the trailer." Said Brooke.

"Okay I'll see you when you guys get here." Said Haley.

"Okay, bye." Said Brooke as she hung up the phone and started to call Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hey just calling to tell you we're in Tree Hill and to find out where you guys are." Said Brooke.

"Well we are now in Nebraska." Said Peyton.

"Wow you really are somewhere in the Midwest aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Said Peyton. "I swear Brooke along the highway all we have seen is fields since I last talked to you."

"How boring, well just think soon you'll be here and you won't see anymore fields." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I'm going to let you go because I have to find Jenny's snack for her so I will call you later." Said Peyton.

"Okay, Bye Peyton." Said Brooke.

"Bye."

"So where are they now?" Asked Lucas.

"Nebraska, she said that since she last talked to me this morning all they've seen is fields." Said Brooke.

"What a boring car trip that is, especially with a two year old." Said Lucas as he pulled into the River Court and honked the horn.

"What did you guys forget how to play?" Said Lucas as he got out of the car.

"No, did you?" Said Skills.

"Nope, just waiting to get back here." Said Lucas as he opened Brooke's door for her.

"Cool, so have you talked to Peyton or Jake since this morning?" Asked Nathan as he and Lucas did their manly hug/handshake thingy.

"They're in Nebraska right now." Said Brooke hugging Nathan and then Skills who had walked over.

"Hey Tutor Girl!" Said Brooke as she hugged Haley.

"Hey Tigger!" Said Haley.

"Hey Brooke." Said Bevin.

"Hi Bevin how are you?" Asked Brooke.

"I'm doing good."

"So you guys want to go get this done or hang out some more?" Asked Nathan.

"I say get it done. Is yours' done?" Said Lucas.

"Well we've been coming down on the weekends bringing stuff back slowly." Said Haley.

"Okay, well then we should get this done now before we start to relax some." Said Lucas.

"Cool, okay Hales why don't you girls ride in our car and us guys will go with Luke." Said Nathan as he tossed Haley the keys.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Haley.

"I have an idea Lucas do you guys really need us at the house?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well so we don't get in the way of the testosterone fountain why do we just meet you at the café after you return the car and trailer." Said Brooke.

"Good idea. Can we use the Beatle to get to the café cause mine's only a two seater."

"Yeah, the keys should be on the hook in the kitchen." Said Brooke.

"Okay, guys let's go." Said Lucas as they all got in the rental.

The five guys got into the rental and drove towards the house and the girls loaded into Haley and Nathan's car and went in the direction of the café. During the trip to the café the girls talked about things that they wanted to do during the summer and what they were going to do once classes started up again.

The boys of course talked about sports and which teams had a chance to go to the playoffs and various championships. They arrived at the house and Lucas went in to see if anyone was home but all he found was a note from Keith saying that he was at the garage and they'd see them later.

"Okay, no one is home so we can get this done fast, oh shoot I don't know where Brooke wants the dresses."

"Hello?"

"Hey, it me where do you want the dresses?" Said Lucas.

"Just hang them up in our closet for now and I'll sort them out later." Said Brooke.

"Okay, see you later."

"Love ya."

"Love you too, bye." Said Lucas as he hung up.

"Where does she want them?" Asked Nathan.

"She said in our closet and she'd sort them later." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Nathan as he brought the garment bags into the room.

"Luke where do you want the fridges?" Asked Junk as he and Fergie carried one out of the trailer.

"Just put them in my room Keith and I can move them later." Said Lucas.

"You got it." Said Fergie.

"You ready to lift this one?" Asked Skills.

"Yup, let's go." Said Lucas as he and Skills lifted the second fridge.

The girls arrived at the café shortly after Lucas' phone call about the dresses.

"Hey Deb." Said Brooke as they walked into the café.

"Oh, our girls are finally home, where are the boys?"

"Unloading the car and the trailer at the house." Said Haley hugging Deb.

"Karen we have company. Come sit." Said Deb.

"Oh, I talked to Peyton they are somewhere in Nebraska right now." Said Brooke.

"At least they are on their way." Said Deb as Karen came out of the back room.

"When did you guys get in?" Asked Karen as she hugged Brooke and Haley.

"A little while ago the boys went to unload everything, then they'll meet us here." Said Haley.

"So how were the trips?" Asked Bevin.

"Long, but I'm glad we left when we did, we got out of Boston at around midnight the streets were practically deserted."

"Ours wasn't too bad there wasn't too much traffic once we hit the highway." Said Haley.

"Oh I have the dresses all done I just need to do final alterations some time this week so whenever everybody has time." Said Brooke.

"You got them all done?" Said Karen.

"All of them." Said Brooke.

"When did you find time to study and stuff like that?" Asked Bevin.

"I did them in between classes, and at night Lucas and I usually stay in so I worked on them at night." Said Brooke.

"You amaze me, I just can't believe you got them done." Said Haley.

"So are you getting nervous Karen?" Asked Brooke.

"Not really, more excited." Said Karen.

"That's great, so do you know where you guys are starting when you get to Europe?" Asked Haley.

"We are going to start in London, and then no idea." Said Karen.

"Sounds great." Said Bevin.

The guys didn't realize how fast they had gotten everything unloaded, but it was done with in an hour and a half.

"I can't believe we got that done so quickly." Said Nathan.

"Just think we have to do it again tomorrow, when Jake, Peyton, and Jenny get in." Said Lucas as the five of them sat on the porch.

"That's true, that and we have to carry it up to Peyton's room that should be fun." Said Nathan.

"Do you know what they have for furniture?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't think they have much, probably just Jenny's crib and a few odds and ends it shouldn't be to much." Said Nathan.

"Well guys we should get going, get the car and trailer back, and go meet the girls." Said Skills.

"Actually I have to get going I have to work tonight." Said Junk.

"Okay, you need a lift?" Asked Lucas.

"Dude I live like three blocks away." Said Junk as he slapped hands with the guys.

"I'm out too." Said Fergie.

"What are you doin' tonight?" Asked Skills.

"Workin' I got stuck with the night shift tonight." Said Fergie who had started working for a security company.

"Need a ride?"

"I'm good, I'll see ya later." Said Fergie.

"Thanks guys for helping." Said Lucas.

"No Problem. Just promise I won't see you guys in the bar tonight." Said Junk.

"Can't go tonight, we don't have enough people." Said Nathan.

"See ya guys." Said Junk.

"Alright let me go get the keys to Brooke's car and then we'll get going." Said Lucas.

"Cool." Said Skills.

Lucas ran in and got the keys to the car, it had been decided that Nate would drive the Beatle behind Lucas who was driving the rental. Skills decided to ride with Lucas to catch up a little.

"So what's been going on with everything." Asked Skills as they drove to the U-Haul lot.

"Not much, and to answer the next question I can still play at the Court I just can't play college ball." Said Lucas. "I just have to watch myself."

"Good." Said Skills knowing he would get more out of Brooke later.

They arrived at the U-Haul lot and Lucas went in to the office, where he was directed where to leave the trailer.

"All set?" Asked Nathan.

"Done." Said Lucas as he got back in the rental car.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the rental place, and all three went in just for the sake of going in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name is Lucas Scott and I'm here to return the car I rented."

"Okay I just need you to sign here and I'll get your deposit." Said the woman behind the counter.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he signed the papers the woman gave him.

"And here you are. This is your copy and your deposit." She said as she handed him everything.

"Thank you." Said Lucas as he, Nathan, and Skills walked out to Brooke's car.

"Everything is done, we are home." Said Lucas happy that he and Brooke were done moving.

"Thank goodness, we have one more carload to unpack tomorrow and then everyone is home." Said Nathan.

"Okay so what made you guys decide to come back?" Asked Skills.

"We just realized that there wasn't anything holding us there and that we belonged here more." Said Lucas.

"It's good to have you back man." Said Skills.

"It's good to be back." Said Lucas as they got in the car and headed to the café.


	59. Chapter 59

Hey Guys

I am getting cabin fever, I need work soon! I'm not really used to this sitting home all day by my self. And I hope I don't. As many of you have noticed tonight probably I wrote a new Brucas story it's short only six chapters, but I got away from my usual format and did a song fic. So feel free to tell me what you think about it, it's called 'She Didn't Have Time'.

DanaJaycee: I hope every thing is okay with your family and I send my best wishes out to you. I'm still thinking of the style but I have a few ideas for the dresses. I'm glad they are home too.

mags0607: Thank you for the review mags. And I'm glad they are all home too.

LuvAngel448: Thank you for reviewing here as well as on 'She Didn't Have Time'. Someone thought it was a little rush but while I was writing I was going by the lyrics and kind of what the music video played out. As for this story I didn't see the review for Chapter 57 until this morning so I'm sorry for not thanking you last night.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Shortly after the guys left the car rental place they arrived at the café, Nathan spotted his car a couple spaces down from where they parked.

"The girls are here." Said Nathan.

"How do you know we are even at the café yet." Said Skills.

"Because my car is right there." Said Nathan.

"Oh." Said Skills.

A couple seconds later the boys walked into the café.

"Hey Mom." Said Lucas as he sat down next to Brooke.

"Hi Sweetie." Said Karen as she came around and hugged Lucas.

"Hi Deb." Said Lucas as he hugged his step- mother.

"Hi Lucas." Said Deb.

"What I don't get a hug?" Said Nathan jokingly.

"Why didn't you just say something." Said Skills as he walked over to Nathan.

"I meant from my mother and Karen." Said Nathan as he jokingly backed up from Skills.

"Come here you big baby." Said Deb as she hugged Nathan.

"Hi Nate." Said Karen as she hugged him.

"So everything is moved in you guys just have to organize it, and put everything where you want it." Said Lucas. "And here are your keys." He said as he handed them to Brooke.

"Okay, are the dresses in the closet?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, Nate put them in there and your sewing kit is on the desk that way you can do the alterations." Said Lucas.

"You thought of everything. Did they give you any trouble at the rental places?" Said Brooke.

"No, got the deposit back and everything." Said Lucas.

"Okay."

"So do you know how you did on your first finals yet?" Asked Bevin.

"No, we won't find out for a couple weeks but Andy's was pretty easy all his questions were from quizzes and exams that we had already had so that was pretty quick and the English Lit one was compares and contrasts different books and essays about the underlining meaning to them." Said Brooke.

"Well that's good, you told them to send your grades down here right?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah they sent around address card a couple weeks ago by dorms asking where everyone was going to be." Said Lucas.

"Well that's good so there's no confusion about the report cards." Said Haley.

Jake and Peyton were still driving in the Midwest when they decided to stop for dinner at a small diner.

"So what time do you think we'll get there by?" Asked Peyton.

"If we keep up this pace, sometime tomorrow morning we should be there by noon." Said Jake.

"That'll be good." Said Peyton.

"I just want to get there in daylight, that way we can get everything unloaded fast and then hang out with our family." Said Jake.

"Defiantly do you think they're done moving Brooke and Lucas in?" Asked Peyton.

"Probably neither of them left with that much stuff before, why don't you call and see." Said Jake as he cut up Jenny's hot dog for her.

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke just calling for and to give a status report." Said Peyton joking around about the calls they had been making lately.

"Well we are all done and the car and trailer are returned we're just sitting down at the café talking with Deb and Karen." Said Brooke. "Where are you guys now?"

"At a diner just outside of St. Louis, Jake said that if we keep up the pace we are then hopefully we'll get there by noon tomorrow." Said Peyton.

"That'll be great, well listen after you guys get settled I need your body for minor alterations on your dress." Said Brooke.

"Okay, um how about Monday morning I'll come over and we can do them then." Suggested Peyton.

"Monday it is." Said Brooke.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Asked Peyton.

"We're just going to hang out at home, since you guys aren't here yet there really isn't any point in going out." Said Brooke.

"Got ya, well after the wedding we'll all go out and have one of our crazy nights." Said Peyton.

"You can count on it." Said Brooke.

"Okay well we're going to go get back on the road and I will see you tomorrow." Said Peyton.

"Okay, be safe." Said Brooke.

"We will, bye." Said Peyton as she hung up the phone.

"So what state are they in now?" Asked Haley.

"They are at a diner just outside of St. Louis and they are getting back on the road right now." Said Brooke. "She said they should be here around noon."

"Cool." Said Lucas. "Well not to cut this visit short but we should go try to make some sense of our room."

"I agree, does anyone need a ride?"

"My car is down at the River Court." Said Bevin.

"You guys go ahead we'll take Skills and Bevin to her car." Said Haley knowing they were both tired.

"You sure?" Asked Lucas.

"Go, unpack, and get some sleep." Said Haley.

"Okay we'll see you guys later." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas left the café after saying goodbye to everyone and drove back to the house. When they got into the room they both saw the organized mess that was their room.

"Okay, I think we should find everything that we need tonight and tomorrow and worry about the rest later." Said Lucas.

"That's a good idea but I think we should just unpack what we can tonight and then finish the rest tomorrow." Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's get started with the clothes and then work our way up to the big stuff." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she moved one of the suitcases on to the bed and found the box of coat hangers that they had.

After about 2 hours everything but their books were unpacked, Brooke and Lucas both sat on bed and looked at the progress they had made. Keith returned home a couple minutes later and Karen got there about ½ hour after that.

"Hello? Brooke, Lucas you guys home?"

"Hey Keith." Said Brooke as she and Lucas walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey how was the drive." Asked Keith as he hugged the kids.

"Long. But we got in at about 2 or so." Said Lucas.

"So I assume you guys have been unpacking."

"Yeah, hey do you mind if we put one of the fridges in the basement?"

"No, where's the other one going."

"Our room." Said Lucas with a laugh.

"Cool."

"Yeah, I just need help getting it down there but we can worry about that tomorrow." Said Lucas.

"You got it. So have you heard from Jake and Peyton?"

"I talked to Peyton a couple hours ago and they were eating outside of St. Louis. Jake thinks they should be here around noon." Said Brooke.

"They're making good time when did they leave Seattle?" Asked Keith.

"Before we did on Friday." Said Brooke.

"Hey Guys." Said Karen as she walked into the house.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Karen." Said Brooke.

"How's the unpacking coming?" Asked Karen.

"We just have books left but I think we're going to leave those for tomorrow." Said Lucas.

"You both look exhausted why don't you go get some sleep and I come get you when dinner is ready." Said Karen.

"You sure? Because we can help Mom." Said Lucas.

"Go, I will come get you when it's ready." Said Karen as she all but pushed Brooke and Lucas out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas both fell asleep fast, by the time Karen came to get them for dinner. When she saw them asleep she didn't have the heart to wake them so she grabbed one of the comforters and placed it over them and walked back out of the room.

"Where are Brooke and Lucas?" Asked Keith as Karen came back into the kitchen.

"Sound asleep they looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake them so I'm just going to make them a couple plates in case they wake up and are hungry, but from the looks of things they won't be getting up until tomorrow morning." Said Karen.

"I don't blame them they had a busy day, but I think tomorrow will be easier."

"It should be. I think the lack of sleep of the past two days just caught up with them." Said Karen.

Brooke and Lucas were out for the night; they woke up the next morning to Brooke's phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Brooke it's Peyton did I wake you?"

"Yeah but that's okay what time is it?"

"10. I was just calling to tell you that we're almost there." Said Peyton.

"Where are you guys?" Asked Brooke.

"Near Sandy Creek which is about 20 minutes away." Said Peyton.

"Okay, um give me about an hour and we'll meet you at your place."

"Take your time." Said Peyton.

"Okay see you then." Said Brooke.

"Luke, you gotta get up Peyton and Jake are about 20 minutes away." Said Brooke as she realized she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing the day before.

"I'm up what time is it?"

"Around 10, we've been asleep since last night." Said Brooke.

"Okay, let's get up." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas got up and showered separately then went to the kitchen and saw that Karen made them plates from dinner the night before and she left a note on the fridge. That said,

_Morning Sleepyheads,_

_You looked so peaceful last night I didn't have the heart to wake you for dinner so there are plates in the fridge for you both. Keith had to go on a tow job and I went to the café. Have fun and be careful today._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"You want to heat up the plates and then we can get going after we eat?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, you want coffee?" Asked Brooke.

"Nah, just juice." Said Lucas as he swallowed his pill for the morning.

Brooke and Lucas ate their dinner/breakfast and got in Lucas' car and drove over to Peyton's to welcome home the last of their family.


	60. Chapter 60

Hey Guys

So the resumes are still going out and but I did clean the apartment today so that was a step forward…lol. So tonight is the Chapter we have all been waiting for. Also if you want to kind of get an idea of what the dresses look like there are links on my profile page.

mags0607: They will have a crazy night in this time I think, not sure though.

MARIALAFFERTY: The wedding will be here soon.

DanaJaycee: I do to I wish she was like that now. That is just so wrong that the school didn't follow the rules when it came to your son. You might actually have fun home schooling them though, that way you can see their progress first hand instead of seeing or hearing about it second hand. Reply when you can, your spot is here and it is not going anywhere. Good Luck.

Team Frank: Thank you for the review on the other story, and the reason the end seems rushed is because the song actually stops at the point after the guy asks about her daughter so I had to come up with a way to wrap it up. Sorry.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't…Also the vows and the speeches were barrowed from a couple web sites which I can't remember the names of at the moment so I don't own the either.)

Brooke and Lucas arrived at Larry's house a couple minutes later.

"Oh good here are Brooke and Luke." Said Haley as she spotted Lucas' car pulling down the street.

"Hey." Said Brooke as she and Lucas got out of the car.

"Hey, sorry we woke you guys up." Said Peyton as she hugged Brooke.

"I told you it's fine we'd been sleeping since before dinner last night." Said Brooke as she hugged Jake.

"Good to have you back man." Said Lucas as he did his manly handshake thing with Jake.

"Good to be back." Said Jake.

"Autie Book!"

"Jenny, munchkin. Come here." Said Brooke as she picked Jenny up.

"I miswed you." Said Jenny.

"I missed you too!" Said Brooke.

"Unwle Luke!"

"Jenny! Were you good for Mommy and Daddy on the way here?" Asked Lucas he picked Jenny up out of Brooke's arms.

"Yes."

"Good girl." Said Lucas.

"So are we all awake enough to get this done?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Said Nathan.

"So how much furniture do you have?"

"Um, Peyton's art chest, Jenny's crib, and a few odds and ends." Said Jake.

"Is Jenny's crib in one piece?" Asked Lucas.

"No, but I can put it together myself."

"Okay. Well let's get this done." Said Nathan.

"I say we get the chest out first and then we get everything else out because I see that as the major issue especially as we have to get it up the stairs." Said Lucas.

"Yeah question how did we get it down here?" Asked Jake.

"I don't remember." Said Nathan.

The boys got the art chest out of the trailer and just rolled it up the walkway. They got into the house, in one swift movement. Now they had to figure out how to get it up into the bedroom. Meanwhile the girls were trying to come up with ideas of how to get it up also.

"What if they slid it up on it's side?" Asked Haley.

"Not safe if one of them looses footing while pushing it, it's a trip to the hospital for one of us." Said Peyton.

"How about taking out the drawers that way it would be lighter for them to carry it." Suggested Brooke.

"That would work if the drawers came out they have catches on them." Said Peyton.

"I think our best option would be to get a hand truck and pull it up that way." Said Jake.

"Do we know anyone that has one?" Asked Nathan.

"Peyt, does Larry have a hand truck any where?"

"I don't know let me go check." Said Peyton who handed Jenny to Brooke.

Peyton went out to the garage and to check and she didn't find one.

"Guys we don't have one." Said Peyton as she walked back into the house.

"I think Keith does at the garage let me call and see." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Jake.

"Keith's Auto Body, this is Keith."

"Keith, it's Luke."

"Hey what's up?"

"Do you by any chance have a hand truck?"

"What do you guys need a hand truck for?" Asked Keith.

"Peyton's got a tool chest that she uses for art supplies and we need to get it from downstairs to the bedroom and we can't figure out any other way to get it up there."

"Yeah, I'm going on a tow right now I'll drop it by." Said Keith.

"Thanks Keith." Said Lucas.

"No problem."

"See ya in a little bit." Said Lucas.

"Bye."

Keith arrived a couple minutes later and dropped off the hand truck.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey, Keith thanks. This will defiantly help." Said Jake.

"Okay, well be careful guys." Said Keith.

"Yes, Dad." Said the boys in unison sarcastically.

"Smartasses." Said Keith as he walked out of the house.

"So what is left to do on the dresses?" Asked Haley.

"Just minor alterations to make sure everything fits correctly and the trimming the seams." Said Brooke.

"What do say we leave the boys here and go get that stuff taken care of that way you can work on Karen's dress a little." Said Haley.

"I'm game." Said Peyton.

"Okay, I'm in." Said Brooke.

"Hey do you guys really need us?" Asked Peyton.

"Always, but not right now." Said Nathan.

"So if we left you wouldn't be mad?" Asked Brooke.

"No, why got something better to do?" Asked Lucas.

"Well, as much as I love to see you guys move stuff around we do have a few things left to do for the wedding next weekend." Said Brooke.

"Go I'll see you at home." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke.

"See Ya." Said Brooke.

"Nate I'm going to need the keys." Said Haley.

"Why?"

"Because Peyton's car is hooked up to the trailer that you guys are unloading and Lucas' is a two seater." Said Haley.

"Okay, here." Said Nathan.

"Thank you, bye guys." Said Peyton as they walked out of the house.

"Peyton, you taking Jenny with you?" Asked Jake

"Yeah." Said Peyton.

"Okay." Said Jake as they finished hooking the chest up to the hand truck.

After putting Jenny's car seat in Nathan and Haley's car they left to go back to Karen and Keith's which they were surprised to find Karen home.

"Hey Karen." Said Brooke as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey girls, Peyton you got back early." Said Karen.

"Yeah there was no traffic so we just kept driving." Said Peyton as she hugged Karen.

"So I noticed you all are missing your other halves." Said Karen.

"Yeah, they're unloading the trailer, I was afraid we would get in their way so we decided to do the final fittings now." Said Brooke.

"Do you want to join us?" Asked Haley.

"Sure." Said Karen.

"Oh my god, Brooke these look better than your designs." Said Peyton.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Said Brooke. "Karen would you like to see your wedding dress in person?"

"Yeah."

"Here you go."

"Brooke it's better than the picture you sent me." Said Karen getting teary eyed.

"Brooke I think you should seriously consider changing majors to fashion instead of interior design." Said Haley.

"We'll talk about it later." Said Brooke. "Now go put on your dresses so we can figure out where things need to get altered."

A couple minutes later they came back all in their dresses and Brooke was amazed at the fit of them and how close they were to perfect.

"Brooke they fit perfect in the bodice so what alterations do you have to do?" Asked Haley.

"Just the hems on the bottom, since I didn't have you guys there I didn't do them." Said Brooke.

"Okay so where do you want us to stand?" Asked Peyton while she looked over at Jenny who was watching a movie on Brooke and Lucas portable DVD player on their bed.

"Um, on the chair should be fine." Said Brooke as she got some pins out.

Brooke pinned all the hems on the dresses and told them that they need one more fitting just in case. Even she couldn't believe that she didn't need to do any alterations to the bodices of the dresses for Haley and Peyton. Karen's dress fit her perfectly also. They all changed back into their regular clothes and helped Brooke organize the room better than they had the night before.

Pretty soon the room was done and they just waited for the guys to come home Peyton put Jenny down for a nap on Brooke and Lucas' bed in a menagerie of pillows so she would fall off and hurt herself. The boys returned about 2 hours later after they had brought the hand truck to Keith and then returned the trailer. Jake even put the crib together at that time also.

"Hey." Said Lucas as he walked into the kitchen with Nathan and Jake behind him.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Said Brooke.

"Good everything is in, and the trailer is back at the rental place. So now we're going to move the fridge to the basement." Said Lucas.

"Well be as quiet as possible when you go in there to get it Jenny's sleeping." Said Haley.

"In our room?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's go guys and finish this last bit, while we have the energy." Said Nathan.

The boys went into the room quietly and got the extra fridge out, and brought it down to the basement and set it up. They all sat on the bed and were all relieved that there would be no more moving to be done. The next major thing that they had to do was show up at the church the next weekend.

"So have you got your speech done yet?" Asked Nathan.

"Part of it, I know what I want to say." Said Lucas.

"What about Brooke's?" Asked Jake.

"I think she's almost done, she's more nervous about actually saying it than writing it." Said Lucas.

"That's understandable." Said Nathan.

The guys went back upstairs and joined the girls and Karen in the kitchen who were talking about final wedding preparations when Keith got home and ended up joining in the conversation.

"Royal called the shop today, they decided to stay at Deb's when they come up here." Said Keith.

"You told them they were more than welcome to stay here didn't you?" Said Karen.

"Yeah, but he said it would be better, that way there wouldn't be the added stress of houseguests on top of the wedding." Said Keith.

"Okay." Said Karen.

"So you guys getting nervous?" Asked Peyton.

"Just about the day, not the marriage." Said Karen.

"When you've waited as long as we have as soon as you get over that the rest just falls into place."

"Brooke can I talk to you really fast?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah." Said Brooke as she followed Nathan into the living room.

"Okay, well I was talking to Lucas and he said you were nervous about the speech, well I was reading this article for one of my classes and I think it could help you out."

"Okay."

"KISS."

"What?"

"Just remember KISS."

"If that mean remember to kiss Lucas I won't forget that."

"No, it means Keep It Short, and Sweet." Said Nathan with a laugh.

"Thank you Nathan." Said Brooke.

"No problem." Said Nathan as they walked back into the room.

"Mommy!" Said Jenny from Brooke and Lucas' room a couple minutes later.

"Coming Jenny." Said Peyton as she walked over to the bedroom.

Peyton came out to the kitchen carrying Jenny who was lying on her shoulder.

"Jake we should get going to see your parents before it gets too late." Said Peyton.

"Okay, let's go I just have to move the car seat back and then we can go." Said Jake.

"So what time is Larry coming in?" Asked Brooke.

"Tomorrow morning at around 6." Said Peyton as Jake went out to move the car seat.

"That's good so when you see Lorna can you tell her that I need to see her for alterations for the dress?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, absolutely." Said Peyton.

"Do you need Deb too?" Asked Haley.

"Yeah, any time the have would be great." Said Brooke.

"Okay I'll let her know." Said Haley.

Jake came back into the house and got Peyton and Jenny and they left for dinner with his parents and then shortly after that Nathan and Haley left. After everyone was gone Karen, Keith, Brooke, and Lucas ordered a pizza and decided to watch movies. Later on Brooke decided it was too late to work on the dresses that night so she decided to work on them in the morning.

Everyone fell asleep around midnight and woke up early the next day. Lucas went to the garage with Keith. Karen told Brooke that she didn't have to go to the café that day if she wanted to work on the dresses. To which Brooke happily agree but told her as soon as they were done she would come in and help out. Deb and Lorna ended up coming over at around 2 for their fittings, which had the same results as the others did in regards to fitting perfectly. Brooke had Haley's, Peyton's, and Karen's dresses all done by 4 and decided to head down to the café for a little while.

"Hey Karen, what can I help out with?" Asked Brooke.

"Brooke, I wasn't expecting you to come in today." Said Karen.

"I needed a break I got yours, Haley's, and Peyton's dresses all done. Deb and Lorna came over for their fittings earlier and so all I have to do is mine and theirs and everything is done." Said Brooke efficiently.

"I'd say you defiantly need a break but you aren't working here today, so sit down and have some lunch." Said Karen.

"Really Karen I came down to help out. Just let me do some thing." Said Brooke.

"You are doing some thing honey you are having lunch." Said Karen not taking no for an answer.

"Okay."

Lucas and Keith came in a couple minutes later and sat down with Brooke and talked Karen into taking a break with them. The small family sat down and had lunch together, they talked for a good half hour before Karen decided that she need to get back to work and the guys decided that they need to also.

Brooke decided that since Karen didn't need her she would go over and see what Peyton was doing for a little while.

"Hello?"

"Hey P. Sawyer what are you and Miss Jenny doing?" Asked Brooke.

"Not much just watching 'Cinderella' for the millionth time." Said Peyton.

"She's still on that kick, huh?"

"Yeah, but I could be worse it could be the Wiggles or something, so what's up with you?"

"Nothing I just called to see if you wanted to do something." Said Brooke.

"You want to come hang out over here I mean my dad is sleeping but come over here anyways." Said Peyton in need of adult conversation.

"On my way see ya in a few." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Peyton as she hung up the phone.

Brooke went over to Peyton's and hung out there for the rest of the afternoon, she finished watching 'Cinderella' with Jenny and she and Peyton talked about Lucas and Jake and Brooke's speech.

Royal and Mae arrived on Thursday afternoon and immediately went to Deb's to freshen up before heading over to Keith and Karen's for dinner that night. They asked the kids what made them decide to move back. And the kids told them that there just wasn't anything for them in Boston, and that they wanted to be where their family was. Royal and Mae seemed to understand that logic and didn't bring it up for the rest of the night. Karen and Keith decided that they didn't want to have the traditional rehearsal dinner since most of the guests at the wedding on Saturday were in the wedding party. So they just decided to go out for a nice dinner and then Karen and Keith parted ways for the night, Keith stayed at the house with Lucas, Nathan, and Royal and Karen, Brooke, Haley and Mae stayed at Deb's house, since that was where they were partially getting ready the next day. They all went to bed that night thinking of the day to come the day they all waited for.

The next morning the girls got up early and started to get ready for the big day ahead. The boys were allowed to get up a little later, but Brooke calling his phone to say good morning woke Lucas up.

"Hello?"

"I missed you last night." Said Brooke as she lay in bed at Deb's house.

"I missed you too, can you sneak away and come over here?" Said Lucas.

"No, you'll just have to wait until we get to the church later." Said Brooke reluctantly.

"Okay so how many dances are you going to save for me tonight?"

"Hmm, all of them. I am yours all night." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I have to make sure every body is awake and alive so I will see you later?"

"Of course. Love you."

"I love you too." Said Lucas as he hung up the phone.

The day was a blur to those involved in the wedding party, the girls did everything from getting their hair and nails done to making sure everything was okay at TRIC for the reception later. The boys made sure that everything was running smooth on their end from the reservations at the hotel to making sure everything was set for the trip to Europe.

Everybody arrived at the church on time and got everything situated in the rooms, Brooke and Lucas were given the rings. During the preparations for the guys Keith was not even breaking a sweat instead he was asking everybody else if they were all right.

"Hey Luke, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I should be asking you that you're the one getting married." Said Lucas.

"Just checking. So while your Mom and I are gone, Paul is going to pay the bills for us, so you and Brooke don't have to worry about anything." Said Keith.

"Keith, Brooke and I will be fine, we just want you and Mom to enjoy your honeymoon and not worry about us, and we can take care of ourselves." Said Lucas.

"Okay, I'm just telling you that, and the money for your meds will be on the card just like it is normally, okay."

"Thank you Keith." Said Lucas.

"No problem. Thank you Luke for doing this." Said Keith.

"Anytime." Said Lucas.

Meanwhile in the Bride's room the girls were making sure everything was okay with dresses and make-up and everything else they could think of.

"So you ready Karen?" Asked Brooke.

"I've waited so long for this, I don't want to wait any longer." Said Karen.

"Well, let's go." Said Haley.

"Karen you look beautiful darlin." Said Whitey as he took Karen's arm in his.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Said Karen.

"So I'm going to go let the guys know we're ready." Said Brooke.

"Oh, no you don't if you go we'll never see you or Luke again." Said Haley.

"I'll go." Said Lorna.

"Thanks Lorna." Said Haley.

"Meanie." Said Brooke as she stuck her tongue out at Haley.

"Real mature Brooke." Said Haley.

All the guys came out into the lobby except Keith and Lucas who were standing up at the alter.

"You look beautiful Karen." Said Royal as he kissed Karen on the cheek.

"Thank you Royal." Said Karen.

"Okay everybody are you ready, we're going to get started." Said church coordinator.

"I'm ready." Said Karen.

"Okay, the Groom's parents first then Nathan and Haley, followed by Larry and Deb, Lorna and Bruce, then we'll have Jake and Peyton, then Jenny followed by Brooke, and finally Karen and Whitey." Said the coordinator.

"Okay, Jenny remember what I told just follow Mommy when we tell you okay." Said Brooke.

"Otay, Autie Book." Said Jenny.

"Good. And don't forget to throw the flowers." Said Brooke.

The music started and the processional started in the order that was stated by the coordinator. When it was Jenny turn she waited until the woman told her to go and she did what Brooke told her to do she threw the flower petals in the air as she walked making the people sitting in the pews a little. Skills was taking pictures of it the entire time. When it was Brooke's turn she looked directly at Lucas who took a deep breath when he saw her as she made her way down the isle. After she got to her spot the music changed signaling to everybody that Karen was next. Everybody stood as the doors opened once again and revealed Karen standing next to Whitey looking directly at Keith as he took a deep breath just Lucas had done with Brooke. Karen made her way down the isle and after what seemed an eternity to her and to Keith she reached the alter.

"Please be seated. Who gives this woman to this man?" Said the Priest.

"I do." Said Whitey as he joined Keith and Karen's hands.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join Keith and Karen in matrimony. If anybody objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the Priest as he looked around the room. "Keith and Karen have decided to recite their own vows today, Karen."

"Keith, You are my best friend, my confidant and one of my favorite pests. You make me laugh and cry, you are honest and wise. You are my strength and you are kindhearted. You always love me no matter what. You have always managed to help me through bad times and I cannot imagine my life without you. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love, honor and protect you for all the days of my life."

"Karen, You are my best friend, my confident and not only are you one of my favorite pests. You have also given me one. You make me laugh and cry, you are honest and wise. You are my strength and you are kindhearted. You always love me no matter what. You have always managed to help me through bad times and I cannot imagine my life without you. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love, honor and protect you for all the days of my life." Said Keith as everyone laughed knowing he was referring to Lucas.

"Karen and Keith have now pledged their lives to one another and to their family, I will now ask for the rings being kept safe by their children Brooke and Lucas." Said the Priest. "I bless these ring to have no end and be cherished by the recipients that wear them. Keith please place this ring on Karen's finger and repeat 'With this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed." Said Keith.

"Karen please place this ring on Keith's finger and repeat 'With this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed." Said Karen.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride."

Karen and Keith made it official with the kiss and applause broke out in the church.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Keith Scott." Said the Priest as the wedding party made their way out of the church.


	61. Chapter 61

Hey Guys

Last night's chapter was 9 pages long I finished it at 1am. I don't know what got into me last night I just started writing and writing next thing I know it says it was 9 pages and over 2,000 words. Not only did we hit 60 chapters last night but we also hit over 240 reviews. Just a quick note who saw tonight's episode? OMG I loved Keith tonight.

mags0607: It's coming…

DanaJaycee: I'm glad you enjoyed it I think besides the very first that was the one that flowed the quickest out of my brain. I've had a blast at the weddings I've been at. Most of them have been small. I joke around with my friends that I'm eloping to avoid the planning process…lol. And you're welcome for the spot.

quenbee84: I wish I could keep going like this too, but with out money I have no access to Internet therefore I cannot update…lol.

Cadi Cay: Keep enjoying and welcome to the family.

LuvAngel448: Thank you, and I love writing for Jenny she is so easy.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't…Also the vows and the speeches were barrowed from a couple web sites which I can't remember the names of at the moment so I don't own them either and I don't own any of the songs mentioned here.)

Everybody made it out of the church to bubbles being blown on the couple. During the receiving line everybody congratulated the couple and they joked around with a few of the other guests.

"Congratulations guys." Said Lucas as he walked up to his parents.

"Thanks, kid. Thank you both for being apart of this." Said Keith as he hugged Brooke and then Lucas.

"You're welcome." Said Brooke as she hugged Karen.

"Unwle Luke!" Said Jenny as she ran into Lucas' legs.

"How is my favorite flower girl?" Asked Lucas as he picked Jenny up.

"I good. See me?"

"I did I saw you throwing the flowers who told you to do that?"

"Autie Book."

"Tattletale, I told her to throw the flowers because I didn't know how else to explain it." Said Brooke.

"Well I think you did great. Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Asked Lucas.

"There." Said Jenny as she pointed to Jake and Peyton over about 5 feet away."

"Okay."

"Well I'm going to stop holding up the line and let everyone else tell you congratulations." Said Lucas as he Brooke and Jenny stepped away.

"Karen, your dress is gorgeous where did you find it?" Asked one of the guests.

"Actually Brooke designed it for me." Said Karen.

"Your son's girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"She has a talent, does she do it all the time?"

"You would actually need to speak with her, she is some where with Luke, oh there they are." Said Karen pointing out Brooke and Lucas, who were standing talking to Jake, Peyton, Haley and Nathan.

"Which one is she again?"

"The brunette." Said Karen.

"Right." Said the woman.

"I kind of hoping she'll do my daughter's prom dress."

"You'd have to speak to Brooke, and now would probably be the best time to catch her because in the next couple minutes you probably won't be able to get her away from my son." Said Karen laughing.

"I'll see you guys later." Said the woman.

The congrats continued for a good 15 minutes and everyone decided that it was time to take pictures. The photographer came over to where the wedding party was hanging around talking and joking around.

"Hey guys we are ready to do the pictures now." Said the photographer's assistant.

"Okay, Guys? You ready?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah." Said Nathan.

"Okay I want the Bride and Groom, Lucas stand next to Keith, Nathan next to him, Larry, Jake, Bruce. And then Brooke I need you next to Karen, Haley next to Brooke, Deb, Peyton, and Lorna and Jenny why don't you stand right in front of Brooke." Said the assistant.

"Okay watch the birdie." Said the photographer.

"Where birdie Autie Book?" Asked Jenny.

"Just look at the camera sweetie." Said Brooke as the photographer took the photo.

"What did she ask?" Asked Peyton.

"She asked where the birdie was." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"They really need new lines." Said Haley.

"Okay guys now we're going to get some shots of just the Bride and Groom together and then we'll do just the women, then the guys and so on like that." Said the assistant.

"Excuse me Brooke?" Asked the woman that talked to Karen earlier as the group separated from Keith and Karen.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, my name is Marcie Levin I was just admiring the dresses and I spoke to Karen briefly and she told me that you designed and made them and I was wondering if you would be able to make my daughter's prom dress when that time came?"

"Um, I'd have to meet with your daughter to discuss what she's looking for." Said Brooke

"Well great I'll go get her." Said Marcie.

"Actually I can't do it right now I'm busy with the wedding but if you give me your number I can call you and we can set something up."

"Well that won't work you see we're going out of town for the summer and we won't be available when you are."

"Well then I guess I won't be doing your daughter's dress." Said Brooke.

"I am willing to pay you a good deal of money to make my daughter's dream dress."

"That's too bad because I don't need your money and I don't need to put all the time and energy into a dress now when it won't be worn for another year, so take your money elsewhere." Said Brooke.

"But…"

"No, bye." Said Brooke as she and Lucas walked away.

"I am so proud of you right now." Said Lucas.

"What for?"

"For being one hell of a hot maid of honor and for telling that woman off." Said Lucas as he kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"I'll tell you something it felt pretty good." Said Brooke as the rejoined the group.

"So did Marcie talk to you?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah, but it's not going to work out." Said Brooke.

"Well good nothing good would have come out of working with her, the only reason she was invited is because she was an old family friend by marriage." Said Karen as the girls lined up.

"Watch the birdie ladies."

"Autie Book no birdie." Said Jenny.

"Just look at Daddy honey." Said Peyton hearing Jenny.

"Otay." Said Jenny.

The photographers continued to take the pictures. They took them of the couples together, then of Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Brooke. They then took pictures of Keith, Karen, Royal, Mae, and Whitey stepping in for Karen. After the pictures were done everybody loaded into the limo and headed to TRIC after dropping Jenny off at the sitter's house for the reception where Mouth volunteered to be the DJ. The limo pulled up and the group unloaded and descended on the club, all the guests were already there mingling amongst themselves.

"I'm going to go tell Mouth we're here." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Karen.

"Hey Mouth."

"Hey, is everybody here?"

"Yeah, so the order will go Grandma and Grandpa, Whitey is coming out by himself since he gave Mom away, me and Brooke, Hales and Nate, Larry and Deb, Jake and Peyton, Bruce and Lorna and then the Bride and Groom."

"What about Jenny?"

"We dropped her off at the sitter's house, with a promise that I would smuggle her a piece of cake if she was good." Said Lucas.

"You are evil to Peyton and Jake." Said Mouth.

"The joys of being an Uncle my friend." Said Lucas as he walked away.

"All set?"

"All set, he going to get everybody to their seats now." Said Lucas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am here to formally welcome you to the reception to celebrate the marriage of Karen and Keith, my name is Mouth and I will be your DJ tonight, and I am honored to introduce the wedding party right now so if you all could head to your seats we will get this party underway."

"I love the fact that he felt the need to introduce himself, what are there maybe 3 people from out of town here that don't know him." Said Peyton laughing.

"I'll bust him on it later." Said Lucas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the mother and father of the Groom Royal and Mae Scott." Said Mouth as the crowd happily applauded. "Acting father of the Bride, Whitey Durham." The crowd kept the applause going through out the introductions. "The Maid of Honor and Best Man Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Bridesmaid and Groomsman Haley and Nathan Scott, Bridesmaid and Groomsman Deb Scott and Larry Sawyer, Bridesmaid and Groomsman Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski, and Bridesmaid and Groomsman Lorna and Bruce Jagielski. Now Ladies and Gentlemen the reason we have gathered here today, for the second time today Mr. And Mrs. Keith Scott!" Which was met by thunderous applause and a few catcalls from the table that housed Skills, Junk, Fergie and their girlfriends.

"Hey Nate should I be disturbed at the fact that my buddies are catcalling my mother?" Asked Lucas.

"Nah, for all we know they could be catcalling Keith." Said Nathan laughing.

"True." Said Lucas.

After the introductions were made Mouth announced that it was time for the Bride and Grooms first dance.

"It has come to the part in the evening where the Bride and Groom will share their first dance." Said Mouth as he put Shania Twain's 'You're Still the One' on.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Keith and Karen slow danced the song that fit them perfectly, as the song came to an end Mouth announce that it was now time for Whitey and Karen to have a dance. They danced to 'Fireflies' By Faith Hill.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
Before you knew me I traveled 'round the world  
I slept in castles and fell in love  
Because I was taught to dream  
I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture tinkerbell  
They were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But I could always tell _

chorus  
I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails  
And I believe in peter pan and miracles  
And anything I can to get by  
And fireflies

Before I grew up I saw you on a cloud  
I could bless myself in your name and pat you on your wings  
Before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud  
"life is hard, and so is love, child, believe in all these things"  
I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture tinkerbell  
And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But I could always tell

chorus

Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
Before you knew me I traveled 'round the world  
And I slept in castles and fell in love  
Because I was taught to dream

After the song was over everybody joined in on the dances and then they headed to the tables where the speeches were going to be made. It had been decided that Lucas would go first since Brooke was still a little nervous about hers.

Lucas tapped on his glass to get everybody's attention before he started.

"Excuse me. Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Karen and Keith a happy half hour anniversary? I would like to say thank you to for all that you've done to make this the special day that it is. And, of course, my gratitude to for all of your support and all that you've done to make this, by all accounts, the perfect day. And finally, thank you, Keith for making such a good choice for the best man.

This morning when Keith and I were getting ready, he turned to me and asked "Is everything okay?" I don't mind telling you that I was taken aback by this. Oh sure, he's talked to me before, but it's usually, "Pass the chips", or "Don't stand in front of the TV", or "Did you clean your room?" This morning he wanted to know if I'm okay? Keith has been around for a lot of my firsts. Now Keith is caring, he's generous, he's sensitive. I don't even know him anymore. Karen has changed my best friend. Actually, I should thank you Mom for giving me a guy that I can look up to and learn from. He's yelled at me for coming home late, he yelled at me the morning after mine and Brooke's first date when I came home with a tattoo at 16. Here's to Karen and Keith, my parents, a life of years, free of tears, bottoms up and lots of luck."

During the speech everybody laughed at the parts when he talked about Keith's questions to him, and especially the mention of Brooke and Lucas' first date. Next it was Brooke's turn for her speech.

"Cheery you're up." Said Lucas into the microphone.

"When Karen first asked me to be her Maid of Honor, I was truly thrilled and hon­ored. I still am honored. Though, I have to admit, after the initial thrill wore off, the realization hit me that at some point I would have to get up and give a speech, which was definitely less thrilling. I really racked my brain as to what to say. Be funny, I thought. Well, that's easier said than done. Then I thought, just give them really good advice. Now that was something I could do: Remember, always wear clean underwear. If you have none left… well, why don't you do some laundry once in awhile! Remember, look both ways before crossing the street. Of course, just which two ways they are refer­ring to, I am not sure, but it still sounds good. Then Nate told me to Remember: KISS. Heck I thought that meant I'd get a chance to make out with the Best Man, then much to my dismay, I was told KISS means Keep it short, and sweet. Hey, I got the sweet part down, 1 out of 3 isn't bad! So perhaps, the advice thing didn't work out so well after all. That's OK, I have other ideas. I was told; say some nice things about the Bride and Groom. Hmmm… Ummm… Hmmm… Ummm. Well, OK, let me get back to you on that one. I guess by now Karen is rethinking her selection in a Maid of Honor, but luckily for me, it is really too late for her to do anything about it. But, getting back to the toast, I thought per­haps the best thing to do would be to find some amazing quote, some beautiful sentiment, and blow everyone away with it. I spent quite a bit of time finding one, and truly found the perfect one. But, then, after watching the ceremony, I real­ized the most beautiful sentiment of all was see­ing Karen and Keith looking into each other's eyes. I watched as two wonderful people pledged their love, and their lives to each other, in front of their family and friends . . . and that blew me away. I think we all were fortunate today, as we were witness to a truly special moment. I ask that everyone please stand and raise your glasses. Karen and Keith. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this very special day. Thank you for allowing all of us to share in your love. May God bless you both, may your love for each other continue to grow, and may today be the first day of the rest of your lives, which should be filled with health, happiness and love. Karen and Keith, here's to you!"

"You did good Pretty Girl." Said Lucas as she sat back down.

"You didn't do too bad yourself Broody."

After the speeches were done dinner was served and everybody was having a blast dancing and joking around, Keith cut into one of Brooke and Lucas' dances.

"May I cut in?" Asked Keith coming up behind Lucas.

"I know we're family and all but is that appropriate?" Said Lucas

"I meant with Brooke smart ass, go dance with your Mom." Said Keith.

"Okay, but I want her back in the same condition." Said Lucas as he went off to find Karen.

"Hey, Mom can I have this dance?" Asked Lucas.

"Of course."

Karen and Lucas danced for the next two songs since Brooke had ended up dancing with Skills next who had cut into Keith's dance with her.

"I have a strange feeling I'm not getting my girlfriend back tonight." Said Lucas jokingly.

"Well no offense honey but here comes Keith and I would like to dance with my husband." Said Karen matching his tone.

"See what you started?" Asked Lucas sarcastically to Keith.

"It's not my fault you brought home the pretty girl."

"She my Pretty Girl you've got one of your own." Said Lucas as he patted Keith on the back and headed off to save his girlfriend.

"Can I cut in?"

"Sure I'm going to go rescue Bevin from talking to Fergie and Junk, and save my reputation with her."

"Go do that." Said Lucas laughing knowing left for two long with a girlfriend the embarrassing stories were going to come out of Fergie and Junk.

"So I was thinking, since we're alone tonight we could have some fun what do you say?"

"I'd say absolutely." Said Lucas.

The cake was cut and dessert was served to the guests, the dancing continued through out the night and everybody was switching of partners here and there by half way through the night everybody in the wedding party had danced with each other at least once.

"Okay every body it is now time for every one to clear the dance floor and all the single ladies to get out there." Said Mouth who had danced also during the party.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Lucas to Brooke who was sitting on his lap.

"Technically I am still single. So I am going to go join Deb, Peyton, and Bevin on the floor." Said Brooke as she kissed Lucas' cheek.

"Small technicality." Said Lucas.

"You lost her man to the bouquet." Said Jake.

"I wouldn't be talking yours is out there too." Said Lucas.

"True." Said Jake.

"Okay is everybody ready for this?" Asked Karen.

"Yeah!" Yelled the crowd of women.

"Here it goes."

The bouquet sailed through the air and landed in the hands of Brooke. Who was shocked and happy that she caught it.

"Please tell me she didn't catch it." Said Lucas more to himself than anybody else.

"Start saving buddy." Said Jake laughing.

"This isn't funny."

"Yeah it is, but we better get out their under our own free will otherwise we'll be dragged." Said Jake.

"This is one of those days I'm happy I got married when I did." Said Nathan as he stayed in his seat.

"Shut up Nate." Said Lucas jokingly.

"Okay guys, gather around." Said Keith as he saw the target.

"This is bad, no kid should be at his parents' wedding." Said Lucas joking around with Jake as Keith was taking Karen's garter off.

"I agree whole heartedly. But sometimes you can't help it." Said Jake.

"Yeah, but I mean I doubt you and Peyton will wait 18 years to get married, that way Jenny doesn't have to see this." Said Lucas.

"I agree." Said Jake.

"Ready, one, two, three!" Said Keith as he flung it at Lucas.

"Thanks Keith!" Said Lucas as he caught the garter.

"You think they planned this Broody?" Asked Brooke as she came over to the guys.

"Knowing them yeah." Said Lucas.

"Can we get the young lady that caught the bouquet and the guy that caught the garter to the center of the dance floor please?" Said Mouth.

"We're going." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas made their way on to the dance floor once again and Brooke sat in the chair that was set there.

"You know if 50 of our closest friends and family weren't standing around this could get very interesting for us." Said Brooke.

"Later Pretty Girl." Said Lucas as he put the garter on Brooke's leg and took her hand as she stood up to do their customary dance which Karen chose after she talked to Haley and Peyton about what song she should put on for them she chose 'Breath' By: Faith Hill for them since some of the other songs that Haley and Peyton suggested were giving Karen and Keith visuals they really didn't want.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

As Brooke and Lucas danced they talked about everything that they wanted to do during the summer together. And while joking around they were talking about the superstition of what it means to catch the bouquet and garter.

"Well you know what this means Broody."

"What does it mean Cheery?"

"It means that not only did your basketball shot say it was destiny now we have the superstition of the bouquet and garter toss in our court."

"Yes we do. So that is just one more thing that we can add to the list that makes us perfect for each other." Said Lucas.

"We are, aren't we." Said Brooke as she hugged Lucas closer to her.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Said Brooke.

At 1 am the last of the guests left besides the wedding party.

"You know what guys? Why don't we let the newlyweds get on their way and we can clean up tomorrow." Said Deb.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Said Lorna.

"Okay, so just a reminder to you two, we are going to the airport right from the hotel later on so I'm going to tell you this now, no parties at the house, no tattoos, no car accidents, no pregnancies." Said Karen joking around with Brooke and Lucas.

"We promise nothing like that will happen and the same goes for you guys." Said Brooke.

"Okay now if you need any thing, we will call once a week, and email you when we can." Said Keith.

"Deal." Said Lucas.

"Have fun you guys everything will be here when you get back, and take lots of pictures while you are out and about." Said Brooke.

"We will, come here all of you." Said Karen as she hugged all the kids and the other adults.

"Go now! Have fun we will see you when you get back." Said Lucas.

"Okay bye Guys." Said Keith as he and Karen got in the limo that would take them to the hotel.


	62. Chapter 62

Hey Guys

So any views of last night's episode? I loved the Lucas and Keith stuff. Well let me know what you think.

PaulineJ: Sorry I didn't see your review for Chapter 60 until this morning when I logged on to my email account. I wish I had the perfect family too. But I'll settle for my fictional families for now…lol.

mags0607: No problem for the review, I review when I like a story and yours is defiantly one of them.

x-Brucas-luvin-x: Welcome to the family fold. It only took you three days? Wow. I've noticed that Brucas are my main characters through this but I'm trying to give everyone equal 'screen' time, it doesn't always work. I love writing Brucas because there is so much room to grow with the characters.

LuvAngel448: I didn't want it to make things so predictable but it kind of came out like that a little. And with Jenny I just make her a very smart 2 year old.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Karen and Keith arrived at the hotel and couldn't believe that they were actually married. When they got to the room Keith carried Karen over the threshold of the room, as they looked around the room they found a bottle of champagne with two glasses chilled by the bed for them with a note.

"Keith?"

"I didn't do it but there's a note." Said Keith.

Hey Guys- 

_Just another quick note of congrats to you don't ask how we got the champagne just enjoy it and we'll see you when you get back._

_Love,_

_Lucas and Brooke_

"They are so grounded when we get back." Said Karen jokingly.

"Yes they are, but lets not think of their punishment now let's concentrate on us and the fact that we got married earlier." Said Keith.

"I'll toast to that." Said Karen as she handed the glass to Keith.

Meanwhile back at the house Lucas and Brooke had arrived shortly after Keith and Karen left TRIC.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Lucas.

"What?" Asked Brooke getting nervous.

"Nothing, silence no Mom, no Keith to walk in we could do anything we want and nobody can bust us right now." Said Lucas as he stepped close to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatever will we do with new found freedom."

"Oh I can think of a few things." Said Lucas as he kissed her neck.

"Really like what?" Said Brooke as she turned around and looked at him.

"Like we could go to bed and stay there all day tomorrow or for as long as we want." Said Lucas.

"I like that idea." Said Brooke as she kissed Lucas.

"I thought you would." Said Lucas as he kissed her back and moved her towards the bed.

"But we said we would help clean up TRIC tomorrow so we'll do that and then come back and go right back to bed." Said Brooke.

"Okay, it's a deal. Now can we get back to doing what we were doing?" Asked Lucas.

"Of course."

Nathan and Haley went home and went to their room and decided to get some sleep since they needed to be alert to go and clean up at TRIC, but as they did that they realize that they really weren't that tired after all and joined in some activity that was sure to tire them out after.

Jake and Peyton went home also and decided to just go to sleep since they had to get up early to go get Jenny at the sitter's house. Larry and Deb arrived at the house with Peyton and Jake and retired to Larry's room, nobody really wanted to know what was going on in there, well at least Jake and Peyton didn't.

Bruce and Lorna went home and went to bed while discussing the day's events and how nice everybody looked.

Karen and Keith enjoyed their first night as husband and wife and woke up early so they could be on their way to the airport and get there before they actually had to be.

"Good Morning." Said Keith as he looked over and saw his new wife.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Asked Karen.

"Very well, knowing that I would wake up to you. How about you?"

"Peaceful knowing you were here and weren't going anywhere with out me." Said Karen.

"Never, you are stuck with me forever." Said Keith as he kissed Karen.

At the house Brooke woke up to find Lucas missing from bed and wondered where he went.

"Lucas?" Asked Brooke yawning as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Cheery. Good Morning." Said Lucas as he kissed her.

"What happened to staying in bed for as long as we could this morning?" Asked Brooke as she sat on Lucas' lap.

"Well I had to come out here to get some water so I could take my medication and then you came out so I say we go back to bed before we actually have to be up." Said Lucas.

"Okay, let's go." Said Brooke as she got off of Lucas as started walk back to their room.

"Good night." Said Brooke as they lay down and fell back to sleep for a couple hours until the phone woke them up.

"What time is it?" Asked Brooke.

"Shh, it'll stop ringing go back to sleep." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she settled back into her spot.

"Nobody is answering." Said Haley as she tried to get a hold of Brooke and Lucas.

"Hales, they're probably sleeping still." Said Nathan.

"Do you think we should go over and get them?" Asked Haley.

"They'll get up eventually." Said Nathan knowing it was still early for them to be awake.

"Okay." Said Haley.

About an hour later Brooke woke up and decided that since it was 11 she should get Lucas up and start to get ready to go over to the club and clean up.

"Hey Broody come on we have to get up and help with the clean up at TRIC." Said Brooke as gently as possible.

"I'm awake let's get ready." Said Lucas as he sat up with Brooke.

"Good Morning, I wonder who called earlier?" Asked Brooke.

"Well obviously they didn't really want to talk to us, because they gave up after one call." Said Lucas.

"Luke, I'm going to go check you go take a shower and then I'll get ready after you." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he kissed her.

Brooke walked out to where the phone was and checked the caller-id and saw that someone from Deb's house called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, did someone call here earlier?"

"Yeah, Hales did. Did she wake you guys up?"

"No, just for a second. So is she still there?"

"Yeah, hang on a second. Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Brooke for you."

"Hey Tigger."

"Hey so did you call earlier?"

"Yeah, well I didn't know what time you guys were going to head over to TRIC so that's why I called."

"Oh, well Luke's in the shower right now and then I'm going to take one so I'd say in about a hour or so." Said Brooke.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Said Haley.

"Okay, bye." Said Brooke.

"Bye."

"Hey, the phone call from earlier was Haley calling to find out what time we were going over to TRIC." Said Brooke as she walked into the bathroom while Lucas was showering.

"What time did you tell her we'd be there?" Asked Lucas.

"In about an hour."

"Well if we have to be there in an hour you better get in here now." Said Lucas.

"No, because if I come in there we'll be late." Said Brooke.

"Fine I'll be out in a second." Said Lucas reluctantly.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she walked out of the bathroom to get a towel.


	63. Chapter 63

Hey Guys

What is going on today in your worlds? Nothing much here. There is no news on the job front yet, but hopefully soon. For now I will write for you. So sorry for the short chapter guys I hit a little writer's block, but it has crumbled so here you go.

jeytonlover: Thank you keep reading it and I'll keep writing it.

MARIALAFFERTY: Thank you for the compliment I try.

Team Frank: Neither am I my dream is an elopement in Vegas…lol and all I did was cut and pastes the addresses to get them on the profile page.

LuvAngel448: Your wait is over.

DanaJaycee: Is you baby's fingers alright, and I wasn't a dream I'm not evil like that. Talk soon, BTW when are you updating? lol.

PaulineJ: I liked them too in this chapter. Here is the update.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Lucas finished up his shower and Brooke took her right after, it amazed them both that they were actually running on time that day for the clean up. They pulled up in front of TRIC shortly after leaving the house.

"Hey Guys." Said Brooke as she and Lucas walked in to the club.

"Hey, wow and you are on time." Said Haley.

"I'm always on time, it Cheery that isn't." Said Lucas as he took the cup of coffee offered by Nathan. "What time did she have you up at?"

"Oh, right around the time she called you guys this morning." Said Nathan.

"The ignored phone call." Said Lucas.

"Thank me now I talked her out of calling you again."

"Thank you." Said Lucas.

"You're welcome. So what should we get started on?" Asked Nathan to the girls who were talking about the previous day.

"I say we ask the girls, so we don't get yelled at other wise." Said Jake.

"Good idea."

"Okay ladies what do you want us to do?" Asked Nathan.

"Well we're going to clean the tables off and then maybe you guys could dismantle them and put them away." Said Peyton.

"You got it." Said Lucas.

About three hours later the entire club was cleaned and restocked by the group who then decided to go back to Karen and Keith's and watch some movies and hang out for a little while.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Asked Haley.

"Working." Said Lucas.

"Working." Said Brooke.

"I have to go to THUD and talk to them about the strip." Said Peyton.

"I'm working." Said Jake.

"I have to work at the garage with Luke." Said Nathan.

"Well I just was wondering, what time everyone was getting out maybe we could go out to dinner or something." Said Haley.

"Quick idea why don't we just get Chinese delivered here and we'll have a movie night." Said Brooke.

"That sounds good." Said Haley.

"I'm in." Said Peyton.

"Me too." Said Jake.

"Well I guess I'm in." Said Nathan.

"Tomorrow it is then. So should we rent them or just everybody bring one?" Said Lucas.

"Why don't we all just bring one." Said Nathan.

"Okay so tomorrow around six or so?" Said Brooke.

"That sounds good, since we close the shop around 5 and you guys get off at around 4 right?" Asked Lucas.

"Okay." Said Haley as she nodded her head at Lucas' question.

"So I'll stop at the store on the way home to get junk food." Said Brooke.

"Cool, so do you guys mind if we bring Jenny?" Asked Peyton.

"Not at all, and you don't have to ask if you can. Just bring her." Said Lucas.

"Okay. I was just checking." Said Peyton.

Everybody left the house early in the evening to go have dinner with their parents, Brooke and Lucas were invited to Deb's but they told her that they just wanted to stay home and promised to go over and have dinner the next week with them. After everybody left Brooke and Lucas settled in for the night and just hung out with each other.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Asked Brooke from the kitchen.

"I don't know what do we have that we can cook?" Asked Lucas.

"Um, chicken and those instant potatoes, I'm sure we can't mess that up." Said Brooke.

"Okay, you know it's nights like this when I wish Mario delivered here." Said Lucas jokingly.

"I know." Said Brooke.

"So what do you want to do to the chicken?" Asked Lucas.

"Do we have any breadcrumbs or something close to that?"

"Yeah right here." Said Lucas.

"Cool." Said Brooke as she got the chicken out of the fridge.

"So we should start making a grocery list soon that way we don't run out of stuff." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, we should. You know I like this feeling." Said Brooke.

"What?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't know this us living together, cooking dinner. It like playing house only for real you know." Said Brooke.

"I like it to, you know if we make it through this summer like this. It's like a preview of what it'll be like later on." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, like when we get a place of our own and start thinking marriage and stuff." Said Brooke.

"Defiantly." Said Lucas who was making a salad to go with dinner.

"So what time do you have to go into work tomorrow?"

"Um, 8 you?"

"7, but that's cool you know I mean I like working it makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something during the day." Said Brooke.

"I feel the same way, so will an hour be enough time for you to get ready in the morning?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah." Said Brooke.

"Okay, just so we can set the alarm in the morning." Said Lucas.

"Good thinking." Said Brooke.

After the chicken was in the oven they went and settled on the couch until dinner was ready.

"So what do you want to watch?" Asked Lucas.

"Whatever's on I don't care." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he channel surfed for something to watch; he finally settled on a rerun of 'Rescue Me'. "So is this okay?"

"Yeah, this is perfect." Said Brooke.

Before the show was over Brooke and Lucas were back in the kitchen to finish making dinner. The meal was done cooking and the young couple sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Their conversation crossed many subjects including what movies they wanted to watch for movies the next night. And what they wanted to do after dinner.

If you were a passerby walking down the street and you glanced in the window you would swear these two people were married the way the communicated with each other without even saying a word.

Meanwhile at Deb's house Nathan and Haley were helping Deb make dinner and telling her of their plans for the next night, Deb knew from past movie nights not to expect Nathan and Haley home until the next day.

"It's a shame that Lucas and Brooke couldn't join us tonight." Said Deb.

"I think they just wanted a quiet night together with how busy we've all been the past couple days, they just need to unwind a little." Said Haley knowing that they defiantly needed it.

"We when I asked Lucas earlier he said they would come over sometime next week for dinner."

"They'll come around soon, Mom."

"I know, it's a big adjustment for him and for Brooke too, they both spent such a large amount of time in the city they just have to get acquainted with the town again." Said Deb.

"And like you said they'll be here for dinner next week." Said Haley.


	64. Chapter 64

Hey Guys

Graduation is tomorrow night! I can't wait. Okay so some important news broke yesterday in regards to our favorite show… apparently The WB is merging with UPN to form a new channel called the CW, 'C' standing for CBS and the 'W' for Warner Brothers. Guys we need to save our show, with the merge they are looking at keeping some shows from each network and ditching the rest, in the press release that was sent out today they listed some potential keepers from both networks for the WB _Gilmore Girls, Smallville, Supernatural, Reba, and Beauty and the Geek. _From UPN,_ Everybody Hates Chris, Next Top Model, Veronica Mars, Girlfriends, and Smackdown_. We need to get OTH on that list, so all you have to do is go to my profile page and under the links for the dresses there is a link to the petition as well as a MSNBC poll right now as far as I can tell OTH is in the lead percentage wise. So go and do what you have to do. I signed I'm number 76. Thanks for reading this little rant now on with my thank yous and comments.

mags0607: The cute married couple; like I said last night I developed a bit of writer's block that's why I wrote them like that.

LuvAngel448: They are all still in college, although it's summer break. They will be staying in Tree Hill though.

Team Frank: Your welcome anytime, and good luck with your movie night.

PaulineJ: I love doing movie nights with my friends and they usually last well into the morning hours. And the reason I have them happy and in love is because I don't write drama well so, there you go. And I'm glad you are still getting all warm and fuzzy from the story.

DanaJaycee: I'm glad your son is doing well, and I would have laughed too if my child got locked in the bathroom. Tell hubby hi back. I just read and reviewed your new chapter. As for the review on _She didn't have time_ I have to find another song.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny ate dinner over at Bruce and Lorna's house; Larry had left that morning for a job and wouldn't be back for about a week or two.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Asked Bruce.

"Uh, we're going to have a movie night over at Karen and Keith's house and order Chinese in." Said Jake.

"That sounds like fun." Said Lorna.

"Well we can watch Jenny for you tomorrow night if you want." Said Bruce.

"I appreciate it but we're going to take her with us. We usually let her watch a movie first and then after she falls asleep we put in one for the big kids." Said Jake.

"Okay, well if you change your mind we'd be more than happy to do it." Said Lorna.

"Thanks Mom." Said Jake.

"So Peyton when are you going to start doing your strip again?" Asked Lorna.

"I have a meeting at THUD tomorrow morning so hopefully soon." Said Peyton.

"That'll be great for you." Said Bruce.

"Yeah, it'll be good to do the strip again. Especially for THUD it's like going home with it again." Said Peyton.

The next morning alarms sounded around the town signaling the start of a new day for the group. Brooke and Lucas' alarm went off at 6am. And Brooke woke up first.

"Luke, shut the alarm off." Said Brooke not moving from her spot on his chest.

"What?"

"The alarm loud, annoying." Said Brooke covering her ears as Lucas reached over and shut it off.

"You gotta get up, you have to be at the café in an hour." Said Lucas.

"I know I'm up." Said Brooke as she got out of bed. "Are you going back to sleep?"

"No, you know I can't sleep when you're not here." Said Lucas.

"Cheeseball." Said Brooke as she grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

Lucas meanwhile got up and went and made a pot of coffee for them before they both left for work. About twenty minutes later Brooke joined him in the kitchen.

"Your turn Broody." Said Brooke as she put her arms around his waist.

"Here is your coffee and I will be right back."

"Well I actually have to leave right after I do my hair so I will see you later." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I'll see if we can sneak away for lunch." Said Lucas.

"Okay, bye have a good day." Said Brooke as she kissed him before he left the room.

"You too, and don't forget movie night tonight." Said Lucas.

"I know I'm going to stop at the store on the way home and pick up some junk food and soda." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he shut the door to the bathroom so he could take a shower. Shortly after Lucas got in the shower Brooke left for work at the café.

Nathan and Haley's alarm went off around the same time as Brooke and Lucas' did and Haley got up with no argument. She took a quick shower then woke Nathan up.

"Nathan it's six-thirty you have to get up." Said Haley.

"I don't have to be to work until 8." Said Nathan from under his pillow.

"Yes, but I am leaving now and I'm not going to be here to wake you up again." Said Haley as she put her hair up.

"Fine I'm awake." Said Nathan.

"Do you need the car today?"

"No I can have Lucas pick me up." Said Nathan.

"Okay, well I'm coming right back here after work so then we can drive over there when you get home." Said Haley.

"Okay." Said Nathan.

"Alright I'm leaving I will see you later." Said Haley as she left the bedroom.

"Bye." Said Nathan as he reached over to the phone to call Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nate. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah Hales take the car?" Asked Lucas.

"Yeah, she's on her way to the café right now." Said Nathan as he grabbed some clothes.

"So isn't Brooke she left about ten minutes ago." Said Lucas.

"So we have to be there for 8 right?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, so I'll be by your house at 7:30." Said Lucas.

"Okay I'll see you then." Said Nathan.

"See ya."

Jake and Peyton woke up to Jenny calling to them from the other side of the room since Peyton was still painting her room, and they didn't want her in there yet.

"Daddy?"

"Coming honey." Said Jake as he picked Jenny out of her crib. "Good Morning."

"Hi." Said Jenny.

"You want to lay down with Mommy for a little while, so Daddy can get ready to go to work?"

"Yeah." Said Jenny as Jake put her on his side of the bed next to Peyton who was half awake. "Hi, Mommy."

"Morning honey now go back to sleep for a couple more minutes." Said Peyton.

"Otay." Said Jenny as she cuddled closer to Peyton.

About twenty minutes later Jake came out of the bathroom and finished getting ready to go to the garage to work with the guys while the Peyton worked on Jenny's room and then got ready for her meeting at THUD and then she had to go to the club and make sure everything was going to run smoothly that night.

Lucas pulled up in front of the house just as Nathan walked out the door.

"Hey."

"Hey, so you ready to get some work done?" Asked Lucas.

"Absolutely."

"Good I called Dennis there's three cars that need tune ups before 2, so I figure between me, you, and Jake we can get them done quickly." Said Lucas.

"Sounds good to me." Said Nathan. "So what did you and Brooke end up doing last night?"

"We cooked dinner and then watched a couple movies, and fell asleep. What about you guys?" Said Lucas.

"Pretty much the same thing, but right now I'm trying to picture Brooke cooking dinner." Said Nathan amused.

"Actually it was good, considering I helped out a little." Said Lucas knowing Brooke wasn't known for her cooking skills.

"I'm not saying she can't do it, I'm just saying it's hard to picture her cooking." Said Nathan.

"I know, I used to have the same images." Said Lucas. "Just don't tell her that."

"I won't." Said Nathan as Lucas pulled into the garage parking lot.

"Jake, your early." Said Lucas as they got out of the car.

"Not really." Said Jake.

"Well we have three cars that need tune ups by 2 so we better get started." Said Nathan.

"Morning Dennis." Said Lucas as they walked into the shop.

"Morning guys." Said Dennis.

The girls were at the café working, and it was busy. It began to slow down at around 9 and the girls were already tired.

"Oh my goodness, that was busy." Said Brooke.

"I swear people don't eat on the weekends." Said Haley.

"Or they just didn't this weekend." Said Brooke.

"True, so have you heard from Karen and Keith yet?" Asked Haley.

"Not yet but you know their newlyweds so we're cutting them some slack on the whole not calling thing right now." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"Good idea." Said Haley.

"Hey guys." Said Peyton as she walked into the café with Jenny.

"Hey, so did you have your meeting yet?" Asked Brooke.

"No, it's not until ten. So we decided to have breakfast before I go to it." Said Peyton.

"Cool, so are you taking the munchkin with you?" Asked Haley.

"Actually I was wondering if you guys could watch her for a little while I mean this meeting shouldn't be longer than like a half hour or so." Said Peyton.

"No problem, so what do you want for breakfast?" Asked Brooke.

"Coffee and cereal for me and oatmeal for the princess." Said Peyton.

"You got it." Said Haley as she got Peyton a cup of coffee and a sippy cup of juice for Jenny.

A little while later Peyton left for her meeting with THUD.

"Hi my name is Peyton Sawyer I have a meeting with Matt."

"Sure have a seat and I'll let him know you are here." Said the reseptionist.

Peyton waited a couple minutes for Matt to come out of his cubical to see her.

"Hey Peyton how are you?" Asked Matt.

"I'm good and you?" Asked Peyton.

"Good, so you want to do the strip for us again." Said Matt.

"Yes I would I loved doing it, the only reason I stopped was because I was moving to Seattle but I'm back for good now and I would love it if you gave me a chance to do that once again." Said Peyton.

"I think I should saw welcome home Peyton." Said Matt.

"Really?"

"Yes really, so let's talk specifics." Said Matt.

"Okay, um the only thing I would really like to change from the last time is I would like to use my real name as my by-line." Said Peyton.

"That would be fine, so what is going on in your life?" Asked Matt.

"I'm living at home with my boyfriend and daughter, and everything is perfect." Said Peyton.

"That's great." Said Matt. "Well I can offer you $200 a week for the strip."

"That's perfect." Said Peyton happy to be getting paid for her art work at all.

"So how old is your daughter?"

"She's two." Said Peyton proudly.

"Nice age." Said Matt who was married and had a 6 year old son.

"Yeah, she great." Said Peyton.

Peyton and Matt finished their meeting and Peyton signed the nessecary paperwork for them to be able to publish the strip. She then made her way back over to the café to pick up Jenny and take her over to tell Jake the news.


	65. Chapter 65

Hey Guys

Okay sorry for the lack of chapter last night, but last night was graduation and I didn't get home until 11 and was too tired to write any thing so I'm writing now. Did you all vote the actual link to the petition is on my profile page. So be sure to sign it when you get the chance.

mags0607: I know the feeling of dropping from being over tired like that I did it last night.

Team Frank: Thank you for voting I did my part also. I didn't vote in the election for mayor in my town, but I voted to save OTH, go figure. I had a blast at grad.

DanaJaycee: Good for you on going back to school. It took me three years to go back but as my sister told me last night, I basically graduated at the same time as everyone that graduated from the class of '02. So there we go. That's how I feel too. She raised her from the time she was basically 6 months and on. So Peyton is her mother in every sense of the word, so what if she didn't give birth to her. She loves her, and that's what a mother does.

PaulineJ: I will be too. This is my favorite show.

MARIALAFFERTY: Wait no longer.

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

"Hey guys." Said Peyton as she walked back into the café.

"Your meeting is already done?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, they're going to give me $200 a week for the strip." Said Peyton.

"That's great, plus what you make from TRIC you'll be good to go." Said Brooke.

"Exactly." Said Peyton. "Okay, so I am heading over to the garage to tell Jake any messages to send over to the boys?"

"Yeah, give Lucas this for me. Oh and don't read it." Said Brooke as she handed Peyton a note for Lucas.

"I don't want to know." Said Peyton. "Anything for you Hales?"

"Just hi and I'll see him later." Said Haley.

"Okay I'm out of here come on Jenny let's go see Daddy real fast." Said Peyton.

"Bye." Said Brooke as she wiped down the counter.

Peyton drove over to the garage to tell Jake about her meeting, she could have waited until he got home but she was too excited to do that. She pulled into the garage parking lot and got out with Jenny on her hip.

"Hey Guys how's it going." Asked Peyton.

"Not bad we're almost done with this one and then we have one more." Said Jake as he kissed her and Jenny. "So how was your meeting?"

"Good I'm going to be doing it, and they offered me $200 a week to do it."

"That's great! Are you going to do it under your own name this time?"

"Yeah, that was one of my conditions and they excepted it. Oh Luke, Brooke asked me to give you this." Said Peyton as she handed Brooke's note to him. "I feel like I'm back in high school passing notes during English class."

"Yeah but at least we won't get caught by the teacher doing it." Said Lucas as he read the note.

Broody- 

_Come right home after work, and if you are good I'll give you a present. ;) ;)_

_Love,_

_Cheery_

"Do we want to know what it says?" Asked Nathan.

"It just says to go home after work." Said Lucas not telling him what the rest of the note says.

"Okay, that's what she didn't want me to read." Said Peyton.

"Yeah, that's all it says." Said Lucas.

"Alright well I am going to go home and work on Jenny's room some and the strip if I have some time." Said Peyton.

"Okay I'll see you when I get done here." Said Jake.

"Bye guys. Luke if you guys are going to do anything before we get there pull the shades so we'll know not to disturb you guys." Said Peyton knowing Brooke wouldn't have just written him a note about coming right home.

"Go home. We'll see you tonight." Said Lucas as he resumed what he was doing.

"Bye guys." Said Peyton as she walked out to her car.

The guys finished the cars and a couple other small things around the shop and the girls handed everything off to the next shift and headed out of the café.

"So we'll see you guys later." Said Haley as she and Brooke headed to the cars.

"Yeah, um around 6. So what kind of junk food do you want like chips and stuff like that?"

"Yeah that sounds good, so what was in the note?" Asked Haley.

"Just telling him hi."

"Uh-huh well pull the shades so we don't walk in on anything."

"HaHa." Said Brooke knowing her friends knew her too well.

Brooke went to the store and got the junk food for the night and went home to wait for Lucas.

"Brooke?"

"Hey Babe, how was work?"

"Good until Peyton showed up with the note that Nate and Jake kept asking me about."

"It got you home didn't it though?" Said Brooke.

"Yes it did, thank goodness we got out at 4:30 today otherwise your surprise would be a little rushed tonight." Said Lucas.

"Defiantly, so let's get started." Said Brooke as she took off Lucas' shirt for him.

"Hold on." Said Lucas as he broke the kiss for a second.

"What?" Said Brooke.

"Just in case." Said Lucas as he pulled the shade in the bedroom down.

"Glad you remembered, because I totally forgot." Said Brooke as they resumed the kissing.

Pretty soon every piece of clothing that were previously worn had found a place on the floor of the bedroom and Brooke and Lucas were on the bed partaking in each other. At around ten of 6 Nathan and Haley got to the house and saw that the bedroom shades were drawn still.

"I was joking when I told her to do that." Said Haley as they walked up to the front door.

"Well Peyton told Lucas do pull them down too." Said Nathan with a laugh.

"Should we just go in or wait out here for a little while?" Asked Haley.

"Well I don't know about you but I really don't want to hear my brother and Brooke going at it." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, we'll just wait out here for a little while until Peyton and Jake get here." Said Haley.

A couple minutes later Jake and Peyton pulled up and noticed that Nathan and Haley were standing around looking nervous.

"Hey Guys what's up?" Asked Jake.

"Not much you?" Said Haley.

"Nothing so what are you doing out here?" Asked Peyton.

"Go look at the bedroom window." Said Haley.

Peyton went and looked at the window and saw the shade still drawn down.

"I was kidding when I told him to do that." Said Peyton rejoining the group.

"So wasn't I when I told Brooke to do it too." Said Haley.

"Maybe we should go in, or something?" Said Peyton.

"I wouldn't since we don't know exactly where they are just because the shades are down in their room doesn't mean anything." Said Haley.

"Right okay so someone should knock on the bedroom door and someone should ring the door bell." Said Nathan.

"Okay well we don't want to scar Nate by catching his brother, and Haley shouldn't see that either, and it would be really awkward for me considering my history with them, so that only leaves Jake to knock on the bedroom door." Said Peyton.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa why me?"

"Because Nate is his brother, Haley is his best friend, and I've made out with him before." Said Peyton.

"So that automatically elects me to do something like that?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah." Said Nathan.

"Why don't we just call them and tell them we're here." Said Jake.

"Because this is more fun." Said Haley.

"Fun for who?"

"Just think of the joy it will be to see them act all nervous about even touching each other tonight." Said Peyton.

"Fine I will do it, but you guys owe me big time." Said Jake as he handed Jenny to Peyton.

Jake walked over to the door and knocked on it a few times and no one answered. So Jake quietly walked into the room and saw that Brooke and Lucas were both sound asleep luckily they had the blankets covering them so he walked out and rejoined the group.

"What's up?" Asked Nathan.

"They are sound asleep." Said Jake.

"I say we walk in and wake them up." Said Peyton.

"Will we see anything we shouldn't?" Asked Haley.

"Not if we are careful not to scare the crap out of them." Said Jake.

"I say we do it, it'll be fun." Said Nathan.

They walked into the house since Lucas left the door unlock when he came home earlier, and left Jenny in the living room. They made their way to the room and opened the door to find Brooke and Lucas still asleep.

"Aww how cute." Said Haley.

"Okay do not startle them whatever you do I really don't want to see that much of them." Said Nathan.

"Okay, one…two…three." Said Peyton.

"I thought you guys said be here at 6 and everything would be ready." Said Peyton loudly to get someone's attention.

"What? Oh my god, Lucas get up!" Said Brooke.

"What?" Asked an annoyed Lucas.

"Hi everybody, when did you all get here?" Asked Brooke.

"About 15 minutes ago, we were debating whether or not to let you guys sleep or not." Said Peyton.

"Why didn't you?" Asked Lucas.

"Because we thought this would be more fun." Said Haley handing Brooke and Lucas some clothes to put on.

"Thanks Haley." Said Lucas.

"No problem."

"Where's Jenny?" Asked Brooke.

"Out in the living room oblivious to what's going on in here." Said Jake.

"Okay well give us five and we'll meet you in the basement." Said Brooke.

"You got it, and remember there is a two year old in the house." Said Nathan joking around.

"Very funny just get out so we can get dressed easier." Said Lucas.

"See you downstairs." Said Jake.


	66. Chapter 66

Hey Guys

I am so sorry for the lack of Chapters on this story the past couple days. I had to go to a party on Saturday and Sunday I thought I could finish the song fic, but that didn't happen. So again I apologize. I would also like to welcome BrucasFan4Ever to the family that we have assembled here.

mags0607: Thank you Maggie, I loved your banners on the other board.

LuvAngel448: Thank you like I've said before I love writing for Brucas, I have a blast writing them.

DanaJaycee: Keith and Karen will be "back" at the end of the summer, but I plan on a few phone calls from Europe.

BrucasFan4Ever: Thank you and again welcome

PaulineJ: Well I figured Nathan's his brother and quite frankly no one wants to see their sibling in bed like that, Haley is his best friend and sister-in-law so that would be awkward, Peyton has made out with Lucas so that would just scream strange to me, so besides Jenny who was too young, Jake was the only neutral party present. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas rejoined the group about 5 minutes later, as a piece offering they brought all the junk food with them and set up Jenny's movie for her. While she was watching 'Cinderella' for the 18th thousandth time Brooke ordered the Chinese food and asked for 6 fortune cookies so they could play a little round of 'In Bed' afterwards.

"So everything is ordered and on it's way." Said Brooke as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brooke it's Keith, how's it going?"

"Hey Keith, everything is going great here, how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good and just so you know when we get back us, you and Lucas are going to have a long talk about how you scored the champagne." Said Keith with a laugh.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that. Do you want to talk to Luke?"

"Yeah, put him on."

"Hey Keith how's Europe?"

"It's good, How's everything there?"

"Great, so where exactly are you guys?"

"We are in London still but tomorrow we're going to over to Paris for a couple days." Said Keith. "And your mom will call you from there."

"Alright."

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Asked Keith.

"We're just hanging in the basement and having movie and Chinese food night."

"Well tell everyone we said hello and we'll talk to you in a couple days." Said Keith.

"Will do, take care."

"Bye.

"Bye.

"We're in trouble when they get home." Said Brooke after Lucas hung up the phone.

"Why?"

"The champagne Keith said that us and them were going to sit down and have a talk about how we scored it." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, well I'm sure they had fun with it just the same." Said Lucas.

About twenty minutes later the Chinese food arrived and they all sat down and enjoyed dinner. The meal went by quickly and shortly after it Jenny fell asleep and the group settled down to play 'In Bed' per tradition of Chinese food night, it was just an added bonus that it was movie night also.

"Okay it's time for everyone's favorite game 'In Bed' you know the rules and they must be followed no matter the fortune." Said Brooke as she put the fortune cookies on the floor where they were sitting.

"Let's start who's going first?" Asked Nathan.

"I will, 'Magic time is created when an unconventional person comes'." Said Lucas.

"In Bed." Said everyone.

"Who's the unconventional person there?" Asked Peyton jokingly to Brooke who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hales, you're up." Said Jake.

"Fine I'll go. 'Suppose you can get what you want'."

"In Bed."

"And what do you want?" Asked Nathan.

"You'll find out later." Said Haley whispering it in his ear.

"Peyton your turn." Said Brooke.

"Alright let's see, 'Trust your intuition the universe is guiding your life'."

"In Bed."

"Again why do I always get the cynical ones?" Asked Peyton.

"Luck of the cookie." Said Brooke.

"Okay Cheery you're up." Said Lucas.

"Okay, this is good. 'Never cut what you can untie'."

"In Bed."

"Something you want to tell the class?" Asked Peyton.

"No." Said Brooke.

"I'll go next. 'Anything worth doing can be done'."

"In Bed."

"Very interesting." Said Nathan. "I go last, this is good. 'Romance is likely; strike up a conversation'."

"In Bed."

"But it doesn't say what kind of conversation." Said Brooke.

"No comment." Said Nathan knowing Brooke's train of thought at that moment.

"Okay let's clean up and start watching movies." Said Lucas.

They all cleaned up the room and put the food away and decided to put in one of the guys' movies first, which was 'Four Brothers' with Mark Walburg. Which received no complaints from the girls_ (I wonder why…hmm)_. After that they watched 'Wedding Crashers' with Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn, which Brooke picked. And then they decided to watch one off color humor movie, which was 'Eurotrip' the unrated version.

By the time the movies were over it was to late for any one to go home so everyone crashed in the basement and went home the next morning to go home and get ready for work.

The alarm went off and everyone got up with no problem they all returned to their prospective houses and got ready for their day. Brooke and Haley got to the café and met Deb there.

"So how was the movie night?" Asked Deb.

"It was good we had fun." Said Haley.

"What time did you end up going to sleep?"

"Um, about 1 I think I don't know really after the last movie ended." Said Brooke.

"That's not as bad as when you usually do when you have them." Said Deb.

"Yeah, and Keith and Karen called last night too." Said Brooke.

"How are they?" Asked Deb.

"Good Keith said they were leaving for Paris today for a couple days." Said Brooke.

"That sounds great." Said Deb.

The boys went to the garage and worked on the cars that had been brought in during the day.

"So are we doing anything this weekend?" Asked Nathan.

"Not that I've been told yet, why?"

"Just asking I didn't know if you guys had something planned with Brooke and Peyton that's all."

"I think Peyton is planning on finishing Jenny's room this weekend so I'm going to need help with moving some odds and ends from my parents' place over to the house." Said Jake.

"You got it just let me know when." Said Lucas.

"Cool."

The day finished quickly and everybody went home and crashed early.


	67. Chapter 67

Hey Guys

Nothing really interesting has happened lately, I'm still looking for work. But hopefully soon I'll have a position somewhere. And we have gone over 270 reviews so thank you guys for letting me know you guys still like this story.

mags0607: I know the feeling of the draw to the banners, I've come down with it too.

DanaJaycee: I've never seen Four Brothers either or Wedding Crashers but I saw Eurotrip at a family 4th of July party with my younger cousins and we were laughing hysterically. I still haven't played 'In Bed' personally but I will try to next time I go to see my family. Good luck with the home schooling.

LuvAngel448: And here is the update.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The week went by quickly, Peyton finished the strip on Wednesday while Jenny took a nap and when Jenny woke up they went over to THUD to submit it. On Thursday Peyton finished painting the room before she started the mural. Brooke and Haley came over on their day off and helped Peyton do the touch ups.

"Peyton this is the perfect shade of pink." Said Brooke.

"Thank you one of the reasons I picked it was because all the other shades reminded me of Pepto-Bismol or cotton candy." Said Peyton.

"That is bad." Said Haley.

"So what do you need us to do?"

"Just touch ups today, and then this weekend Jake's parents are taking Jenny for the entire weekend. So I can work on this all weekend." Said Peyton.

"Well you know if you need help with it to call me." Said Brooke.

"Thanks."

The weekend came and Peyton had sketched the start of the mural on the wall. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan had brought all the furniture over from his parent's house for the room, which they had already brought upstairs.

"Looking good there." Said Haley as Peyton started painting it.

"Is it? I mean this kind of stuff really isn't my thing but it's for Jenny so I'm trying." Said Peyton.

"I looks awesome Peyton." Said Brooke.

"Thanks."

"So what color are the curtains?"

"Lilac, it's the only color I thought would go well in the princess room." Said Peyton.

"It'll look nice, so do you think she has any clue what is going on?" Asked Brooke.

"No, all we really told her was that when she comes back she'd be sleeping in her own room. Instead of ours." Said Peyton.

"So tomorrow is that day." Said Haley.

"What day?" Asked Peyton.

"Anniversary of the fire." Said Brooke.

"Oh, that day."

"Did Royal and Mae call you or Luke?" Asked Haley.

"Yeah, Mae talked to Luke. And you know Lucas can't say no to her, so we're going. Please tell me you are?"

"Mae pulled out the 'I know he wasn't the best father, but he was still your father.' Crap on Nathan." Said Haley.

"Does Mae have any idea what Daddy Dearest actually did to them? I mean, he ignored Lucas his entire life, pushes Nathan so far he almost died and then basically gives Lucas a death sentence by cutting off his meds. Not to mention that he used to hit on Brooke even when either one of them was standing right next to her."

"She knows, but it was still her son. And she wants us to go to the grave with them and then out to a late lunch or something." Said Haley.

"Is it going to be like this every year on the anniversary, because it's like a lie? Did you see what they put on the stone? _'Beloved husband, son, brother, and father'_ when Lucas and Nathan saw that I thought we were going to have to pick them up from the ground they were laughing so hard." Said Brooke.

"Well it's not like we could put what we really thought of the guy on his headstone." Said Peyton.

"Why not I would have." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"So what time do you have to go?" Asked Peyton.

"We have to meet at Deb's at 2 I think." Said Brooke.

"Is she going with you?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah, she couldn't get out of it either." Said Haley.

"So are you and Brooke going with the grandparents tomorrow?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I couldn't say no even though I really, really wanted to." Said Lucas.

"Nothing like going and living the lie of two grieving sons to set up a good meal." Said Jake.

"And the funny thing is even the headstone tells a lie, 100 years from now people are going to look at that stone and say 'Wow he was so young and he must have had a lot of people that cared about him'." Said Lucas.

"Little do they know that he was the worst guy to ever be around." Said Nathan as they moved Jenny's dresser up the stairs.

"It isn't really even the fact that he ignored my existence, or how he treated Nathan and Keith, it's the simple fact of how he treated my mom, Deb, Haley, he hit on Brooke even if one of us was standing there, but all he cared about was himself."

"I only met him a couple times and even I couldn't stand the guy." Said Jake.

"Be happy you only met him those times, Luke and I actually have his DNA." Said Nathan.

The next day was the day that the boys dreaded, it was the day that they had to put on the faces of sons that missed their father, but they knew they didn't.

"Hey you ready yet?" Asked Brooke.

"Not really, I don't want to go Brooke." Said Lucas.

"I know you don't, I don't want to either. But we have to for your grandparents, no matter how bad of a guy he was, he was still their son, and as much as we really hate to admit it you and Nate are their only real connection to him still." Said Brooke.

"I know, I just hate the fakeness of it, pretending that we miss the guy that just didn't care how much he hurt anyone. You know."

"I know, I absolutely know that feeling I did it everyday in high school." Said Brooke.

"So I guess we should head over to Deb's now." Said Lucas.

"Let's go and get this over with." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas drove over to Deb's house and let themselves in. The drive over was silent both knowing how much the other hated to do this.

"Hello?" Said Lucas as they walked in.

"Hey, bro." Said Nathan as he came in to the foyer.

"Hey, so where are the grandparents?" Asked Lucas.

"Kitchen, Brooke you look nice."

"Thanks, well I'm going to go say hello." Said Brooke as she left the boys alone.

"I still can't believe we're doing this after everything he put this family through." Said Nathan.

"I know what you mean. I tried to get out of it, I told Brooke I didn't want to come." Said Lucas.

"Well just think after this we don't have to go there until next year." Said Nathan.

"True, but it just feels weird to me. I mean Dan did nothing for us except give us each other and me a heart condition." Said Lucas.

"Well at least he did something right." Said Nathan with a laugh referring to the comment about giving them each other.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, they were talking about what had been going on over the past week or so.

"So what did you guys do this week?" Asked Royal.

"We just had movie night, and we've all been working at the garage and café. Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Haley.

"Well that's good and how are Peyton and Jake?" Asked Mae.

"They're good they are actually working on Jenny's room today." Said Brooke.

"Jenny's room?" Asked Mae.

"Yeah, Um they are turning the extra room into a princess room for Jenny, because right now she is sleeping in Peyton's room with them." Said Haley.

"Well that will be precious, who picked the theme for it." Asked Mae.

"Jenny, Peyton asked her what kind of room she wanted and she said a princess room so Peyton is doing a mural on the wall of a far away kingdom or something like that and the boys moved the furniture in yesterday." Said Brooke.

"Well you'll have to take some pictures when it's all finished and set up." Said Royal.

"We will do that."

A couple minutes later everyone made their way out of the house and set off for the cemetery.


	68. Chapter 68

Hey Guys

Not much to say again today so I'm just going to thank LuvAngel448 for her review and get on with the chapter. Happy Super Bowl Sunday!

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The group arrived at the cemetery and made their way over to Dan's grave. They decided to give Royal and Mae a couple minutes alone with the headstone. While everyone else hung back a few feet away.

"Hey Danny." Said Mae. "Well today is the anniversary of your death and we brought the kids and Deb with us. Nathan and Haley are still together and Lucas and Brooke are also, Danny you should be proud of your boys they are making lives for themselves and the women that they love. Your brother and Karen got married last week. They're in Europe now."

"Danny, like your mother said you should be proud of your boys they are doing great. They know what they want from life, happiness. It's hard to think that we could move on without you and believe it or not we have we have settled into a life where we have gotten to know _both_ of our grandsons. It's really sad that it took your death for that to happen and we know now that we shouldn't have done that, it wasn't fair to Lucas or to Nathan. I also just wanted to say that I'm happy neither one of them take after you in personality." Said Royal as everyone that held back looked at each other shocked. "Boys do you want to come over here and say something?"

"Honestly Grandpa, neither one of us planned on saying anything we just came here to support you and Grandma." Said Nathan.

"Okay, well we said our piece how about we get to the restaurant." Said Royal.

The family made their way back to the cars and started the drive to the restaurant. In Lucas' car he and Brooke talked about what happened at the cemetery.

"What just happened back there?" Asked Brooke.

"I have no idea, I'm just as shocked as you are. My only wish today is that Dan was alive to hear that, and then go back to hell." Said Lucas.

"I just never thought I would hear your grandfather speak like that to Dan, even though it was a headstone." Said Brooke.

"I know, I never thought that either." Said Lucas.

"Oh my God, Nathan what was that?" Asked Haley.

"Grandpa letting 19 years of regret go I think." Said Nathan.

"I still just can't believe he said all that." Said Haley.

"I can't believe it either, but I think he said everything Luke and I were thinking." Said Nathan.

"Well at least you didn't have to put on the act." Said Haley.

"That's true." Said Nathan.

Everybody arrived at the restaurant and got out of their cars. Deb had driven with Mae and Royal while Nathan and Haley drove theirs and Lucas and Brooke had driven in his car.

"Hi we have a reservation Scott party of 7." Said Royal as they approached the hostess.

"Of course follow me." Said the young woman as she guided them to their table. "Your server will be right with you." As she handed them their menus.

"Thank you." Said Mae.

"So when is registration at the college for you guys?" Asked Mae.

"Um, July 17th I think." Said Brooke.  
"Have you decided if you are going to change majors or stay with the one you have?" Asked Deb.

"I've decided to go into fashion, I mean I like interior design and all but making dioramas really isn't what I want to do for a career."

"Well, at least you will be doing some thing you love to do. So that's a plus." Said Mae.

"Yeah, I think I'll have fun with it, so what are you getting?" Asked Brooke to Lucas.

"I don't know yet. Why what are you?" Asked Lucas.

"I think I'm going to get the garlic and olive oil pasta." Said Brooke.

"Well then don't breathe near me tonight." Said Lucas jokingly.

"Then I'll make sure I do." Said Brooke smiling at him.

Everyone just laughed at Brooke and Lucas and their flirting. The server came over and took their orders.

"Haley why don't you start." Said Royal.

"Okay, I'll have the Chicken Alfredo." Said Haley.

"I think I'll have the Manicotti." Said Nathan.

"I'll have the baked ziti." Said Royal.

"Lasagna for me, thank you." Said Mae.

"And for you?" Asked the server looking at Brooke.

"I'll have the pasta with garlic and olive oil." Said Brooke.

"I have the Chicken Alfrado also." Said Lucas.

"And you ma'am?" Asked the server to Deb.

"I'll have the fusilli with the sage sauce. Thank you." Said Deb.

The server came back about twenty minutes later with their meal and everybody dug in. The conversation was light and no one brought up Dan of the real reason they were there. The meal was finished soon after and everyone picked up their take out containers and headed back to their cars.

"Well kids we're gonna head home now." Said Royal.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and head back tomorrow?" Asked Deb.

"Yeah, we came here and did what we had to do and now we are going to go home and start fresh tomorrow." Said Mae.

"Okay, well it was good seeing you and I hope you guys have a safe trip back." Said Deb as she hugged her in-laws.

"We will, darlin' and we'll call you when we get there." Said Royal.

"It was good to see you kids and one of these weekends you'll have to come down and visit us." Said Mae as she hugged Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley.

"We'll set some thing up before we start school again." Said Nathan.

"We defiantly will." Said Mae.

Royal and Mae then got in their car and drove home, while everyone got in their cars and drove to their respective residences also.


	69. Chapter 69

Hey Guys

Here is magic Chapter 69. What are your thoughts on tonight's episode, is it just me or have I tapped into Schwann's mind a little with the proposal. So I had a phone interview for a job today at 3:45pm EST. I think it went well. So keep your fingers and toes crossed. I'm still not sure how long this story is going to be but rest assured it is not ending any time soon. And on with the individuals.

Pauline J: I thought the same thing when I started writing this chapter.

LuvAngel448: That was me taking out my frustrations with Dan and putting it in Royal's mouth. Too bad I killed him huh…lol.

DanaJaycee: I got hungry writing it. It took me a good ten minutes to come up with Brooke's meal I had Lucas' line before I had the meal. I haven't decided yet I kind of put that in there as an open-ended invite. And like I said in my pm to you I'm here to help if you need it, my email is in my profile.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas got back to the house and set the food containers in the fridge and settled on the couch for a little while.

"What's going on in your mind right now?" Asked Brooke.

"Just thinking how peaceful our lives have been the past couple years that's all." Said Lucas as he ran his fingers through Brooke's hair.

"I like it like this, just sitting here with you. We don't have to say anything to know how we feel about each other because we just know." Said Brooke.

"I like it too." Said Lucas.

"I want to be like this forever, just you and me sitting together at night." Said Brooke.

"It will be, I won't let anything change this. Ever." Said Lucas as he kissed the top of her head.

Nathan, Haley and Deb returned back to the house and decided to just hang out. Deb was still getting over the shock of what happened at the cemetery and how at dinner no one brought up Dan at all.

"So Mom, what did you think of Grandpa's little speech earlier?" Asked Nathan.

"I wish Dan was standing in front of him to hear it, it needed to be said Nathan. Now maybe we don't have to put on this show of the grieving family every year. I also wish Karen and Keith had been there to hear it first hand." Said Deb with a small laugh.

"I was just strange to hear Royal say some thing like that, I mean the last time I heard him speak like that was the first dinner I had with them." Said Haley.

"I know and it'll be a long time before we hear it again. And Nathan I just want to say I'm proud of you and Lucas for holding back for your grandparents' sake." Said Deb.

"We just didn't think it would have been right to say what was really on our minds out there." Said Nathan.

"Still it took a lot of restraint on your parts to do that." Said Deb.

"Well to tell you the truth Mom Lucas was just as shocked as we were when it happened." Said Nathan.

"I know." Said Deb.

While Brooke and Lucas were relaxing on the couch the phone rang.

"Where is the phone?" Asked Lucas.

"On the table right there." Said Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke, how's it going?" Asked Keith.

"Good Keith how are you guys doing?" Asked Lucas.

"Every thing is going great. Just calling to see what you guys were up to, and how it went at the cemetery."

"We're just watching TV right now, and the cemetery was interesting." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Grandpa let loose on the headstone." Said Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Asked Keith.

"He basically said that Dan should be proud of both me and Nathan and that he was happy that neither one of us took after him in personality. Then he asked if Nate or I had anything to say, and when we didn't he said let's go to dinner and then no one talked about Dan at all through the entire meal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Keith it was unreal, Nate and I both stood there shocked." Said Lucas.

"Well, I'm shocked and I wasn't even there." Said Keith. "So how's every thing at the shop and café?"

"Everything is great at both places, we did about 10 cars this week." Said Lucas.

"That's great." Said Keith. "Well your mother wants to talk to you and to Brooke so here she is."

"Hi Honey, how are you?"

"I'm good Mom, how are you?"

"I'm great it's so beautiful here we have amazing pictures to show you guys already." Said Karen.

"I can't wait to see them, I'm glad you guys are having a good time." Said Lucas.

"Thank you honey, so how have you been feeling?" Asked Karen.

"I've been feeling fine Mom, and no I haven't played at the River Court yet." Said Lucas.

"Hey, I didn't ask that. I was just wondering how you've been feeling that's all." Said Karen.

"I'm fine mom, and if you don't believe me I will hand you over to Brooke and you can ask her okay."

"Okay let me talk to Brooke." Said Karen.

"Unbelievable. Brooke, Mom wants to talk to you." Said Lucas as he handed Brooke the phone.

"Hi Karen, how's the trip?" Asked Brooke.

"It's great, honey. So how's he doing? Is he giving you hard time?" Asked Karen.

"He's doing fine, and he hasn't been any trouble." Said Brooke.

"That's good, if he does you have my permission to smack him."

"Really hmm…thank you." Said Brooke smiling.

"Just so you know we have a lot of scrap booking to do when we get back." Said Karen.

"Yay! I can't wait to see the pictures, so where are you guys heading next?"

"We are going to go down to Vienna next and then from there not sure." Said Karen.

"Sounds great, and just so you know the café and TRIC are doing great, but we miss you guys." Said Brooke.

"Well we miss you too, and I will call you next week." Said Karen.

"Okay, bye Karen."

"Bye Sweetie." Said Karen as she hung up.

Brooke hung up the phone and turned to Lucas who had returned to his earlier position on the couch. Brooke snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest while they watched the television, both content in their surroundings and with each other. Brooke had thought that if someone had told her sophomore year of high school that not only would she and Lucas be together, but also they would be living together she would have called them crazy, but now she would say they were smart. She grew more in love with him everyday, and she knew that he felt the same way. Lucas glanced down at Brooke and noticed that she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you trying to steal my nickname Pretty Girl?" Asked Lucas.

"Not on your life." Responded Brooke.

"What are you thinking about then?"

"Us, how far we've come together. I mean think about sophomore year, if some one told you then that we would be here what would you have thought?"

"That they were dreaming, but now I'm the one that is dreaming. Because this is how I see us forever Brooke, together relaxing together. Someday we'll have kids running around sure but we'll be together." Said Lucas.

"I love you, Broody."

"I love you, too." Said Lucas as he kissed her.

Nathan, Haley, and Deb had decided to watch a movie. Nathan had protested but _'Sweet Home Alabama'_ had won out in the end. Nathan couldn't help but wonder if Josh Lucas' character had stock in phone cords because he kept ripping it out of the wall. But all in all he had to admit that it was a good movie. At least his mom and Haley hadn't made him watch _'The Notebook'_. It had started to get late and they decided to turn in for the night since they had plans to meet up with Peyton and Jake for the big reveal of Jenny's finished room tomorrow.

Brooke and Lucas never made it to the bedroom they both fell asleep on the couch after watching a TV show that neither could name.


	70. Chapter 70

Hey Guys

We hit 280 reviews guys party on my when we hit 300…lol. I apologize for the lack of chapters the past couple nights I just had a little bit of writer's block that just came tumbling down today. I also have some good news, I GOT A JOB! That I start on the 21st. I will be working for the life insurance company Mass Mutual. But don't worry I will not forget about you guys and this story. I do have a request if any one has heard a song that reminds you of Brucas let me know I want to do another song fic for them but I haven't found one that I like yet so just leave it in your reviews all I need is the title, artist, and what style it is so I can do the search for it. Also I would like to welcome othlovinolo to the family. And now on with the individuals.

mags0607: I want a room that I can paint period. And about the ADD I get the same thing…lol.

othlovinlol: Welcome to the reviewing family, that is one of the main things of the movie that popped out in my brain because he does it like 3 different times in the span of like a week. So I figured he must have a bunch in like a drawer somewhere.

Team Frank: Not to be mean, but if I had to wait 2 ½ months for the conclusion of that mystery so do you. I had so much fun writing that scene.

DanaJaycee: I didn't like the movie at first but then I warmed up to it. I think it's cute but definitely her best. That's too bad about the home schooling, but maybe this new school will be better. I read and reviewed it for you already and thank you for what you said in the individuals, I feel the same way.

LuvAngel448: Here is the update.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke and Lucas woke up the next morning on the couch, both with sore backs.

"Okay that is the last time we sleep out here." Said Lucas as he woke up.

"I agree. How's your back?" Asked Brooke as she sat up.

"It hurts but I'll be fine we should grab some breakfast and then get going to Peyton's." Said Lucas as they stood up.

"Well I'm going to grab a shower first. Maybe it will help just a little." Said Brooke.

"Okay I'm just going to clean up the living room a little." Said Lucas as he picked up the soda cans and the popcorn bowl.

The living room was cleaned up quickly since they fell asleep pretty early. By the time Brooke got out of the shower and dressed Lucas had everything cleaned up and put away except two bowls for cereal, And a couple glasses.

"Good morning!" Said Brooke as she walked into the kitchen obviously feeling better than she did before.

"Feel better?" Asked Lucas.

"Much, I think the hot shower defiantly helped why don't you go grab one real fast before we eat that way we can just eat and then go." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas as he kissed Brooke and left the room. Brooke heard the shower running and called Peyton to let her know they would be there soon.

"Hello?"

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Not much I just wanted to let you know that we would be there soon Lucas is just taking a shower and then we're going to eat breakfast real fast and leave." Said Brooke.

"Okay no problem take your time, we're going to wait for my dad, he called saying the job got cut short so he's on his way home right now so you don't have to be here until about 1 or so." Said Peyton.

"Okay, so we'll see you then." Said Brooke.

"Bye Brooke." Said Peyton.

"Bye."

Brooke hung up with Peyton and went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Take your time we don't have to be there until 1." Said Brooke through the door.

"Why?"

"Larry's coming home early and he doesn't get in until later I guess." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

Lucas finished his shower and got dressed and joined Brooke in the kitchen.

"So what kind of cereal do you want?" Asked Lucas as he opened the cabinet.

"The fruit hoops." Said Brooke.

"Good because that's what I'm having too." Said Lucas.

"Do you think it's strange that we still eat kid's cereal at almost 19 years old?" Asked Brooke.

"No, it's better than the _'adult'_ cereals they have, and when we have kids someday it'll make it easier to shop for cereal." Said Lucas joking around.

"That's true. Speaking of shopping we need to go and get food and other supplies I need shampoo." Said Brooke.

"Okay let's finish up and get going, but we're going to take your car so we can use the backseat." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas ate their breakfast and decided to go grocery shopping before they headed over to Peyton's house. They arrived at the grocery store and parked the car.

"Do you have the list?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes, I do right here." Said Brooke as she pulled the list out of her purse.

"Okay well let's get this done so we have enough time to bring the food home and get to Peyton's on time." Said Lucas.

"Well let's get going then." Said Brooke as she got out of the car and they headed into the store.

They started in the produce area and got apples, oranges, bananas, and for vegetables they got lettuce and other salad fixings. They then made their way to the deli and got cold cuts and cheese. Brooke and Lucas made their way around the grocery store joking around and picking up the things they needed, while they were in the paper goods aisle Lucas was picking up the paper towels and decided to have Brooke stay a couple feet away with the carriage.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brooke.

"Just watch." Said Lucas as he picked up a roll of paper towels and lined up with the carriage and shot them in.

"And it's Scott for the win." Said a voice from behind Lucas.

"Hey Mouth, what have you been up to man?" Asked Lucas.

"Not much, got a job working in Wilmington and I got an apartment there for the summer." Said Mouth.

"That's cool." Said Brooke.

"So how are Karen and Keith, did they make it to Europe?" Asked Mouth.

"Yeah, they are on their way to Vienna this week." Said Lucas.

"Nice, well I'm just here to pick up a couple things before I have to go back so maybe I'll catch you the next time I'm in town." Said Mouth.

"Yeah, defiantly see ya around man." Said Lucas.

"Be good, bye Brooke." Said Mouth as he hugged them both.

"Bye Mouth." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas finished up their shopping and brought home the groceries to put them away. They then realized they had to be at Peyton's soon so they left and headed over to the house.

They arrived at the same time as Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Guys." Said Haley.

"Hey, I thought you would be here before us." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, we had to run a couple errands first." Said Haley.

"So did we, and while at the grocery store we ran into Mouth." Said Brooke.

"Yeah, where has he been we haven't seen him since the wedding?" Asked Haley.

"Working in Wilmington, and he said he had a small apartment there for the summer." Said Lucas.

"That's awesome." Said Haley as Nathan rang the doorbell.

"Hey you guys." Said Jake as he answered the door.

"What's up Jake?" Asked Lucas as he gave Jake a manly hug.

"Not much, we're going to have to wait a couple more minutes though." Said Jake.

"Why?"

"Jenny and my parents aren't here yet but they called and said they were on their way." Said Jake.

"Oh, okay." Said Haley.

A couple minutes later Lorna, Bruce, and Jenny arrived at the house and everyone headed upstairs to Jenny's new room. When they all got up there the door was shut with a ribbon across it.

"Jenny come here sweetie." Said Peyton as Jenny walked over to her and Peyton picked her up. "You want to see your new room?"

"Yeah." Said Jenny.

"Okay help me take the ribbon down." Said Peyton.

"Otay." Said Jenny as she ripped the ribbon off the doorway.

Jake then opened the door and Peyton put Jenny down on the floor so she could walk around her room a little.

"Peyton, Jake it's gorgeous you guys did a great job on it." Said Lorna.

"Thanks." Said Peyton.

"Peyt, the murals came out awesome." Said Haley who had seen them right after Peyton had sketched them out.

"Those are what took the longest." Said Peyton.

"So Jenny do you like it?" Asked Jake.

"It pwincess, Daddy!" Said Jenny.

"I think she likes it." Said Larry as he looked around the room.

"I glad you like it honey, because this is where you are sleeping from now on." Said Jake.

"Otay. Autie Book wook, it pwincess." Said Jenny.

"I see Baby." Said Brooke.

"I pway." Said Jenny.

"Okay you play for a little while." Said Peyton as they all sat around the room and talked until Jenny had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

Everyone left after having a small barbeque at the house and Jake and Peyton put Jenny to bed for the night in her room and then retired to their room for the night. Larry and Deb ended up going to her house with Nathan and Haley and everyone went to their rooms for the night. Brooke and Lucas went home and made it to their bed that night and fell asleep easily without any activities.


	71. Chapter 71

Hey Guys

Happy Valentine's Day. I enjoyed the day by myself, relishing in the fact that this is my last week of unemployment. I would also like to extend a welcome to deli41321, welcome to the reviewing family. I also want to say that this chapter will jump a couple weeks ahead from the last one just to move the story along.

LuvAngel448: Thank you it's hard coming up with proper lines that a two year old would say, but I make Jenny a smart toddler.

deli41321: I can't believe it either it seems like yesterday that I started it. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

PaulineJ: I can't wait either for the Brucas babies on the show. I love writing the playing house aspect between Brooke and Lucas.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

A couple weeks passed by seamlessly and everyone enjoyed going to work and hanging out together afterwards. Everytime they hung out at Peyton and Jake's Jenny would bring someone up to her room and show her what it looked like. The kids just played along happy that she was enjoying her room. It was now their night to let loose to just do what they wanted Jake's parents took Jenny for the night and that left the kids all night to just hang out. They decided to go out to Blue Post to do just that. This time they decided to bring Skills, Fergie, Bevin, and Fergie's new girlfriend Toni out. Junk was going to meet them there because he was working and his date Phoenix was coming from her job also.

"Hey babe." Said Lucas as he walked into the house.

"Hey, how was work?" Asked Brooke not wanting to touch him because of the grease that was on his shirt.

"Good, so what time are we all going out?"

"Um, well Junk gets off at 9 tonight, and Phoenix is coming around 9:30 so some where between 8 and 9." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well I'm going to go shower real fast so I can give you a proper hug hello." Said Lucas.

"Go to it." Said Brooke as she slapped his ass playfully as he walked by her.

"Don't start something you can't finish honey." Said Lucas.

"I'll just finish it later." Said Brooke.

"You can count on it." Said Lucas over his shoulder.

About twenty minutes later Lucas emerged from the steam filled bathroom dressed only in a towel, to find some shorts and tee shirt to wear until they had to leave for the bar.

"Hey, question how are Bevin and Toni going to get served at Blue Post?" Asked Lucas as he walked into the kitchen.

"I made them ID's when I got home earlier so they are all set and Phoenix doesn't need one so we are ready to go out and have fun tonight." Said Brooke.

"How did you get a picture of Toni?"

"I had a couple pictures of her and Fergie from the wedding so I scanned it and used one of those and for Bevin's I did the same." Said Brooke.

"Well do you have time to make me a new one because mine expired I think and the picture needs a little updating." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, I have time let me see your old one."

"Here you go Gretchen." Said Lucas as he pulled it out of his wallet that he had left on the table when he came in.

"Thank you Henry." Said Brooke as she went into their room to make Lucas a new ID.

Brooke reemerged about a half hour later with an updated ID for Lucas.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were starting to get ready themselves to go out for the night with the group.

"Okay answer me this, why are we going out and drinking with our crazy friends you know this never ends up well with us the next morning." Said Nathan.

"Because we all haven't gone somewhere together since Karen and Keith's wedding and we deserve a proper night out, we've all been working steady for the past couple weeks and need a break." Said Haley who was surprised that Nathan was the one who was asking why they were going.

"Okay." Said Nathan.

Jake and Peyton had a conversation earlier in the day about going out in fact they almost canceled on the whole thing to spend some time alone but then thought about it and decided to have a night getting crazy with their friends.

It hit 8 and everyone was leaving from their houses and they were all to meet at the bar so no one would have a car, they all arrived either on foot or by cab.

"Well hello to all." Said Brooke as she and Lucas walked up to the group.

"Hey Hoe, nice of you to finally make it." Said Peyton.

"We are not that late, we're only about 10 minutes, besides Skills and Bevin aren't here yet either." Said Brooke.

"True." Said Peyton.

15 minutes later everyone was there and they made their way into the bar.

"Hey Toni want to watch me get a rise out of Junk and help me get drinks at the same time?" Asked Brooke.

"Sure."

"Luke, we're getting drinks be right back." Said Brooke.

"Have fun and don't torture Junk too bad." Said Lucas.

"I'll try." Said Brooke as she and Toni walked off to the bar.

"Where are they going?" Asked Fergie.

"Brooke's going to torture Junk and get drinks and she took Toni along to watch." Said Lucas.

"You're girl is crazy man." Said Fergie.

"That's why I love her though." Said Lucas.

Meanwhile Brooke and Toni made their way up to the bar and saw Junk at the other end. He started to walk over and Brooke turned on the act.

"Hey Hotstuff, how about when you get off work we go back to your place and hang out." Said Brooke before Junk looked up.

"Sorry I've got a girlfriend, and I would like to keep all my parts thank you." Said Junk.

"Your loss." Said Brooke when Junk looked up laughing.

"And Luke's gain, what he send you over for first round again?"

"No I volunteered I wanted to come and mess with you." Said Brooke.

"Hey Junk."

"Hey Toni, so is everybody here?"

"Yeah, what time is Phoenix coming?" Said Brooke.

"She should be here soon, I'll come find you guys when she does, so what can I get you ladies?" Asked Junk.

"5 beers for the guys, one for you when you get off, two of my ususals for me and Bevin, and everyone else's usuals."

"You got it." Said Junk as he started making the ladies drinks.

"Oh, and Phoenix's first drink is on me too." Said Brooke.

"You got it, here is the bucket of beer for the guys, for you to carry, and Toni here is the ladies' drinks." Said Junk.

"Okay we're in the back somewhere." Said Brooke.

"Okay, I'll track you all down in a couple minutes." Said Junk.

"Bye." Said Toni. "Does Lucas mind that you openly hit on Junk like that?"

"No, Lucas knows that I'm just joking around when I do that and Junk is immune to it by now, Lucas and I have been together for a while now." Said Brooke.

"Cool." Said Toni.

Brooke and Toni found their table and handed out the drinks to everyone.

"Did you have fun hitting on Junk?" Asked Lucas as he kissed Brooke's temple.

"Of course, he said he'd be over in a couple minutes." Said Brooke.

"Okay how are we doing this tonight couples vs. couples or boys vs. girls?" Asked Nathan.

"Well considering that us girls kicked your asses last time, and I don't think your egos can handle that again, I say couples." Said Peyton.

"Couples it is." Said Skills.

"Okay, clear some space we're here." Said Junk. "What did we miss?"

"Just deciding the division, and by the way it's couples." Said Brooke as she hugged Phoenix.

"Okay, question are we actually playing drinking games or is just free for all?" Asked Phoenix.

"Free for all but drinks consumed by each person in the relationship are totaled together." Said Junk. "You ready to go down Davis?"

"I think your going down Junk you see we beat you once we can beat you again." Said Brooke. "Are you still in denial that you got out drank by three girls?"

"No I'm in denial that three tiny girls like yourselves out drank me, Luke, Nathan, and Jake."

"What you out drank them?" Asked Skills mostly to Haley.

"Yes, we did." Said Haley.

The group was on their third round of drinks and they were all sitting around telling stories from their childhoods, some embarrassing some not so much. They were all laughing and having a good time.


	72. Chapter 72

Hey Guys

Not much to say today just going to sit here and type this out and go to bed soon. So on with the individuals.

othlovinolo: I'm glad you liked that part I love to show Brooke's flirtatious side sometimes, and I make it so there is no harm in it.

deli41321: You are so welcome for the intro; I like to make everyone feel that way. I always write them with hangovers, it's my major shot at comedy.

LuvAngel448: That's what their ID's said in the first season…lol.

Team Frank: Sorry for the evilness…lol I hate waiting too. But some times good things come to those who wait right. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

DanaJaycee: Nice and romantic of hubby, yes we all love the hangovers. So how's work going I start on Tuesday. Talk soon, and just so you know offer still stands for help.

PaulineJ: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

By the later part of the evening everyone was pretty far-gone but not enough to lose his or her judgment. The couples drink counts were:

Brooke- 5… Lucas- 6

Nathan- 5… Haley- 4

Peyton- 6… Jake- 4

Skills- 4… Bevin- 5

Toni- 3… Fergie- 6

Junk- 6… Phoenix- 4

"What do you say one more round?" Asked Skills.

"Why not." Said Junk.

The guys went and got the drinks and the girls stayed at the table. When a couple new guys came over to the table.

"Hey Ladies, we were wondering if you would like to join us at our table and maybe back at our houses later." Said one of them.

"I'm sorry do we look interested?" Asked Brooke.

"I could make you interested."

"And my boyfriend could kick your ass for the pleasure of it." Said Brooke.

"I don't see him here."

"That's because he's behind you genius." Said Brooke smiling at Lucas. "Hi honey."

"Hey here is your drink." Said Lucas as he kissed her.

"Thank you, oh and buddy just so you know I only go home with one guy and he is defiantly not you so go find a hooker or something." Said Brooke.

The guy didn't say anything just stomped off and headed to the bar.

"That kid is underage." Said Nathan.

"How do you know?" Asked Brooke.

"When we went and saw Whitey at the gym a few months ago he was one of the players, Whitey told me he was a sophomore." Said Nathan.

"Oh my god. Thank you for coming back when you did." Said Brooke as she looked at Lucas who was laughing at the fact that a sophomore had the guts to try and pick up the girls. "What are you laughing about?"

"Just the fact that he though he had a chance with you." Said Lucas.

The group finished all their drinks and decided to call it a night at around midnight. Lucas and Brooke had won the game that had long been forgotten by the group do to the fact that they were just having fun, hanging out and telling stories to one another. Everyone hung out side the bar waiting for the cabs that they had all called to come and get them.

"Well guys it's been nice hanging out with you we should defiantly do it again sometime." Said Phoenix.

"Defiantly, after we all forget how bad our hangovers actually were tomorrow we should do it again." Said Brooke.

"Okay, well we all have each other's numbers so call and maybe we can all have dinner one of these nights or something." Said Phoenix.

"Sounds good." Said Haley.

"Okay well see you guys later." Said Junk as he and Phoenix headed off towards his place.

Pretty soon everyone had parted ways and all had returned home safely Brooke and Lucas entered the house through the bedroom door that went to the outside. And as soon as the door was shut clothes were flying, hands were roaming, and Brooke and Lucas were barely stopping for air. Soon after they entered the room Brooke felt her legs hit the edge of their bed and Lucas slowly lowered them on to it. Before anything got out of hand Lucas reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the contents of the 'booty bag' that they still called it.

Nathan and Haley arrived home a short time after and made their way up to their room and as soon as the door was shut, they became wrapped up in each other. Clothes were flying before either of them could thing better of it. They reached the bed and let their love and passion for one another over come them.

Jake and Peyton arrived home and relished the fact that they didn't have to worry about Jenny for the night and decided to make up for lost time. And the fact that they didn't have their toddler to really worry about.

The next morning was met with the headaches and upset stomachs. Lucas was awake first and went in search of the aspirin before Brooke woke up. While Lucas was in the kitchen he heard Brooke throwing up in the bathroom.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Asked Lucas.

"I'm never going out drinking again." Said Brooke.

"You said that the last time too." Said Lucas as he helped her up from the floor.

"Well I mean it this time, no more drinking." Said Brooke as she lay back in the bed.

"Okay, no more drinking." Said Lucas. "Here take these and just relax." As he handed her the aspirin.

"Don't you have a hangover too?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes, but I still wanted to help you with yours and make you feel better." Said Lucas as he also lay back in bed.

"You're sweet but shut up no talking anymore." Said Brooke as she curled up closer to Lucas.

"Okay."

Lucas and Brooke both fell back to sleep hoping that when they woke up they would be feeling better.

Nathan and Haley were fairing too well either they had woken up and decided that neither of them were allowed to talk because of the headaches. The each took a couple asprines and fell back to sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

Hey Guys

So I started work today and I had a blast…yay. I am so sorry about the lack of chapters this weekend I was busy preparing to go to work. And don't worry I won't forget about this story. This my way of getting rid of my stress so I will be here with new adventures for you.

mags0607: Thank you I love writing the hangovers, I find them comical.

LuvAngel448: I'm glad you enjoyed it and Lucas is a sweet heart.

deli41321: No they just don't go out for a while and then they decide to do it again. Don't we all do that?

Team Frank: Yes the booty bag is still around, I made that thing have like over 300 condoms in it, so it should have a lot left…lol.

DanaJaycee: I have a small question how did you think Phoenix was a guy and I totally mean this in a curious way…lol because I totally didn't mean to write her initially that way. And it was a total coincidence that Brooke and Lucas won I didn't even realize that I did that. I just typed numbers and added after…lol.

MARIALAFFERTY: Here is the next one…enjoy!

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Jake and Peyton awoke the next morning with silence, which they were happy about since they both had the worst headaches they ever could imagine. But they also knew that scattered about town their were other people that were also feeling the same way they were. In fact Peyton figured that Brooke probably felt the worse out of all of them. Which she was right about.

Nathan and Haley woke up that morning with slight hangovers but they felt that they had had worse. They decided to just stay in bed and let the aspirin and coffee that Nathan had made do it's job and they would just relax that day. Deb left early that morning to open the café since it was the girls' day off.

Brooke and Lucas awoke a couple hours later and realized they still were hungover but not as bad as it had been earlier.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Asked Lucas.

"I just want to stay here all day and recover." Said Brooke.

"I think I can handle that." Said Lucas.

Lucas and Brooke got of bed just long enough to go get crackers and juice and to turn off the ringer on the phone in the living room. It was a long-standing agreement that no one would call until the next day. Keith and Karen weren't expected to call until the next day also. So they just stayed in the room watching movies with the volume so low you could barely hear it, and they slept.

Nathan and Haley woke up and had ventured down stairs to find that Deb had left them breakfast in the fridge to help with the hangovers.

"I love my mother right now." Said Nathan quietly.

"Why?" Asked Haley.

"Because she left us breakfast in the fridge." Said Nathan.

"Thank you Deb." Said Haley with a small laugh. "So how do you think the others are fairing?"

"Well Brooke's probably praying to the porcelain gods and Lucas is probably holding her hair." Said Nathan not knowing how right he was. "Jake and Peyton are probably telepathically thanking Lorna and Bruce for taking Jenny for the night."

"You're probably right. Oh well we'll find out tomorrow for sure. I hope the rest of the group are okay, we were all pretty wasted last night."

"Yeah, hey do you know what the final tally was last night?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I found the napkin earlier, believe it or not Brooke and Lucas won." Said Haley.

"No way."

"I'm afraid so. Brooke out drank all of us but going by last night's rules she and Lucas won."

"Unbelievable." Said Nathan happy that they all had fun with each other.

"I know but I also know one other thing for sure." Said Haley.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"We won't be doing that again for a long time." Said Haley.

"That's true. But you know it's good for us all to release like that once in a while. I have no idea how we did it almost every weekend when we were in high school." Said Nathan.

"I don't know how you guys did it either." Said Haley.

"What you guys never did stuff like that?" Asked Nathan.

"Not really until Lucas joined the team most of our weekends were spent at the River Court watching him and the guys play or working at the café." Said Haley.

"Well then I guess it was a good thing that Lucas joined the team then." Said Nathan.

"Yes, it was." Said Haley.

Jake and Peyton were still lying in bed trying to will their headaches away, and hoping the aspirins they had taken would start to work.

"Never again." Said Peyton.

"We say that every time, and every time we end up going knowing the consequences." Said Jake.

"Any idea who won the game last night?" Asked Peyton.

"I don't know I think Hales was keeping track but I don't really remember anything past the high schooler trying to pick up Brooke last night." Said Jake.

"I can't believe he thought he had a shot in the dark. Didn't Nate say he was a sophomore this past year." Said Peyton.

"I think so." Said Jake.

"So what time do we have to pick Jenny up from your parents' house?"

"Um, I'm not sure I'll call and find out." Said Jake as he picked up the phone and dialed his parents' phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Jake, how are you and Peyton feeling today?" Asked Lorna knowing what the kids did the night before.

"We're okay I was just wondering what time you wanted us to pick Jenny up."

"No rush honey you guys just relax for now and we'll bring her home later to you." Said Lorna.

"Are you sure, because I can come and get her now if you want." Asked Jake.

"Yes, I sure now do as I said and relax and we will bring her home later." Said Lorna.

"Okay we'll see you later then." Said Jake.

"Alright see you honey." Said Lorna.

"Bye Mom. Thank you for doing this." Said Jake.

"Honey it's no problem you guys deserve a night out every now and then and we are more than happy to give that to you." Said Lorna.

"Okay, bye." Said Jake.

"Bye Honey." Said Lorna as she hung up the phone.

"My parents are going to bring her back to us later." Said Jake.

"Okay, well let's go back to sleep for a little while and then we'll get changed before they come over." Said Peyton as she snuggled up to Jake more.

"You got it." Said Jake.


	74. Chapter 74

Hey Guys

So work is great and I am extremely happy about that. I usually have a couple minutes to write when I get back from lunch so I started writing on paper for the first time in a long time. As most of you all know I go from head to screen but the past couple days I've actually written stuff down.

Team Frank: I usually do say that too! And the condoms we used to find them in the parking lot of the school…lol.

deli41321: I make Brooke have the worst of them all because I can just hear her say 'I'm never doing that again' but you know she will.

DanaJaycee: Don't feel bad we all have those moments, I don't drink often either. And when I do I usually chase it with water. Can't wait to read it.

LuvAngel448: Thank you darlin.

othlovinolo: Hey Laura this is for the two reviews that you wrote for me. I'm glad you liked the hooker line. I usually say that to guys that hit on me. They are so clueless sometimes.

PaulineJ: I love my job, we have a blast and we get along really well. As I said before I didn't even realize that I had done that until after I had written it. I used to work at the post office with a hangover on very loud conveyor belts it's not fun. Talk soon.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Jake's parents dropped Jenny off shortly before her bedtime. So all they had to do was get her ready, Jake and Peyton thanked them and told them that they didn't have to keep her for as ling as they did.

"Hey Mom." Said Jake as he opened the door to his parents and Jenny.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you guys feeling?" Asked Lorna.

"Better than we did this morning." Said Jake.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Princess, did you have fun last night and today?"

"Yes, where Mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen, hey Peyton the Princess is home."

"Hey, Munchkin were you good?" Said Peyton as she hugged Jenny.

"Yes, I misswed you." Said Jenny.

"Well we missed you too, and guess who I saw last night?"

"Who?" Asked Jenny.

"I saw all of your aunties and uncles." Said Peyton.

"Why they no see me?" Asked Jenny.

"Because we had big people night but maybe some time next week we'll have a Jenny night okay."

"Otay."

Shortly there after Bruce and Lorna left and Peyton and Jake played with her for a little while and then put Jenny to sleep.

It was a couple weeks later and it was now time for registration at Tree Hill Community College for Jake, Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke. Nathan and Haley decided to stay at UNC-Chapel Hill because of Nathan's basketball scholarship. It also worked since they were still close to Tree Hill.

The group had decided that after the registration they would meet at the café and hang out.

"Lucas we have to go!" Yelled Brooke.

"I'm coming!" Said Lucas as he walked into the living room. "Do you have all the documents they needed at the office?"

"I think so I have both of our birth certificates, tuition checks, social security cards and our pay stubs." Said Brooke.

"Okay let's go." Said Lucas as the walked out to her car.

Lucas and Brooke made their way to the school and arrived just after Peyton and Jake parked the Mercury.

"Hey Guys." Said Brooke.

"Hey are we ready to do this?" Asked Peyton.

"Yes we are." Said Lucas.

They arrived in the building and noticed that there were two lines one labeled A-M and N-Z so Brooke and Jake went to the A-M line and left Peyton and Lucas in the N-Z line. While waiting in line Peyton and Lucas ran into Tim.

"Tim, how are you man?" Asked Lucas as he and Tim did the manly handshake thingy.

"I'm good, how have you been?" Asked Tim.

"I'm doing good." Said Lucas.

"Hey Tim."

"Hey Peyton." Said Tim.

"So what are you majoring in?" Asked Lucas.

"Health and Physical Education." Said Tim.

"That's great." Said Peyton.

"Thanks what about you?"

"Art and Art History." Said Peyton.

"English and Literature." Said Lucas.

"No shockers there guys." Said Tim as the line moved forward. "So where are your better halves?"

"In the other line." Said Lucas.

"So what are their majors?" Asked Tim.

"Uh, Brooke's is Fashion and Jake's is Social Work." Said Peyton.

"That's good. What about Nathan and Haley?"

"They are going back to UNC." Said Lucas.

"That suck, we at least their still in the same state." Said Tim as he got up to the desk.

A little while later everyone was registered and tution was paid they said good-bye to Tim and headed to the café while he headed to work at the cab company. When they got there they met up with Nathan and Haley and told them about registration and told them that they ran into Tim.

"So what is Tim majoring in?" Asked Haley.

"Health and Physical Education." Said Lucas.

"Somehow I'm having a hard time picturing Tim teaching Health." Said Brooke.

"I know I almost started cracking up when he told us that." Said Peyton.

"But other than that you guys are all set with school?" Asked Nathan.

"Yeah, we're ready to start in September all we have to do is buy our books and we're all set, what about you guys?"

"I registered us both on the computer this morning we are all set for another semester." Said Haley.

"I still can't believe how fast this year and summer have flown by, I mean I feel like we just graduated like yesterday." Said Brooke.

"I know, I feel the same way. Where did the year go?" Asked Peyton.

"I have no idea, but at least we're all in the same state again." Said Jake.

"That is a good thing." Said Lucas. "So what do you say we go down to the River Court and have a picnic tonight, get Jenny and bring her down with us?"

"I think it's a great idea, everyone just brings what we have in our fridges?" Said Haley.

"That would be great." Said Brooke.

Everyone left the café and headed home to get ready for their picnic and have some fun before life became about school and exams again.


	75. Chapter 75

Hey Guys

So we hit over 300 reviews, yay! Like I said party's on me guys. Can you believe we came this far this fast, because I can't. And it's all because of you guys. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews that you give me everyday.

LuvAngel448: I had a good weekend and am happy to be at work where I wrote the majority of this chapter during my down time…lol.

deli41321: I know I can too, and that scares me a little. Nate is majoring in sports medicine and Haley is majoring in education to be a teacher.

BrucasFan4Ever: Thank you. Keep coming back for more.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The morning after registration Brooke and Lucas woke up to the sound of the ringing telephone.

"Luke, what time is it?" Asked Brooke.

"6am." Said Lucas as he reached for it.

"Nooo." Whined Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey." Said Karen.

"Morning Mom." Said Lucas.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but that's okay I have to go to work in a little while anyways." Said Lucas as he rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it there?" Asked Karen.

"About 6." Said Lucas. "So where are you guys this week?"

"Switzerland and then in two weeks we'll be home." Said Karen.

"Cool if you can just email me your flight information and we'll pick you guys up at the airport." Said Lucas.

"I will so where's Brooke?" Asked Karen.

"Sleeping." Said Lucas.

"Okay well when she wakes up tell her we said hi and Keith wants to talk to you." Said Karen.

"I will love you Mom."

"Love you too, here's Keith." Said Karen as she handed the phone to him.

"Hey Luke." Said Keith.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Lucas.

"Not much right now, how's everything there?" Said Keith.

"Good, the businesses are going fine. Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and I went to the college and registered for classes yesterday, and while we were there we ran into Tim who was also registering." Said Lucas.

"That's good, what about Nate and Hales?" Asked Keith.

"They are going back to Chapel Hill, but Hales registered them yesterday also."

"Good, so when is your next appointment?" Asked Keith knowing he was due for one soon.

"It's not until after you guys come back. Brooke wrote it down on the calendar in the kitchen." Said Lucas.

"Okay, well I'll let you go back to sleep and tell Brooke that we love her and miss her and we'll call again before we come back." Said Keith.

"I will, be safe in Switzerland and we'll see you at the airport in a couple weeks."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Said Lucas as he hung up the phone and went back to sleep for another hour.

About an hour later the alarm went off and Brooke woke up. She noticed that Lucas was sound asleep still. So it was up to her to get him up.

"Hey Broody, it's time to get up." Said Brooke as she kissed him.

"Morning." Said Lucas as he kissed her back.

"Who called earlier?"

"Mom and Keith, they said hi and they missed you, they're on their way to Switzerland and will be home in a couple weeks." Said Lucas.

"That'll be nice, I can't wait to see the pictures that they took." Said Brooke.

"I know and then I told them that the businesses were doing fine and that we were all registered at the college." Said Lucas.

"Well we should actually get out of bed since we have to go to work soon." Said Brooke.

"I agree, you go start getting ready, I'll go find something for breakfast unless you just want to get something at the café." Said Lucas.

"Why don't we do that." Said Brooke.

"Okay you go get ready first." Said Lucas.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Brooke.

"Check my email and return it if I have to." Said Lucas as he turned the computer on.

"Okay I'll check mine when I'm done." Said Brooke.

After the computer booted up Lucas logged on to his email account and saw that he had 7 messages. He had one from his friend Mike in Boston, one from Haley, and then he noticed that he had one from Nathan and one from his mother. The rest were junk mail. He decided to read Mike's first since he had an idea what the others were about.

To: broody3

From: mikethe player

Subject: Hey man

Luke-

What's going on, feel lucky you're in Tree Hill with Brooke and not here where I am. The coaches called us back early for a 2-week camp. It's hell! Like I said feel lucky. When do you start classes? Tell Brooke that I said hi and that Boston isn't the same with out you guys. Talk soon!

Mike

Lucas opened a new message window and responded to Mike's email.

To: miketheplayer

From: broody3

Subject: Very happy not to be you!

Mike-

I am defiantly happy I'm not you right now. I'm waiting for Brooke to finish getting ready so I can take a shower and go to work at the garage. Classes start on 9-3 for us. Mom and Keith come home a couple days before that so it'll be good. I'll tell Brooke you said hi. One thing I won't miss about Boston is winter…lol. Talk soon!

Luke

Lucas sent the message off and opened the one from his mother that had her and Keith's flight information for when they arrive home. He printed the email and decided to give it to Brooke to hold on to. He then opened the one from Nathan, which was a forward from one of his teammates.

To: broody3

From: natetheman23

Subject: _Heart Attack in One Easy Lesson...__  
_

Luke-

_A mother passing by her son's bedroom was astonished to see the  
bed was nicely made and everything was picked up. Then she saw an envelope  
propped up prominently on the center of the bed._

It was addressed, "Mom." With the worst premonition, she opened the  
envelope and read the letter with trembling hands:

Dear Mom,

It is with great regret and sorrow that I'm writing you. I had to elope  
with my new girlfriend because I wanted to avoid a scene with Dad and  
you. I've been finding real passion with Michelle and she is so nice - even with  
all her piercings, tattoos, and her motorcycle clothes.

But it's not only passion mom, she's pregnant and Michelle said that we will  
be very happy. She already owns a trailer in the woods and has a stack of  
firewood for the whole winter.

She wants to have many more children with me and that's now one of my  
dreams too. Michelle taught me that marijuana doesn't really hurt anyone  
and we'll be growing it for us and trading it with her friends for all the  
cocaine and ecstasy we want.

In the meantime, we'll pray that science will find a cure for AIDS so  
Michelle can get better; she sure deserves it! Don't worry Mom, I'm 15 years old  
now and I know how to take care of myself. Some day I'm sure we'll be back  
to visit so you can get to know your grandchildren.

Your son,  
Dylan

PS: Mom, none of the above is true. I'm over at the neighbor's house.  
I just wanted to remind you that there are worse things in life than my  
report card that's in my desk drawer.

I love you!

Call me when it is safe for me to come home.

Can you imagine our moms faces if they found that from us.

Nate.

To: natetheman23

From: broody3

Subject: Re: Dear Mom…

Nate-

No kidding I would be so dead… I thought she was going to kill me when she found my tattoo, thank goodness for that coma huh.

Luke

Brooke came out of the shower and back into the room and finished getting ready while Lucas jumped in the shower. While she was finishing she signed on to the computer, and then Peyton IM'd her.

P.Sawyer: Hey Hoe.

Cheery3: Hey what are you doing up this early?

P. Sawyer: Jenny woke me up, you?"

Cheery3: I have 2 go 2 work today.

P.Sawyer: cool I'll see you later.

Cheery3: later.

She checked her email and saw that she had all junk mail so she signed off and got her things together before Lucas came back in the room.


	76. Chapter 76

Hey Guys

I apologize to the umpteenth degree for not writing in so long. Things have been insane I'm still getting used to having to go to bed before 1 am for work…lol. I know that's no excuse for neglecting the story but I'm doing my best. Please forgive…lol. Also special thank yous to Laura369 and mags0607 for their help and suggestions for this chapter. Any ways on with the individuals.

LuvAngel448: This is the update.

DanaJaycee: As I told you that email was a joke I got from one of my cousins and I thought it would be something Nate and Luke would get a kick out of. I'm glad you liked it. I know they really do that's why I try to put them in with the phone calls as much as possible while at the same time try to be realistic about it after all they are on their honeymoon.

deli41321: I will try to get them in more often as I've said before for some reason it's easier for me to write Brucas, but I will try.

othlovinolo: I laughed hysterically when I first read it myself I have another one that actually went to work with me and got hung up it was so funny. Maybe I'll put it in here as a girls email. Haven't decided yet.

Team Frank: Homecoming is I think around November and bleachers are like seats in a gym or stadium. The best example I can give is the seating at the River Court.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

After Brooke finished getting ready she saw that Mike's girlfriend sent her an email so she checked that really fast.

To: Cheery3

From: Vanessag

Subject: Rules…

Brooke

I think Mike and Luke got together and wrote this for us let me know what you think? How's everything there, we miss you guys. Talk soon.

The Guys Rules

At last a guy has taken the time to write this all down finally, the guys' side of the story. (I must admit, it's pretty good.)  
We always hear "the rules"  
From the female side.  
Now here are the rules from the male side.  
These are our rules!  
Please note.. these are all numbered "1"  
ON PURPOSE!

1. Men ARE not mind readers.  
1. Learn to work the toilet seat. You're a big girl. If it's up, put it down. We need it up, you need it down. You don't hear us Complaining about you leaving it down.  
1. Sunday sports. It's like the full moon or the changing of the tides. Let it be.  
1. Shopping is NOT a sport. And no, we are never going to think of it that way.  
1. Crying is blackmail.  
1. Ask for what you want.  
Let us be clear on this one:  
Subtle hints do not work!  
Strong hints do not work!  
Obvious hints do not work!  
Just say it!  
1. Yes and No are perfectly Acceptable answers to almost every question.  
1. Come to us with a problem only If you want help solving it. That's what we do. Sympathy is what your girlfriends are for.  
1. A headache that lasts for 17 months is a problem. See a doctor.  
1. Anything we said 6 months ago is inadmissible in an argument.  
In fact, all comments become null and void after 7 Days.  
1. If you won't dress like the Victoria's Secret girls, don't Expect us to act like soap opera guys.  
1. If you think you're fat, you probably are. Don't ask us.  
1. If something we said can be interpreted two ways and one of the ways makes you sad or angry, we meant the other one .  
1. You can either ask us to do something Or tell us how you want it done. Not both. If you already know best how to do it, just do it yourself.  
1. Whenever possible, Please say whatever you have to say during commercials.  
1. Christopher Columbus did NOT need directions and neither do we.  
1. ALL men see in only 16 colors, like Windows default settings.  
Peach, for example, is a fruit, not! A color. Pumpkin is also a fruit. We have no idea what mauve is.  
1. If it itches, it will Be scratched. We do that.  
1. If we ask what is wrong and you say "nothing," We will act like nothing's wrong. We know you are lying, but it is just not worth the hassle.  
1. If you ask a question you don't want an answer to, Expect an answer you don't want to hear.  
1. When we have to go somewhere, absolutely anything you wear Is fine...Really.  
1. Don't ask us what we're thinking about unless you are prepared to discuss such topics as baseball, the shotgun formation,  
or golf.  
1. You have enough clothes!  
1. You have too many shoes.  
1. I am in shape. Round IS a shape!  
1. Thank you for reading this. Yes, I know, I have to sleep on the couch tonight; But did you know men really don't mind that? It's like camping.

Pass this to as many men as you can to give them a laugh.  
Pass this to as many women as you can to give them a bigger laugh.

Vanessa

Brooke was laughing after she read it and ended up forwarding it to Haley, Peyton, Deb, Karen, and Lorna. She then printed it out to show Lucas afterwards. She finished getting ready and got off the computer and made her way to the bathroom to see what was taking Lucas so long to get ready.

"Luke, are you almost ready we have to go to work." Said Brooke through the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming I was just shaving that's all." Said Lucas as he opened the door to let her in.

"Okay. So Vanessa sent me an email that you have to read because I just screams you guys, so much in fact I sent it to all the girls." Said Brooke.

"Oh, Mom and Keith sent their flight info I printed it and left it on the desk." Said Lucas.

"I saw it, I put it in my purse already." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas left the house about 20 minutes later in separate cars and headed to the café to have breakfast before they started working.

"Hey Guys." Said Deb.

"Hey Deb, what's up?" Asked Brooke.

"Nothing, it's slow right now." Said Deb.

"It'll pick up in a little while it's still early. By the way my mom called they are on their way to Switzerland this week and then they will be home in two." Said Lucas.

"That's good, when's your next appointment?" Asked Deb.

"Not until after they get back." Said Lucas.

"It's on the second of September." Said Brooke.

"Okay, so do you guys want breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, I'll help you." Said Brooke.

"Brooke you aren't on the clock yet sit and relax." Said Deb.

"Okay." Said Brooke as Haley walked into the café with Nathan.

"Good morning guys." Said Haley

"Morning Tutor Girl how was your night?" Asked Brooke.

"Good yours?" Asked Haley.

"Good." Said Brooke.

"Hi honey do you guys want breakfast?" Asked Deb as she gave Brooke and Lucas their food.

"Thanks Mom." Said Nathan.

They were all sitting at the counter when Jake and Peyton walked in with Jenny and sat at the counter too.

"Well look the gangs all here, I think we all had the same idea this morning." Said Peyton.

"I guess we did. You want coffee?" Asked Brooke as she poured some for herself, Peyton, and Jake.

"Yes, thanks." Said Peyton as they sat down.

"So what kind of juice do you want Jenny?" Asked Jake.

"That." Said Jenny pointing to Lucas' orange juice.

"Okay, orange juice it is." Said Deb.

Eventually everybody had their meals and were eating and talking about what to do for when Keith and Karen get home from Europe.

"Hey why don't we have like a welcome home/end of summer barbeque?" Suggested Brooke.

"That's sounds like a great idea, we can have it my place that way you guys don't have to worry about clean up after everyone leaves." Said Peyton.

"Cool, so Keith and Karen get home on the 30th so how about on the first that way the jet lag will be gone and they can relax at the party." Said Haley.

"Just tell us what we need to do and we'll be there." Said Jake speaking for the guys knowing the girls would plan it all out before the end of the day.

"You got it." Said Brooke.

"Okay, guys I think it's time that we get going to work or we're going to be late." Said Lucas.

"Lets go." Said Nathan as he and Jake got up from the counter they kissed the girls and said good-bye to Deb.

The boys got in their cars and left for the garage, when they arrived they noticed that Dennis wasn't there and the phone was ringing off the hook, when they got inside Lucas answered the phone.

"Keith's Auto Body, this is Lucas how can I help you?"

"Yeah, Luke it's Phoenix my car broke down I was wondering if you guys could tow it for me, I called Junk and asked him where to call and he told me to call you."

"Whoa slow down Phoenix where are you?" Asked Lucas.

"I'm over on Marshall near the lingerie store." Said Phoenix.

"Okay, I'll be right there with the truck." Said Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas." Said Phoenix as she hung up.

"What's up?"

"Phoenix's car broke down on Marshall so I'm going to tow it here for her and see what's wrong with it." Said Lucas.

"Okay we'll hold it down here until you get back." Said Nathan.

"Alright, I'll be back." Said Lucas as he walked out to the tow truck.

Lucas arrived at Phoenix's car in about ten minutes and told her that he wanted to take it back to the shop and check it out.

"I'm late for work now." Said Phoenix pissed at her car.

"Where are you working?"

"The Book store on Cabot."

"Get in I'll give you a lift and after the car is fixed I'll drop it off to you there." Said Lucas.

"Are you sure? Because I can wake up Junk again because trust me it's fun for me to do." Said Phoenix joking around.

"Nah, as much as I would love to wake up Junk it's on my way back to the shop." Said Lucas.

Lucas dropped Phoenix off at the store and headed over to the shop with the truck and her car.

"Hey, I'm back. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Asked Lucas.

"No, so where's Phoenix?" Asked Jake.

"She's at work at the book store." Said Lucas.

"Alright well lets get this car unhitched and figure out what's wrong with it." Said Nathan.

It turned out all Phoenix's car needed was a new starter and so after the boys installed a new one Lucas hooked the car back up to the tow truck and brought it to the store and gave Phoenix the bill and her keys, in which she paid him right away for the starter.

Dennis showed up at the shop a couple hours later and apologized saying that his sitter was late and his wife left for work before he did in the morning. After that the guys became busy when 5 cars came in with various problems.

The following weeks progressed quietly and nothing really happened to the group, it was now the day that they had all anxiously waited for Keith and Karen were returning from Europe. Lucas and Brooke had spent the entire day before cleaning the house making sure that it was exactly how they had left it in June.

"Cheery you ready to go?" Asked Lucas.

"Yup, let's go." Said Brooke as she grabbed her purse, the keys to Karen's car because it had a bigger trunk than the beetle, and Karen and Keith's flight information.

"Okay, let's move it." Said Lucas anxious to see his parents for the first time in almost 3 months.

They arrived at the airport in about 20 minutes, and made their way to the area out side the terminal and waited for Karen and Keith to arrive. The only issue was that Brooke and Lucas were a half hour early so they had to wait for a little while.

The half hour passed by quickly and they soon heard the announcement over the PA system that Keith and Karen's flight had landed.

"Attention, International Flight 562 from Madrid, Spain has now landed." Said the announcement.

"That's them." Said Brooke excitedly

They waited for about 20 minutes for Keith and Karen to get through customs, and then finally Brooke spotted them.

"Karen! Keith!" Yelled Brooke. "Okay that didn't work. You try."

"Keith!" Yelled Lucas.

Keith turned around when he heard his name and spotted Lucas and Brooke trying to wave at them.

"Karen I found them." Said Keith.

"Oh, good I thought they were running late or something." Said Karen.

They started walking over to the kids and immediately enveloped them both into huge hugs, Keith even lifted Brooke off the floor when he hugged her.

"Alright let me see the arms." Said Karen.

"For what?" Asked Lucas knowing what his mom meant.

"Don't give me that tone Lucas let me see your arms." Said Karen.

"Fine." Said Lucas as he held out his arms to Karen much to Keith and Brooke's amusement.

"Only the one, good boy you may live to see another birthday." Said Karen jokingly.

"Gee, thanks Mom." Said Lucas.

"So you guys did good this summer on your own, no car accidents, or tattoos." Said Keith.

"And I'm not pregnant." Said Brooke joking around to which Lucas turned about 3 shades of red in about 2.5 seconds. "Sorry honey."

"It's fine I should be used to it by now." Said Lucas.

"So we were going to have a end of summer barbeque at Peyton and Jake's on the first if you guys want to come with us." Said Brooke.

"Sounds like fun." Said Karen.

"Good let's go home." Said Brooke as she and Karen walked out of the airport together.


	77. Chapter 77

Hey Guys

How is everyone doing today…? I had a free moment at work so I decided to write today's chapter. Nothing is really going on and I am enjoying being back working very much… so on with the individuals and I would like to welcome someone new to the family fold here and that is BrucasNaleyluvr. You guys I think we hit a record for the reviews 8 of you reviewed the last chapter. This is a short one I apolize I should have finished it sooner than I did.

othlovinolo: I almost fell out of the chair when I read that the first time and then I printed it and hung it up in my cubicle. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

DanaJaycee: When I got mine I had gone away for a weekend to see my sisters and I came back tattooed. She thought it was fake at first until she touched it. It took my father a month to realize I had one, why I don't know I got it on my ankle and during the summer so I was wearing shorts the entire time…lol. I was in bed last night at 1030 way to early considering it's usually 1.

BrucasNaleyluvr: How long did it take you to read it all? And thank you for the complement. Welcome to the group.

LuvAngel448: Well it seems that every time Karen goes away some thing happens, Italy- tattoos, car accident, and Brooke almost pregnant, New Zealand- Luke tells Brooke he's in love with her and then the fire.

Laura369: Glad you likie talk later.

deli41321: I don't see why she wouldn't be they know her and Luke sleep together so why not say it. That and I feel she likes to get a (pardon the pun) rise out of him.

Team Frank: Life insurance.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The family arrived back at the house from the airport and Lucas and Keith carried the bags into the house while Karen and Brooke talked about the trip and all the things that they saw.

"So I'm happy to see you two didn't kill each other over the summer." Said Keith joking around.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Asked Lucas.

"Well you are two of the most stubborn people I know, the fact that you can live with each other for 3 months with out referees say something about your relationship with each other." Said Keith.

"Well we had referees but they quit when they realized that Brooke and I only argue about the stupid things." Said Lucas joking around.

"So how did working at the garage and café work out for you guys?" Asked Keith.

"Good I think between me, Nate, and Jake we got more work done during the day than usual." Said Lucas. "And the girls worked their butts off at the café all day."

"Good, how many nights did you guys go out?"

"Twice I think, and we took cabs home both times, and we met Junk's new girlfriend." Said Lucas.

"Nice, so when's the appointment?" Asked Keith.

"On the second." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Keith.

Meanwhile the girls had made their way to the kitchen to catch up. Brooke and Karen sat at the kitchen table and started talking.

"So how has he been doing with every thing?" Asked Karen knowing if she asked Lucas he would just say he was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

"He's been good, he hasn't really been down to play at the River Court though and that's what worries me a little, I mean I don't want him to push himself but at the same time I want him to play a little I mean the doctor in Boston said that he could play there if he wanted just as long as he's careful." Said Brooke.

"He'll start going when he's ready it might take a little while but he'll make it back there soon." Said Karen.

"I know it's just I don't want him to feel like he can't do it at all, I don't want him to forget how much he loves the fun of the game." Said Brooke.

"He won't that has been in him since day one." Said Karen.

"So enough about the inner workings of Lucas' mind, how was the trip?" Asked Brooke.

"Wonderful, we brought home a bunch of stuff for you guys and everyone else also. We almost had to buy another suitcase for every thing." Said Karen.

"I can't wait to see the pictures you guys took." Said Brooke.

"I have to get them developed along with the photos from the wedding, after every thing settles down again." Said Karen.

"Defiantly, so are you jet lagged at all?" Asked Brooke.

"I think it will hit me tomorrow." Said Karen.

That night Karen and Keith crashed early and slept most of the day while Brooke and Lucas got up and went to work.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be the ones in bed all day during summer vacation and the parents going to work?" Asked Brooke joking around.

"That's how it should be but it isn't." Said Lucas, matching her tone.

The next couple days passed uneventfully in the house, Karen and Keith both returned to work and were settled back in the routine, Karen decided that she wanted to give the kids their presents all together and decided that the barbeque was the perfect place to do that, especially since Nathan and Haley would be leaving the next day to go back to school, but would be coming home more often now that all their friends were now living so close.

The newly reunited family gathered at the Sawyer/Jagielski house started the barbeque everyone brought a little something for the table and since Larry had come home from sea he decided to man the grill when the time was right, Brooke actually cooked for the day and made something that one of the cooks that her parents had hired when she was younger had taught her to make, it was a red potatoe salad with egg, mayo, and mustard. Peyton made a macaroni salad, and Haley brought a tossed, while Karen and Deb contributed desserts.


	78. Chapter 78

Hey Guys

Long time no hear I know, but I'm here now so, here is today's chapter. Special thanks to Michelle and Ophelia or Ali…

BrucasNaleyluvr: Well thank you for taking the time to read it I'm really honored that you dedicated that much time to this.

bibleboymary4ever: Thank you for your readership.

othlovinolo: I know that look, thank you for reading and keep coming back for more.

LuvAngel448: thanks hun, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put out.

Laura369: IM me later…I should be home by 11.

deli41321: You will have more individual couple times don't worry.

Team Frank: I had to give her some kind of life skills, and that is pretty much what I can make.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

The party was under way and everyone was having a great time. The boys had taken to throwing a football around and the girls were sitting around a kiddy pool that they had gotten for Jenny talking while Jenny splashed around. The adults were talking about work and Karen and Keith's trip.

While the girls were talking Lucas came up behind Brooke and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brooke.

"I needed a hug." Said Lucas.

"Aww, poor baby." Said Brooke.

"You won't be saying that in a couple minutes." Said Lucas as he picked Brooke up out of her chair.

"Lucas! Put me down!" Said Brooke trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hey Hales can you move Jenny for a second?"

"Lucas Scott! Don't you even think about it." Said Brooke.

"Think about what?" Asked Lucas as he dropped her in the kiddy pool.

"I can't believe you did that." Said Brooke.

"What? You told me to put you down." Said Lucas.

"I meant back in the chair not in cold water." Said Brooke laughing at him.

"Autie Book what wrong?" Asked Jenny as she got back in the pool.

"Uncle Lucas got me wet." Said Brooke.

"Unwle Luke why you do tat?" Asked Jenny.

"Because I thought you would want someone to play in the water with." Said Lucas.

Right when he finished talking Brooke splashed him from her spot in the kiddy pool that she had yet to get out of.

"Oh, it is on Cheery." Said Lucas as he started splashing Brooke back, he ended up getting Haley wet so she started splashing him, which ended up hitting Peyton who had just moved Jenny out of the line of fire. Pretty soon all six kids were splashing each other from around the kiddy pool. Jenny had wandered away and made her way over to where the adults were.

"What's up munchkin?" Asked Keith as he picked Jenny up.

"My pool." Said Jenny as she pointed over to where the older kids were.

"Can't take them anywhere." Said Larry

"I wonder how that started." Asked Deb

"Jenny how did it happen?"

"Unwle Luke, Autie Book, whoosh." Said Jenny the best she could.

"Well we know that Lucas started it." Said Keith.

A couple minutes later a cease-fire was called so they all could go and eat. The kids all grabbed their towels and headed to the table.

"Okay so how exactly did the water fight get started?" Asked Keith.

"Your son picked me up and dropped me in it, so I splashed him, he splashed back, got Haley, so she splashed and got Peyton, and then we have no idea how Nate and Jake go in on it."

"You guys are crazy." Said Karen.

Every one sat around the table and talked and joked around until it was time for Karen and Keith to give everyone their gifts that they brought back from Europe. They were all sitting around the table while Karen and Keith handed out the gifts.

All the kids received a set of key chains from everywhere Karen and Keith visited. The girls all received Swiss chocolate, and the start of charm bracelets that had a piece of Buckingham Palace on it already. Lucas got a leather bound journal, Nathan received a make your own pasta kit for game days, and Jake got a leather wallet. Jenny got a charm bracelet to be put away for when she was older, and a model of a double decker bus, all the dads and Whitey got Steins, and the Moms got a bottle of wine from Rome as well as chocolate. Thank yous were sounded around the table and every one was looking at what every one else got.

The barbeque lasted for another couple hours before everyone decide to head home. Nathan and Haley were leaving later the next afternoon and Lucas had his doctor's appointment, which he and Brooke were going to.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Asked Brooke.

"Let's just hang out here, I'm not really in the mood to go out." Said Lucas as he wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"Are you worried about your appointment tomorrow?" Asked Brooke.

"No, just tired from all the excitement today, I guess." Said Lucas.

"Well that's understandable." Said Brooke as she changed from her bathing suit in to the hoody and a pair of Lucas' pajama bottoms.

"Brooke it's like 60 degrees outside." Said Lucas.

"I know, but with the AC on in here it's a little chilly." Said Brooke.

"Okay." Said Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas settled in the living room with Karen and Keith and watched a movie that was on TV.

Nathan, Haley, and Deb got decided to finish up the packing for Nathan and Haley to leave the next day, they weren't sure what time they wanted to leave but they knew it was after Lucas' appointment. Nathan also decided to work at the garage for the day with Jake so they didn't leave Keith hanging completely.

Peyton and Jake also stayed home and played with Jenny until it was time for her to go to bed. She was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"You think she'll sleep through the night?" Asked Peyton.

"With the way we tired her out today and tonight, yeah I think it's a pretty safe bet that she will, if she doesn't I will be really surprised." Said Jake.

"So are you working tomorrow?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah Nathan and I are going to work for a little while since Lucas has his appointment." Said Jake.

"I hope everything goes okay with that." Said Peyton.

"I know, but you know aside from today he hasn't really pushed himself too much so I don't think that much has changed. It's probably just to make sure that his meds are still working."

"I know Brooke was telling me that she's surprised he hasn't played down at the River Court since they got back." Said Peyton as they got into bed.

"He'll be back there soon, Peyt. It's in his blood, it may take a little bit but when he does it'll be like he never left." Said Jake with certainty.


	79. Chapter 79

Hey Guys

Okay I know it's been too long, I hate working nights because it leaves me no time to write for you guys, like I really want to. I know I did the song fic but those chapters are usually shorter than these are. During the short hiatus HottScott23 and CHEERYnBROODY joined us. So welcome guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep the reviews coming.

Laura369: Hey hon, I'm glad you are enjoying this so much.

LuvAngel448: I needed to put some humor in it and why not use water for it.

DanaJaycee: LOL, my cousins and I throw each other in the pool every time we get together where there is one. It gets pretty bad. Here is your update hon.

mags0607: I needed to make them act like children, instead of grown ups, so I threw in a pool and water which always makes my family act like little kids.

deli41321: here is the update you are waiting for and I apologize for the wait.

HottScott23: Welcome honey, kick up your feet and enjoy. I'm glad you found us and I hope you keep enjoying this. Keep reviewing.

BrucasFan4Ever: You are forgiven because it took me so long to update…lol just this once

othlovinolo: I tried to think of how a two year old would tell Keith what happened. And that's what came out.

CHEERYnBROODY: For more drama read the rest of the story and I usually only right Brucas fluff…lol. By the way welcome to the story and I hope you enjoy it.

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

It was the day they had all been dreading; Lucas had his appointment and Nathan and Haley were leaving. Brooke and Lucas' alarm clock sounded, neither of them had to go into work that day because of the appointment, and then they were meeting everyone at the café to say good-bye to Nate and Haley.

"Lucas we have to get up." Said Brooke as she kissed him, while reaching across him to shut off the alarm.

"Couple more minutes." Said Lucas into his pillow.

"No now, because we both have to get ready, which means you have to get up now before I push you out of bed or worse I will get Keith to come in here and flip the mattress. And considering what we did last night I don't think you would want that to happen."

"Fine I'm up." Said Lucas.

"Thought that would work." Said Brooke as she kissed him again.

"Morning."

"Morning, Cheery." Said Lucas sitting up in bed.

"You feel okay today?"

"Yeah I guess, a lot better than I did at the last appointment." Said Lucas.

"I hope you do considering you had the flu the last time."

"Okay let's get this day over with." Said Lucas as he stepped out of bed and put on the pajama bottoms on that were discarded the night before.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee in the kitchen.

"Okay I won't be long." Said Lucas as he grabbed a towel and kissed Brooke again.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she watched him walk to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later Lucas emerged feeling better than he did when he got in, he chalked it up to being nervous about the appointment.

"Hey Babe the shower is all yours." Said Lucas.

"Okay, feel better?" Asked Brooke as she handed him is meds and his coffee.

"Much. I think it's just the nerves." Said Lucas.

"Well that's understandable this isn't just a general check up this is your heart." Said Brooke as she hugged him.

"My heart is yours." Said Lucas being unusually sweet first thing in the morning. He was always sweet but this sweet was not normal.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, now go get ready." Said Lucas as he slapped her on the ass playfully.

"I'm going." Said Brooke.

It about an hour later and Brooke and Lucas were both finally ready to go, so they headed out to the Beatle and Lucas drove them to his doctor's appointment. They arrived at the office a short time later and Lucas' checked himself in.

"Hi, can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, my name is Lucas Scott I have an appointment with Dr. Robinson."

"Do you have your insurance card?"

"Uh, yeah here you go the card and the copay." Said Lucas as he handed it to her.

"Thank you, the nurse will call you when they are ready." Said the receptionist.

Lucas went and sat back down with Brooke and put his head in his hands.

"Are you still worried about this?" Asked Brooke as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah, but I'm happy you're here with me." Said Lucas as he leaned back up and kissed her temple.

"Lucas Scott."

"Right here. Come on Cheery."

"I'm coming." Said Brooke as she followed him through the door.

The nurse led them to the exam room and took Lucas' vital signs, she then told him to undress from the waist up and to wait for the doctor. A couple minutes later the doctor entered the room.

"Hey Lucas, how are you today?" Asked Dr. Robinson.

"Good I was a little nervous today." Said Lucas.

"Well let's see if we can settle those nerves, today hey Brooke how are you?"

"Good."

"Okay well I talked to the doctor you saw in Boston and I agree with him about you not playing at the level you were." Said Dr. Robinson.

"I stopped playing that day." Said Lucas.

"Good, now I know from previous conversations you like to play at the River Court and that's another thing I agree with him about as long as you take it easy, that is if I like how your labs go okay." Said the doctor.

"Okay." Said Lucas happy that the doctor he had been with since the beginning was telling him he could play at the River Court. That had been what kept him from playing this summer was the fact that at the doctor in Boston didn't know the way Lucas played at the River Court and this doctor did.

The doctor led Brooke and Lucas over to the room next door and got Lucas set up with the EKG. He had to sit in complete silence for an hour. Brooke usually brought a ton of magazines with her for this part of the appointment, while Lucas just lay there. After an hour went by Lucas had to do a stress test on the treadmill, he actually enjoyed this part because him and Brooke would talk about what was going to happen in their future. When Keith came with him one time all they really talked about was work, his mom, Brooke and him, or sports. Karen was barred from coming with him because she would tell him to slow down, while he was running on the treadmill.

"So Broody, what do you see in our future this week?"

"You pregnant with #3 about ready to go any day." Said Lucas with a smile.

"Our #3 or total #3?"

"Our total #3 and we have 2 adopted kids round out our family." Said Lucas with a smile.

"I like your vision." Said Brooke.

"I do too." Said Lucas as he continued to run.

The doctor came in a short while later and looked at the tape from the machine that Lucas was attached to.

"You're doing good Lucas. We just have to take some blood and then you can leave in a little bit." Said the doctor.

"Thanks." Said Lucas as he put his shirt back on.

"You're welcome."

"Here." Said Brooke as she handed him a book out of her bag.

"Thank you." Said Lucas as he took the book she handed him which was a book he had to read for one of his classes. The couple sat there and read their book and magazines in silence they didn't have to say anything to one another to know how the other was feeling. The phlebotomist or vampire as Brooke called them came in and drew the blood that was needed for the test.

About 20 minutes later the doctor came back in and looked at the couple who were both reading but some how holding hands also. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was in the room. So he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey doc, so what did the test say?" Asked Lucas.

"You can return to the River Court and I don't have to adjust your meds this time. I want to see you in 2 months Lucas, and we'll check you out again." Said the Doctor.

"You got it, I'll be here." Said Lucas with a relieved smile.

Brooke and Lucas left the hospital and went straight to the café to see Nathan and Haley off and also to tell the family that he was okay. They arrived there a short time later.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey how was the appointment?" Asked Karen.

"Good everything is the same as it was in February, and he said as long as I took it easy I could return to the River Court." Said Lucas.

"That's great, but isn't that what the doctor in Boston told you?" Asked Keith.

"Yeah, but the doctor in Boston hasn't been to the River Court so I wanted some one who knew me not just from two appointments but someone who's actually been in town to tell me that." Said Lucas.

"That's great honey." Said Karen.

"So when's the next appointment?" Asked Keith.

"In two months." Said Lucas.

"Did they adjust your meds at all?" Asked Karen.

"Nope, not this time."

"Good." Said Karen.

About twenty minutes later everybody else arrived and they all sat down and had lunch together. It was soon time for Nathan and Haley to leave reluctantly. There were tears and tons of hugs from everybody. Jenny wouldn't let go of Nathan until Lucas started tickling her and she lost her grip of Nate's neck.

"Unwel Nate you stay here." Said Jenny.

"I can't, me and Auntie Haley have to go to school. But don't worry munchkin we're going to be back in a couple weeks to see you okay?"

"Otay." Said Jenny laying her head on Lucas' shoulder who was holding her.

"I think some one is ready for a nap." Said Haley as she joined the boys.

"She's fine right where she is for now." Said Lucas.

"Okay Hales we have to hit the road now." Said Nathan as Haley was talking to Brooke and Peyton who had joined the group.

"Call us when you get there." Said Brooke.

"We will take care of the pain." Said Haley as she hugged Brooke referring to Lucas.

"Oh, I will don't worry about that." Said Brooke with a wink.

"TMI Brooke." Said Peyton as she hugged Haley.

"What I didn't say anything dirty."

"The wink after what you said, says it all." Said Haley.

The guys were saying good-bye to Nathan, and also talking sports. Lucas still had Jenny on his shoulder; every time Jake tried to take her back she whined and held on tighter to Lucas. Jake started to think because Nathan and Haley were leaving, she thought Lucas and Brooke were leaving too. And this was her way keeping him there. That was part of the conversation with Nathan and Lucas. The parents finally made their way over to the kids to say good-bye.

"So you better call me when you get there and if you need anything you call." Said Deb.

"We will, and don't worry we'll be fine it's not like we haven't lived on our own before." Said Nathan as he hugged her.

"I know but you are my baby and I worry about you that's all." Said Deb.

"Okay we really have to go now." Said Nathan.

Nathan and Haley started to make their way out the door after saying good-bye to their other many parents. They eventually made their way to the car and trailer and drove off to their new apartment. The apartment they got this year was in married student housing since they decided that it would save them money living on campus and Nathan's scholarship now covered housing.

"I can't believe we made it out of there." Said Haley.

"I know Jenny had a death grip on my neck until Lucas came over and tickled her." Said Nathan.

"I know I saw that and now she won't let go of Lucas." Said Haley.

"Jake and I were talking and he thinks it might be because she thinks because we're leaving everyone is." Said Nathan.

"Well it's understandable, she's only 2." Said Haley.

Soon after Nathan and Haley left Jake and Peyton decided that it was time to get Jenny home for her nap. And Brooke and Lucas left the café to go for a drive with Brook behind the wheel. They started to drive around town and were soon down by the river; Brooke started to pass by the River Court and saw the guys playing when Lucas suddenly spoke.

"Brooke stop the car." Said Lucas.

"Why, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just stop the car for a second." Said Lucas smiling at her.

Brooke pulled over and stopped the car, Lucas got out and walked around to open her door.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brooke as she got out of the car.

"Going home." Said Lucas as he turned toward the court and noticed his friends staring at him.

"Are you sure?" Asked Brooke.

"More than sure." Said Lucas. "It's time."

"Go to it, Broody." Said Brooke as she kissed him and sent him on his way he joined the guys on the court and slapped hands with everyone.

"bout time you got your ass here Scott." Said Junk.

"Shoot for teams alright." Said Lucas.

"What?" Asked Skills.

"Well what do we usually do before we play?" Asked Lucas.

"Well we shoot for teams and you avoid this place like the plague." Said Junk jokingly.

"Things change guys, I went to the cardiologist down here and he told me I could play here."

"Alright baby let's play." Said Skills as he passed the ball to Lucas who shot it in effortlessly.

"It's good to be home." Said Lucas.


	80. Chapter 80

Hey Guys

So I have come to a decision. This chapter will be the last in this story. I figured 80 is a nice round number and a good place to end this story. But don't fret because while I decided to end this story, I have decided do a sequel that will be called 'Speed of Life' it will be set a couple years in the future. So I hope you follow me on to that. Thank you for the reviews on the last 79 chapters and your continued enthusiasm in those, for this story you guys have given me 343 reviews. Thank you sooooo much. See ya on the flip side.

Laura369: Thanks hon, I don't know how I did it either. But I do know one thing the 343 reviews defiantly helped. Thank you for sticking with me through it.

HottScott23: You are so welcome for the update, I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you follow me to the next one.

mags0607: Maggie What can I say you stuck with me hon from the beginning. Thank you so much for that. Talk to you later.

Team Frank: Thank you for following this story for as long as you have and come back for more.

deli41321: I love writing Luke and Nate's interactions with Jenny because they are so innocent and it shows the fatherly side of the boys. Thank you for your reviews over the last few months

Alex Curtis: I'm glad you liked it.

DanaJaycee: Defiantly long time no hear. Why do you want to hurt him? Glad all is well with the kids. So you liked the last chapter? I'm glad you did. Hope you follow me, to the new story and take your time updating.

And Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past!

Love,

Emily

(Mark Schwann and the WB own the characters depicted in this story I don't own anything… I wish I could say I owned the show but I don't)

Brooke went and sat on the picnic table and watched the game. The teams were Lucas and Junk vs. Skills and Fergie. Brooke was amazed that even though Lucas hadn't played in months except for the occasional toss of laundry or paper into the basket he and Junk were winning by at least 5 baskets. She couldn't help but feel that there were some people missing from the scene in front of her. So she called around town. She told all of them to get down to the River Court but didn't tell them why.

Karen got the call from Brooke to get down to the River Court, and got worried, she didn't know why Brooke didn't sound scared. Karen, Keith, Deb, and Larry left the café and immediately after Brooke's call, and headed down there. When Brooke called Jake and Peyton he told her that they had just put Jenny down for a nap, but to have Luke call him when he was done.

When they pulled up to they were shocked to say the least at the sight before them.

"Brooke what's going on?" Asked Karen.

"He came home." Said Brooke echoing Lucas' words from earlier.

"How did this happen?" Asked Keith watching Lucas.

"We were on our way to the house and he told me to pull over, so I did." Said Brooke. "I think he's finally at peace now."

"Me too sweetie." Said Keith, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"So what's the score?" Asked Larry.

"You know I have no clue, I've been sitting here watching all this time and I haven't a clue." Said Brooke laughing as she thought back over the past year and how much things had changed and how at the same time things stayed the same.

Brooke sat there watching Lucas laugh and joke around with the guys and knew that they had done the right thing by coming back and staying in Tree Hill. She thought about all the things they had done and gone through over the last year from their break-up that lasted a whole week, to her moving to Boston and him leaving competitive basketball behind, to finally coming home to their family.

Nathan and Haley arrived at their dorm and started to unload their stuff. When they got everything into the apartment Haley decided to call Tree Hill and let them know they got in safe. She figured to call the café first.

"Karen's café, Casey speaking."

"Casey it's Haley are Karen or Deb around."

"No, Brooke called a little while ago and um Karen, Keith, Deb, and Mr. Sawyer left in a rush."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know they didn't say anything they just left." Said Casey.

"Okay thanks Casey." Said Haley scared something was wrong.

"Bye Haley."

"Bye."

"Okay that is the last one, Hales what's wrong?"

"Um I just called the café to tell them that we got here okay and Casey answered and said that Brooke called them and Karen, Keith, Larry, and your mom left in a rush."

"Is everything okay, I mean did you talk to any of them?" Asked Nathan worried about his brother.

"No, Nathan what if something happened."

"Haley we don't know just call Brooke and see what's going on. Before we start to worry." Said Nathan calmly.

"Okay." Said Haley as she dialed Brooke's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Asked Brooke laughing at Lucas and Skills trash talking on the court.

"Brooke?"

"Hey Tutor Girl, did you guys make it to Chapel Hill okay?"

"Yeah, is everything okay there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I just called the café and Casey told me that you called and the parents ran out in a rush."

"Oh my god, Haley I am so sorry, that was to get them to the River Court to watch Lucas play that's all." Said Brooke.

"Are you sure everything is okay, wait did you say Lucas is playing?" Asked Haley happily and looking at a confused Nathan.

"Yeah, we were on our way back to the house, and I was driving by the River Court and he told me to pull over and he started to play." Said Brooke.

"Brooke that's awesome, tell him that we're proud of him." Said Haley.

"I will."

"Oh hang on Nate wants to say something."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"Tell my pain in the ass brother it's about damn time and he owes me a game." Said Nathan.

"I will Nathan, you know he told me he was home." Said Brooke.

"He is, it might of taken him some time Brooke, but he is." Said Nathan.

"Okay well tell Haley I apologize for scaring her like that and I'll talk to you later." Said Brooke.

"I will can you tell everyone we got here safe?"

"Yeah I will. Bye Nathan."

"See ya Brooke."

"Hey Nathan and Haley are in Chapel Hill." Said Brooke loud enough for the boys to hear on the court.

"Was that what the phone call was about?" Asked Keith.

"Sort of, Haley called the café and Casey told them that you all kind of left fast and she thought something happened."

"Oh, well something did something good." Said Deb.

Lucas played for the next two hours with a couple short breaks in between, he came over and tried to hug Brooke but she told him until he took a shower he was not to come near her like that.

"But honey I just want a hug for kicking Skills and Fergie's asses." Said Lucas trying to hug her.

"Eww, Lucas get away." Said Brooke who was trying unsuccessful to push him away.

"Don't you love me, anymore?" Asked Lucas to everyone's amusement.

"Luke, baby you know I love you but I don't love you enough to hug you when you're all sweaty."

"No because if you loved me, you would hug me." Said Lucas pouting.

"I am not hugging you until you shower." Said Brooke.

"Will you shower with me?" Whispered Lucas.

"No, not while we're living with your parents." Said Brooke laughing hoping Karen and Keith didn't hear him.

Finally Lucas stopped begging her and they all decided to head home to get ready for their first day of classes at THCC. Everybody went to bed early and Lucas fell asleep faster than Brooke did.

The next morning they had a quick breakfast and headed out to the college, Brooke and Lucas started classes that morning while Jake and Peyton started the next week on Monday.

Luke and Brooke are standing outside THCC and Luke asks her if she's ready and she says I'm ready to test the speed of life.

_That's the end guys… Please join me in continuation of this story on it's sequel "Speed of Life" coming to a computer screen near you._

_Thank you to everyone who helped and enjoyed this story… See ya on the flip side._


End file.
